The Pellaeon Option!
by imperialfan
Summary: This story will see orders being left behind for Captain Pellaeon by Grand Admiral Thrawn, post Battle of Bilbringi. Thrawn's orders will have long-term consequences for the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pellaeon Option!**

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**0. Prelude**

************

_Taken from Timothy Zahn's book, the Last Command_

"That may depend on your ability to maintain that which I am in the process of re-creating," Thrawn said. "And which will not come to be at all without you?"

Thrawn cocked an eyebrow. "You're the Jedi Master. As you gaze into the future, can you see a future Empire arising without me?"

"I see many possible futures," C'baoth said. "In not all of them do you survive."

"An uncertainty faced by all warriors," Thrawn nodded "But that was not what I asked."

C'baoth smiled thinly. "Never assume you are indispensable to my Empire, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Only I am that."

************

Sometime later, Grand Admiral Thrawn had finished putting his contingency plans into place after what C'baoth said about him not surviving.

All that Grand Admiral Thrawn had to do now, was to worry about, is if Captain Pellaeon was smart enough to search the ships computer for his instruction. After all Captain Pellaeon was an excellent Captain of Chimaera's, if not the most imaginative Captain, however that was slowly changing Thrawn thought, with a bit more training Captain Pellaeon would make a good Admiral someday.

Grand Admiral Thrawn thought to himself that he would inform Captain Pellaeon about what to do if he died after Bilbringi, for now, he had a battle to fight.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**1. A Eureka Moment!**

**Chimaera**

In Thrawn's command chamber, Captain Pellaeon has just triggered chamber an alarm. As the wailing of the alarm cuts through the noise of the Chimaera at battle, Pellaeon finally manages to turn his head towards Thrawn.

Thrawn is sitting upright in his chair, his face strangely calm. In the middle of his chest, a dark red stain was spreading across the spotless white of his Grand Admiral's uniform. Glittering in the centre of the stain was the tip of Rukh's assassin's knife.

Thrawn caught his eye and to Pellaeon's astonishment, the Grand Admiral smiled, Thrawn whispers, "But it was so artistically done."

Thrawn falls silent, the glow of his red eyes slowly but steadily fading, a few seconds' later Thrawn stops breathing.

A few second after Thrawn had stopped breathing, a squad of stormtroopers bursts into Thrawn's room rifles at the ready, followed a few seconds later by a medic team. "Captain, are you injured?" one of the medics asks, Pellaeon in reply just shakes his head and points to Thrawn, indicating to concentrate on the Grand Admiral, to whom the other medics are already starting to attend to.

The communications officer calls urgently from the bridge, as the medical team arrives. "Captain Pellaeon? The Nemesis and Stormhawk are requesting orders. What shall I tell them?"

Pellaeon looked at the tactical display, at the chaos that had erupted behind the defences of the supposedly secure shipyards, the unexpected need to split his forces to its defence the Rebel fleet taking full advantage of the diversion. In the blink of an eye, the universe had suddenly turned against them.

The main Imperial base in the Bilbringi system was protected well enough and could hold out for up to ten years if needed, Pellaeon thought, Thrawn could still have pulled an Imperial victory out of it. However Pellaeon was not Thrawn, Pellaeon glanced at Thrawn, who was now mostly hidden by the medics working on Thrawn dead or alive he would not be making any decisions right now.

Realizing that he cannot bring victory to this battle so reluctantly into the communicator Pellaeon says, "Signal to all ships"

The next words Pellaeon are about to say, sticks in his throat, Pellaeon says, "Prepare to retreat."

Despite this disaster at Bilbringi, there are still things that needed to be done life goes on even after the death of the Grand Admiral. This first "good" thing to happen was that Rukh was intercepted and killed by a stormtrooper platoon in the hanger bay before he could make his escape led by a Captain Grodin Tierce. Good Pellaeon thought, one less problem to worry about, Pellaeon would put Captain Tierce and his stormtrooper platoon in for a commendation for their effort in killing Rukh.

During the brief hyperspace the medics confirm Thrawn's death first along with the Chimaera's doctors this news causes a shock on not only the bridge of the Chimaera but throughout the whole ship.

The bridge of the Chimaera is the quietest it has ever been since Pellaeon had joined the ship all those years ago.

**Rendezvous Point**

The Chimaera leaves hyperspace, along with the rest of the attack fleet, after that, everything suddenly becomes very, very busy, first thing is to regroup the Bilbringi attack fleet, then to find how many ships survived and those that have survived what level damage does each one have, then initiate temporary repairs were needed. Then give then the news of Thrawn's death to the various senior captains in Thrawn's fleet, and tell them it is secret, also tell them to call in all of those ships and troops that are under Thrawn's direct command to the border area with the Unknown Regions, where they are now, see how many come or even how many are willing to come, after that move to a secure base to regroup and carry out more extensive repairs to those damaged warships.

This last point, moving to a secure base to regroup, Pellaeon has an idea about where to go a place where Thrawn's fleet could repair its battle damage and have time to regroup and plan what to do next.

Another bit of news that does comes in, is that Joruus C'Baoth is missing presumed dead. Pellaeon thought, if C'Baoth is dead (he is), that would be the only good thing to come out of all this mess and at least he won't have to deal with the mad Dark Jedi, even though Pellaeon knew that he had no idea how to deal with a mad Dark Jedi!

The shock of Thrawn's of death would keep the various Captains in line over the short term and allow Pellaeon to retain some control over Thrawn's own fleet, for now Pellaeon would concentrate of regrouping Thrawn's forces and in the medium to long term trying to keep this force together.

Several days later, with the ships of Thrawn's Bilbringi's attack fleet are gathered, Pellaeon is pleased with what he and the other Captains have been able to achieve, then Pellaeon says to the communications officer "order the fleet to set course for Yaga Minor." The military commander of the Yaga Minor system and its shipyards is a friend of Pellaeon from the Imperial Academy and they had stayed friends with each other over the years, even helping each other out from time to time.

Pellaeon orders the fleet to jump into hyperspace for Yaga Minor, however before the jump into hyperspace Pellaeon orders that all the other warships of Thrawn's own command heading for the current coordinates be ordered to head towards Yaga Minor.

Pellaeon also has high hopes that all of the 178 Dreadnought class heavy cruisers of the "Dark Force" fleet would also arrive at the Yaga Minor system (these Dreadnoughts are crewed by clone troops that are loyal to Thrawn) to join with the Pellaeon's growing force of Imperial warships. These Dreadnought class heavy cruisers would be very useful, along with the other warships that are also expected to rendezvous at Yaga Minor over the next few weeks.

As the communications officer issues the orders, Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet jumps towards the Yaga Minor system. During the journey Pellaeon has time to think of what to do next, with Bilbringi and the cloning facilities on Wayland are both lost and several other recently taken systems about to fall back into Rebels hand, nothing can be done about that. Though there are rumours that several of the Imperial Warlords are grouping their forces for an all out attack against the Rebels, however Pellaeon does not hold much faith in the various Imperial Warlords ability to stay untied for very long.

Pellaeon thinks to himself that even various Imperial Warlords do manage to organize themselves it probably will not last, as they are sure to start fighting amongst themselves again.

**Chimaera's Sickbay**

As the Chimaera speeds through hyperspace towards Yaga Minor, in the Chimaera's sickbay, Pellaeon was alone with Thrawn's body trying to think what Thrawn would have done with this disaster, after an hour Pellaeon suddenly has a flash of inspiration, in that Thrawn may have left instruction in case of his death.

Pellaeon returns to his quarters, now sitting in front of his computer with the door locked and guarded, Pellaeon says, "Computer this is Captain Gilad Pellaeon commander of the Chimaera, verify" after a few seconds the Chimaera's computer replied, "Confirmed"

Pellaeon says, "Computer, did Grand Admiral Thrawn leave any instructions for me in the event of his death?"

After waiting for several seconds (it seemed like eternity to Pellaeon), the Chimaera's computer replied, "Confirmed, Grand Admiral Thrawn has left you instructions, would you like to listen to the message now?" A stunned Pellaeon looked at the computer screen for half a minute, then the Chimaera's computer again asked if he would like to read the instructions, to which Pellaeon reply is yes.

A holo of Grand Admiral Thrawn appears in front of Pellaeon, who shivers at the sight of the Grand Admiral, then Thrawn begins to speak and Pellaeon feels that Thrawn is really in the room with him. After Thrawn message is finished the ships computer copies Thrawn's instructions to a data disk, as per Pellaeon's instructions, Pellaeon puts the disk in his personnel safe.

Now that Captain Pellaeon has his orders from Thrawn, on what to do next, Pellaeon should also be able to keep Thrawn's own fleet together permanently with these instructions. Pellaeon can feel that he is alive again, this time there will be no errors, and Thrawn's instructions will be carried out to the letter. Pellaeon thinks to himself, won't the other Captains be surprised at this turn of events, which makes Pellaeon smile for the first time since Thrawn's death.

Back on the bridge of the Chimaera Pellaeon flicks on the ship wide broadcast and says, "This is the Captain, I have just finished checking with the ships computer and Grand Admiral Thrawn has left instructions for me in the event of his death. Once we arrive in the Yaga Minor system I will be summoning the other senior Captains to the Chimaera to review Grand Admiral Thrawn's orders that is all." Pellaeon then switches of the ship wide broadcast Pellaeon thinks to himself that is was good to say "orders" rather than "final orders."

Around the bridge crewmembers give each other surprised glances, some even smile at the thought that Thrawn has planned for his own death. The mood on the bridge of the Chimaera has now picked up for the first time since Thrawn's death.

**Yaga Minor System**

The Chimaera along with the rest of Thrawn's fleet comes out of hyperspace in to the Yaga Minor System, a few minutes after that the rest of the 178 Dreadnought class heavy cruisers of the "Dark Force" fleet also comes out of hyperspace to join up with Thrawn's fleet, along with other warships, that will be coming to Yaga Minor over the next few weeks from across the remains of the partially rebuilt Empire.

For now Pellaeon had to deal with the other senior Captain's in Thrawn's fleet, Pellaeon says, "Communications contact all the senior Captains and invite them to come onboard the Chimaera, let them know that Grand Admiral Thrawn had left orders in the event of his death."

The communications officer replies, "Aye air" and after a short while says, "Captain, all senior Captains acknowledge and are on their way."

Pellaeon replies, "Good, let the main hanger bay know we have guests and instruct the deck officer to escort the Captains to the Chimaera's main conference room."

The communications officer replies, "Aye air"

**Chimaera's main conference room**

An hour after the request had been sent, the other senior captains began to arrive onboard the Chimaera, all of these senior captains commanded Imperial class star destroyers and had thrown their lot in with Thrawn's return (though these Captains did not represent the entire Imperial fleet, only those that had decided to join Thrawn). Now that Pellaeon had indicated to these senior captains that Thrawn had left instructions, they are now more willing to follow Pellaeon's orders than they would have been if Thrawn had died without leaving instructions.

As the Captain's gathered in the Chimaera's main conference room, with some allied to Pellaeon, especially those of Thrawn's command squadron, some like Captain Dorja, Dorja had several other star destroyer captain's with him but not many. The main block of power within Thrawn's fleet lie's with Captain Hearman, the Captain of the Stormtide, the reason is that Captain Hearman can bring at least twenty other star destroyer captains' with him, if he decides to support Pellaeon, the rest of the fleet will follow.

Captain Hearman is much like Pellaeon, a career officer and has managed to avoid being promoted to admiral and maintained command of the ISD Stormtide for over fifteen years, even seeing the Stormtide upgraded from a Mark 1 to a Mark 2 Imperial class star destroyer. In addition, Captain Hearman has trained a large number of the current crop of star destroyer captains that he brought with him when Thrawn returned just over eighteen months, as Captain Hearman also has no love for the power hungry civilian Imperial Moffs and Governors just like Pellaeon.

As the other Captain's file info the Chimaera's main conference room and start to settle down for the briefing, Pellaeon notices that Captain Dorja is not a happy one, presumably because Pellaeon has found orders from Thrawn.

Once everyone is settled, Pellaeon says, "Welcome, I will start by playing Thrawn's final orders first, then we will decide on what happens next."

With that Pellaeon dims the room's lights and plays Thrawn's message.

Once the message has finished, to a very stunned group of Captains, Pellaeon says, "I will distribute copies of Thrawn's orders, these instructions are for your eyes only, are there any questions."

The first to speak is Captain Hearman, who stands up, with all eyes on him, Captain Hearman says, "No Questions from me Captain Pellaeon, as per Grand Admiral Thrawn's orders I will place my star destroyer under your command Captain Pellaeon."

Pellaeon replies, "Thank you Captain Hearman, I am honoured" saluting Captain Hearman, who returns Pellaeon's salute. Pellaeon thinks to himself that the rest of the senior captains will follow him now in addition Captain Hearman does not really want to be led by a power hungry civilian Imperial Moff or Governor.

After that one by one the other Captain's pledge there support to Pellaeon, making Pellaeon the new commander of Thrawn's fleet, with Captain Dorja being one of the last to place his star destroyer under Pellaeon's command. With the senior Fleet Captain's backing Pellaeon, the rest of the fleet would follow, as is the Imperial military way.

Once Pellaeon has their support, he says, "Now down to business"

The work has now begun to follow Thrawn's final order.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**2. A Quick Strike and Salvage!**

It was surprising to Pellaeon how easily the rest of Thrawn's forces accepted Pellaeon as their nominal leader, though being the Captain of the flagship of a Grand Admiral did have its advantages. At Endor when Pellaeon as Captain, ordered the withdrawal, he used the authority invested in Chimaera itself as the backup command ship of Vaders fleet, this authority post Endor was never revoked, thus Captain Pellaeon remained in command of a large proportion of Vader former fleet and the resources assigned to that fleet.

The Chimaera would remain under Pellaeon's command during the tumultuous four years that followed, under Pellaeon's leadership, the Chimaera came to be regarded as one of the Empires's most efficiently run star destroyers, until Thrawn assumed command of the Chimaera as his flagship. This authority would still remain even after Thrawn's death, allowing Pellaeon to continue to command what were Vader's and then Thrawn's fleet (Thrawn had managed to enlarge the remains of Vader's fleet over the eighteen months he commanded the Chimaera).

Before carrying out Thrawn's final order, Captain Pellaeon in discussion with the other senior Captain's agreed that it would be a good idea to see if it was possible to salvage anything from Mount Tantiss on Wayland and at the same time send a strike force to Bilbringi to contact General Drost who still appears to be holding out on Bilbringi main moon. This moon is the imperial base within the Bilbringi system and is heavily shielded against attack, though General Drost may surrender if there appears to be no hope of a relief force.

Several days after Pellaeon's briefing to the senior Captain's of Thrawn's fleet (Pellaeon had decided to keep calling it Thrawn's fleet to honour Thrawn), Pellaeon was ready to strike out at the Rebels, before carrying out Thrawn's main instructions.

These strikes would be in two places the first would be directed at the Bilbringi shipyards, which are still holding out against the Rebels. The Rebels cannot not penetrate Bilbringi's main moons shields, these shields are similar in strength to the ones the Rebels used on Hoth, however these shields encompass the entire moon, these shields are strong enough to resist bombardment and can resist a siege for a long time (up to 10 years), however General Drost may surrender if there is no hope of the siege ending.

This strike against the Rebels should ensure that General Drost would hold out until a stronger force could be assembled in the longer term, once the current situation has stabilized enough to mount such an operation.

The strike force against the Rebels at Bilbringi would consist of three ISDs and six VSDs, this force will be under the command of Captain Dorja, Pellaeon thinks that this will keep Dorja occupied, rather than plotting against him.

The second force will be going to Wayland, to see if anything can be salvaged from the remains of the Mount Tantiss base, especially any of the cloning chambers that could be either rebuilt or at least enough parts left to reverse engineer them.

Pellaeon will lead this second force against Wayland, with six ISDs and fifty other warships and support craft including five star galleons for transporting back anything that is salvable, from the remains of Mount Tantiss.

**The Plan**

Pellaeon's plan is very simple, talking a leaf from Thrawn's book, by attacking in one place to draw the Rebels off, Captain Dorja force will attack the Rebels at Bilbringi, and this will hopefully draw off some of the Rebel forces at Wayland, allowing Pellaeon time to salvage anything that maybe left.

What Pellaeon does not know is that the Rebels have yet to send any forces to Wayland (after Sykywalker and co had attacked Mount Tantiss), the Rebels are too busy dealing with a sudden increase in Imperial attacks against their boarders, these attacks by the various Imperial factions have also reduced Bilbringi siege forces down to a much lower level than Pellaeon's own intelligence sources estimates that there is at Bilbringi.

While these two attacks are taking place, Captain Hearman will be left in charge of defending Yaga Minor system/sector and commanding the rest of Thrawn's fleet, in addition Captain Hearman will ensure that the repairs to those damaged warships are proceeding as fast as possible.

**The Attack**

On the Chimaera's main bridge Captain Pellaeon is waiting until Captain Dorja force is ready to jump into hyperspace.

The communications officer says, "Sir, Captain Dorja is ready to launch."

Captain Pellaeon says, "Put Captain Dorja through" the communications officer replies "Aye sir"

In front of Captain Pellaeon a holograph of the head and shoulders of Captain Dorja appears, Captain Pellaeon says, "Captain Dorja, are you ready to launch?" using standard Imperial protocols.

Captain Dorja replies, "Ready to launch Captain Pellaeon"

Captain Pellaeon replies, "Excellent, proceed Captain Dorja" to which Captain Dorja nods and then the transmission is ended.

Pellaeon watches the tactical display as Captain Dorja force jumps into hyperspace, once all of Captain Dorja force has jumped into hyperspace a countdown is started. This countdown is an estimated indication of how long it will take Dorja's force to arrive at Bilbringi, in addition how long it will take the Rebels to divert forces to send assistance to Bilbringi, hopefully from Wayland.

Once this countdown has finished Pellaeon's force will attack Wayland.

**ISD Relentless**

On the bridge of the Relentless, Captain Dorja was not happy, as Pellaeon had again managed to maintain control of the fleet just as Pellaeon had done at Endor. Even though Captain Dorja was not happy about Pellaeon retaining control, Dorja was happy about attacking the Rebels and he was looking forward to teaching the Rebels a lesson at Bilbringi.

The helmsman, breaking through Dorja thoughts, says, "Sir, five minutes until reversion to real space."

Dorja, pushing those thoughts about Pellaeon to the back of his mind replies, "Understood, all hands to battle stations" with that the bridge of the Relentless is bathed in red and alarms go off as the Relentless and her group of warships prepares for combat.

Dorja watches as the countdown hits zero and Dorja force reverts to real space ready for battle, Dorja says, "Report"

The senor operator says, "Sir, all ships accounted for and in formation, from the initial scans there appears to be fewer Rebels ships here than intelligence estimated there would be."

Dorja replies, "Good, communications send to the task force to proceed as ordered. Helm set pre determined course and engage, tactical you may open fire as Rebel ships come into range."

Dorja looks at the tactical display, showing that Bilbringi's orbital battle stations have been destroyed, however the moon where the Imperial base is still intact and has its shields up, that's good thinks Dorja. The Rebels only have two MC80 star cruisers and a dozen other warships in the system besieging the moon. The shipyards seem to be shut down completely, though there are still several partly assembled Imperial class star destroyers sitting in the shipyards awaiting completion.

As the Relentless closes with the Rebel forces, the fire between the two groups intensifies, however at this long range neither side is in any real danger, though Dorja has no intention of staying for a prolonged fight or closing with the Rebels, only to get within direct communications range of the besieged moon and send the message to General Drost to inform him to continue to hold out.

Several minutes late, the Relentless and her accompanying warships are now with communications range of the besieged moon, Dorja says, "Communications send a direct beam message to the moon and try to establish contact"

From the communications pit, the communication officer replies, "Aye sir" and sets his team about trying to establish contact.

After a few moments the communication officer says, "Sir, communications established"

A holo of General Drost appears in front of Dorja, Dorja says, "General Drost good to see you sir."

General Drost with a smile on his face replies, "Good to see you Captain Dorja, when is the rest of the fleet going to jump in?"

Captain Dorja replies, "Sorry General that won't be for a while, you will have to hold out for several months, maybe even a year"

With that General Drost smile has disappeared and he says, "Has something happened Captain?"

Captain Dorja replies, "Yes sir something has happened, however I cannot inform you over this channel. All I can say is that you need to hold out for as long as possible General, do you understand?"

General Drost nods and says, "Yes Captain I understand and we will follow these orders, we will hold out for as long as possible or until an Imperial relief force arrives." General Drost understands why Captain Dorja, this channel is not the most secure and the Rebels will likely decode the transmission and Captain Dorja would not risk telling him the plan, as that would be dangerous and very stupid.

Captain Dorja replies, "Good luck General"

General Drost replies, "Good luck to you too Captain" with that the communication is ended and Dorja turns his attention back to the battle. The first phase of Pellaeon's plan appears to be working, now all Dorja has to do is keep the Rebels occupied until the Rebel send a relief force to Bilbringi in addition Dorja needs keep these Rebel ships at long range, so that they cannot inflict any serious damage on his task force.

Dorja looks at the time and thinks that Pellaeon force should be nearly at Wayland by now, in a few hours Dorja would withdraw from Bilbringi without inflicting much damage on the Rebels, but this was never part of Dorja's orders. All I need to do now thinks Dorja, is keep up this long distance battle for a few hours until the New Republic relief force arrives, then it will be time to return to Yaga Minor.

As the battle progresses Captain Dorja wonders how much of Mount Tantiss facility on Wayland has survived only time will tell.

**Chimaera**

On the Chimaera's main bridge Captain Pellaeon is watching as his ship travels through hyperspace towards Wayland, wondering what he would find there. Before jumping into hyperspace the task force was placed a battle stations, whatever Rebels are waiting at Wayland they would be ready for them.

As the Chimaera and her strike force comes out of hyperspace near Wayland, the sensor operator says, "Sir, all ships accounted for, scanning indicates that there are no Rebel ships in orbit or within the system."

Pellaeon thinks to himself that this is even better that he had hoped for, Pellaeon then says, "All ships to adopt pre planned geo-stationary defensive orbital formation, once this is achieved commence landings."

Over the next thirty minutes the Chimaera and her strike force adopts a geo-stationary orbit directly over what was Mount Tantiss. With the geo-stationary orbit achieved shuttles are launch towards the surface of the planet and soon the reports a good, as it appears that the bulk of the destruction is confined to the throne room and cloning facilities, with the rest of the base more or less intact.

One hour later, Brigadier Cottas reports that salvage work has begun, with initial work concentrating on salvaging as much of the cloning equipment that they can access, with the first shuttles leaving within one hour of the start of operations. Once the initial operations are underway, the pace begins to steadily pickup after that and Brigadier Cottas estimates that it will only take another four hours before everything that can be easily salvaged is retrieved.

This is good news for Pellaeon, even though none of the Spaarti cloning cylinders have survived intact their maybe enough parts to rebuild one or two from which to restart mass construction of additional Spaarti cloning cylinders, by reverse engineering the rebuild ones.

After two hours every damaged Spaarti cloning cylinder part that is able to be recovered has been shipped up to the five Star Galleons in orbit, in addition several design schematics have been found for various imperial weapons and equipment, most of these schematics are already in the Chimaera's database, however several are not, including fighters like offshoots of the TIE Defender along with other advanced designs.

Captain Pellaeon is very pleased how well this operation is going so far.

**Three Hours Later**

As the salvage operation enters its final hour, the sensor operator says, "Sir, several Rebel warships have just come out of hyperspace."

Pellaeon replies, "All ships to battle stations, communications inform Brigadier Cottas to speed up his operations as we have company.

Pellaeon looks at the Chimaera tactical display shows that the Rebels have deployed three MC80 star cruisers along with at least two-dozen other supporting warships, ranging from frigates to corvettes of various models and types.

The communications office says, "Sir, Brigadier Cottas states that he will need another thirty minutes to complete his evacuation."

Pellaeon replies, "Very well, tell Brigadier Cottas I will give him his thirty minutes and tell him to try and speed it up if at all possible."

The communications office says, "Aye air" a goes about sending Captain Pellaeon's instructions.

Captain Pellaeon now turns his attention to the Rebels approaching his positions and says, "Tactical open fire with turbolasers only when the Rebels are within maximum gun range, flight ops have our fighters remain close, as we won't be here very much longer, all we will need to do is keep the Rebels away from the transports until they can jump into hyperspace." This is followed be a series of aye sirs from around the bridge.

As the Rebels warships launched their fighters and begin to form up against the Chimaera's task force, the star destroyers open fire with their turbolasers towards the Rebel warship, making the Rebels keep their distance and forcing the Rebel fighters to take evading action in addition this action is slowing the Rebels ability to form up against the Chimaera's task force and is buying Captain Pellaeon the time he needs to finish the evacuation.

After fifteen minutes the evacuation is going well and the TIE fighters and interceptors have been able to keep the Rebels fighters from interfering with the evacuation. The Rebels warships have been keeping their distance, seemingly not wanting to close with Pellaeon's star destroyers that are still firing on them.

Twenty-five minutes into the evacuation and most of the shuttles have now left the planet with only Brigadier Cottas rearguard team is left to be evacuated.

From the Chimaera's flight operations pit operator reports, "Evacuation proceeding, estimated time left until the last shuttle docks is three minutes."

Pellaeon responds, "All TIEs not escorting evacuation craft are to dock with their mother ships. All ships prepare to withdraw on my mark."

From the Chimaera's communications pit operator reports, "Evacuation now complete, sir."

With a small smile, Pellaeon responds, "Good, recover all remaining TIEs then begin withdrawal back to Yaga Minor, jump to hyperspace when ready. Tactical continue suppressive fire against the Rebel warships until we jump into hyperspace."

The Imperial warships begin jumping into hyperspace, with the five Star Galleons jumping first along with their escorts, the star destroyers are the last to jump into hyperspace, leaving the Rebels in possession of Wayland, five minutes after the Imperial warships have left, Mount Tantiss explodes burying what is left behind, it will take the Rebels many years to dig through that lot!

Within a few days the Chimaera's task force has returned to Yaga Minor, along with Dorja task force, who has also completed their own mission with no combat losses, though both task forces have suffered some combat damage, this will only take a few weeks to fix at the most.

With what has been salvaged from Mount Tantiss being transferred down to Yaga Minor for analysis and assessment, some items that have been salvaged will be put to immediate use, other like the remains of the Spaarti cloning cylinders will take much longer to figure out.

Now it would be time to carry out Thrawn's final order.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**3. The Meeting**

**Yaga Minor System**

A week after the successful strikes against Wayland and Bilbringi, Captain Pellaeon had assembled five other star destroyers, along with the Chimaera for the journey onto the Unknown Regions to carry out Thrawn's final orders. While Pellaeon is in the Unknown Regions, Captain Hearman will be in charge of Thrawn's fleet.

Thrawn's orders on his death are to proceed to coordinates with the Unknown Region, there they will find a communications beacon, the Chimaera will then send a predetermined code to the communications beacon and then wait for up to thirty days, if no one comes then they are on their own.

If a ship turns up with the right response codes, then they are to follow the orders of the commander of that ship.

These orders are very simple and straightforward that Thrawn left behind, as Thrawn thought that this would be the best, as there would be little augment amongst his fleet captains about these orders if they are simple and straightforward and not complicated.

After preparations are complete, the Chimaera and her five accompanying star destroyers jump into hyperspace towards the coordinates that Thrawn have given them.

**Coruscant, Capital of the New Republic**

At the same time the Chimaera and her five accompanying star destroyers are jumping into hyperspace, on Coruscant the New Republic council is discussing what to do next after the reported death of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

In the council meeting Borsk Fey'lya was still keeping quiet after what he had tried to do to Admiral Akbar. The meeting grew quite heated enough once Admiral Akbar dropped his bombshell, in that Thrawn did not appear to be currently in command of the Empires military forces anymore.

At the meeting Admiral Akbar states the following "The tactics being used by the imperial military are too straightforward, they lack Thrawn's style, this also makes them less effective in combat, though no less dangerous. The attack at Bilbringi was very limited and caused very little damage. This can also be said for the engagement at Wayland, once our fleet turned up the Imperial forces withdrew." What Admiral Akbar does not know, is his assessment is wrong as the imperial force at both Bilbringi and Wayland had no intention of retaking or holding either at the time of these attacks.

As the murmurs died down Admiral Akbar goes onto to state, "Strategically, we seem to have put the Empire on the defensive and we are currently reclaiming some lost territory that had been taken by Thrawn's forces in the past eighteen months." The holographic image changes to show the territory the New Republics military has just recently retaken "I do not believe that Thrawn would allow us to do this without putting up a much better fight than this. Though several Imperial Moffs and Governors have been gathering their own forces and have started launching limited attacks against various New Republic holdings, these attacks have so far been repulsed, as they have been uncoordinated and lack any real tactics or long-term strategy/goals. These Imperial Moffs and Governors seem to just hitting out at the New Republic and nothing else."

New Republic president Mon Mothma says, "Admiral, are you saying that Grand Admiral Thrawn is no longer in charge of the Imperial military forces?" what Mon Mothma or even Admiral Akbar does not know is that Thrawn's campaign was executed with a small fraction of the imperial military forces, as none of the main imperial factions would put their forces under Thrawn's direct control.

Admiral Akbar replies, "The Imperial forces shortly before they left Bilbringi, for period of three minutes during the battle, there were no transmissions from the Chimaera. Then came one order, which the New Republics code breakers have managed to decode stating 'Signal to all ships, prepare to retreat.' It also does not sound like Thrawn's voice. I think something happened to the Grand Admiral during the battle of Bilbringi."

The recording that Admiral Akbar plays before the New Republic council does not sound like Grand Admiral Thrawn's voice, to those that know Thrawn's voice.

At this point Princess Leia stands up and states, "I think I may know what happened to Grand Admiral Thrawn. You remember that the Noghri joined the New Republic not long ago? Thrawn had a Noghri bodyguard." The New Republic councillors look at her and no more needs to be said, knowing that the Noghri owe her a "life debit" similar to the Wookies, and Princess Leia is now accompanied by several Noghri bodyguards, this means that this information is very reliable in the eye's of the New Republic councilors.

Admiral Akbar replies, "Thank you Leia, it apparently looks like either Thrawn is dead or at best very badly injured."

Mon Mothma says, "Very interesting if Thrawn is dead or even badly injured this maybe our chance to regain those systems lost during Thrawn's attacks over the past eighteen months. Do we know what has happened to Thrawn's own forces?"

Admiral Akbar replies, "Yes we do they appear to be concentrated around Yaga Minor sector, specifically in the Yaga Minor system. It has been hard to get much information as the Imperial forces in the Yaga Minor system are very powerful and they either capture or destroy any ships entering that system, however the one or two ships that have made it out have allowed New Republic intelligence to make an estimate of the forces in that sector. It appears to be the equivalent of at least two full Sector Groups possibly more."

With that the room explodes again with noise as nearly every New Republic councillor starts shouting, it takes Mon Mothma a while to quiet them all down. Once everyone has quieted down Mon Mothma asks, "Are these Imperials preparing to attack us?"

Admiral Akbar replies, "No they are not, as their current positions indicate that there are strongly defensive in nature, in addition I believe that the shipyards at Yaga Minor are fully occupied repairing those ships that where badly damaged at the battle of Bilbringi, along with repairing or providing maintenance to those warships of Thrawn's own fleet."

The arguing would continue for some time, but not before the New Republic council decides that Admiral Akbar should try a larger scale campaign against those systems that Grand Admiral Thrawn captured during his eighteen month campaign. The reaction from the other Imperials (not Thrawn's forces) will be something that even Admiral Akbar will not expect.

You do not poke a hornet's nest and hope that the hornets will just roll over they will fight back (and then some).

**Chimaera**

Meanwhile, while the New Republic is starting their campaign to retake those systems that fell during Thrawn's campaign, the Chimaera has reached the coordinates in the Unknown Regions and has located the communications beacon, Captain Pellaeon says, "Communications send the signal to the beacon as instructed."

From the communications station there is an "aye air" and the communication is sent, the reaction from the beacon is instantaneous, the beacon sends a high-powered signal deep into the unknown regions, then self-destructs.

Now all the Chimaera and the other five star destroyers can do is wait, as Thrawn's instructions are to wait for up to thirty days.

**Back in the Known Galaxy**

While the Chimaera and the other five star destroyers are waiting in the middle of nowhere, Admiral Akbar launches a series of attacks against those systems that Thrawn had captured from the New Republic, for the first twenty days, most of these attacks go almost unopposed by the Empire. However, on the twenty-first day those Imperial Moffs and Governors along with various Imperial Admirals and Generals who had backed Thrawn's campaign are not about to allow these Rebels to take back their systems without a fight.

Within twenty days of Admiral Akbar attacks against the various Imperial holdings, and inspired by what Grand Admiral Thrawn had accomplished with so little military resources in such a short amount of time, the Imperial Ruling Council along with six former Imperial Fleet commanders agree to unite for an attack into the Galactic Core. Imperial General Balan is placed in command of the overall assault.

The initial attacks by the reunited imperial military forces, proves that the New Republic is no match for the imperial military might of a once more "unified" Empire with its fleet facing enough problems in the Outer Rim, and after a short and decisive campaign, the Empire would retaken several key New Republic systems in the Core including Ralltiir, Esseles, and Chandrila.

While these initial assaults are going on, Thrawn's fleet in the Yaga Minor sector remains on the defensive, with all the Imperial Moffs and Governors, along with a number of Imperial Admirals and Generals now focusing on the developing campaign, none of them really care about Thrawn's fleet. The Imperial Moffs and Governors are quite happy for Thrawn's forces to keep Yaga Minor sector for themselves, as the Yaga Minor sector is of no interest to these Imperials.

It is amazing what the threat of losing power and wealth can do to unite most of the various Imperial Moffs, Governors and military commanders together against a common enemy!

If only they can keep this new found unity together?

**29 Days Later, Rendezvous Point, Unknown Regions**

As the 29th day comes to a close, Captain Pellaeon is starting to lose hope that anyone will actually come to the rendezvous. However, just as Captain Pellaeon is about to leave the bridge at the end of his watch period, the sensor operator says, "Sir, a ship is coming out of hyperspace."

Captain Pellaeon stops, turns around and says, "Identification?"

The sensor operator says, "Sir, it is an Imperial class star destroyer, the IFF states that it is the Admonitor." The communications operator pauses then says, "Sir, the Admonitor has just sent the correct response codes."

Pellaeon knows that this ISD was the star destroyer that took Thrawn into the Unknown Regions well before Endor the listings state that its whereabouts at the time of Endor are unknown and there is no further information about the Admonitor after Endor.

Now sitting back in his command chair Pellaeon says, "Communications, hail the Admonitor."

The communications operator says, "Sir, we are already being hailed by the Admonitor."

Pellaeon responds, "Put it through" on the display in front of Pellaeon appears a man in an Imperial Navy uniform with the rank of Full Fleet Admiral.

The Admiral says, "I am Fleet Admiral Voss Parck commander of the Admonitor identify yourself."

Pellaeon replies, "I am Captain Gilad Pellaeon, commander of the star destroyer Chimaera, sir."

Admiral Parck responds, "How did you come to send this signal Captain Pellaeon?"

Pellaeon replies, "I was ordered to by Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir."

Admiral Parck eyes narrow and says, "Why is not Grand Admiral Thrawn here?"

Pellaeon takes a deep breath and says, "Sir, I am sorry to report that Grand Admiral Thrawn is dead, I am acting on his final instructions he left me."

Admiral Parck eyes widen and then his head drops, he is silent for a few moments, Admiral Parck then says, "Captain Pellaeon, I would like to see Thrawn's body and I then I think we need to talk."

Pellaeon replies, "Yes sir, Grand Admiral Thrawn's is onboard the Chimaera, you are welcome to come onboard."

Admiral Parck replies, "Thank you Captain, I will be over shortly." With that the communication is ended. For a few moments afterwards Captain Pellaeon just looks into the nothing where Admiral Parck holo had been and then thinks to himself that this meeting should be interesting. Then Pellaeon instructs that the main hanger bay prepare for an Imperial Fleet Admiral coming onboard and says the he is on his way to the main hanger bay to personally welcome Admiral Parck.

After welcoming Admiral Parck onboard the Chimaera, Captain Pellaeon takes Admiral Parck to where Grand Admiral Thrawn's body is "stored". On seeing Grand Admiral Thrawn's body Admiral Parck seems even more shocked, as if he had not wanted to believe Captain Pellaeon, Admiral Parck then takes out a small scanner and runs it over Grand Admiral Thrawn's body, this is to confirm to Admiral Parck that it is the body of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Once this is done Admiral Parck is shown the orders that Grand Admiral Thrawn had left for Captain Pellaeon, along with a brief summary of what has happened to the Empire after Thrawn's death, along with the disposition of Thrawn's fleet around Yaga Minor.

After the briefings by Captain Pellaeon, Admiral Parck says, "Captain Pellaeon, I will be coming back with you to Yaga Minor, where I will formally integrate Thrawn's two commands into one command."

Captain Pellaeon replies, "Yes Admiral, if I may say Admiral I was not aware that Grand Admiral Thrawn had another command."

Admiral Parck says, "I know Captain Pellaeon, I will explain this fully to all the Senior Captains when we get to Yaga Minor."

Captain Pellaeon replies, "Yes Admiral, I meant no offense."

Admiral Parck smiles and says, "None taken Captain, I was trained by Grand Admiral Thrawn in his leadership style, so I will not take offense to such question as other Fleet Admirals would."

Captain Pellaeon replies, "Understood Admiral."

With that Captain Pellaeon escorts Admiral Parck back to the Chimaera's main shuttle bay. Once Admiral Parck has arrived back onboard the Admonitor and Captain Pellaeon's six star destroyers jump into hyperspace towards Yaga Minor.

Captain Pellaeon will soon find out about Thrawn's command, The Empire of the Hand and how extensive Thrawn's command really is and what Thrawn has been up to in the Unknown Regions.

On the way back to Yaga Minor Captain Pellaeon feels hopeful again, that the Empire will be able to recover from Grand Admiral Thrawn's death.

What Captain Pellaeon does not know is the "Empire" is about to go straight to hell!

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**4. A New Direction**

After several days in hyperspace, the force of seven strong Imperial class star destroyers comes out of hyperspace within the Yaga Minor system. When in the Yaga Minor system Captain Pellaeon sends the appropriate clearance signals and then informs Captain Hearman that they will need to meet onboard the Admonitor in the next few hours, as things have now change for Thrawn's fleet.

Later onboard the Admonitor the same group of senior captains are meeting Admiral Parck Thrawn's deputy commander, for a briefing on Thrawn's other command called the Empire of the Hand.

The meeting starts by Admiral Parck saying, "Captain's you have all done very well in keeping Thrawn's own fleet together after his murder. With Thrawn's death we now however we must move on, I am going to integrate Thrawn's Fleet with Thrawn's other forces, under Thrawn's overall command called the Empire of the Hand."

Admiral Parck pauses looking around the meeting room to see if anyone objects to what he has just said, no one objects, in fact several of the Captain's are nodding to what Admiral Parck has just said, with several of the Captain's seemingly stunned by the news that Thrawn has more forces available then anyone knew about.

Admiral Parck then says, "Good, I will now brief you on the Empire of the Hand in general terms, a more detailed briefing will be done at a later date this detailed information about the Empire of the Hand should not leave this room. The Empire of the Hand was setup several years before the battle at Endor, by both the Emperor and the then Fleet Admiral Thrawn. The mission of the Empire of the Hand is to explore and chart the unknown regions, to find new allies for the empire and to seek out any enemies of the empire in the unknown regions and eliminate them. As you can see so far we have charted space equivalent to nearly 200 sectors."

The holographic display springs into life and shows the area of the unknown regions changing from an unknown gray colour with no navigation or systems information to an overview of charted sectors, spreading out over a considerable proportion of the unknown regions. This causes the Captain's in the room to collectively gasp in astonishment as they all realize that a lone Imperial class star destroyer could not have done this level of mapping.

Admiral Parck says, "As the then Admiral Thrawn stated 'The Unknown Regions are the future of the Empire. It's only fitting that the Imperial Fleet leads the way.' Since its inception, the Empire of the Hand has expanded at a steady rate the resources that the Emperor had been sending both covertly and overtly, before Endor where quite small in number over the years compared to the size of the imperial military as a whole however these resources are more than enough to map the equivalent of several sectors a year."

After a few moments to allow the information to sink in, Admiral Parck continues, "From its inception, by both the Emperor and Thrawn, the Emperor would feed ships and personnel at a slow but steady pace to Thrawn's command over the years before Endor, some of these ships and personnel would be sent covertly others overtly. When the Empire of the Hand was created, Thrawn had been playing politics against the other Imperial courtiers, this however was setup, as other Imperial courtiers closed in on Thrawn, Thrawn and Palpatine had hatched a plot to satisfy both of their long term desires to bring the Imperial Fleet and the Empire to the Unknown Regions. To achieve this, Thrawn feigned defeat in the political battles and was sent away by Palpatine. Thrawn was given Admonitor under the command of Captain Niriz's alongside myself. I was downgraded from Captain to Commander and set out on the mapping mission into the unknown regions."

Admiral Parck smiles at the memory of the incident, at the time as Tigellinus and other Imperial courtiers thought at the time that they had managed to manipulate both Thrawn and Palpatine, however they were so wrong, as they were the ones that were being manipulated, by Thrawn and Palpatine all along, with both being several steps ahead of the plotters.

Admiral Parck continues, "The headquarters of the Empire of the Hand is based on a planet called Nirauan, with the fortress call the Hand of Thrawn." The holographic image shifts to one showing five towers, which vaguely resembles an outstretched hand. Admiral Parck continues, "Within this fortress is a fully equipped command centre and library with all the information on not only the Empire of the Hand, but also other information as well."

Admiral Parck stops speaking and is looking now at Captain Dorja shaking his head slightly and says, "Captain, is there a problem."

Captain Dorja replies, "No sir"

Admiral Parck says, "I think there is Captain Dorja, speak up, you are free to speak your mind here."

Captain Dorja looks around the room at the other captains looking at him and then says, "Well sir, how well defended is Nirauan and the Hand of Thrawn, for instance does the system have a defence fleet and the area around the Hand of Thrawn is there a strong ground force?"

Admiral Parck frowns slightly at Captain Dorja's question and replies, "Those sort of defences are not needed Captain, as secrecy is our best weapon."

Captain Dorja who is now committed says, "Sir, I respectfully disagree we know that Rukh was Thrawn's bodyguard for a long time, it is possible that the Noghri may have passed this information onto the Rebels. Though at the moment the Rebels are occupied, this may not last long and they may come looking for the Nirauan and the Hand of Thrawn?"

Admiral Parck thinks for a few moments and says, "You have made a good point, I agree with your assessment, Captain Dorja, we must look to improving the forces defending both Nirauan and the Hand of Thrawn."

The meeting goes on for several more hours, Admiral Parck describes the full mission of the Empire of the Hands command along with the considerable resources available to it, near the end Admiral Parck asks the assembled fleet captains 'will you accept me as your new commanding Admiral?'

From around the room all the senior captain's, with one voice answer, 'yes sir'.

Admiral Parck says, "Thank you all, you will need to inform the rest of Thrawn's fleet of the change of commander, but not the full details of the Empire of the Hand, in addition I will be promoting the following, Captain Pellaeon I am here by promoting you to the rank of Admiral, you will take command of the this fleet. Captain Hearman I am here by promoting you to the rank of Vice Admiral and making you deputy command of this fleet. Finally Captain Dorja, I am promoting you to the rank Rear Admiral with a mission to reinforce the defences for Nirauan and the Hand of Thrawn base. Congratulations to the three of you. There will be additional promotions in the future."

There are congratulations from the other fleet captains to the promotions of Pellaeon, Hearman and Dorja. Once the congratulations have died down Admiral Parck continues, "I have no intention of joining any of the current warlords, I will be continuing with Thrawn's mission in the unknown regions, I think that it would be best if this part of the fleet remained here at Yaga Minor for the next year or so. So as not to alert any of the various imperial warlords to the existence of the Empire of the Hand, as this would be disastrous, as these imperial warlords are simply power hungry and care little for the empire."

Admiral Parck says, "In the next few days I will be returning to Nirauan and then on to the various outposts within the Empire of the Hand, to inform the various commanders and our allies that we have additional forces joining the Empire of the Hand. Over the next few days you will need to inform the forces under you command about the changes, but for the time being do not inform the forces of this fleet of the location of the Hand of Thrawn until Rear Admiral Dorja has made the planet and base more secure, or even very much detail of the size of Empire of the Hand or composition of the forces and resources available."

With no questions from the fleet captains the meeting is adjourned. The fleet captains now fell they have a purpose since the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn, they are now very highly motivated, along with the knowledge that there will be additional promotions for them.

The body of Grand Admiral Thrawn will be transferred from the Chimaera to the Admonitor.

Over the next few days Admiral Parck is in discussion with Admirals Pellaeon, Hearman and Dorja, in how best to use this part of Thrawn's military forces, a plan is hatched, by the four Admirals in how to use this part of Thrawn's fleet and to regain some thing that have been lost to Thrawn's command a few months ago.

Work will also continue on trying to rebuild the cloning chambers, so far there has been no success with this, however it is early days yet. The heavily guarded cloning research facility is based on the planet of Yaga Minor.

**The Rest of the Galaxy**

While Admiral Parck is in the Yaga Minor system sorting out adding Thrawn's fleet to that of the Empire of the Hand, the rest of the galaxy is seeing a re-emergence of a reunited Empire, with most of the various imperial factions now backing the attack on the Core systems. These attacks are succeeding beyond end the Imperials wildest dreams, in a few months even Coruscant is expected to be within striking distance. The New Republics military are desperately trying to oppose the Imperial forces under the command of General Balan so far this has met with very little success, only utter slaughter of the New Republics military forces.

Neither the New Republic nor the various reunited Imperial factions are taking any notice of what is happening in the Yaga Minor sector. This will leave both Admiral Parck and Admiral Pellaeon free to go about their own missions with little or no interference from either side, well over the short term at least.

**Yaga Minor**

After ten days of Admiral Parck confirming to some of the more sceptical Imperial commanders that he is Thrawn's Deputy Commander, the Admonitor with the body of Grand Admiral Thrawn leaves the Yaga Minor system for the unknown regions to begin informing the forces of the Empire of the Hand of Thrawn's death and the addition of Thrawn's fleet to that of the Empire of the Hands own forces.

Once the Admonitor has jumped into hyperspace, preparations begin immediately on assembling an Imperial task force to go to Nirauan to begin beefing up the defences around the Hand of Thrawn fortress and securing the system, to make sure that the Rebel do not try to "pay a visit" to the system to either destroy or capture Hand of Thrawn fortress.

**Rear Admiral Dorja's Task Force**

It takes two weeks to equip Rear Admiral Dorja's task force for its mission, once complete Rear Admiral Dorja's task force has been allocated the following ships, 5 Imperial II class star destroyers, 5 Victory II class star destroyers, 30 Dreadnought class heavy cruisers (from the Dark Force), 10 Strike class medium cruisers, 2 Interdictor cruisers and 25 Carrack class light cruisers.

All of these warships are fully armed and equipped to reinforce Nirauan and to provide additional ground troops to defend the Hand of Thrawn fortress.

While Admiral Dorja's task force is preparing to leave for Nirauan, the rest of Thrawn's fleet is either on patrol within the Yaga Minor system or patrolling the Yaga Minor sector there are also a number of warships ranging from Imperial class star destroyers downwards that are still in Yaga Minor's shipyards under repair.

**Relentless, Main Bridge**

With Admiral Dorja's task force now assembled, Admiral Dorja has been reviewing his plan to reinforce the defences around the Hand of Thrawn fortress. Admiral Dorja's is very simple, he will deploy the five pre fabricated garrison bases from each Imperial calls star destroyers in a hexagonal shape around the Hand of Thrawn fortress, between each base he will construct a wall mounting additional weapons.

Between the Hand of Thrawn fortress and the five pre fabricated garrison bases will be two planetary shields emitters, one as primary and one as backup just in case the primary fails. Just beyond the pre fabricated garrison bases there will be two ten-meter high-electrified death fences. These have a variable power setting, so it could either severely shock an individual or fry them outright in an instant, depending on the base commander's choice.

Between the two death fences are a large number of anti-infantry and anti-vehicle minefields, there will be five "safe" paths through the minefields, with each "safe" path being under the guns of a pre fabricated garrison base.

All vegetation along with any obstacles will be removed for ten kilometres from the outer death fence to give a clear field of fire for the gunners based in the five garrison bases and along the walls connecting the five garrison bases together.

Admiral Dorja knows this is not an inspired plan however it will defend the Hand of Thrawn fortress against anything but the most determined attacker.

Pulling Admiral Dorja from his thoughts, a communications operator says, "Sir, Admiral Pellaeon for you."

Admiral Dorja replies, "Very well put the Admiral through."

In front of Admiral Dorja appears the hologram of Admiral Pellaeon who says, "Admiral Dorja is your task force ready?"

Admiral Dorja replies, "Yes Admiral we are ready."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Excellent work admiral, proceed"

Admiral Dorja replies, "Aye air" with that the communication is ended.

Admiral Dorja says, "Signal all ships of the task force to jump into hyperspace towards Nirauan."

Communications operator says, "Aye sir"

Less than a minute after Admiral Pellaeon had finished talking to Admiral Dorja, Admiral Dorja's task force has jumped into hyperspace towards Nirauan, to begin building up the defences around the Hand of Thrawn fortress.

The departure of Admiral Dorja has gone unnoticed by the rest of the galaxy, as Coruscant is the centre of everybody's attention.

Leaving behind Admiral Pellaeon to deal with keeping the Yaga Minor system and surrounding sector secure. For this both Admirals Pellaeon and Hearman have implemented a strong defence plan for not only the Yaga Minor system, but also for the Yaga Minor sector as well, with the bulk of the fleet defending the Yaga Minor system, with the rest of the fleet randomly patrolling the systems of the Yaga Minor sector.

Admiral Pellaeon has plans to expand control over the Yaga Minor sector more fully when those warships undergoing repairs return to operational service, with the first batch are due to come out of the Yaga Minor dry-docks within the next few weeks this will give Admiral Pellaeon a considerable addition of firepower.

**Chimaera, Admiral Pellaeon Quarters**

The forces at Admiral Pellaeon disposal are quite large even with Admiral Dorja's task force being deployed to protect Nirauan the numbers are much larger than would normally be needed to defend a single sector.

Onboard the Chimaera in his quarters Admiral Pellaeon is reviewing the ships he has at his disposal, that are either operational or in dry-dock for repairs, as he has a plan to try and extent his commands control over more than the Yaga Minor sector, especially while the warlords are busy in the Core Systems.

Admiral Parck had already approved this plan before he left for the unknown regions all Admiral Pellaeon is doing is fleshing out the plan in more detail while at the same time reviewing the forces he has available to him.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**5. First Strike**

Onboard the Chimaera, Admiral Pellaeon is reviewing the warships he has as his disposal, this list does not include those ships that are part of Admiral Dorja's task force or those that are part of the Empire of the Hand, only those warships remaining to defend the Yaga Minor sector from any possible attack.

**Thrawn's Fleet (****Yaga Minor sector)**

35 Imperial class star destroyers (a mix of ISDIs and ISDIIs) with a large proportion of these ISDs under extensive repairs (14 ISDs are currently under repair)

33 Victory I and II class star destroyers (17 VSDs are currently under repair)

193 Dreadnought class heavy cruisers, these include the Dark Force Dreadnoughts (38 are currently under repair)

51 Strike class medium cruisers (3 are currently under repair)

97 Carrack class light cruisers (9 are currently under repair)

18 Star Galleon class frigates (6 are currently under repair)

75 Frigates of various types (10 are currently under repair)

28 Lancer class frigates (2 are currently under repair)

6 Immobilizer 418 cruisers (3 are currently under repair)

300 Corvettes of various types, these are mostly used for patrol and customs work throughout the Yaga Minor sector (48 are currently under repair)

This list does not include those warships that have been mothballed in the Yaga Minor shipyards due to lack of personnel to operate them or as in the case of the KDY Escort Carriers the lack of TIE Fighters and Interceptors.

Some of these warships that are under repair are simply undergoing standard maintenance, however there are a significant percentage of these warships that are receiving extensive repairs from damage received during combat against the Rebels, with the first batch that are being repaired are due to re-enter service within the next few weeks. Some of the star destroyers like the ISD-I are being upgraded to ISD-II standard along with the VSD-I are being upgraded to VSD-II standard.

There are also a large number of various TIE models, with the schematics recovered from Wayland, the TIE manufacturing facility on Yaga Minor is begin modified to start producing the TIE Defender in three different versions.

The first version that will be produced is the standard TIE Defender (TIE-D), the TIE Defender features a hyperdrive as well as deflector shields to allow it to operate independently of Imperial capital ships. The ship's speed and agility, combined with its firepower, make it arguably the most advanced starfighter available at the time.

The second version that will be produced is the TIE Defender Sub Light (TIE-DSL), this version has the same armament as the standard TIE-D, however this version has no hyperdrive fitted along with it associated systems. This version of the TIE Defender will be used for system defence, in addition were a hyperdrive is unnecessary for operational reasons the TIE-DSL will be used as a warships fighter support. The TIE-DSL is the cheapest in cost terms of the three TIE Defender versions.

The third and final version that will be produced is the TIE Defender Reconnaissance (TIE-DR) this will be a modified version of the standard TIE-D with the twin warhead launchers removed and an enhanced sensor systems being fitted, along with an improved class one hyperdrive, a back hyperdrive and a navigation computer. The endurance of the TIE-DR will be increased from a few days to a month the pilot's area will also be improved making the TIE-DR more comfortable for the pilot on long ranged missions.

The weapons that remain, the four laser cannons and two ion cannons will still give the TIE-DR a significant punch, along with the TIE-DR's speed and agility.

TIE-DR will be the most costly of the three TIE Defender versions and will be the version produced in the smallest numbers. The TIE-DR will be mainly allocated to the exploration of the Unknown Regions, as this version of the TIE Defender will be better suited to exploration than any other TIE model.

Pound for pound each of the three TIE Defender versions can either match or exceed all current Rebel starfighters in speed, armament, defences, and manoeuvrability, proving a worthy adversary against any Rebel forces attacking Admiral Pellaeon's forces or even their fellow imperials if needed.

Prior to Endor, the TIE Defender was produced in only limited numbers, with most of these fighters going to squadrons or sometimes wing-sized units assigned directly to the office of the Emperor. The TIE Defender had only been encountered by the Rebel forces a few times, in all of those encounters prior to Endor, it was a blood bath reminiscent of when the first X-Wings took on the old TIE fighter, however this time with the sides reversed, this is a very deadly addition to Admiral Pellaeon's and the Empire of the Hands arsenal, if sufficient numbers can be produced in the long term.

As Admiral Pellaeon studies the TIE Defender specifications and the resources available, he realizes that the Yaga Minor sector does not have the resources to begin full mass production of the TIE Defender therefore the TIE Interceptor (equipped with shields) will be kept in production, until a large number of TIE Defenders can be produced in the longer term.

This is a small setback for Admiral Pellaeon, but it will not stop Admiral Pellaeon from producing the three versions of the TIE Defender in limited numbers in the short to medium term.

**Admiral Dorja's task force in orbit, Planet Nirauan**

One month after arriving at Nirauan, the five pre fabricated garrison bases are up and operational, along with the two shield generators, the rest of the work is proceeding slightly ahead of schedule, but not by much, though Admiral Dorja is pleased with what he has managed to accomplish so far with the resources that he had been allocated, there is a lot more work to be done before the ground defences are finished.

Within the Nirauan system, Admiral Dorja has set-up a series of random patrols with the bulk of his task force, while the five Imperial class star destroyers are acting as orbital battle stations along with the Victory class star destroyers being deployed in a slightly higher orbit to allow the star destroyers to catch any unauthorized ship trying to get to Nirauan in a deadly crossfire.

Admiral Dorja is confident that any force trying to enter this system will either have to withdraw or be destroyed only time will tell if Admiral Dorja is right.

Both Admiral Dorja and Admiral Pellaeon will get the time they need, as in the Coruscant System, the battle to take Coruscant is nearly over and the New Republic fleet is desperately trying to hold off several Imperial fleets, this is not proving to be very successful.

Meanwhile, the commander of the Hand of Thrawn fortress who is also the commander of Thrawn's own personnel Household Phalanx, Chiss Commander Kres'ten'tarthi is briefing Admiral Dorja on the extent of the size and capabilities of the Empire of the Hand. This is in more detail that even Admiral Pellaeon knows about at the moment this pleases Admiral Dorja, as it gives him more knowledge of the Empire of the Hand than Admiral Pellaeon.

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi starts by saying, "Admiral Dorja, the Hand of Thrawn is the heart of the Empire of the Hand, this facility contains the most up to date information on the size and composition of the Empire of the Hand, including all the alliances with the numerous races that are part of the Empire of the Hand. These races are treated as equals, whether they be human or not."

This last statement causes Admiral Dorja to frown at Commander Kres'ten'tarthi and then he says, "Commander this is not the normal policy of the Empire under the Emperor, as you may be aware."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi smiles in response to Admiral Dorja question and says, "That is true Admiral Dorja, but here in the Empire of the Hand things are different and the Emperor himself along with Grand Admiral Thrawn set out how the Empire of the Hand was to be managed, this very different to the rest of the Empire."

Admiral Dorja replies, "Understood Commander, please continue"

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi nods and continues, "Apart from Nirauan, the Empire of the Hand has several deep ranged shipyards, these shipyards are only equipped with a single Type II orbital repair/shipyard, these Type II orbital repair/shipyard are big enough to hold a single Imperial class star destroyer or several other lesser vessels. At this current time these deep ranged shipyards are being used to only repair or upgrade warships and not to build new ones, as there is insufficient capacity to do both with the numbers we have at the moment."

Admiral Dorja asks, "That must be a limiting factor on exploration?"

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi replies, "Yes it is Admiral the backbone of the Empire of the Hand is not the Imperial class star destroyer, but the Victory II class star destroyer. The Empire of the Hand currently has just fewer than 600 of these Victory II class star destroyers spread throughout the Empire of the Hand."

Admiral Dorja asks, "That is amazing, how did Thrawn and the Emperor manage to move so many Victory II class star destroyers to this command?"

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi replies, "It was quite simple really, in almost the same way that the Corporate Sector Authority acquired 520 Victory I class star destroyers of the 27th Denarian Fleet when the Imperial fleet switched to the newer Imperial class star destroyers. The Emperor arranged for another batch of 600 VSDIs to be listed as 'scrapped' however these VSDIs were actually dispersed throughout the empire to be upgraded to Victory II level, with each imperial command not knowing what the other was doing. As with the Emperors policy of divide and rule, then they had been upgraded they were sent in batches each month to the Empire of the Hand over a four year period, with the last batch arriving six months before the battle of Endor."

Admiral Dorja laughs and says, "That is brilliant, as none of the individual Moffs of Governors would ever see the true scale of this operation, only the Emperor or Thrawn would see what was truly going on."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi also laughs and says, "That is correct, in this way the Empire of the Hand was able to expand at a steady pace right up to the battle of Endor. After Endor very little in the way of resources would be shipped to the Empire of the Hand, however by then most of the resources and parts that are needed to maintain the Empire of the Hands military forces can be produced internally, we even have a small but growing training program to recruit new personnel throughout the Empire of the Hand."

While Commander Kres'ten'tarthi continued his briefing Admiral Dorja is scanning through the list of ships available to the Empire of the Hand, apart from the 600 VSDIIs, but less than 100 Imperial II class star destroyers, however the Empire of the Hand has a large number of light cruisers for scouting and exploration, such as the carrack class light cruiser with several thousand of this type of warship, along with other various classes of warships and support vessels, these number in the thousands.

Admiral Dorja thought to himself that even with these numbers, watching over 200 sectors is a daunting task as the numbers of warships are insufficient for this task. It appears that the resources of the Empire of the Hand are focused on those races that are strongly allied to Empire of the Hand, while other areas are either lightly patrolled or not patrolled at all.

Admiral Dorja thinks that the next few years are going to be very interesting indeed, what Admiral Dorja does not know is deep within the Deep Core on a planet called Byss. The Emperor has been reborn in to a clone body and for the past few years he has been rebuilding his power structure after his death onboard the second Death Star.

Meanwhile the Battle for Coruscant is going the newly reunited Empires way, what the various Moffs and Governors do not know is the re-born Emperor is watching them from Byss.

**Battle for Coruscant**

The suddenness of the Imperial attack by the almost reunified Empire, outnumbered by the recently combined Imperial fleets, the New Republics own forces are forced back time and time again even Admiral Akbar is forced to admit that the military strength of the New Republic cannot compete with the military forces of the reunified Empire.

Admiral Akbar switches his tactics from direct conflict to that of either holding the Imperials at bay until the New Republics forces have withdrawn from a systems or conducting hit and fad missions against the Empire. These tactics have met with very limited success, this limited success is much better than the heavy losses the New Republics military forces had been taking up to that point.

This also has forced Chief of State Mon Mothma to consider a last-minute desperate plan for the defence of the galactic capital Coruscant. However, she never gets the chance, since the combined Imperial armada began bombarding Coruscant's energy shield from orbit, causing heavy damage to the heavily populated planetary metropolis below. The Imperials' first target is Coruscant's communications centres, knocking out the ability of the capital to communicate to the bulk of the New Republics military forces throughout the galaxy. This action required the New Republic to commandeer a number of courier ships, to break through the blockade and send word, this would be too little too late.

With the failure to call for help, Mon Mothma orders a general evacuation of the entire population of the capital, carried out by General Garm Bel Iblis. Thus, the Empire would retake its Capital and the New Republic would return to guerrilla fighting and was again becoming a Rebellion.

This attack showed how effective a unified Empire could be, even without the Emperor, to the New Republic.

This unity amongst the various Imperial factions would not last.

**Bilbringi, Redemption**

While the battle for Coruscant was going on, Admiral Pellaeon was also preparing his own strike force to retake Bilbringi from the Rebels. With the New Republic force spread so thinly Bilbringi was very lightly guarded, the new Republic had only left enough forces to continue the siege of the command moon and not much else.

The force that Admiral Pellaeon had assembled is the most powerful that he could put together without weakening the defences around the Yaga Minor system. His forces consists of 10 Imperial and 10 Victory class star destroyers along with 35 dreadnought class heavy cruisers, 10 Strike class medium cruisers, 30 Carrack class light cruisers and 11 Lancer class frigates.

This is a formidable fleet that Admiral Pellaeon has assembled, looking out of the Chimaera's bridges main windows, Admiral Pellaeon can see the warships slowly moving into their final positions in preparation for the jump into hyperspace.

A short while later, from the communications pit behind Admiral Pellaeon a communications operator reports, "Admiral, the fleet is assembled and ready to jump."

Admiral Pellaeon turns around and replies, "Good, instruct the fleet to jump."

The communications operator says, "Aye sir" and issues the jump order, with a few minutes the fleet has jumped into hyperspace towards Bilbringi.

**Bilbringi Shipyards**

The main command base at Bilbringi had been under siege now for many months and General Drost was very pleased with how his people are coping with the siege. They had even managed to get into a routine of sorts, even occasionally firing at the Rebel warships orbiting their moon. Thinking to himself that Grand Admiral Thrawn would be pleased with how he has maintained the defences of this base against various Rebel attempts to break the siege. What General Drost does not know is that Grand Admiral Thrawn is dead when the Rebels told him (post Dorja attack) he quite rightly at the time assumed it was a Rebel trick.

In addition, after what Captain Dorja had told him, General Drost was not expecting a relief force to arrive for at least a year.

General Drost was caught when the Chimaera along with a very formidable fleet suddenly comes out of hyperspace this is something that General Drost was not expecting to happen for many months yet.

This sudden appearance of an Imperial fleet causes General Drost to smile and he thinks to himself, the Rebel forces are so weakened here at Bilbringi that Thrawn's fleet should have no problem in dealing with these Rebels.

The battle to retake Bilbringi has begun.

**Chimaera**

As the Chimaera comes out of hyperspace the tactical display on the bridge springs into life, with a list of the Rebel warships within the Bilbringi system, this comprises of 3 MC80 star cruisers, 40 frigates of various types, two bulk cruisers that are acting as starfighter carriers and around 70 corvettes of various types.

From his command chair Admiral Pellaeon sees the Rebels warships, their numbers and type on the tactical display and thinks to himself that the Rebels have left the Bilbringi system very weakly guarded. The battle for Coruscant must be going very badly indeed for the Rebels to have left behind such a weak force, especially after Dorja's attack. Admiral Pellaeon thinks to himself that he may not have Thrawn's tactical genius, but he does know how to manage a battle.

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Communications signal all ships, commence attack as planned."

The communications operator replies, "Aye sir" and issues that attack order. The Chimaera and her attack fleet now begin to close of the Rebel fleet, the battle for the Bilbringi system has begun.

**Three Hours Later**

The battle was over, the last remaining Rebel ships jumping into hyperspace, Admiral Pellaeon has his victory, however the price has been heavier that he had expected, with every ship in his fleet suffering some battle damage of some sort, from minor to major levels of damage. The ship losses are not that bad and consist of 3 Strike class medium cruisers, 5 Carrack class light cruisers and 1 Lancer class frigate.

The ISD Steadfast has suffered the most damage of all Admiral Pellaeon's star destroyers, after taking the brunt of an attack from all three MC80 star cruisers before Admiral Pellaeon could intervene with the Chimaera along with the Stormhawk, Nemesis, Death's Head and the Inexorable.

Starfighter losses are also high, with over 80 TIE fighters and interceptors lost, this was more serious as TIE pilots are now very hard to replace with the loss of the cloning facilities. The improved TIE Interceptors that have been fitted with shields have taken the lowest losses of all the TIEs deployed at Bilbringi (no TIE Defenders are available).

The Rebels had lost two of their three MC80 star cruisers, with the third very badly damaged, along with 19 frigates and 31 corvettes lost. The Rebels starfighter losses were much higher than Pellaeon's forces losses with over 150 destroyed, the bulk of these losses coming from the Lancer class frigates, as the Rebel fighters (B-wings types etc) tried to attack Pellaeon's capital ships the Lancer class frigates fire had almost obliterated the first attacking Rebel fighter waves.

The Lancer class frigate was not very fast, however it is very good at engaging Rebel starfighters, as long as there are other Imperial capital ships to protect the frigates against enemy capital ships. The rate of fire of the Lancers twenty quad laser cannons, gives it the firepower equivalent of up to forty TIE Interceptors!

Admiral Pellaeon has found a good use for the Lancer class frigate, in screening his capital ship against Rebel starfighters, by placing the Lancers above and below his capital ship, thus keeping the Lancers well within the protection of his capital ships guns and allowing the Lancers to provide defensive fire against incoming Rebel starfighters, this type of strategy will reflect positively in the years to come.

For now, Admiral Pellaeon must concentrate on protecting the Bilbringi shipyards and informing General Drost of the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**6. Bilbringi Liberated!**

Just before the fall of Coruscant, Bilbringi is liberated by Admiral Pellaeon military forces.

With Bilbringi back under Pellaeon's control, Admiral Pellaeon can now concentrate on rebuilding the defences of the Bilbringi shipyards and restarting warship production.

Several hours after the battle was over and Admiral Pellaeon's fleet has assumed defensive positions around the Bilbringi shipyards, General Drost has been summoned by Admiral Pellaeon to come to the Chimaera to be briefed on the current situation.

Upon arriving onboard the Chimaera, General Drost is taken to Admiral Pellaeon private office just off from Admiral Pellaeon's quarters. Seeing Pellaeon with the rank of Admiral caused General Drost to frown, Admiral Pellaeon says to General Drost, "Welcome onboard the Chimaera, a lot has happened over the past few months, we have a lot to discuss, please have a seat."

After sitting down, General Drost starts by asking, "What has happened to Grand Admiral Thrawn, the rebels tried to convince me that the Grand Admiral is dead, in response, I told them that I was not going to fall for a simple trick like that."

Admiral Pellaeon face saddens, to which General Drost seems to guess what is coming next from his own facial expression and replies, "General, the Rebels, for once were telling the truth, Grand Admiral Thrawn is dead."

General Drost's jaw drops, then after a few moments he asks, "If I may ask, how did the Grand Admiral die?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "He was murdered by his bodyguard Rukh during the first battle of Bilbringi that is why I had to withdraw the fleet."

General Drost replies, "Understood Admiral. It seems as though a lot has happened over the past few months, including your promotion to Admiral."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Yes General, a lot has happened. I will brief you on what has happened. In the aftermath of Grand Admiral Thrawn's death, Thrawn left instructions behind in the event of his death. These instructions were for me to proceed to a location within the unknown regions and rendezvous with Thrawn's deputy commander, Fleet Admiral Voss Parck, who commands the Empire of the Hand."

General Drost interrupts and says, "Empire of the Hand?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "The Empire of the Hand was Thrawn's man command. This will take some time to explain General." Over the next few hours, Admiral Pellaeon explains to General Drost the Empire of the Hand just as Admiral Parck had explained to him just a few weeks ago.

Admiral Pellaeon asks, "General Drost do you have a rough estimate how long it will take to firstly rebuild the defences and secondly how long it will take to complete the twenty Imperial class star destroyers you have at various stages of construction, before Bilbringi was under siege?"

To this question General Drost smiles, he had already anticipated this question and replies, "Yes sir I do, to rebuild the defences will take eighteen months, to complete all twenty Imperial class star destroyers will take much longer. However if I focused all effort on one star destroyer at a time, the first of these star destroyers will start to be completed within a year, with the final one being finished within three years. This timescale will depend upon being able to get the production facilities up and running within a month or so."

A slightly surprised Admiral Pellaeon asks, "General, why such a long timescale?"

General Drost replies, "Admiral the initial focus of the workforce will have to be on rebuilding the orbital battle stations, the damaged or destroyed Golan II battle stations will be replaced with the more powerful Golan III battle stations, then work can concentrate on completing the star destroyers, I hope this is acceptable?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Yes General it is, you may precede."

General Drost replies, "Thank you Admiral."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Good I will be returning to Yaga Minor soon with the most badly damaged warships, I will then send you replacements for the defence fleet. We will maintain contact by courier ship as imperial communication channels are no longer secure with so many different imperial factions."

General Drost replies, "Understood Admiral."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Good, dismissed General" with that General Drost leaves the Chimaera to begin his various tasks.

As General Drost travels back to his command moon from the Chimaera, he is now well motivated for the tasks ahead of him, including implementing a new security system after the last one failed, this new security system will take into account how the Rebels were able to penetrate Bilbringi's defences during the first Battle of Bilbringi.

General Drost is sure that once these new defences and security system is in place, the Bilbringi system will be almost impossible to take, without destroying the shipyards.

**Chimaera**

Eight days after his meeting with General Drost, Admiral Pellaeon is now on his way back to Yaga Minor to inform Admiral Hearman on the victory at Bilbringi, in addition to arrange replacements for the most badly damaged warships accompanying the Chimaera.

Admiral Pellaeon has one very big worry is personnel strength this is now a big problem with the loss of the cloning facilities, all personnel losses will be much harder to replace. With the research in to the remains of the recovered cloning chambers still in its very early stages Admiral Pellaeon will have to reintroduce conscription, otherwise he will not have enough personnel to replace the losses suffered.

The main problem with conscription is that the personnel takes a very long time to train, with the first of the new Imperial class star destroyers due to be launched from the Bilbringi shipyards in the next twelve months.

Admiral Pellaeon will need to discuss the situation with Admiral Hearman and General Hestiv the governor of the Yaga Minor system and Admiral Pellaeon's long term friend.

The last point he would have to inform Yaga Minors sector Moff, a loathsome man named Kurlen Flennic, who had thrown his lot in with Pellaeon, when Thrawn's fleet had arrived after the first battle for Bilbringi.

**New Republic**

With the reunited Empire poised to retake Coruscant, the recapture of the Bilbringi shipyards by Thrawn's former forces causes a stir within the New Republic council.

In a council meeting, Mon Mothma asks Admiral Akbar, "Can we launch a counter attack and retake the Bilbringi shipyards?"

Admiral Akbar replies, "Yes we could, however I do not think that we should, as this will divert forces from defending more important key systems. I also think that this attack is an Imperial trick to draw off as much of the New Republics fleet as possible to weaken our defensive lines against the bulk of the Imperial forces. This would allow the Empire to regain several much more important systems than the Bilbringi shipyards, in addition, it would split our fleet up allowing the Empire to engage and possibly destroy a proportion of our fleet. This would be an unwise course of action as we need as many ships as we can get hold of at the moment, to hold onto what we have and to keep hitting the Empire as much as possible."

There is a mummer of agreement amongst the New Republic councillors, Mon Mothma says Admiral Akbar, "Very well Admiral, Bilbringi is to be left alone for the time being all our resources must be concentrated on defending our current defensive lines as you have indicated earlier."

Without knowing it Mon Mothma and Admiral Akbar have given time for General Drost to not only rebuild but also reinforce Bilbringi's defences. In the long term, it will be virtually impossible to retake Bilbringi once the defences have been extensively rebuilt and considerably reinforced.

**Chimaera, Yaga Minor System**

Once the Chimaera has arrived back at Yaga Minor, Admiral Pellaeon has dispatch replacements for those warships that had been either lost of badly damaged at the second battle for Bilbringi. After this is done, Admiral Pellaeon summoned both Admiral Hearman and General Hestiv to the Chimaera for a council of war, on the various problems that they face.

They would need to solve these problems by themselves until Admiral Parck returns from informing the various allies and commands within the Empire of the Hand, this is take many more months.

Admiral Pellaeon starts by saying, "Gentlemen we have a manpower problem, we simply do not have the replacements available to make up these combat losses and at the same time equip the twenty Imperial class star destroyers that will start to be delivered within the next twelve months. We need to do something about this situation, do either of you have any ideas?"

Admiral Hearman is the first to respond by saying, "I do have an idea we could always take personnel from the 45 none Dark Force Dreadnought class heavy cruisers and operate them at reduced crewing levels for system defence. This would reduce the crew levels from 16,000 per ship to around 7,000 per ship, releasing 9,000 naval personnel to be redeployed as either replacements or to crew the new Imperial class star destroyers that will come out of Bilbringi in just under twelve months time."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "An interesting idea, this would solve some problems however we would lose 45 heavy cruisers as these ships would be restricted to system defence and nothing more, due to their reduced crew numbers."

General Hestiv is the next to speak, he says, "We could do both, as there are a large number of Imperial army personnel available with nothing to do but guard the Yaga Minor sector. We have well over the number of troops needed to do this, some of these Imperial army personnel do have basic training in warship operation, could we not use these Imperial army personnel to fill the gap left by the navy personnel?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Ground troops operating a Dreadnought class heavy cruiser that does not sound like a good idea General."

General Hestiv replies, "This is already being done, for example the Dreadnought class heavy cruiser Vendetta is part of the fleet protecting the planet Carida, I believe that Colonel Ardax, a veteran Army officer, is currently serving as her captain. I also believe that for such a mission as system defence that a trained crew, whether it be navy or army will do just as good a job."

Admiral Pellaeon thinks for a few moments and asks Admiral Hearman, "What do you think Admiral?"

Admiral Hearman replies, "Well General Hestiv is right about the Vendetta this should not be ruled out as an option, I think that we need to give this a try. If it works this would solve our personnel problem over the short to medium term."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Very well, approved then. When Admiral Parck returns from the unknown regions, we should have an answer on whether or not this is a long-term solution or not. General Hestiv you will begin selecting army personnel to begin training on the operation of a Dreadnought class heavy cruiser."

General Hestiv replies, "Yes sir I will and thank you both."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "The next problem is the current situation with the rest of the empire as it appears they have united against a common enemy, the Rebels. Admiral Hearman your report please"

Admiral Hearman says, "I have been gathering various bits of intelligence on the progress of the reunited empire. The empire appears to have recently retaken Coruscant from the Rebels, though there still appears to be a lot of fighting still going on, on the surface of the planet. Hard information on what exactly is going on is very difficult to come by, even with the Ubiqtorate base in this system."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "What is your best guess then?"

Admiral Hearman says, "From no more than instinct I would say that we are starting to see the first signs of an Imperial civil war, on who becomes the next leader of the Empire."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "But a civil war would undoubtedly destroy the Empire or at best fragment it, allowing the Rebels to gain the upper hand again."

Admiral Hearman says, "Agreed Admiral, but my gut tells me that the Empire is going that way and we may get caught in the crossfire."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "That would mean that we would need to be much more vigilant than ever, as the Rebels will try to capitalize on any Imperial civil war. We will need to tighten our defences, especially at Bilbringi, until Bilbringi's own battle stations have been rebuilt and reinforced."

General Hestiv replies, "I suggest we set up our own separate code system to verify orders between our forces, so that misleading orders cannot be issued."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "I was just thinking the same thing General, we will implement this immediately, we should also send a ship to Admiral Dorja's command with these new codes, so that he can pass them on to Admiral Parck, who can then pass them throughout the Empire of the Hand."

Admiral Hearman says, "Agreed Admiral"

Admiral Pellaeon says, "General Hestiv, as you run the Ubiqtorate base as well as being system governor, can you quickly create a code system for our forces?"

General Hestiv replies, "Yes I can Admiral, this should be ready within a few days, maybe sooner, as there are always emergency codes ready to use, these could easily be modified for our use."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Over the next few months, all those warships that have been in Yaga Minors shipyards, either under repair after the battle for Bilbringi or being upgraded. These will greatly increase our combat capability, along with the beginning of TIE Defender production."

During the meeting, the comm bleeps, Admiral Pellaeon says, "This is Admiral Pellaeon I left orders not to be disturbed" The current bridge officer a certain Lieutenant Rejlii Mithel knew this Pellaeon thought it must be something serious for him to interrupt this meeting.

Over the comm Lieutenant Mithel says, "Yes sir, I know, but I have just received word that a full scale civil war has broken out between the various Imperial factions for control of Coruscant."

Admiral Pellaeon looks at both Admiral Hearman and General Hestiv and says, "Good work Lieutenant Mithel we are on our way to the bridge now."

Lieutenant Mithel replies, "Aye air"

**Chimaera, Main Bridge**

On the bridge Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Hearman and General Hestiv watch in horror as the reports come in showing the rapidly escalating conflict. Some of the incoming feed is coded but most of the feed is un-coded and live, this is showing the extreme intensity of the conflict over the surface of Coruscant. One image shows several TIE bombers annihilating a detachment of AT-ATs and shortly after the AT-ATs are destroyed, the TIE bombers are destroyed by a squadron of TIE fighters, and so on.

In space the battle for control of the Coruscant has also kicked off, with several Imperial fleets already engaged in intense combat, the space around Coruscant is ablaze with a deadly lightshow, as the various Imperial factions try to gain the upper hand.

General Hestiv looking at the incoming images asks, "Is there nothing we can do to stop this madness?"

Admiral Pellaeon looks at General Hestiv and says, "No General, I think will have no effect, we must look to our own defences."

General Hestiv nods and says, "Admiral if I may" pointing towards the communications pit.

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Certainly General"

General Hestiv says, "Communications contact my headquarters on Yaga Minor and instruct them to raise the alert condition to level 3."

A communications operator replies, "Aye sir"

Admiral Pellaeon says, "General Hestiv, Admiral Hearman we must institute the new codes as soon as possible, how long until they are ready General?"

General Hestiv replies, "You will have them within forty-eight hours Admiral."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Good, Admiral Hearman prepare two courier ships, one to go to Bilbringi and the other to Admiral Dorja's command."

Admiral Hearman replies, "Aye sir"

A day later, Lieutenant Mithel is promoted to Lieutenant Commander Mithel by Admiral Pellaeon and sent on an advanced command training course, down on Yaga Minor. Admiral Pellaeon is fast tracking Lieutenant Commander Mithel, along with other junior officers that had caught Grand Admiral Thrawn's attention. These officers are receiving special attention from Admiral Pellaeon as he has quite correctly deduced that these types of officers will be the future of this command,

Forty-eight hours later, both courier ships are on their way with the new codes.

All they can do now is watch as the Empire starts to tear itself apart.

The Imperial Civil War has begun.

The galaxy is descending deeper into hell.

What no one knows it that within a year things will get much worse.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**7. Imperial Civil War**

When General Balan retook Coruscant, there are enormous celebrations amongst the "united" Empire, however these celebrations would only last a few days then things would start to rapidly fall apart, rapidly.

Having taken Coruscant, the Imperial Ruling Council decided the time had now come to elect a new Galactic Emperor for whom they would serve as a new Imperial Senate. The various Imperial Governors, Moffs, and Grand Moffs agreed, however with the requirement that they too would be granted seats in the new Imperial Senate and that their votes would be weighted for the number of worlds they controlled. The Councillors, however, refused as this would in effect decentralize power and share it among local rulers.

Matters after that would quickly fell apart, in addition, the Imperial military had been left out of the decision making process by the Imperial Ruling Council and the various Imperial Governors, Moffs, and Grand Moffs this did not sit well with the Imperial military command, both the Imperial Navy and Army wanted seats within the new Imperial Senate in proportion with the amount of firepower the Imperial military possessed, this did not sit well with the Imperial Ruling Council as well as the Governors, Moffs, and Grand Moffs who saw this as the beginning of a military dictatorship.

The Imperial military sought to take power itself however, a split happened between the Army and the Navy. The latter insisted that it alone could choose a new Supreme Commander (a new Grand Admiral to lead the Imperial military) the Imperial army did not like that idea and even put forward General Balan as their choice as the new Supreme Commander, the navy in turn did not like the army's idea of a new Supreme Commander.

Then the bureaucrats along with COMPNOR attempted a coup, claiming that any change to the New Order would invalidate the Empire's existence. The COMPNOR coup failed as neither the Imperial navy nor army liked COMPNOR, so these two imperial military factions reunited again for a short time, to deal with and eliminate the COMPNOR threat.

The Imperial Security Bureau and Imperial Intelligence, in turn, embarked on a campaign of assassinations against each other, along with anyone who got in their way, apart from those intelligence operatives based in the Ubiqtorate base on Yaga Minor, who were not interested in this tit for tat killing spree, in tern neither the Imperial Security Bureau nor Imperial Intelligence wanted to anger Admiral Pellaeon against them, so they let them be.

This would leave the Ubiqtorate base on Yaga Minor largely intact during the Imperial Civil War, this would prove to be immensely important to both Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck in the long term, as this would allow the Ubiqtorate base on Yaga Minor to extend its operations well beyond the Yaga Minor sector.

After that, a more "overt" armed conflict soon broke out amongst most of the various Imperial factions on Coruscant and beyond. This "overt" armed conflict would lay much of the planet to waste, with billions of civilians dying in the crossfire between the various Imperial factions, as the conflict spread rapidly beyond Coruscant to the rest of the galaxy.

It would be the Imperial Civil War that would destroy more than half of the Imperial military and not the New Republic, as some of the larger Imperial Warlords have fleets that easily outnumbered the New Republics military forces and then some, especially those that command Oversectors.

The Imperial Civil War was also a chance for various Imperial Warlords to settle personal vendettas against rivals in the Imperil Court. These personal vendettas would be dealt with over dealing the day to day running of their own faction, this would also cause more harm to all Imperial factions would leave the running of the war to their minions over various Imperial Commanders, who are much less capable than the military commanders. The various Imperial Warlords do this because they fear their own military commanders might try to usurp their own commands and then kill them.

The various Imperial warlords are very paranoid against internal threats as well as other Warlords attacking them trust amongst the various Imperial Warlords is very low to none existent.

As the war escalated entire sector groups of Imperial warships are destroyed battling each other, on the ground entire armies are virtually wiped out. The death toll of the Imperial military is in the tens of millions, a large number of smaller Imperial Warlords are wiped out during the early stages of the civil war, by the larger Imperial Warlords. Then these larger Imperial Warlords start to turn on each other, with devastating consequences, as anything the gets in their way are completely wiped out with the vast firepower these larger Imperial Warlords have available.

The bulk of the ground and space fighting is fought on the surface of Coruscant, as the various Imperial Warlords seem to think that taking Coruscant or what is left of Coruscant will strengthen their claims to the Imperial throne.

The New Republic would initially try to stop the various Imperial factions however the firepower that most factions possessed could deal with the New Republics military forces, so the New Republics military returned to rebel tactics of hit and run, along with trying to alienate any Imperial factions that were trying to unite.

The Imperial Civil War would drag on for a year, with the various Imperial factions fighting against each other for control of the Empire. Some of the stronger Imperial factions managing to survive, by simply having overwhelming numbers, making it virtually impossible for another Imperial faction or factions of a similar size to destroy their opposing faction for fear also of being wiped out during the fighting.

So as the Imperial Civil War drags on, six months into the war, the stronger Imperial factions start to dig into their holdings and fortify there key systems and worlds. Once this is underway the strongest Imperial factions start to try to gain more firepower than other the Imperial factions, by trying to gain control of key production and training facilities to increase their own firepower beyond that of the other Imperial factions.

One of the obvious targets for the various Imperial factions is the Yaga Minor sector and Bilbringi system under the control of Admiral Pellaeon (the various Imperial factions still do not know about Admiral Parck or the Empire of the Hands existence). Several of the Imperial factions send small battle groups of warships to try to gain control over either Yaga Minor or Bilbringi or both, however the forces that the various Warlords send is always too small to gain control of either Yaga Minor or Bilbringi, as no Warlord is willing to diminish their own defence fleets.

The Eye of the Storm

Meanwhile, Admiral Pellaeon's forces in the Yaga Minor sector and Bilbringi system are reinforcing their own defences against any attacking force, Imperial or Rebel. As several of the Imperial Warlords had already tried some limited raids against both Yaga Minor and Bilbringi to try and seize these systems from Admiral Pellaeon.

While at the same time, the New Republic is showing very little interest in either Yaga Minor or Bilbringi, as all the New Republics efforts are concentrated against the various warring Imperial factions.

A few months after the Imperial Civil War escalated, the Bilbringi system and the Yaga Minor sector are relatively calm, as the main Imperial factions are still slugging it out, each trying to gain supremacy over the other. However, there have been several minor Imperial raids, against both the Bilbringi system and systems within the Yaga Minor sector, these raids have achieved very little damage and have easily been beaten of by the defending forces.

Onboard the Chimaera Admiral Pellaeon is discussing defence strategy with Vice Admiral Hearman, against these series of limited attacks by the various imperial factions.

Admiral Pellaeon starts by saying, "Here in the Yaga Minor system, we are well defended this is not true for the rest of the Yaga Minor sector. However it is much worse for the Bilbringi system, as the systems defences need to be completely rebuilt and also reinforced."

Admiral Hearman responds, "The rest of the Yaga Minor sector is fairly well guarded, with roving patrols and defensive squadrons of warships guarding those systems that have strategic importance within this sector. I do agree that the week point is the Bilbringi system, as this system does make a tempting target for not only the various Imperial factions but also for the New Republic. I think we need to reinforce Bilbringi with several more star destroyers along with supporting vessels."

After thinking for a few moments Admiral Pellaeon says, "I agree we need to reinforce Bilbringi however I do not want to weaken control of the Yaga Minor sector, if there is a choice between losing Bilbringi and Yaga Minor, I would choose to lose Bilbringi."

Admiral Hearman replies, "I agree Admiral, I would suggest we deploy 3 Imperial II class star destroyers along with 3 Victory II class star destroyers, along with 50 Dreadnought class heavy cruisers from the dark force fleet. In addition, if Bilbringi looks like it is going to fall I suggest we have an evocation plan for not only the personnel, but also to get as much of the equipment out of the Bilbringi system as possible."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "That is quite a small reinforcement compared to the forces we have available. On the possible evocation plan, I agree a plan needs to be put in place."

Admiral Hearman replies, "Yes it is, however this force added to the forces already in the Bilbringi system should be able to deal with most attacking forces, except the most determined attack. If Bilbringi is attacked by such a determined force, then Bilbringi should be abandoned and all personnel and forces should withdraw to Yaga Minor."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "That's a good plan Admiral" but before Admiral Pellaeon the comm bleeps Admiral Pellaeon says into the comm, "Yes, what is it"

From the other end of the com replies, "Sorry to interrupt you Admiral, this is Lieutenant Commander Mithel, we have a ship coming out of hyperspace at the edge of the system."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Have you identified it?"

Lieutenant Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir, it is a KDY Escort Carrier, it now appears to be holding position at the edge of the system."

Admiral Pellaeon thinks to himself Escort Carriers do not travel alone and then says, "Yellow Alert, shields up move to intercept, also have the Yaga Minor defences go to Yellow Alert as well, I am on my way to the bridge."

Lieutenant Commander Mithel replies "Aye sir" as Commander Mithel signs off the Yellow Alert alarm goes off.

**Chimaera, Main Bridge**

Once on the bridge Admiral Pellaeon says, "Report Commander Mithel"

Commander Mithel replies, "The escort carrier is still holding position, we are closing and at Yellow Alert, the Yaga Minor defences are also on Yellow Alert."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Good, do we have an identification of the escort carriers name yet."

Commander Mithel replies, "No sir, not yet, we should be within identification range within the next ten minutes."

Admiral Pellaeon thinks to himself, why would someone use an escort carrier like this, it makes no sense. The escort carrier looks like a 500-meter long box, with a small rear protrusion to cover the ship's sublight engines. The standard launch systems provided for rapid deployment of TIEs of all models and can carry up to full wing of starfighters (6 squadrons of 12 fighters per squadron with a total of 72 of any TIE model) along with various support craft depending on the mission. Its defensive armament includes 10 dual laser cannons and a single warhead launching system, though it does have strong shields for a ship of its class, however it does tend to stay to the rear of a battle for its own safety while allowing its TIEs to engage the enemy.

Breaking through Admiral Pellaeon's thoughts, Commander Mithel says, "I can now identify the escort carrier it is the Imperial Fury, this was attached to the Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard."

Admiral Pellaeon knows that Ysanne Isard is dead after her recent encounter with Rouge Squadron and says, "Hail the ship."

From the communications pit an operator says, "Incoming transmission"

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Put it through" in front of Admiral Pellaeon a man in a colonel's uniform, the colonel says, "I am Colonel Broak Vessery, formally part of Ysanne Isard command. I wish to join with your command."

Admiral Pellaeon asks, "Why do you wish to join my command colonel?"

Colonel Vessery replies, "It is quite simple Admiral, your command appears to be the most stable of all the various imperial factions. I can also offer you an entire wing of TIE Defenders along with a small manufacturing facility and instructors, to train your pilots on how to operate the TIE Defender."

The image switches to show the main hanger of the Imperial Fury and then pans to show a full wing of 72 TIE Defenders in their launch racks. The switches back to Colonel Vessery, who says, "I also have a single Star Galleon waiting for my ok to enter this system with the production machinery, this should allow you to produce more TIE Defenders, along with enough resources to produce ten additional TIE Defender wings within a few months."

Admiral Pellaeon glances to Admiral Hearman who nods his approval and then Admiral Pellaeon says, "You are very welcome Colonel Vessery."

Admiral Pellaeon has just gained a powerful force of TIE Defenders, along with another TIE Defender production facility. This should allow an increase in TIE Defender production within the next six months in addition Colonel Vessery instructors will be very valuable in converting Admiral Pellaeon's fighter pilots from TIE Fighter and Interceptors to the TIE Defender.

This will allow the TIE Defender program to be accelerated, with eleven wings of TIE Defenders being able to be available in the short term this should please Admiral Parck when he returns shortly, after being away for so many months.

What no one knows is that within the Deep Core of the galaxy the re-born Emperor was watching the Imperial Civil War with interest, especially those who are participating and those who are not.

A year after the Imperial Civil War started, the war seemed to fizzle out quite quickly, to those who did not yet know the truth it seemed odd, however the truth was the Emperor had started to reveal that he was still alive, this immediately causes the various Imperial factions to stop fighting each other.

**Observed Changes**

A year into the Imperial Civil War, several of the larger Imperial factions suddenly stop fighting each other and pull back, with a proportion of their remaining fleets being sent to the Deep Core.

The New Republic on seeing this thinks that several of the larger Imperial factions have united against each other, it was suggested that the star destroyer Liberator be used to conduct deep raids against the various Imperial factions in the Coruscant system. The New Republic will be proved to be so wrong in this assessment, the New Republic decides to try and get the Imperial factions fighting each other again.

To this end, the Liberator a former Imperial class star destroyer that had been captured by the New Republic, General Calrissian and Admiral Ackbar later decided to refit the ship for use in stealth runs against the various Imperial warlords. The Liberator was sent to the Hast Shipyards, where it is refitted with improved weapons, sensors, hyperdrives, and improved gunnery systems.

The Liberator is placed under the command of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, to conduct raids against the various Imperial factions to try and turn them against each other so far this does not seem to be working for the New Republic. So the New Republic decides on a new course of action against the Empire.

Once the Liberator had finished its current assignment it would be sent to Coruscant to cause confusion amongst the various Warlords and hasten their destruction.

The New Republic had yet not noticed that a large part of the Imperial fleet has broken off from the fighting and was starting to head towards the Deep Core of the galaxy. With the remained of the Imperial military now consolidating there hold (as per the Emperors orders) on the systems that they control, awaiting the Emperors order to attack the New Republic.

To this end the Emperor has issued new codes for those Imperial factions and Imperial Warlords that have sworn loyalty to him, with some of the Imperial Warlords being eliminated as part of the beginning of Operation Shadow Hand.

The elimination of several Imperial Warlords will and does bring the rest into line very quickly.

**Deep Core, Byss**

In the Deep Core on a planet known as Byss, the re-born Emperor Palpatine watched the Imperial Civil war coming to an end, as his servants on Byss issued orders for the fighting to stop, as he knew that only he could keep the Empire together. It would soon be time to revel that he was alive, Palpatine thought and then the galaxy would see the true power of the dark side of the force.

As he was watching Sate Pestage entered the throne room, Pestage has followed his master to Byss leaving behind a clone of himself to fool the rest of the galaxy, when his clone along with his family were killed, Sate Pestage did not bat an eyelid over their deaths, much to the approval of his master.

Sate Pestage was the only one who could see the Emperor without waiting such was the Emperors trust in Sate Pestage's loyalty.

Sate Pestage says, "My master, I have the reports on the commands who have responded to the recall signal to come to Byss. The various commands and their commanders are also in the process of ending the Imperial Civil War and awaiting your orders."

Palpatine chuckled, and replies, "Good, good we shall soon teach both the so called New Republic and the traitorous Imperials who are trying to usurp my throne a permanent lesson." Sate Pestage says nothing, knowing that no answer was needed.

Palpatine then looks at the reports of the warships that are heading towards the Deep Core and those that are not, two commands in particular catches Palpatines attention, the first being the Pentastar Alignment under the leadership of Grand Moff Ardus Kaine and the other being Admiral Pellaeon's who seems to be aligned with the Empire of the Hand command.

Palpatine says in a quiet voice, "Have Ardus Kaine eliminated"

Sate Pestage replies, "As you wish my master, what of Admiral Pellaeon?"

Palpatine says, "Leave him be, Admiral Pellaeon is quite right to be suspicious of these orders as some sort of Rebel trick, that is quite clever, looks like Thrawn has managed to teach Admiral Pellaeon a lesson or two." Then Palpatine stops and looks up at the ceiling of the throne room as if hearing a distant voice then he says, "I have a feeling that Admiral Pellaeon will be of great use to my re-born Empire, in the long run." Then Palpatine casually waves Pestage away.

Sate Pestage bows deeply and says, "As you wish my master," and then leaves the Emperor to continue to watch the various reports coming in from all over the Empire. From those Imperial commanders, Moffs and Governors who are now swearing their loyalty to the Emperor, mostly out of fear of being executed, if they do not, some of these Imperial Warlords will be executed and some already have been.

One holographic display shows the new super weapons being readied these World Devastators will prove no match for either the rebellion or any disloyal Imperials, the Emperors thinks to himself, while he can concentrate on making Skywalker his new apprentice.

Within a few months, the Emperor will be ready to make his move against the New Republic, for now however he is content, to wait until all the pieces are in place after all he was very content to wait a very long time before taking over the Old Republic and destroying the Jedi order.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

_Authors Note: This part takes heavily from the "Dark Empire" series._

**8. Emperors Return**

Two months after the arrival of Colonel Vessery at Yaga Minor Admiral Parck has returned from the Unknown Regions. With the news that the Empire of the Hand has backed Admiral Parck becoming the new leader of the Empire of the Hand (as he was already acting leader this was not much of a leap to make this post permanent), replacing the now deceased Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Admiral Parck is very pleased with the work that Admiral Pellaeon along with Admiral Hearman, General Hestiv and General Drost has managed to achieve in the year or so he has been absent from Yaga Minor.

Inside General Hestiv command headquarters on Yaga Minor, Admiral Parck, Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Hearman and General Hestiv are discussing the current level of progress and what to do next.

Admiral Parck is the first to speak, he says, "Before coming here I went to Nirauan, to see how Rear Admiral Dorja is getting on reinforcing the defences. I am happy to report that Admiral Dorja is doing an excellent job and the defences are operational. Any attacking force would be destroyed, before they could get past Admiral Dorja defence fleet and even if they do get past Admiral Dorja defence fleet, then any attacking ground forces would have to get past the formidable defences that have been set-up around the Hand of Thrawn fortress."

Admiral Pellaeon who dislikes Admiral Dorja comments, "The layout of these defences are not very original, however they should be adequate over the short to medium term." Admiral Hearman and General Hestiv also agree with Admiral Pellaeon comment on the layout of the defences around the Hand of Thrawn.

Admiral Parck looking at all three officers says, "Very well in the long term we will have to make changes there, but for now Admiral Dorja will remain in command of the defence of Nirauan. Moving on the first of the new imperial II class star destroyers will be coming out of the Bilbringi shipyards, there are two things we need to decided first names for these star destroyers and secondly how and where to deploy them?"

Admiral Pellaeon says, "I have been thinking about this I would suggest a new Imperial Death Squadron is formed from the first six star destroyers coming of the Bilbringi shipyards. These star destroyers will all be Imperial II class the names will be taken from the former ships of the Imperial Death Squadron, being the Accuser, Adjudicator, Avenger, Devastator, Stalker and the Tyrant. I also think that they should be used as a roving force come strike group between here and Bilbringi."

General Hestiv who is smiling at Admiral Pellaeon ideas says, "Good idea Admiral, I would also suggest having these six star destroyers fully equipped with ground troops along with their equipment. This will give us a useful strike group to capture any systems that maybe of use to us in the future, depending on how the war goes."

Admiral Parck looks at Admiral Hearman and asks, "Any comments Admiral?"

Admiral Hearman replies, "Only that I support both Admiral Pellaeon and General Hestiv suggestion on how the first six star destroyers are to be used. As for the rest I would suggest deploying them into the Unknown Regions, as we will have sufficient forces here and at Bilbringi to deal with almost all threats."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Another bit of good news is that TIE Defender production is now well under way, with the TIE Defender (TIE-D), TIE Defender Sub Light (TIE-DSL) and the TIE Defender Reconnaissance (TIE-DR), now coming of the production lines on Yaga Minor. With several Imperial class star destroyers already equipped with a full wing of TIE-D, curtsey of Colonel Vessery. The Chimaera is one of the first star destroyers to be equipped with the TIE-D and a squadron of TIE-DR as well."

Admiral Parck replies, "This is very good news" looking at the proposed disposition of the new fighters onboard an Imperial class star destroyer, Admiral Parck sees that this would consist of four squadrons of TIE-D, one of TIE-DR and separately a single squadron of Scimitar assault bombers. Separately, all other types' warships would carry only the TIE-DSL, including system defence wings this is an excellent use of this starfighter, even though production will be very slow due to the cost of producing the TIE Defender, whatever the variant.

Admiral Pellaeon continues, "We are using the 'spare' TIE Interceptors to train pilots, in a form of aggressor training, in that the TIE Interceptors speed and manoeuvrability are 'dumbed down'. Pilots are then sent into simulated combat against TIE Defenders, most of the initial combat training resulted in the TIE Defenders being victorious, however recently these training sessions have resulted in the TIE Defenders being defeated. When these pilots convert to the TIE Defender, there combat skills are much higher than a normal pilot. This type of training program will be extended to all fighter pilots.

Admiral Parck replies, "Again, very good, this fighter pilot training program will be extended throughout the Empire of the Hand."

Admiral Pellaeon smiles, as this program had come about because he had always liked simulated combat at the Imperial Academy. Now that he was in charge he had rekindled his liking of simulated combat, this new fighter pilot training program was the first success of this idea. This has rekindled a fire within Pellaeon, which he thought was long dead.

As Admiral Parck continues to be briefed, what all three do not know is that within the next few days the Emperor will announce his return, with unexpected consequences for the Empire of the Hand, causing a changing of various plans and schedules that had already been set in motion.

**Deep Core, Planet Byss, Several Days Later**

In the Deep Core on a planet known as Byss, the re-born Emperor Palpatine, was now ready to start revealing his existence to the galaxy as a whole.

In his throne room, Emperor Palpatine flicks a switch and says, "Get me Admiral Pellaeon on Yaga Minor."

From the other end, Sate Pestage answers, "Yes my master" Pestage then goes about instructing the communications people to contact Admiral Pellaeon.

Boy is Admiral Pellaeon in for a surprise!

**Yaga Minor**

Admiral Pellaeon has been studying the latest intelligence reports concerning the apparent stopping of the Imperial Civil War and is wondering to himself why the various Imperial factions have stopped fighting each other for no apparent reason, in addition why a large part of the Imperial fleet seems to be heading towards the Deep Core of the galaxy.

The comm beeps interrupting Admiral Pellaeon thoughts, into the comm he says, "Yes, what is it?"

From the other end the comm operator says, "Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but I am receiving communications from the Deep Core, the person on the other end is claiming to be Sate Pestage, who says that the Emperor has commanded him to put you in communication with the Emperor."

Admiral Pellaeon jaw drops slightly and then he frowns and thinks to himself this has to be another Rebel trick, then he says, "Put him through, I will deal with this myself." The comm operator replies, "Aye sir"

In front of Admiral Pellaeon appears the image of Sate Pestage appears, causing Admiral Pellaeon to stand up, Sate Pestage says, "Good to see you again Admiral Pellaeon, the last time we met was just before Endor when I was introduced to you by the then captain of the Chimaera."

Admiral Pellaeon remembering the introduction and the fact that only himself, Sate Pestage and the now dead former captain of the Chimaera would know of this, Pellaeon says, "Yes sir I remember."

Sate Pestage says, "I thought that might help cut through a lot of daft questions Admiral. Now prepare to receive instructions from the Emperor."

A now floored Admiral Pellaeon says, "The Emperor is alive?"

Sate Pestage smiles and in an amused tone replies, "Yes the Emperor is alive and very well, he would like to speak to you."

Admiral Pellaeon, gathers himself together and answers, "Yes sir, I am ready"

The images changes from Sate Pestage to the Emperor, causing Admiral Pellaeon to snap to attention, the Emperor says, "Admiral Pellaeon I need you to come to Deep Core to a planet known as Byss, also you will bring Fleet Admiral Parck with you, understood?"

All Admiral Pellaeon can say in reply is "Yes sire" and then the Emperor responds, "Good, I will see both you and Admiral Parck, very soon." The communication is ended abruptly the Emperor was never the one for small talk or the usual pleasantries.

With that, the communication ended, leaving Admiral Pellaeon standing alone in his office on Yaga Minor, wondering how the Emperor knew that Admiral Parck was on Yaga Minor, after a few minutes Admiral Pellaeon gathers himself together and then calls Admiral Parck to inform him that the Emperor is alive and has summoned them to Byss.

In less than an hour after his communication with the Emperor, both the Chimaera and the Admonitor are jumping into hyperspace towards the Deep Core and Byss.

**Several Days Later, Byss**

Both the Chimaera and the Admonitor have arrived in orbit around Byss, to find to their astonishment a large part of the Imperial fleet in either orbit around Byss or in the system.

A very nervous Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck are now both on one knee bowing before the Emperor, in his throne room awaiting the Emperors permission to rise around the throne room are members of the Royal Guard and the recently created Sovereign Protectors. After waiting on one knee for several minutes the Emperors throne turns around to face the two Admiral, the Emperor says, "Rise, my friends"

Both Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck rise and stand to attention, the Emperor says, "Admiral Pellaeon, you have done well in holding onto the Yaga Minor and acquiring Bilbringi as well, during the time I have been away. Admiral Parck I see you have expanded the Empire of the Hand even after Thrawn's death."

Neither Admiral Pellaeon nor Admiral Parck answer, as the Emperor is not asking any questions, the Emperor continues, "I see from the information that I have received from both of you, that both your military forces need reinforcements and supplies to replace those losses that have been suffered since the loss of the Mount Tantiss base and the cloning facility."

After glancing at the report in his hand, the Emperor says, "I have asked my friend Sate Pestage to supply you with the necessary resources and personnel to bring the Empire of the Hand command back up to full strength and to rebuild Bilbringi's defences. I will expect this to be accomplished within 30 months or less, is that understood Admiral's?"

Both Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck bow deeply and answer, "Yes sire" the Emperor then dismisses both of them, with Sate Pestage following both Admiral's out of the throne room.

Once outside the throne room Sate Pestage says, "I will have these resources and personnel needs filled, with the first batches will be dispatched within the next seventy-two hours, understood?"

Admiral Parck replies, "Yes I understand" with that both Admirals head back to their respective star destroyers to begin their work, as they now have a very tight deadline to meet, if they fail to meet this deadline they both know what the Emperors response will be to the both of them, fatal!

**Imperial Throne Room**

After Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck are on their way back to Yaga Minor, Sate Pestage is back by the Emperors side and says, "My master I still do not understand why you let them live?"

In response the Emperor chuckles and replies, "My old friend, once they have rebuilt there commands, I will have no further use for them, for the moment they will be allowed to live. Once Skywalker has turned to the Dark Side of the force and the Rebels are crushed, I will appoint a new commander of the Empire of the Hand and then both Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck will be of no further use." The Emperor seems to have forgotten his previous premonition about Admiral Pellaeon.

Sate Pestage smiles and replies, "I understand my master"

Emperor again chuckles and says, "Now I think that the overt part of Operation Shadow Hand can begin" and casually waves Sate Pestage away to carry out his instructions.

Sate Pestage bows deeply, smiles and replies, "Yes my master, I will issue the orders at once" and leaves the Emperor to plan his first encounter with Skywalker and how he will turn Skywalker to the dark side of the force.

**Yaga Minor**

While Admiral Parck and Admiral Pellaeon are busy over the next 30 months, rebuilding the defences at Bilbringi, along with finishing of the twenty Imperial II class star destroyers and ramping up production of the TIE Defender, the Emperor unleashes Operation Shadow Hand, also called the Dark Empire.

**Dark Empire**

Six years after the Battle of Endor, the fight for freedom rages on for the New Republic, Darth Vader is dead, however a re-born Empire under a mysterious new leader strikes back at the struggling New Republic, with most of the Imperial Warlords supporting this "new" leader.

On one of these raids to the against and Imperial contested system, in the Star Destroyer Liberator they emerged into the Imperial contested system, where three Star Destroyers demanded novel and unusual codes for clearance. The codes the Alliance had stolen or bartered with slicers for did not work, and Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian were shot down over one of the worlds in Imperial contested system. They should have perished, Luke, like his father, managed to successfully (crash) land the gargantuan vessel without many casualties on the surface of the Imperial contested world. For the next several days, Luke, Lando, and their forces hid and fought Imperial battalions, from several Imperial factions.

When the news reached Han Solo and Leia Organa, they rushed to the rescue along with Wookiee Chewbacca and droid C-3PO. They arrived in the nick of time to rescue Lando and the crew of the Liberator. However, Luke informed them of a great disturbance in the Force. At that moment, a Force storm came out of a hyperspace wormhole. Luke told everyone to go but R2 stayed with him. As the Falcon took off, Luke and R2 where sucked in by the anomaly.

Later, at the New Republic base on the fifth moon of Da Soocha, code-named Pinnacle base, the Alliance leaders reported that the separate Imperial factions had disappeared into the unknown regions of the Galactic Core. Furthermore, the initial phase of Operation Shadow Hand (that eliminates several of the Imperial Warlords like Ardus Kaine) had begun fleets of World Devastators, brainchildren of Umak Leth, machines which destroyed everything in their path, plunging them into vast furnaces which produced weapons and items which could repair or build new World Devastators. The first target selected, for their long and steadfast support of the Rebellion, was the planet Mon Calamari.

The recently rescued Lando and his crew where dispatched aboard the Emancipator to fight a holding action while the main Rebel fleets assembled.

At this time, Luke Skywalker had reached Byss, a Deep Core world enveloped in the power of the dark side. There he met face-to-face with the Emperor reborn he revealed that for many years, he took to transferring his mind and consciousness to clone bodies to attain immortality. However, the clones were one crucial step from long life they where more ravaged by the dark side than sustained by the Force. Luckily, Palpatine had numerous clones to laugh in the face of death itself, allowing him to rule indefinitely.

The Emperor offered Skywalker an apprenticeship and the prospect of controlling the enormous fleet of World Devastators, as well as the rest of the Imperial fleet (well most of the fleet). Faced with an impossible situation, and deeply impressed by the power of the Emperor, his charismatic presence, his undoubted genius and deep knowledge of both sides of the Force, Luke acquiesced to becoming his apprentice. At this time, Skywalker modifies R2-D2 to carry the Master Control Signal for the World Devastators.

Meanwhile, on Mon Calamari, the Devastators are invincible. Luckily, Luke has managed to install a code into R2's memory banks to shut down the Devastators. Though the Great War Machines are down they are not out, there crews somehow managed to power up the onboard factories until control could be restored, however under Skywalker R2-D2 uploaded a new code to make the Devastators recycle each other.

The New Republic thought that they had won a great victory, but they are wrong.

Unfortunately, this was only half of the Emperor's plan. Great new Imperial Fleets of the Empire are spreading across the Galactic Core and soon the entire galaxy would fall under the sway of the dark side. These new Imperial Fleets are made up from the remains of the Imperial Civil War and new warships constructed in the Deep Core by the Emperor, including the Emperors new flagship, the Eclipse.

As the Eclipse comes out of hyperspace, the Emperor demanded to the Alliance for Leia to come to his ship alone, with the holocron. The Emperor evens promised to discuss a truce. Despite Han's objections, Leia boarded the Emperor's Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer. It was she who appealed to the good inside Luke, redeeming him. Outraged, the Emperor fought Luke in a lightsaber battle, ultimately losing his hand.

However, an enraged Palpatine unleashes a titanic Force-storm to utterly obliterate the Rebel Alliance fleet. Using knowledge taught to them, both brother and sister assaulted Palpatine with the light side of the Force, cutting him off from the dark side and turning the Force storm upon him. The result was the complete destruction of the Eclipse and Palpatine (though his force spirit escaped to fight another day).

But this was not the end of Palpatine the Imperial fleets that had been spreading out from the Deep Core are ordered to return, leaving behind the Imperial forces of the remaining Imperials prior to the Emperors return, leaving behind the remaining Imperial forces such as Admiral Parck fleet and the various Imperial Warlords. The Imperial Warlords would use their forces to occupy those worlds and systems that the Emperor had recently retaken, the Empire of the Hands forces are occupied with the tasks the Emperor had set for them.

The Emperor would return shortly after the destruction of the Eclipse, in another of his clone bodies. The Emperor in another clone body tries again to force Luke and/or Leia to the Dark side of the force but meets with failure again.

**Emperors End!**

Emperor Palpatine is forced to occupy an inferior clone-body. Unbeknownst to him, his personal physician had been suborned by Carnor Jax, backed by a number of other high-ranking Imperial personnel. The physician deliberately inserted genetic material and contaminants into all stored samples of the Emperor's original body, to the effect that these bodies would be nowhere as resistant to the ravaging effects of the Dark side as the original.

The last remaining clone body un-destroyed by Skywalker or traitorous Imperials is now aging rapidly, and Palpatine's final, irrevocable end is near unless he can either fix his genetic material (an impossibility since no unadulterated samples remain) or insert his spirit into another body. After consulting with ancient Sith Lords spirits on the mausoleum planet Korriban, Palpatine learns that Han and Leia's youngest child, Anakin is the only workable body.

After an attack on Byss, in which the second Eclipse class, the Eclipse II, is steered into the Galaxy Gun and a projectile from the Gun was shot into Byss (destroying Byss utterly) also with a large proportion of the Imperial military forces gathered around Byss, while this is happening Palpatine follows the Solos to Onderon. Palpatine is killed by an unexpected blaster bolt from Han Solo and desperately tried to force his spirit into the infant Anakin Solo however Palpatine is blocked by the dying soul of Empatojayos Brand. Who made the ultimate sacrifice, willingly clasping his soul to Palpatine's, ensuring that both of them would be pulled into the netherworld of the Force (in Palpatine's case, Chaos).

Finally, Emperor Palpatine was finally and truly dead.

Both Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck do not know it, but their lives have been saved by the New Republic victory. Neither Admiral Pellaeon nor Admiral Parck will be willing to stop the work that Thrawn started, in exploring the Unknown Regions. Especially after the Emperor seemed to back this order during their audience with the Emperor, both of them do not know that the Emperor had other plans for the Empire of the Hand, these plans will now never be known.

The work to expand the Empire of the Hand in the Unknown Regions while at the same time holding onto both the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi shipyards.

However, there are also other problems including the various Imperial Warlords that remain this will be a problem for the New Republic. The New Republic is well aware that the defences around both the Yaga Minor sector and the rebuilt Bilbringi shipyards are extremely formidable, however they are still not aware of Empire of the Hands existence, the same can also be said for the various Imperial Warlords.

Only time will tell what will happen next across the galaxy.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**9. Splintering Empire**

In the aftermath of the Emperors final death, the various Imperial Warlords go back to fighting amongst themselves. With some exceptions like the Pentastar Alignment that continues to operate as normal even after the death of its leader Grand Moff Ardus Kaine. Kaine had designed the Pentastar Alignment to function differently to the Empire in if the leader (Kaine) is killed the Pentastar Alignment can continue to function, unlike the Empire with the death of the Emperor, the Empire falls apart.

A similar situation exists with the Empire of the Hand command, in that this command can continue to function without the Emperor or even without the rest of the Empire. As for the rest of the Empire, in the aftermath of the Imperial civil war and then the Emperors return, the Imperial military has lost sixty percent of its combat strength.

The remaining Imperial combat strength is now divided between the various remaining Imperial Warlords, who have already restarted there various attacks against each other, much to the disgust of both Admiral Parck and Admiral Pellaeon, who both view these various Imperial warlords with utter contempt.

**Imperial Factions (some not all)**

**Pentastar Alignment**

The Pentastar Alignment continues to control the fourteen sectors as it has done since the Battle of Endor its military forces have slowly been rebuilt since Endor, with the Pentastar Alignments military forces now growing at a slow but steady rate. The Pentastar Alignments navy has a number of both Imperial and Victory class star destroyers available along with Executor class star dreadnought, the Reaper as part of the former Grand Moff Ardus Kaines command squadron, called Scourge Squadron.

The backbone of the Pentastar Alignments naval forces is the Enforcer class cruiser Enforcers are built on the same 600-meter frame as the Immobilizer 418 cruiser and the more expensive Vindicator class heavy cruiser. After naval architects removed the massive GWP power generators from an Interdictor cruiser and discovered that by re-arranging the vessels power grids, they could significantly beef up the ship's energy weapons, shields, and tractor beams. Even the engines experienced a bonus from this reconfiguration. The result is a very fast and manoeuvrable vessel that was well armed for a ship its size and that would be very cheap to produce.

The Enforcer class cruiser is coming of the production lines at a high rate (due to its low cost and ease of production), allowing the Pentastar Alignments navy to deploy these cruisers in groups of six as part of newly formed cruiser squadrons. These cruisers have been able to maintain control over Pentastar Alignment space against not only the New Republic, but also all the various Imperial factions.

The Pentastar Alignment is only producing two new Imperial II class star destroyers per year, as production is concentrated on the Enforcer class cruiser. In addition, the old Dreadnought class heavy cruisers are being mothballed, releasing the 16,000 crewmembers either to the Enforcer class or as replacements for combat losses, the Enforcer class is being supplemented by its "brother" the Vindicator class heavy cruiser. The Vindicator class has a much heavier armament and shielding than the Enforcer, the Vindicator class can carry a full wing of starfighters, compared to the single squadron for the Enforcer.

The Vindicator is intended for use in situations in which an Imperial class star destroyer is unavailable, and smaller ships are not powerful enough. A single Vindicator can take on a Victory class star destroyer and several Vindicators can even cause trouble for an Imperial class star destroyer. The Vindicator is also replacing the Escort carrier within the Pentastar Alignment, the Vindicators nickname is a pocket Imperial class star destroyer. Though the Vindicator class is excellent in space combat, it does not have the ability to carry ground troops as an Imperial class star destroyer does.

Due to the considerable cost of producing the Vindicator, these excellent heavy cruisers are being introduced in limited numbers each year, as the Pentastar Alignment does not have the production capacity or money to produce vast numbers of this type of excellent warship. Eight Vindicators can be produced (minus starfighters) for the cost of a single Imperial II class star destroyer, though this pales in to comparison for the Enforcer class, with twenty Enforcers being able to be built (minus starfighters) for the cost of a single Imperial II class star destroyer.

The Pentastar Alignment is on a purely defensive footing against all possible enemies, with all effort being concentrated on building up the defences with the Pentastar Alignments fourteen sectors.

The Pentastar Alignment controlled space will become in the long term the core of what would become Imperial Remnant controlled space, in the next few years.

**The Empire of the Hand**

The Empire of the Hand is divided into two parts, the first part of those forces in the Unknown Regions that are exploring and mapping the Unknown Regions, along with dealing with any new threats that are encountered by this part of the Empire of the Hands military forces. This first group comes under the direct command of Admiral Parck this is the largest military forces of the Empire of the Hand.

The second part of the Empire of the Hand is the forces under the command of Admiral Pellaeon these forces guard both the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi shipyards. These forces are purely defensive in nature, though these military forces can be used for offensive operations if needed, against any possible enemy.

The shipyards at both Bilbringi and Yaga Minor are of great use to the Empire of the Hand, as it allows warships from the Unknown Regions command to be sent to either Bilbringi or Yaga Minor for either, repairs and/or overhaul and upgrades. This frees up the small number of shipyards that are operating within the Unknown Regions to commence a building program for new warships.

These shipyards in the Unknown Regions are best for this type of work as it is out of the prying eyes of the various Imperial Warlords, as if they suddenly saw either Bilbringi or Yaga Minor shipyards start constructing a large number of warships, they would attack and destroy both.

This way it allows both Bilbringi and Yaga Minor to seem as if they are only repairing or upgrading existing warships and not building new ones. What none of the various Imperial Warlords know is that the warships that are being repaired or upgraded are from a much larger command from within the Unknown Regions.

This is the Empire of the Hands greatest secret and so far, no one has found out what is really going on, as the various Imperial Warlords are too busy fighting each other and the New Republic is too busy expanding into those areas that have been recently freed from Imperial rule.

As no one also knows that Admiral Pellaeon is not the true commander of these forces, but Fleet Admiral Parck is. The final point is that Admiral Pellaeon forces have not attacked anyone or threaten any of the Imperial warlords or the New Republic and as far as all sides are concerned, Admiral Pellaeon is neutral in this conflict.

Exploring the Unknown Regions is preceding with new races being discovered with some joining the Empire of the Hand, some races not wishing to join the Empire of the Hand, with some pre space races not being contacted just catalogued. Not only races that are being discovered, also resources, those systems that have vast untapped mineral resources are now starting to be mined, at the same time some of the Deep Ranged shipyards are either being moved or setup in these systems.

The reason for either moving or setting up Deep Ranged shipyards is that the Empire of the Hand can take advantage of the mineral wealth of these systems, with the Deep Ranged shipyards benefitting from this. The Deep Ranged shipyards can also provide security for these systems from its own system defence forces, in that, additional forces do not have to be diverted from exploration to system defence of those systems being mined.

The Empire of the Hand has been looking for a new class of warship to take over from exploration duties from the Victory class star destroyers. This new warship comes in the form of the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser the basic design of the Modular Taskforce Cruiser is simple. In its baseline configuration, the ship consisted of a command section, a life-support system, and quarters for a skeleton crew and an engineering section. Since this is a support vessel, armament is relatively light for a warship of its size of 1,150 meters in length.

On its own, the baseline configuration does little more than transport a small amount of cargo. The real purpose of this framework is to carry mission-specific modules, such as Hospital, Inquisition, Observation, Rescue, Survey, Starfighter Carrier and Troop Transport modules to name but a few.

The modules that will be used most by the Empire of the Hand command are the Survey, Observation and Starfighter Carrier modules, though all the various modules are available to the Empire of the Hand. The Survey module is the most used as the Empire of the Hand command is manly concentrating of surveying systems within the unknown regions. The survey module is designed for rapid planetary and system exploration operations. It is capable of completely analyzing a planet, including surveying for natural resources and good colony sites, within a standard day.

The Modular Taskforce Cruiser in conjunction with the Survey module will allow the feeing up of major warships such as star destroyers (both Victory and Imperial) and other types of warships from survey to guarding the major and minor bases within the surveyed areas of the Unknown Regions Empire of the Hand command.

The Modular Taskforce Cruiser with a Starfighter Carrier module can carry up to two full wings (144) starfighters (usually split 72 TIE Defenders and 72 Scimitar bombers) within its cavernous hanger bays. This carrier version will be producing in very limited numbers, due to the lack of fighter numbers, unlike the traditional Escort Carrier, the carrier version of the Modular Taskforce Cruiser can enter into direct combat as its armaments and shielding is much heavier that then traditional Escort Carrier.

Production of the various versions of the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser will be produced within the Unknown Regions via the Deep Ranged shipyards scattered throughout the Empire of the Hand.

The most commonly production version by the Empire of the Hand will be the Survey Cruiser, the original version would have carried five Skipray Blastboats and six TIE Bombers, along with carious shuttles and support craft. The Empire of the Hands version replaces the five Skipray Blastboats and six TIE Bombers with 12 TIE Defender Reconnaissance (TIE-DR), in the dual roles of reconnaissance and fighter protection for each Survey Cruiser.

As the Modular Taskforce Cruiser is quick and easy to produce, compared to other designs, these will come of the Deep Ranged shipyards much more quickly than other types of warships and due to their modular nature, these cruisers can be quickly be reconfigured to different roles, as needed.

The Modular Taskforce Cruiser will be used within Admiral Pellaeons command in is heavy cruiser version, this version has more weapons installed that the baseline versions of 15 Medium turbolasers. The heavy cruiser version armament consists of 45 Medium turbolasers, along with 10 Ion Cannons, 5 Tractor Beam projectors and up-rated shielding and armour, in addition this heavy cruiser can carry up to 3 squadrons (36) starfighters in is hanger.

Admiral Pellaeons plan is to replace all the cruisers with the Tagge Industries heavy cruiser and then ship all those "surplus" cruisers to the Empire of the Hand fleet within the Unknown Regions. This will include all Dreadnought class cruisers and Strike class medium cruisers. This will reduce the different types of cruisers used by Admiral Pellaeons to just one type within the next few years.

Most of these Tagge Industries heavy cruisers will be manufactured at the Bilbringi shipyards, as these shipyards are currently under used at the moment.

This Tagge Industries heavy cruiser version is in direct competition with Loronar Corporations Strike class medium cruiser, though the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser is proving to be much more versatile for the remaining Imperial factions.

In many ways, Admiral Pellaeons command is similar to that of the Pentastar Alignment, in that, they appear to just want to be left alone, all diplomatic efforts in trying to persuade the either the Pentastar Alignment or Admiral Pellaeons command to join with the New Republic have failed. However, the New Republic does have an unofficial cease-fire with both of these Imperial groups, which appears to be holding for the moment.

The same thing cannot be said for the remaining Imperial Warlords!

**Imperial Warlords**

The various Imperial Warlords are diminishing in numbers at a steady rate, though some Imperial Warlords have fortified themselves around there home systems, using their naval forces as their first line of defence. With their home planet covered in full planetary defence shields that are strong enough to resist the heaviest bombardment, with some of these fortress systems being able to hold out for decades, possibly even longer.

Other Imperial Warlords are constantly on the move within their own commands, with small but very powerful fleets supporting them, as they traverse their territory. These types of Warlords are the ones most likely to survive in the long term, as they are very hard to track down.

**Imperial Military Strength**

The Imperial military in the aftermath of both the Imperial Civil War and the Emperors return has lost sixty percent of its military strength. The bulk of these losses had come from the Imperial Civil War were entire Imperial Battle Fleets would wipe each other out. The remaining looses come from when Byss was destroyed along with a large proportion of the Imperial fleet that had been recalled to defend the system was also destroyed when Byss exploded.

The exception to these loses are the Empire of the Hand and the Pentastar Alignment commands, as these two commands have remained intact, as the Emperor had not bothered taking military resources from either command and with the Empire of the Hand had actually given resources to allow the rebuilding of the Bilbringi shipyards. The Bilbringi shipyards defences are now extremely formidable and any attacking force would have problems with Bilbringi's much improved defences.

The Imperial military is unlikely to recover from these losses and the New Republic will be able to start to make significant inroads into Imperial controlled space.

**New Republic**

With the final death of the Emperor, the New Republic has started to retake lost territory at an astounding rate, as none of the Imperial factions are willing to reunite against the New Republic, as they did after the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

In a New Republic Security Council meeting several months after the death of the Emperor, Mon Mothma asks, "With the current weakness of the various Imperial factions, this is our best chance to liberate those systems and worlds under Imperial control."

Admiral Akbar responds, "In the aftermath of both the Imperial Civil War and the Emperors return. The New Republics military had been badly damaged along with its infrastructure, such as my own home world of Mon Calamari, with my home systems shipyards still in the process of being rebuilt, though other New Republic production facilities have remained unaffected by these Imperial attacks. In the next few weeks those warships that have been repaired should start coming back into service, along with new build warships as well."

Mon Mothma replies, "How long until the New Republics military forces are strong enough to deal with all the various Imperial factions?"

Admiral Akbar responds, "The New Republics military can start to deal with some of the smaller Imperial factions almost immediately, however some Imperial factions maybe too well fortified to attack, as an attack against the so called Fortress Systems would be incredibly costly in term of lives, with no real chance of actually taking the system. I would suggest that we concentrate on those systems that we can take back and isolate as much as possible those Fortress Systems."

Mon Mothma responds, "I agree with this idea, does anyone have any objections?" looking around at the other members of the Security Council with no one opposing Admiral Akbar's idea, Mon Mothma says, "Good, Admiral Akbar you may proceed."

Mon Mothma says, "Next, we must deal with the Pentastar Alignment, the Pentastar Alignment is an Imperial power, however the Pentastar Alignment has offered peace overtures to the New Republic since the final death of the Emperor. The Pentastar Alignment had done the same after Endor and kept its word, anyone care to voice an opinion?"

Admiral Akbar responds, "If we were to have peace terms with the Pentastar Alignment, it would mean that a large number of our warships could be diverted from patrolling along the Pentastar Alignments boarder with the New Republic, this would be very useful."

The next to speak is Borsk Fey'lya who has been mostly quite since trying to discredit Admiral Akbar during Thrawn's campaign, he says, "I agree with Mon Mothma, if the Pentastar Alignment wants peace with the New Republic, then we should make peace with them. This will be one less Imperial faction to deal with by military force and will also save lives in the long run. It is also possible that the Pentastar Alignment may join the New Republic once the various Imperial factions have been dealt with."

Mon Mothma says, "Does anyone have anything else to say on this, if not I think we will go with accepting the Pentastar Alignment offer of peace and neutrality, all those in favour raise the arm." All the Security Council members raise their arm in acceptance, Mon Mothma says, "Motion carried"

Mon Mothma continues, "The next is the Imperial faction led by Admiral Pellaeon that is cantered on the Yaga Minor sector, in addition he also controls Bilbringi shipyards. This faction has not made any moves against the New Republic, according to intelligence they appear to be fortifying and digging in to their holdings."

Admiral Akbar says, "Yes they are digging in, during a recent encounter with one of the various Imperial factions, a task forces of six Imperial II class star destroyers, along with various support ships defeated an attack against one of the systems on the edge of the Yaga Minor sector. This attack was picked up by one of our intelligence gathering ships on the edge of the system."

Admiral Akbar switches the holographic display to show the battle between the attacking force and the defending force. The battle is very short and brutal, with the defending force led by the six Imperial II class star destroyers annihilating the attacking Imperial force with ruthless efficiency. The whole battle lasts just over three hours before the attacking Imperials withdraw.

Once the clip is finished Admiral Akbar says, "These six Imperial II class star destroyers have been able to be identified as the Accuser, Adjudicator, Avenger, Devastator, Stalker and the Tyrant. It looks like Admiral Pellaeon has reformed the Imperial Death Squadron." This bit of news causes a murmur around the Security Council members, as the Imperial Death Squadron is a powerful symbol for any Imperial faction.

Mon Mothma asks, "Do you think that this Admiral Pellaeon is preparing to attack either another imperial faction or us Admiral."

Admiral Akbar replies, "No I don't, as the Imperial Death Squadron appears to be being used for defence of the Yaga Minor sector, in the role of a mobile strike group attacking any major breach of the Yaga Minor sector. With the rest of Admiral Pellaeon's forces in defensive positions cantered around the Yaga Minor systems itself, along with a substantial defence force also positioned in the Bilbringi system. This does not include those forces that are being used to escort convoys between Yaga Minor and Bilbringi. We do have an unofficial cease-fire with Admiral Pellaeon's forces this appears to be holding for the most part."

Mon Mothma asks, "For such a powerful Imperial military force, this is an unusual course of action, is it not?"

Admiral Akbar replies, "Yes it is, I cannot explain why this Admiral Pellaeon is digging in so heavily, as he has sufficient forces to create a significant 'Empire' of his own. I would suggest we keep an eye on Admiral Pellaeon forces, but take no aggressive action against this Imperial faction, as this might trigger a very deadly response against the New Republic, in addition, this might also reunify several Imperial factions against us and even in their current weakened state, a reunited Empire would be unstoppable. Better to take them out one at a time."

Mon Mothma says, "Thank you Admiral, I agree with Admiral Akbar's suggestion concerning Admiral Pellaeon's command, any objections." Mon Mothma looks around the room and there are no objections, Mon Mothma than says, "Motion carried"

What the New Republics Security Council members cannot know is that they have set into action by their decisions, the creation of two main Imperial factions in the long term.

For now, however the New Republic will concentrate on dealing with the most dangerous Imperial Warlords and start to regain lost territory in addition will gain new territory over the next few years.

Over the next few years, as the New Republic frees more and more systems and worlds from Imperial control, the New Republics military starts to grow in strength, however two years after the death of the Emperor, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Kyp Durron while escaping from the prison planet Kessel and accidentally discovered the Maw Installation.

They will inadvertently unleash Fleet Admiral Natasi Daala on the galaxy Fleet Admiral Daala will in a very short time period be able to reunite most of the various Imperial factions under her banner, thus the Imperial Remnant will be born.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

_Note: This part takes heavily from the Jedi Academy Trilogy, with modifications for this story._

**10. Fleet Admiral Daala and the beginning of the Imperial Remnant**

**The Maw Incident**

Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Kyp Durron had escaped from the prison planet Kessel and accidentally discovered the Maw Installation. Since they were in an Imperial shuttle, which they called the Endor, Daala's crew assumed they were an emissary sent by Tarkin, who had not communicated with them in over a decade. However, when they provided an incorrect code, Daala captures and imprisons them. Soon Daala interrogates Han Solo, who informs Daala of the events of the Galactic Civil War. Daala learned for the first time about the destruction of the Death Stars and the deaths of Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Grand Moff Tarkin.

Daala also learns that the Empire has fragmented into numerous squabbling warlords. With no true high command in place, and with Tarkin dead, Daala decides that her current orders are obsolete and plans to leave the Maw to wage her own personal guerrilla war against the Rebels. As vengeance to the three who had informed her of this dire situation, Daala plans to execute Durron and keep Solo and Chewbacca as prisoners (for further "questioning"). Having drilled her troops ceaselessly over the years, Daala knew that her forces were ready and fit for such a war, and prepared to leave the Maw. However, her plans were set back when her prisoners, aided by disillusioned Maw researcher Qwi Xux, escaped with the Sun Crusher.

However, Daala's attempt to capture the Sun Crusher with sheer numbers, the near-indestructible super weapon is too durable and Daala was unable to capture it. In order to escape Daala, Han Solo piloted the Sun Crusher towards the Hydra, and ploughed straight through its command bridge. The Sun Crusher then enters Maw through one of the safe routes, as the Hydra plummeted into a black hole. Enraged by the loss of one of her star destroyers, Daala pursued the diminutive super weapon out of the Maw, and ran into Kessel administrator Moruth Doole's small mercenary fleet. Doole's fleet panicked and fired on Daala's ships. Daala soundly defeated them with minor losses, yet the pain of the Hydra's loss still lingered with her.

Nevertheless, Daala continued on, undaunted, and began raiding New Republic shipping. Daala intercepts a CR90 corvette on its way to a colony on Dantooine. After interrogating the ship's Sullustan captain, Daala's crew found heavy weaponry and equipment for starfighter hangars. Daala determined that the colony was probably a Rebel base, and then released the corvette long enough for it to make an emergency transmission to the New Republic. This way, the New Republic would be aware of her and Daala hoped the knowledge of her attacks would incite chaos and panic. After the transmission was made, Daala orders the destruction of the corvette and proceeds on to Dantooine.

There, Daala sent six AT-ATs to deal with the colony, which was quickly destroyed this colony had little in the way of defences, so this "victory" was little more than a training exercise for the AT-AT crews.

After the attack on Dantooine, Daala's fleet received intelligence from an old Imperial probe droid. This information relayed to Daala the existence of the Mon Calamari shipyards that were important to the New Republic's navy. To Daala, Mon Calamari was as good of a target as any. If the shipyards where destroyed, it would be detrimental to the New Republic. With this new information, Daala decided to attack Mon Calamari. Using one of Tarkin's old strategies, (this was a bad move on Daala's part as Tarkin's tactics were well known) Daala sent the Gorgon and the Basilisk in to fire on the surface of the planet, while the Manticore sat in the darkness of Mon Calamari's moon.

With this tactic, Daala thought she could divert forces away from the shipyards and give the Manticore a clear run at them. Although she was initially successful, a former Mon Calamari admiral in the New Republic fleet, Ackbar, recognized Daala's tactic immediately, having been Tarkin's personal slave. Using a partially finished Mon Cal cruiser, Ackbar sent the ship on a collision with the Manticore, resulting in a second ship from Daala's dwindling fleet is lost. Enraged, Daala ordered a full-scale assault on the planet's surface, destroying several of its floating cities, causing millions of lives to be lost. Daala then fled before New Republic reinforcements could arrive.

Following her defeat at Mon Calamari, Daala retreated to the Cauldron Nebula. She planned to go down fighting, striking a fatal blow against the New Republic by evacuating one of her two remaining star destroyers of personnel and equipment, and sending it crashing down onto the surface of Coruscant. This last desperate plan was again met with defeat when rogue Jedi Kyp Durron, piloting the Sun Crusher, delayed Daala's operation by attacking her ship. Daala realized it was just a distraction, and that Durron had already ignited the stars in the nebula with the Sun Crusher's resonance torpedoes.

She ordered all ships to immediately jump into hyperspace, hoping they could get out before the stars exploded. However, only the Gorgon escaped, as the explosion incinerated the Basilisk. Weary of her continuous failed efforts, Daala realized that her selfish and petty desire to do harm to the Rebels had caused the death of the thousands she had been entrusted to lead and protect. She decided to return with the Gorgon to the Maw Installation, vowing to return to Tarkin's assigned mission, and defend it to the death.

What she found there, was total chaos.

The New Republic had already moved to seize Maw Installation, while Tol Sivron and the remaining scientists had sabotaged the facility and absconded with the prototype Death Star, a test version of the first Death Star that Tarkin had commanded. Both Daala and Sivron decided to attack the occupied facility, though Sivron struggled to get the Death Star's superlaser online. With her crew still faithfully following her lead despite her, many defeats Daala joined the fray, deciding that she would rather destroy the Maw Installation than see it in Rebel hands. She was able to use Sivron's outdated codes to gain access to and download the contents of Maw Installation's mainframe, which contained an abundance of designs and schematics of advanced weaponry.

With the Maw Installation's secrets safely in her possession, Daala and her battered star destroyer moved to destroy the Maw facility finally. During her last attack run, Daala's crew noticed that the facility had an unstable reactor core, determining that it was the best way to dispatch the facility, fired upon it. As the facility exploded with tremendous force, Daala made a hasty blind jump into Maw, managing to find a route out of the Maw, thus narrowly escaping the Maw.

Once clear of the Maw, the Gorgon bearing nearly irreparable scars from the battle, the Gorgon set course for the splintered Empire in the Deep Core.

**Deep Core**

When Admiral Daala arrived in the Deep Core she was not amused by what she found, the various Imperial factions tried unsuccessfully to take the Gorgon away from her, but failed. As Daala would use some of the lesser secrets of the Maw Installation to "bribe" the various Imperial factions (no more that three would be required) to "allow" her to rebuild the Gorgon with the latest weapons and equipment, along with fresh personnel.

When the Gorgon is re-built in the next two years, it will be one of the most advanced Imperial II class star destroyers in service with the Empire. The various Imperial factions are trying to outdo each other in supplying Admiral Daala with the best systems available for the Gorgons refit, in the vain hope that Admiral Daala will join with their faction against the other Imperial factions, along with the technological secrets of the Maw Installation.

While the Gorgon was being rebuilt and upgraded to an advanced versions of an Imperial II class star destroyer Admiral Daala along with her second in command to try and get the various Imperial factions to unite against the Rebels.

This attempt to unite the various Imperial factions would not go quite the way Admiral Daala had hopped for.

**Daala's Empire**

Admiral Natasi Daala, who had emerged from the Maw a year before, began an effort to reunify the squabbling warlords and turn their attention to destroying the New Republic rather than each other. While she happened to be appealing to Harrsk, Teradoc executed a raid on Harrsk's forces, destroying his flagship Shockwave. In retaliation, Harrsk forced Daala to lead an assault on Teradoc's base.

One of Teradoc Fleet Captains leads his star destroyers out against the attack, but before the two forces engaged, Daala fires on Harrsk's star destroyer with the Firestorms Ion cannons, disabling it. Daala then issued an open communication condemning the infighting and began a self-destruct process that would destroy her ship and take Harrsk with her, claiming she no longer wished to serve in such an Empire. Surrounded Harrsk's forces but they do not attack.

The lead Fleet Captain admires Daala's desire to take the fight to the New Republic and her purity of intention. Teradoc's deputy commander opens a channel and orders a cease-fire. Teradoc rebukes him over the comm, but Teradoc deputy commander was now confident in his choice. He then takes a shuttle to Daala's Firestorm, where Harrsk was finally convinced to order a cease-fire as well. Daala takes the Firestorm, accompanied by two of Harrsk former Victory class star destroyers, to a secluded area to negotiate away from Teradoc and Harrsk. Daala explained that she wished to reunify the elements of the Empire, but had no ultimate desire for command of it. Daala called a conclave of warlords and, if nothing else, work out a truce and agree on a common attack strategy against the New Republic.

Daala invited the thirteen strongest warlords to remote Tsoss Beacon, where Daala had prepared a room for the meeting. Many were recalcitrant; Daala had to use all her credibility and had to convince them to attend. The warlords, who were only permitted to attend if they dismissed their fleets along with there bodyguards and came alone, this they reluctantly agreed to after much arguing with Daala and each other.

As Daala convened the meeting, "Superior General" Delvardus attempted to walk out, and Daala activated a time-locked door. No one would leave for three hours. In that time, she ordered them to select a leader from among their number for the new alliance. Instead, there were three hours of feuding and arguing. Daala's faith in the process slowly sapped away. Finally, when Harrsk physically assaulted Teradoc, Daala had had enough. She proclaimed the warlords incorrigible, and released a nerve gas into the air.

Over the next month, Daala began the process of taking command of the disparate warlords' forces. She travelled from one base to another, consolidating her fleets and armies. Some resisted and had to be destroyed, but most of the warlords' subordinates willingly entered the new union. The reasons for the warlords' subordinates and troops to join with Daala is that they where also getting sick of this Imperial Civil War and wanted it to end and Daala would give them this opportunity.

At Delvardus base, Daala brought his body back to his second-in-command, a Colonel Cronus, and delivered with it an ultimatum to join their new Empire or be punished as rebels. Cronus joined, and took Daala to see Delvardus's secret advantage a stealth-armoured star dreadnought known as the Night Hammer.

Daala's growing fleet was suddenly much more powerful.

Daala oversaw the rebuilding and rearming of Imperial forces. Daala revitalized production and boosted morale in their subordinates. Daala also actively recruited those groups who had been marginalized by the Empire, including females and nonhumans. Daala had been marginalized herself in the past and would have none of it. Besides the Night Hammer, she had amassed forty-five Imperial class star destroyers and one hundred twelve Victory class star destroyers, along with a large number of other types of warships and support vessels. Cronus was given command of the fleet of VSDs, while the larger star destroyers fell under the command of the various senor Fleet Captains, while Daala took the Night Hammer as her new flagship.

Daala was eager to begin dealing damage and hated administrative details. Rushing into battle or neglecting the details of management would undo all the progress she had made. Daala brushed these concerns off, stating she was not interested in running the Empire but intended to pass control someone else once victory was won, this would be a mistake by Daala, as her forces where not yet ready for this level of operation yet.

Daala was looking for a target, which would provide a significant and morale-boosting victory, yet be unlikely to seriously damage their forces. Cronus suggested the same world Daala had in mind: Yavin 4, the site of the Jedi Praxeum. Daala further suggested that Cronus take his ships and strike a variety of minor targets, sowing panic and tying up assets in the New Republic. Cronus agreed.

In preparation, Daala held a rally for the forces involved in which Daala laid out the attack plan and stirred up the spirits of the troops. A started outburst from one of the crowd, however, revealed two Jedi spies in the audience. The pair escaped, alerting the New Republic. In response, Daala moved up the timetable, launching the attack immediately. One of the Fleet Captains would proceed to the system with seventeen star destroyers, commanding this task force from the Firestorm.

Daala would follow in the renamed Knight Hammer to mop up and strike a greater psychological blow. The Fleet Captain deployed a jamming net as he eagerly contemplated striking the first blow of a major Imperial campaign that would have a chance of making a serious difference. He ordered a landing force to be deployed, which the Jedi combated with the Force. The Fleet Captain was suddenly shocked however to find himself thrown across the bridge as his star destroyers were blasted out of the system.

The Jedi trainees, working together, had used a massive thrust of the Force to knock the seventeen star destroyers away from the jungle moon. None of the crew where sure what had happened and it took time to recover and to bring the ships under control. The hyperdrive had been damaged as well. The fleet Captain in charge of the seventeen star destroyers to proceed towards Yavin 4 on sublight power. Meanwhile, Knight Hammer reached the battle, supplemented by some of Cronus's Victories. Cronus himself was killed and the 13X destroyed by New Republic reinforcements and Fleet Captain in charge of the seventeen star destroyers only re-established communications with Daala shortly before the Knight Hammer was fatally crippled.

The battle was lost sickened by the utter defeat of what had seemed to be a spectacular campaign, waited at the edge of the system, recovering the escape pods from the Knight Hammer. The last one was a command pod, and Daala was inside. Daala had thought about resigning, but decided against it, she thought to herself that she had again acted to prematurely, she would not make the same mistake again.

This time things would be very different for Daala.

**Imperial Remnant**

Fleet Admiral Daala, is now the Supreme Commander of the Imperial military forces, had not wished for power, but was up to the task of wielding it. With the Deep Core warlord forces unified, Daala decided that this barren and remote area at the heart of the galaxy held little future for the Empire. She moved her fleets into the Outer Rim and Mid Rim, where she joined with existing fortress worlds, Warlords, and Moffs, who would throw there lot in with Daala.

One of those territories she absorbs is the Pentastar Alignment, which controls among other things the Executor class star dreadnought Reaper Daala had found her new flagship. With her fleet bolstered and a new, more vital power base, Daala took to building a strong Imperial state in the Mid and Outer Rim, along with various isolated Imperial territories across the galaxy.

The remaining Moffs reformed the Imperial Ruling Council now renamed the Council of Moffs, the Council of Moffs would be a deliberative body that retained most decision-making authority in the new government. Daala retained command of the Imperial military and was party to the Moffs' decision-making process. She was technically subordinate to them, but her legal control over the military and personal popularity among the Imperial military and citizens gave her significant advantage over the Council of Moffs. Daala also abolished slavery and took significant steps against anti-alien bias in the new regime; she wished to remove some of the Palpatinist excesses of the old Empire.

The new state would come to be known as the Imperial Remnant, the Remnant would prove to be much better than the old Empire, even though there are still a few traditionalists within the Remnant.

After six months of consolidation and preparation, Daala felt secure in launching his first major offensive. Daala's fleet massed near Agamar awaiting her arrival. When all was in order, Daala struck and captured the New Republic world Orinda. The New Republic was slow to respond against this unexpected attack and was caught off balance, and Daala followed up quickly by taking six more systems. General Wedge Antilles of the New Republic led the counterattack from the Executor class star dreadnought Lusankya. In a month of battles, Antilles forced Daala back to Orinda. There, the two fleets clashed Antilles aboard the Lusankya and Daala aboard Reaper.

Daala was able to destroy the fleet carrier Endurance with the Reaper, robbing Antilles of most of his starfighters this also coincides with the destruction of several New Republic capital ships. With his fleet be cut to pieces, Antilles is forced to retreat Daala had won a major victory for the fledgling Imperial Remnant. She held on to Orinda, and the New Republic settled for fortifying its holdings along the new border, while preparing to launch a counter attack to recapture Orinda.

However, this would not last, several months after Daala's victory at Orinda, the New Republic launched a counterattack and retook the system from Daala, with the Reaper in dry-dock for repairs, along with a large proportion of the original attack fleet, all Daala could do is cover the withdrawal from the Orinda system. This was a victory of sorts for Daala, as she lost none of her star destroyers during the withdrawal, also Daala managed to evacuate all the Imperial troops from Orinda without leaving anyone behind.

Over the next few years the Imperial Remnants military is driven out of system after system until they are pushed back to their core of fourteen sectors, what had been the Pentastar Alignment. Here the New Republics offensive stopped (or petered out), as the defences in these fourteen sectors have been built-up since just after the Battle of Endor.

Daala and the Imperial Remnant are now down to its last fourteen sectors, Daala has managed to stabilize these sectors and secure the boarders. Now Daala is looking at the other main Imperial holdout, that of Admiral Pellaeon command.

In addition, some of the last remaining Imperial Warlords, having been reduced to a single system, by these various events and start digging into these systems thus the Imperial Fortress Systems are born. Many of these new fortress worlds have full planetary shields, and where possible, these are surrounded by outer layers of defences, including antimatter minefields and airless moons converted into military bastions with batteries of heavy turbolasers and ion cannons.

The New Republic military wisely decided to bypass these Imperial Fortress Systems and concentrate on the Imperial Remnant, as these fortress systems contained very little in the way of warships that could threaten the New Republic. The main problem with this is that the New Republic would leave pockets of Imperials with their space, with most of these Imperial Fortress Systems allied to the Imperial Remnant. Unfortunately, there is little that Admiral Daala can do to help these Imperial Fortress Systems, as she must concentrate the bulk of her forces on protecting the remaining sectors of the Imperial Remnant.

While the New Republics First and Third Fleets faced Daala's forces on the battle plane, the New Republic would create a Fifth Fleet as a strike force, which could take even the most heavily defended fortress systems. The New Republics Fifth Fleet would not get a chance to do the task it was built to do, as another problem would arise that would divert the Fifth Fleet.

The Imperial Remnant was now stable under Daala, for the moment Daala could concentrate on consolidation and building up her military strength, though not all Imperial factions are under Daala's banner, like the Imperial forces under Admiral Pellaeon in the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system.

**The Empire of the Hand**

With Daala reuniting most of the remains of the Empire under her banner, along with reforming the Imperial Ruling Council as the Council of Moffs, both Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck have been watching Daala progress with interest. However with Daala star destroyer the Gorgon (not the Reaper as it is currently under repair) in the Yaga Minor system now wanting to talk to Admiral Pellaeon, Daala is unaware that Admiral Parck is the true commander of this command and much more besides.

The meeting will take place inboard the Chimaera, with Admiral Parck watching proceeding in another room via a hidden camera. Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck know what Daala is going to ask, for there command to join with hers, Admiral Parck has already decided to decline her offer, but in the interest of politeness and to stop Daala attacking Yaga Minor, to hear Daala's offer first, rather than simply refusing her outright.

However, when Daala's asks that there two factions be united against the Rebels this will be refused as Daala would use the Empire of the Hand and the resources that it has available to attack the Rebels, this is not its purpose.

The first meeting between Admiral Daala and Admiral Pellaeon will be an interesting one, especially for Admiral Daala, as Admiral Pellaeon will reveal some interesting information about the Imperial Remnant that Admiral Daala is unaware.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**11. Invitations, Declarations and Assistance**

**Yaga Minor, ISD Chimaera**

Onboard the Chimaera, even though this is not an official meeting there is still an honour guard to greet Admiral Daala, once all the formalities were over, Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Daala are now alone in Admiral Pellaeon office, with Admiral Parck observing from another room via a concealed camera.

Admiral Daala starts by saying, "Admiral Pellaeon, thank you for the welcome. Now however I must ask you why you have remained almost silent during the war against the Rebels and did not take a side during the Imperial Civil War?"

Admiral Pellaeon sighs and says, "Admiral Daala, the Rebels and I have come to an unofficial agreement, were in my forces will not attack them and the Rebels forces will not attack us. This has worked very well for me, I do not see the need to change this, in fact in the long term I may offer a permanent peace deal towards the Rebels, but we will have wait and to see." This is not the real reason that Admiral Pellaeon has not attacked the New Republic, as he cannot tell Admiral Daala about the true nature of this command, or that his command is part of the Empire of the Hand.

Admiral Daala frowns at Admiral Pellaeon response and replies, "Admiral, your forces here and at Bilbringi are very powerful you seem to have been able to upgrade all of your warships with the latest weapons and equipment. Any attack against you forces seems to have been repulsed with ease resulting in little or no casualties, especially when you have had contact with the Rebels. In addition, the defences within both the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system, are formidable and can withstand a sustained attack even without your fleet being present. So I ask you again why not join our two commands together?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "I have heard this before from other Imperial commanders who have also sought my allegiance since the death of Thrawn, this augment does not hold water Admiral, even now I know that your forces are being steadily pushed back on most fronts. With the exception being Orinda, even though the New Republic has retaken this system, it remains your only major victory against them, the New Republic seem reluctant to attack now that you are down to your last fourteen sectors. Even if I were to join you, the forces that are under my command would only slow up the New Republic and not stop them or even defeat them."

Admiral Daala replies, "Yes this so called New Republic is pushing against the Empires boarders, but how long will it be before they come knocking at your door Admiral. If they do manage to destroy my forces, you will be next."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "That is possible Admiral, but here, we have had a very long time to prepare our defences and any attacking forces would be up to its neck in death and destruction that is before they are able to land on any planet in this sector or capture the Bilbringi shipyards. Even if they did land on any planet with this sector, the majority of population is Pro Imperial on all the inhabited planets within the Yaga Minor sector and the New Republic would find that the population would rise up against them. This would make the New Republics claim that they are liberating these planets none existent and probably force them to withdraw in utter humiliation, that is our best defence here and the New Republic knows this."

Admiral Pellaeon pauses for a moment then says, "If we are destroyed, if we all die the concepts and ideals of the New Order will die with us. However, if we surrender or come to a peace deal with the New Republic, we can keep those ideals alive. Then, if and when the New Republic self destructs or is destroyed, we'll be positioned to rise again."

Admiral Daala says, "You make some good points Admiral, it looks like my visit here was wasted then?" Admiral Daala now knows that Admiral Pellaeon will not join forces against the Rebels, but instead will remain neutral. Admiral Daala does not agree with Admiral Pellaeon reasons, but she can understand them.

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "No Admiral, your visit here was not wasted, in addition the New Republic will know of this visit."

A surprised Admiral Daala responds, "That is impossible this meeting has been kept secret."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "No Admiral it is not, the New Republic as a spy planted onboard the Gorgon."

A shocked Admiral Daala asks, "How do you know this?"

Admiral Pellaeon smiles replies, "It is very handy have a fully operational Ubiqtorate base in this system, that has not been affected by the long period of warfare" Then Pellaeon pauses and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a data card and says, "Here Admiral, a gift."

Admiral Daala takes the data card and asks, "What is on this?"

Admiral Pellaeon smile gets bigger and replies, "A list of all the New Republic agents within your command Admiral that I am aware of, though there are probably more than what is on that data card."

Admiral Daala looks at data card, then at Admiral Pellaeon and says, "Thank you Admiral, but why, you know, you did not have to give me this information?"

Admiral Pellaeon still smiling replies, "That is true Admiral, but we are both Imperials. This should also help dealing with the New Republic's offensive against your forces, you should be able to bring their attacks to a halt, and you should be able to hold onto a core of fourteen sectors. This will also allow you time to build up your military forces as well."

Admiral Daala replies, "Thank you again Admiral, I will use this information you have given me I would also assume that you do not want anyone to know that this information came from you?"

Admiral Pellaeon responds, "Yes you assume correctly. We have a few secrets at the Ubiqtorate base here in this system, I was just waiting for the right time and the right person to reveal this information to, as for the other secrets, I will reveal when the time is right. If I reveal them at the wrong time then they will be worthless."

Admiral Daala replies, "That is not a problem, I will keep the source of this information to myself."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "One final thing that you might consider in dealing with the New Republic, is a peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic."

Admiral Daala is surprised at Admiral Pellaeon suggestion and says, "The Rebels are you mad?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "No I am not mad Admiral, a peace treaty would allow you to rebuild the Empires strength without interference from the New Republic and like my command a lot of the covert deals that we have with various companies could be made overt?"

Admiral Daala replies, "I will give that suggestion some thought, though I do not like it and the Council of Moffs will hate it."

After that, the meeting goes on for another hour or so seeing how they can covertly help each other without alerting the New Republic or event the Council of Moffs.

Once Admiral Daala shuttle has left for the Gorgon Admiral Parck comes to see Admiral Pellaeon in the Chimaeras main hanger bay and says, "You have done a good job Admiral. It is for the best that for now that Admiral Daala does not know about the Empire of the Hand only that she believes that you are in command here and not me, also that the forces under your command are the limit of your combat strength.

As Admiral Parck and Admiral Pellaeon both walk towards the tubolift, General Hestiv, who has been keeping out of the way as well, joins them.

As all three travel to the bridge General Hestiv says, "It is a shame we don't have more information on Imperial personnel like Daala."

Admiral Pellaeon replies to General Hestiv question, "Well there is one source of information we have not accessed."

General Hestiv asks, "What source is that?"

For his next suggestion Admiral Pellaeon says, "Specifically, the special files section?"

General Hestiv's eyebrows lifted and he says, "You can't be serious, are you suggesting to illegally access the Emperors own sealed records?"

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Yes, if it can be done?"

General Hestiv's shakes his head in disbelief and he says, "It can be done, but if the Emperor is not dead and returns again, we are all dead men."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Yes I know we will be killed if the Emperor is not dead and returns, however I think it is worth the risk?"

Hestiv's looks at Admiral Pellaeon and then at Admiral Parck who nods his approval, Hestiv then says, "Very well, I will order the Emperors sealed records to be broken into. I will use a very small team to do this I will supervise the work myself, as I think it would be best if as few as people knew about this idea as possible?"

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Agreed, let me and Admiral Parck know what you find and no one else, deliver any information you find by hand, no transmission or records of this are to be kept on the main computers, only data cards are to be used, understood?

General Hestiv asks, "Understood"

Admiral Pellaeon says, "This should be interesting?" before anyone can reply the turbolift doors open onto the Chimaeras Bridge.

**ISD Gorgon**

Once back onboard the Gorgon, while the Gorgon is on its way back to remnant space, Admiral Daala in her quarters reviews that data card that Admiral Pellaeon had given her and to her astonishment she finds that her own tactical officer onboard the Gorgon is a New Republic spy. As she reviews the evidence on the data card it is overwhelming, she decides to summon the Gorgon's security officer to run a check against certain systems, this should lead to the Gorgon's tactical officer by found out as a Rebel spy, without her having to reveal the data card or that the card came from Admiral Pellaeon.

Admiral Daala's plan works perfectly and the Gorgon's tactical officer is arrested for spying, Admiral Daala's "hunch" strategy works.

A month after Daala's meeting with Admiral Pellaeon, every New Republic spy on the data card that Admiral Pellaeon had given Daala was under arrest. This comes, as a great embarrassment to the New Republic, as loosing so many spies in such a short space of time does not help the New Republic in gaining new members, several independent governments decline the New Republics invitation to join.

This had the benefit of also revealing several Rebel cells as well, along with the Council of Moffs being amazed at Daala's organized security crackdown. The Council of Moffs not wanting to be left out of the glory of finding New Republic spies also initiated a crackdown in their own civil administrations this also would lead to a number of New Republic spies being found or forcing several New Republic spies within Imperial Remnant space to flee.

The affect of this security crackdown would deprive the New Republics military of reliable and key intelligence on the disposition of Daala's forces and future defence of Imperial Remnant territory. The New Republics military operation would come to a halt at the core of the Imperial Remnant, what was, formally the Pentastar Alignments fourteen sectors.

The Imperial Remnant has now managed to halt the New Republic at its core sectors, Admiral Daala orders that all systems and planets begin defensive preparations. Those systems and planets that have key strategic importance to the Imperial Remnant will receive the highest priority, with the Council of Moffs fully supporting Admiral Daala in reinforcing the defences of the key systems and planets.

Admiral Daala hope that his will keep the Council of Moffs fully occupied, it will keep most of them occupied with the exception of the devious Moff Disra who is plotting to take control of the Imperial Remnant.

Various combat operations on both sides would pettier out over a period of twelve months, with minor border skirmishes occurring after that. Admiral Daala would use this time as an excuse with the Council of Moffs to halt all major offensive combat operations with the genuine excuse that this pause can be used to built up and regroup there military forces.

In truth, over the past few months since the meeting with Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Daala has come to see Admiral Pellaeon suggestion of making peace with the New Republic as a good idea, giving the Empire time to rebuild its military forces. This idea however, as Admiral Daala knows will not go down well with the Council of Moffs and she needs time to persuade them that this course of action is the best course to take.

In a few months the Imperial Remnant would get a boost in warship numbers from Koornacht Cluster when the Yevethan Dushkan League revealed they had a large number of forma Imperial warships under there control, along with a large number of there own designs as well.

This would lead to the Black Fleet Crisis this would be bad news for the New Republic, but good news for the Imperial Remnant and Admiral Daala.

**New Republic Intelligence Briefing (except)**

President Leia asks, "The remains of the Empire are they still a major threat to the New Republic?"

The head of New Republic intelligence replies, "Thanks to Daala's unification efforts, the Imperial Remnant is stable, though still only a shadow of its former self. If anyone can restore the Imperial Remnant, Daala appears to be the one. So to answer you question, yes the Imperial Remnant is still a major threat to the New Republic."

President Leia says, "The newly forming Fifth Fleet should first deal with these isolated Imperial fortress systems then turn its attention to the Imperial Remnant?"

General Etahn A'baht commander of the Fifth Fleet says, "Yes that would be the best approach, these isolated Imperial pockets could cause us problems unless they are dealt with first."

The head of New Republic intelligence asks, "What of Admiral Pellaeon, once these Imperial pockets and the Imperial Remnant is dealt with should we strike at his command. After all Admiral Pellaeon has been maintaining peaceful relations with us for a long while, the only incidents between our forces and his have been accidents."

President Leia states, "No action is to be taken against Admiral Pellaeon command unless I authorise it or if the forces under Admiral Pellaeon join with the Imperial Remnant, even then you will seek my approval, understood?"

From around the room everyone agrees with President Leia instructions.

The Fifth Fleet is still forming and should be fully operational for combat operations within the next few months.

**New Republic Fleet**

After Endor, the New Republic has been steadily building up its military forces, especially the New Republic fleet under the New Class Modernization Program. The former Rebel Alliance fleet (now the New Republic Fleet) consisted of ships donated or captured by numerous rebel groups. The maintenance and supply issues brought on by the wide variety of vessels and ship types put tremendous strain on the fleet. In addition, as the Rebel Alliance military structure matured, it became increasingly difficult to train, rotate and promote crews and officers across the multitude of ship types. As the Rebel Alliance transitioned into the New Republic, the need for an organized military, rather than a ragtag force was clear.

The initial goal of the New Republic's New Class Modernization Program was to design, build starships that increased the degree of standardization across internal features (like command consoles), and external features (like hull panels). The products of this early phase of the plan included vessels that were essentially upgrades to existing, but common, vessels. These designs included the Corona class frigate, Belarus class medium cruiser, and the Republic class star destroyer.

Another vessel that incorporated a high degree of standardization is the MC90 Star Cruiser, which was the first Mon Calamari built warship for the New Republic that was built to a standard design, the MC90 Star Cruisers would start to come into service just before the Emperors return. The project also developed two reconnaissance vessels, yielding the droid-controlled Ferret class and the larger, crewed Prowler class. As these ships are deployed, the New Republic begins phased out aging starships, particularly those that were converted from commercial or civilian service and especially those that have been patched so many times, that little of the original ship remains.

The first truly new class vessel type is the Sacheen class light escort. After finding success with the Sacheen class, the Republic Engineering Corporation, who spearheaded the engineering side of the program along with various companies and corporations, choose to use the same engine, systems, keel and hull to build the Hajen class fleet tender. The practice of using a base design to build multiple ship types became the standard practice for the New Class Modernization Program. The final format of the program used four base designs at the keel lengths of 190 meters, 375 meters, 700 meters and 1,040 meters, with two ship types, named for the first of each type, for each base design.

The Fifth Fleet was the first battle group to be comprised entirely of New Class Modernization Program vessels. Under the command of Etahn A'baht, the Fifth Fleet demonstrated the power and flexibility of the New Class during the New Republic's battles with the Yevetha during the Black Fleet Crisis.

The Imperials would take no direct part in the Black Fleet Crisis however; the Imperial Remnant would gain substantially from the Black Fleet Crisis.

**Black Fleet Crisis**

When the Galactic Empire expanded into the Koornacht Cluster following the end of the Clone Wars, they discovered the Yevetha species also noting the Yevetha's rapid ability to learn new skills. The Imperials subjugated the Yevethan home world of N'zoth and its nearby star systems, built the Black 15 shipyards and put the Yevetha to work as skilled slave labour building, repairing and modifying vessels of the Imperial Navy.

About eight months after the Battle of Endor, the Imperial garrison at N'zoth was ordered to retreat and destroy their shipyards. Before they could initiate their withdrawal, an assault led by chief commando Nil Spaar took advantage of the Empire's view of the Yevetha as mindless labour and seized control of the vessels undergoing repairs, the operational warships and the yards. All Imperials were murdered or enslaved.

Over the next decade and a half, the Yevetha developed their technical capabilities, developed advanced technologies in the form of starship shielding, gravity bombs, Aramadia class thrustships and D-type fighters. They established the Duskhan League, which grew to encompass thirteen systems.

After the Imperial forces recaptured Ciutric Hegemony, the Dushkan League came out of its isolation to engage the New Republic, which is enjoying a period of increased member applications (though not at a very high rate), relative economic prosperity and military innovation. The development of a bloated and divided bureaucracy within the New Republic (even with the ongoing war against the Empire), was now well under way.

A delegation led by now-Viceroy Nil Spaar arrived at Mon Calamari, supposedly to seek a peaceful coexistence. Given their xenophobia and view of all none Yevethan species as "Vermin" however, it is more likely that they were there on a mission to sow confusion and disruption prior to their planned war of extermination.

Using the New Republic's lack of intelligence on the Dushkan League and Senatorial political infighting to his advantage, Nil Spaar extended his negotiations with Chief of State Leia Organa Solo over a period of weeks. Pressured by military and intelligence advisors who sought answers, and potentially an ally against the Core Imperial strongholds, Organa Solo entered the discussions, only to find herself on the receiving end of a political plot to throw the New Republic into confusion. During this period he played into her empathy towards a species subjugated by the Empire, allowing him to cultivate assets on Mon Calamari.

Unfortunately (or fortunately perhaps for the Yevetha), the Commander of the Fifth Fleet, General A'baht had sent astrographic survey ships to the areas around that of the Dushkan League. The New Republic had lacked accurate Star Charts of the deep core areas formerly belonging to the Empire, a fact that had made the General uncomfortable in the Fifth Fleets search for the missing Imperial Black Fleet. The fleet itself, and the Prowler, were searching outside the space claimed by the League, but that did not stop a Yevethan warship from destroying the unarmed surveying ship, claiming it had violated their space

Finally, Nil Spaar returned to his people, and with the New Republic in disarray, the Yevetha launched a campaign of brutal expansion and colonization through the use of the lost ships of the Imperial Black Sword Command. The Yevethan Purge, called the Great Purge, the Cleansing or Second Birth by the Yevetha, saw the elimination of entire species like the Corasgh and communities like the Norat Sovereignty, and the colonization of many nearby star systems in the Koornacht Cluster. Plat Mallar, a novice Grannan pilot, would be the sole survivor of one of these raids on his home planet of Polneye and would later become the face of the Great Purge.

When news reached the New Republic, Organa Solo was understandably furious at how she had been manipulated. Initially hesitant to do anything about it, she was ultimately convinced by the efforts of Alpha Blue (New Republic Covert Intelligence) director Admiral Drayson. After he showed her footage from an Alpha Blue recon drone of the Yevetha moving in on some of the planets they had just exterminated the population from and she turned the Fifth Fleet around to head back to the Farlax sector.

Due to the Koornacht Cluster's remote location near the Deep Core, many refused to sacrifice the lives of countless New Republic soldiers to defend such remote worlds that were not even members of the Republic, and were furious with Organa Solo for suggesting so. However, the Chief of State presented the Yevetha with an ultimatum, ordering the Dushkan League to withdraw from conquered territories. If they refused, war would be declared on the Yevetha. Nil Spaar responded by calling her bluff. Thus, full-scale war would prove inevitable for the New Republic.

However, the Yevetha had anticipated such a response and having compromised the New Republic communications systems, they broadcasted a message across all wavelengths, which contained the plea of countless captives inside the Yevethan capital ships, who begged for the New Republic to retreat from the Koornacht Cluster lest they die along with their Yevethan captors.

Also in retaliation, Nil Spaar transmitted a supposedly "private" hologram to Organa Solo, which showed him brutally assaulting Han Solo for twenty minutes along with showing how they had dealt with the Imperials. At the end, Spaar spoke only three words "Leave Koornacht now." Unfortunately, this tactic proved devastating for the Yevetha since it gave the New Republic reason to invade the Koornacht Cluster, Nil Spaar had just made a fatal mistake.

This also alerted the Imperial Remnant to the danger that the Yevetha represented to the galaxy as a whole, both main Imperial factions begin to mobilise their forces for a strike against the Koornacht Cluster, including Admiral Daala, who put the Imperial Remnants forces on high alert, in a strongly defensive stance. With the new Republic fixated on the Koornacht Cluster, New Koornacht Cluster, New Republic intelligence noticed the warship movements, but assumed that it was a shuffling of forces by Admiral Daala and nothing more.

With full-scale war inevitable, the New Republics Fifth Fleet Battle Fleet enters into conflict with the fanatical Yevetha deep in the Koornacht Cluster. The fighting grew fierce but the New Republic would receive help from two surprising sources the Fallanassi and Camp Pa'aal Squadron a secret group of surviving Imperials led by Sil Sorannan. Soon, the fight would take place at the Yevethan capital of N'zoth itself.

After several weeks of fighting, the New Republic was now in position to attack the Yevetha home world.

As the New Republic fleet enters the Yevethan home system, the Yevetha fleet forms up, Sil Sorannan and the Camp Pa'aal Squadron use a hidden command override to retake all the Imperial vessels in the Yevethan Fleet. Killing most of the Yevethan crews onboard the Imperial warships, including the flagship Pride of Yevetha, which had previously been Intimidator.

Sil Sorannan retook command of this Imperial fleet in the name of the Empire, once the Imperial warships are under complete Imperial control the Imperial warships then being jumping into hyperspace.

As the Imperial warships leave the Yevetha system, the remaining Aramadia class thrustships refusal to surrender, forcing the New Republic fleet to engage them.

This action by Sil Sorannan and the Camp Pa'aal Squadron has left the Yevetha without a central fleet and without a leader. For their commander, Nil Spaar, would be placed into an escape pod, and then ejected into hyperspace without a hyperdrive the escape pod would be stranded in hyperspace, leaving to Nil Spaar die a slow an agonizing death.

The New Republic would defeat the remaining Yevethan warships (though at a heavy price) and the Yevethan home system would be quarantined to prevent the Yevethan from venturing into space again, though this would not stop them from trying. The Fifth Fleet would be occupied for the first twelve months with setting up the quarantined around the Yevethan home system, during this time the Fifth Fleet also begins the process of rebuilding, this process will not be complete until after the peace deal between the New Republic and the two remaining Imperial factions.

This would leave only the Black Fleet, which was now heading away from the Koornacht Cluster.

**Black Fleet**

Once in deep space, the Black Fleet now under the command of Sil Sorannan has made a successful exit of the Yevetha system however at the moment Sil Sorannan has more important consideration on his mind. As the numbers Imperial personnel onboard the various Imperial ships of the Black Fleet are at a basic skeleton crewing levels and will be unable to operate these warships for very long, even with the high degree of automation.

After careful consideration, Sil Sorannan and his fellow Imperials decide to go to the Imperial Remnant under the control of Admiral Daala and turn the Black Fleet over to her. This is an unexpected military boost for the Imperial Remnant and Admiral Daala, the Black Fleet has over 90 warships and none of them are smaller than a Victory class star destroyer. All of these warships will need to be overhauled and crewed, this process of expected to take the next two years.

On his arrival in Imperial Remnant space, Sil Sorannan is promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral for his exploits in getting the Black Fleet back into Imperial service and rescuing the remaining Imperial personnel from the Yevetha. Vice Admiral Sil Sorannan becomes an instant media celebrity and hero throughout the Imperial Remnant and beyond, by relating the tales of what the Yevetha did to him and the other Imperials that they held captive.

Vice Admiral Sorannan is given command of the Executor class star dreadnought Intimidator during its refit and will eventually go onto command the Intimidator after her refit, with Admiral Daala commanding the recently repaired Reaper. The rest of the Imperial survivors of the Black Fleet also receive promotions and appointments, the return of the Black Fleet is a great PR victory for the Imperial Remnant and Admiral Daala.

However even with the boost in warship numbers the Imperial Remnant still will not have enough warships to hold onto the last remaining fourteen sectors under its control, therefore Admiral Daala has to make a decision on how to make peace with the New Republic and getting the Council of Moffs approval for this action.

However, even Admiral Daala has to tread carefully, when broaching the issue of a peace with the New Republic to the Council of Moffs.

The Caamas Document Crisis within the New Republic will lead to several surprises on all sides.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**12. The Long Road to Peace**

**New Republic Operations**

In the past few months the New Republics combat operations have come to a virtual halt against the Imperial Remnant, with the Imperial Remnants discovery of a large number New Republic agents within there space, the Imperial Remnants military is able to block the attacks by the New Republic military forces. The New Republic military is now being starved of information on the disposition of the Imperial Remnants military forces, due to the lack of accurate intelligence coming from within Imperial Remnant space.

This has brought an end major New Republic attacks against the Imperial Remnant, the actions that are currently taking place along the border area are on a very small scale. These actions are generally single ship actions, by warships on patrol along there respective boarders, such actions a very limited, they usually involved long ranged engagements. In the end both sides withdraw, as neither side is willing to escalate such actions.

These boarder patrol incidents are usually between an Enforcer class cruiser from the Imperial Remnant and an Assault Frigate or similar type of warship on the New Republics side of the boarder.

Admiral Daala has given very specific orders that if a patrol warship encounters a large New Republic military force it is to withdraw and raise the alarm. Admiral Daala has also ordered that no star destroyers are to patrol the boarder area as they maybe picked of one at a time be the New Republic, this action is fully supported by the Council of Moffs.

On the other side, the New Republic military has standing orders not to enter Imperial Remnant without approval from the New Republic Senate. This order has annoyed some within the New Republics military, but overall the bulk of the New Republics military supports this action while the New Republics fleet is receiving new equipment.

Both the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic have come to this unofficial ceasefire without talking to each other, either directly or even indirectly.

For the Imperial Remnant this is good news, as it will allow Admiral Daala to present a plan to the Council of Moffs.

**Imperial Remnant**

Twelve months after Admiral Daala's meeting with Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Daala now has a plan to persuade the Council of Moffs that peace with the New Republic will allow the Empire to rebuild. The plan is based around two pieces of technology, the first being a cloaking device and the second being a Computerized Combat Predictor installed aboard the Gorgon for trials.

The Computerized Combat Predictor is an information processing system produced by the Imperial Remnant. The Predictor collects battle data and uses it to predict an enemy's movements. It was hoped to be the solution that allowed a cloaked starship to fire its weapons accurately, however its predictions offered results only slightly better than random firing. Admiral Daala later attempted to use the Predictor in a different role, to analyze the tactics of an unknown enemy and discern their identity it was concluded there was still little true accuracy even using the Computerized Combat Predictor in this way.

Admiral Daala also needs time to use the research information from the former Maw Research facility to develop the designs of various prototype weapons that she has secretly stored away. It would take many years for the various weapons schematics to enter into full-scale production the Imperial Remnant at the moment does not have that amount of time.

To this end, Admiral Daala has created her own secret research group within the Deep Core called the Maw Irregular Force, this is mimicking Tarkins own secret research group that he had setup and placed Daala in charge of. This force is based on a single planet deep within the Deep Core. The Maw Irregular Force has been setup to finish the various prototypes that the original Maw Scientists started or had not gotten beyond prototype form.

One of these prototype weapons is the Metal Crystal Phase Shifter (MCPS) is a superweapon capable of altering the molecular structure of metallic substances. The sole purpose of the project is to create a weapon that would be able to penetrate the shields of a starship and damage its hull once encountering the area of the phase shifter's effect, the metal within the target's hull would be turned into powder and thus be weakened greatly during the attack. While the MCPS did not dramatically turn an entire ship's hull into powder, it did create many tiny cracks and weak spots throughout the hull, which was sufficient to make the vessel lose critical structural integrity and collapse on itself destroying the ship.

This weapon is being fitted to all the star destroyers that are part of the Maw Irregular Force for operational testing against live targets, such as pirate and criminal groups. During combat operations no prisoners are taken, thus making sure that that existence of the Maw Irregular Force remains hidden. So far, only five combat operations have been carried out all has been a complete success for the Maw Irregular Force with no hit that this force exists.

The Maw Irregular Force has a small fleet consisting of the following warships, one Imperial class star destroyer (flagship), 1 Turbulent class star destroyer, 1 Venator class star destroyer, 3 Victory II class star destroyers, 3 Acclamator class assault ships (modified for space combat) along with various starfighter models and types from multiple sources. This small fleet has two roles, this first is to protect the research base and the second is to test the various weapons and equipment that the scientists release for operational testing.

Hidden within the densely packed mass of stars at the very heart of the galaxy, the Deep Core (also known as the Deep Galactic Core) is a small region that hid unusual worlds. The Deep Core is home to the galaxy's oldest stars, at its centre is a black hole surrounded by antimatter and dense star clusters. Due to the gravitational pull of the vast number of stars, local space-time was severely warped, making hyperspace travel difficult at best. The region was thought to be inaccessible until Emperor Palpatine found several safe hyperlanes into the region.

Unlike the original Maw Research facility, this new research facility will make regular reports directly to Admiral Daala these reports will be delivered by hand, with no transmissions, to keep the risk of detection to a very low level. So far Admiral Daala the Maw Irregular Force has concerned itself with setting up this new research facility rather than conducting any full-scale research.

In the long term, the Maw Irregular Force will become very powerful, as this force will be equipped with the latest weapons and equipment that the Maw Irregular Force researchers can develop.

The Council of Moffs is unaware of the existence of the Maw Irregular Force, as are the New Republic, as access to the safe routes into the Deep Core are highly guarded by the Empire and are only known by a very few within the Imperial Remnant.

With the failure of the Computerized Combat Predictor in conjunction with a cloaking device, Admiral Daala was able to argue that peace with the New Republic was the best course of action for the Imperial Remnant. The Council of Moffs was not very happy with this idea however, Admiral Daala did manage to get the councils agreement to ask for peace terms.

What Admiral Daala did not know is that the unknown attack against her star destroyer had arranged by a member of the Council of Moffs, Grand Moff Vilim Disra who is the current head of the Council of Moffs. Moff Disra who employs the services of various pirate gangs, most notably the Cavrilhu gang under Captain Zothip. It would be the Cavrilhu gang, who attacks Admiral Daala star destroyer the Gorgon in the vain hope of killing Admiral Daala.

While Admiral Daala is, absent from the Imperial capital code named Bastion, Moff Disra who using a con artist called Flim to impersonate a resurrected Grand Admiral Thrawn, so that he can take complete control of the Imperial Remnant and overthrow Admiral Daala. In the end he also hopes to use Grand Admiral Thrawn (Flim) to convince Admiral Pellaeon to join with the Imperial Remnant, what Disra does not know is that Admiral Pellaeon knows where Grand Admiral Thrawn body is and that this can be checked, so in the end Disra plan is bound to fail, as it is too ambitious.

Disra is hoping to use the Caamas Document Crisis within the New Republic to start a civil war and once the New Republic civil war has decimated the New Republics military. Disra will launch the Imperial military under Grand Admiral Thrawn (Flim) command to seize back the Empire, with himself as the new Emperor and Grand Admiral Thrawn (Flim) as supreme military commander.

Disra is also hoping to take advantage of the Caamas Document Crisis that is building up with the New Republic.

**Admiral Daala'a Peace Mission**

With the Caamas Document Crisis going on, Admiral Daala who is now onboard the Gorgon (leaving behind the Reaper and the Intimidator) decided to send a message of peace to the New Republic. Admiral Daala would send Colonel Meizh Vermel to Morishim to deliver the message of Imperial peace to General Garm Bel Iblis,

However, Bel Iblis would not arrive, as Vermel's ship was captured over Morishim on Disra's orders (via Thrawn) and is being held incommunicado, so as not to alert Admiral Daala to what is happening back on Bastion.

Daala takes the Gorgon to Pesitiin to await Bel Iblis' arrival Daala would be cut off from the Imperial Remnant during this time. This was the opportunity, that Disra was hoping for and he would make his move.

This sudden re-appearance of Thrawn (Flim) on Bastion would come as a surprise to the various Fleet Commanders, however they would accept Thrawn's return after Thrawn (Flim) would give a sample of blood for them to test. This test reviled that this was Thrawn however; Disra had the records altered to match that of Flim to that of Grand Admiral Thrawn's.

This re-appearance of Thrawn on Bastion also caught the attention of Admiral Pellaeon, who via the Ubiqtorate base on Yaga Minor of Thrawn's return. Admiral Pellaeon knows however that this is an impostor and decides to go to Bastion and inform Admiral Daala of this. For security reasons Admiral Pellaeon also decides to take with him the Imperial Death squadron as escort to the Chimaera just in case of trouble, all star destroyers will be full equipped fro combat, just in case of trouble.

While Admiral Pellaeon was on his way to Bastion, Admiral Daala was also on her way back to Bastion, on Bastion Thrawn (Flim) was slowly assuming command of the Imperial military forces. This first step being the Intimidator and her accompanying warships under the command of Vice Admiral Sorannan, Thrawn (Flim) along with Disra makes the Intimidator his new flagship Vice Admiral Sorannan accepts Thrawn's return as the (altered) medical records show that this is Thrawn.

Disra's plan appears to be slowly working, but what Disra does not know is that Admiral Pellaeon is on his way to Bastion, though Admiral Daala will arrive just before Admiral Pellaeon.

The other members of the Council of Moffs are also on there way to Bastion.

**The Bastion Incident**

As the Gorgon comes out of hyperspace, Admiral Daala notices that the Intimidator and her accompanying warships are in the Bastion system this is unusual as they have standing orders from Daala to patrol the Bastion sector.

Admiral Daala says, "Hail the Intimidator, get me Vice Admiral Sorannan"

The communications operators replies, "Aye Admiral" a few moments later the operator says, "I have the Intimidator now."

Admiral Daala says, "Put it through" in front of Admiral Daala appears the holographic image of an Imperial Grand Admiral, Admiral Daala's jaw drops as she recognises Thrawn, Thrawn (Flim) says, "Greetings Admiral Daala, I think that you will need to come over to the Intimidator as we have much to discuss." Thrawn's tone is polite but with an air of command in it, Admiral Daala can understand why the Emperor made Thrawn a Grand Admiral.

A very stunned Admiral Daala replies, "I will be over shortly, sir." Admiral Daala can say nothing else.

Thrawn (Flim) says, "Good I will see you soon."

As Admiral Daala shuttle is landing onboard the Intimidator, Pellaeons force is coming out of hyperspace, Admiral Daala authorises Admiral Pellaeon shuttle to dock with the Intimidator and they both head towards the bridge of the Intimidator, with Pellaeon brining a medic along.

**Main**** Bridge****, Intimidator**

On entering the bridge of the Intimidator, there is a stunned silence, as the bridge crew see Pellaeon standing next to Admiral Daala with a medic behind them. Disra blood just drains from his face, he is now looking very ill Disra's plan is now rapidly going to fall apart.

Pellaeon looking at Thrawn (Flim) shakes his head in disgust, then looks straight at Disra and says, "Whatever slippery ground exists here is beneath your feet." Pellaeon then shifts his gaze to the man in the Grand Admiral's uniform. "And yours... Flim"

Admiral Pellaeon, raising his voice so that the entire bridge crew of the Intimidator can hear, goes on to say, "I'm talking about an accomplished con artist. I have his rather colourful life history right here. Including detailed information and a complete genetic profile" pulling a data card from his tunic and holding it up.

He looks across at Flim. "Would you care to accompany me to the nearest medical station for an examination? My Medic here has a full DNA profile of Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Flim looks at Admiral Pellaeon, Flim knows the game is up and replies, "No that will not be necessary" then looking at Admiral Daala he says, "Sorry Admiral."

Admiral Daala says, "Vice Admiral Sorannan, order all Imperial forces to prepare to receive new orders."

Sorannan replies, "Yes, sir," then hesitantly says. "However..."

Flim lifts a blue-skinned hand and says, "What he's trying to find words to say, Admiral, is that they'll expect any such order to come from Grand Admiral Thrawn," His voice had changed, subtly but noticeably and as Daala glanced around the bridge at the crew, she saw that they finally recognized the truth.

Flim goes onto say, "If you'll permit me?"

Daala gestures and then responds "Go ahead"

Flim turns to the comm officer and indicates to the comm officer to open a channel Flim says, "This is Grand Admiral Thrawn, all units stand by for a transmission from Admiral Daala."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out and as he does so, the aura of leadership and command subtly falls away from him. He was just a man again, a man in blue makeup and a white uniform.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was once again gone Admiral Pellaeon let out a breath and thought to himself that this farce was now over.

As Flim walks back along the command walkway he says, "And may I say to you, Admiral, how relieved I am that you're here. This whole thing has been a nightmare for me, an absolute nightmare."

Daala replies, "Of course, we'll have to make time later for you to tell me your tale."

Flim half bows and says, "I'll look forward to that, Admiral. I think you will find what I have to say very interesting."

Daala then looking over at a now dejected Moff Disra and replies, "Yes, so will I"

Admiral Pellaeon looks towards Admiral Daala and says, "My work here is done I think you can handle the rest Admiral?"

Admiral Daala replies, "Yes I can thank you Admiral Pellaeon." With that, Admiral Pellaeon leaves the bridge of the Intimidator, with his medic in tow. Once back onboard his star destroyer, Admiral Pellaeons battle group jumps into hyperspace.

In the following weeks with Disra's plan reviled thanks to Admiral Pellaeon, who had supplied the correct DNA information. Disra imprisoned for life, Flim is pardoned by Admiral Daala and becomes a minor celebrity within the Imperial Remnant, after he agreed to be the main prosecution witness against Disra, and in addition, Flim would be able to provide details of Disra various shady deals with various criminal organisations for Admiral Daala.

The Council of Moffs is shocked at Disra plot to overthrow them (this is how Daala plays it) and the remaining 13 Moff's now fully support Admiral Daala's peace deal with the New Republic. They also quickly elect a new Moff to replace Daala on the council.

Meanwhile the Caamas Document Crisis rumbles on within the New Republic, Admiral Daala will use an unaltered copy provided by Admiral Pellaeon to offer the olive branch of peace to the New Republic.

**Caamas Document Crisis**

Shortly after the end of the Clone Wars, a group of Bothans assisted elements of the fledgling Galactic Empire in sabotaging Caamas's planetary shields, allowing the Imperials to devastate the planet. Evidence that implicated the Bothans in the incident did not come into light until several decades later, when a data card containing a list of those involved is found by Leia Organa Solo near Mount Tantiss on the planet Wayland.

The discovery of the card ignited a political firestorm throughout the New Republic, as member worlds openly decried the Bothans for their involvement and demanded that justice should be brought to those responsible, and that restitution to the remaining Caamasi be made.

Though some may truly have had the Caamasi's best interests at heart, others were more likely to use the incident to justify attacks against the Bothan race in general, given the Bothan's well known deviousness in using political chaos to their advantage. As Anti-Bothan demonstrations continued, it became clear that the only way to diffuse the situation would be to locate an intact copy of the Caamas Document, indicating those who were truly responsible.

Urgent calls went out throughout the New Republic requesting that anyone who had a copy bring it forward. However, all attempts at locating an intact copy of the Caamas Document by the New Republic would meet with failure.

The New Republic, via General Lando Calrissian would try to obtain a copy of the Caamas Document from the Imperial Remnants records on Bastion. This would prove to be almost impossible, as at this time, as Admiral Daala was seeking out the New Republic to try to make peace and without Admiral Daala authorization, this information would not be released.

It would not be until Disra plot was uncovered that Admiral Daala could retrieve an unaltered copy of the Caamas Document then this copy is handed over to the New Republic. This would be a prelude to a peace agreement between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic this however was many weeks away from happening.

While this all this was going on (just prior to Disra plot being reviled), Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade are following up several leads that they have uncovered about the location of an unaltered copy of the Caamas Document from one of the clone sleeper cells that Thrawn planted throughout the galaxy during his campaign.

Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade would accentually discover Thrawn secret fortress on Nirauan within the Unknown Regions, this would later become known as the Nirauan Incident.

What Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade would discover in the Unknown Regions and what they would do with the information would have serious long-term consequences for the galaxy.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**13. The Nirauan Incident**

With the Caamas Document Crisis, still raging within the galaxy, on the planet Nirauan, the headquarters of the Empire of the Hand, is still protected by Rear Admiral Dorja's task force. Along with the now formidable ground defences, including a planetary defence shield protecting the area around the Hand of Thrawn fortress.

Onboard the Relentless Rear Admiral Dorja is very pleased with the forces under his command, they have been performing flawlessly. The only thing that had surprised Rear Admiral Dorja early on was the news that General Baron Soontir Fel was part of the Empire of the Hand and that General Fel is on Nirauan.

When General Fel is on Nirauan, he would become the senior Imperial officer and assume command of all the forces protecting Nirauan, pushing Dorja into second place. This did not bother Dorja as General Fel was away for long periods and even when General Fel was at Nirauan, General Fel left the running of the defence forces to Dorja anyway.

What would happen next would cause long-term problems for the Jedi, once the full truth comes out many years from now.

**Jade's Fire, Location Unknown Regions**

At the controls of her ship, Jade's Fire, Mara says to Luke, "Last jump to the planet"

Luke looking at the display replies, "Good, but why have you set the coordinates at this distance from the planet?" pointing at the display that was showing Jade's Fire exit position from hyperspace being far from the planet they were jumping towards.

Mara grins and replies, "I don't want to bump into any defences that Thrawn may have left behind, if the information is correct about this being Thrawn's secret base, it is bound to have defences leaf behind by Thrawn."

Luke replies, "We don't even know if this lead is valid"

Mara glances across at Luke and asks, "Remember I know Thrawn from when I was the Emperors Hand. Do you want to take the chance?"

Luke looks at Mara and replies, "No"

Mara again grins at Luke and replies, "Thought not, better get ready."

Luke straps himself into the co-pilots seat and R2-D2 plugs himself into the ships computer and bleeps his readiness.

With that, Mara jumps Jade's Fire into hyperspace towards Nirauan they are in for a shock when they get there.

**ISD Relentless, In Orbit Nirauan**

Rear Admiral Dorja is on the bridge of the Relentless, confirming some intelligence updates that have been received from Yaga Minor, by courier ship. No transmissions are allowed between the Hand of Thrawn and Yaga Minor (or anywhere else) all messages must come and go by courier ships.

Just as Admiral Dorja has signed the information off, allowing it to be uploaded into the ships data base, the sensor operator says, "Sir, a ship has just come out of hyperspace."

Admiral Dorja turns sharply and looks at the display and replies, "All ships to alert level 3, Advise Hand of Thrawn base, have the nearest patrol flight intercept the ship and disable, also let me know when you have an identification on the type of ship?"

The bridge of the Relentless suddenly becomes alive with activity as Admiral Dorja's orders are relayed, Admiral Dorja notices that the display is showing the unknown ship as not having moved yet, Admiral Dorja thinks to himself that is a bad move by the crew. There is no panic onboard the Relentless, as Admiral Dorja has implemented a plan to capture any ships that may accidentally discover Nirauan, this plan is now put into effect.

After only a few seconds, the sensor operator says, "Sir, I have identified the type of ship, it is a Soro Suub Luxury Yacht 3000 series, still attempting an IFF of the ship."

Admiral Dorja replies, "Good, keep me updated" then looking at his display Dorja can see a flight of four TIE Defenders heading towards the ship, with an estimated intercept time of three minutes.

Things are about to get hectic within the next few seconds, once the ships id has come through.

**Jade's Fire**

As Jade's Fire comes out of hyperspace well clear of the planet (Nirauan), several alarms go off, Mara looks at the display and then her jaw drops slightly, as out of Jade's Fire cockpit windows Mara and Luke can see a large number of Imperial warships in orbit around the planet.

For what seems like a very long time (actually only a few seconds), they both stare out of Jade's Fire cockpit windows at the assembled Imperial firepower, then R2-D2 bleeps bring them out of there "trance". Luke looks at his display and says, "We have four fighters coming this way, I think we need to get out of here fast."

Mara looks at the display and replies, "I think that is a very good idea" and opens the throttles of Jade's Fire to maximum and at the same time turning Jade's Fire 180 degrees around and starts heading away from the planet.

Jade's Fire is a highly modified luxury yacht originally owned by the industrialist Ja Bardrin. However, prior to being owned by Mara Jade, it was originally named The Winning Gamble by Ja Bardrin. Jade's Fire has been heavily upgraded with state of the art weapons tracking systems and a unique shoot back system that would detect the angle of incoming enemy shots and return fire back along the projected route. The engines of Jade's Fire have also been heavily upgraded, making the ship much faster, though not as fast as the incoming TIE Defenders.

Luke says, "R2 how long until we can jump into hyperspace?" R2 chirps to himself then displays the estimated time of five minutes.

Luke says, "R2 try and improve on that time, also record everything from the ships sensors" R2 response is a series of indignant sounds.

Luke smiles at R2s reply and says, "Ok, R2 you are already doing that."

Now it is a race to see whether Jade's Fire can maintain the lead or not, if not they will be captured of killed, if they can they will be able to escape into hyperspace.

**ISD Relentless**

The sensor operator says, "Sir, I have identified the ships name, it is the Jade's Fire." Pausing for a moment the sensor operator looks at his display, then pales slightly and then says, "Sir, this ship is the property of Mara Jade, the latest intelligence suggests that the so called Jedi Master Luke Skywalker is also onboard this ship. This ship is listed as being part of the New Republics military forces as a courier/scout under private ownership."

This is not the news that Admiral Dorja was expecting and responds, "All ships to battle stations, alert the Hand of Thrawn to go to battle stations. Operations, I want that ship stopped is that understood?"

The words where barely out of Admiral Dorja mouth, when the battle alert sounded and bridge of the Relentless is bathed in red light, Admiral Dorja could also see from the tactical display that the other ships in his task group where also powering up. This would also trigger a launch of an assault shuttle and additional fighters to try to capture or destroy Jade's Fire that was now heading away from the planet at high speed with the first four TIE Defenders catching up Jade's Fire, now it was a race.

Deep within the Relentless main hanger bay the fighter crews are preparing for launch, all around the Relentless is preparing itself for a battle that will not come, as Admiral Dorja conclusion that this is a scout for a New Republic attack force is wrong, but no one knows this. The other warships of the Imperial force protecting Nirauan are also coming to a combat posture very quickly.

As Admiral Dorja watches the main tactical display showing the chase, he glances at the secondary display showing the Hand of Thrawn fortress powering up its defence shield. That was good thought Dorja no attacking force will get through a planetary defence shield and it is strong enough to resist the strongest bombardment, any ground force would have to get past his defence fleet first.

Breaking into Admiral Dorja thoughts, the communications operator says, "Sir, General Fel for you."

Admiral Dorja replies, "Put him through here" a holograph of General Fel appears in front of Admiral Dorja and General Fel asks, "Why the full alert for one ship Admiral?"

Admiral Dorja replies, "Sir the ship has been identified as the Jade's Fire, according to intelligence both Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker are onboard, this could be a prelude to a Rebel attack on this base."

General Fel thinks for a few moments, then glances of at his own display then says, "I agree with your assessment, continue, Fel out." This has given Admiral Dorja the authority to continue, if he is wrong so General Fel will be too.

Admiral Dorja, asks, "How long until this ship is in custody?"

The sensor operator replies, "Sir, I estimate that the first four TIE Defenders will be within firing range within one minute."

Admiral Dorja thinks to himself, good then we can deal with the imperial traitor Mara Jade and the so-called Jedi Master in one go this will be a good day for the Empire.

The Imperial fleet defending Nirauan is now prepared for battle, for a none existent attack, the area around the Hand of Thrawn fortress is deploying its ground troops in defensive positions, any attacking force would have to first get past Admiral Dorja fleet then get past the outer ground defences. The outer defences consists of six garrison bases, with a defence wall connecting them together in a hexagonal shape around the Hand of Thrawn fortress, with one of the six garrison bases (increased from the original five) at each point of the Hexagon. Once past this defence line, an attacking force would have to breach the hand of Thrawn fortress itself, assuming there is anything left of the attacking force that is!

**Jade's Fire**

Onboard Jade's Fire, the ship is now running a maximum speed away from the planet, with R2 coxing the ships navigation computer to move faster in its calculations for the jump into hyperspace.

Luke says, "The fighters will be within firing range in just over a minute's time, according to R2 this will be around the same time we are ready to jump into hyperspace."

Mara looks at Luke are replies, "That's not very reassuring" in reply Luke just shrugs and reaches down and touches his lightsabre.

Mara goes onto say, "I wonder what is on that planet that requires such a strong military presence?"

Luke looking as the display replies, "I don't know, but according to these readings an area of the planets surface is now protected by a shield. From what I can see there are six garrison bases on the planets surface that seem to be protecting some sort off fortress type structure in the middle, these garrison bases appear to be linked by a series of walls, making a solid defence line."

Mara glances at the display and says, "Well all this is overkill even for the Empire in its current state, unless what they are protecting is worth this level of protection. This base must be extremely valuable to whoever is commanding those forces protecting this system."

At that point R2 bleeps and the hyperdrive computer board indicates that the ship is ready to jump, Mara pulls the hyperdrive levers engaging the ship hyperdrive and Jade's Fire jumps smoothly into hyperspace, they have made it.

Leaving behind four TIE Defenders now closing on empty space

**ISD Relentless**

Admiral Dorja had been watching the four TIE Defenders closing with Jade's Fire, but just as the fighters are about to fire the Jade's Fire jumps into hyperspace. Admiral Dorja thinks to himself darkly, that if Lord Vader had been onboard he would be dead by now.

Admiral Dorja is silent for a few moments, and then he says, "Recall those fighters back to the defence line, have all ships maintain battle stations, until the scout ships have done a sweep of the surrounding systems for any other Rebel ships."

This is followed by a series of aye sirs from around the bridge.

Now he will have to explain what has happened to General Fel and file a full report to both Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Parck, this would be ammunition for Admiral Pellaeon to get him relived of this command. Though with General Fels backing that this could be a prelude of a Rebels attack, he will be able to keep him command. As he already had indicators from his friends in the Yaga Minor system that Admiral Pellaeon had already tried to have him removed from this command.

Admiral Dorja thinks to himself, I wonder what Mara and Luke will do with the information that they have about this base within the Unknown Regions, only time will tell.

**Jade's Fire, Sometime Later**

After several more random hyperspace jumps, Jade's Fire finally comes out of hyperspace on the boarder with the Unknown Regions, allowing Mara and Luke to take a rest and analyse the information on ships computer.

Mara murmured from Luke's side, "I was right, about this planet being an Imperial base."

Luke looking up from the display, as R2 is trying to enhance the images, replies, "OK, so you were right about both Thrawn having a base and about coming hyperspace some distance from the planet, does it make you feel better," with Luke now grinning at Mara.

Mara replies, "No not really."

R2 beeps, this bring s both Luke's and Mara's attention to the display. They can see several Imperial class and Victory class star destroyers in orbit around the planet, as well as a number of supporting warships. As R2 continues to analyse the data, the ID's of some of the warships begin to be displayed one catches Mara's attention.

Mara says pointing at the display, "That is the Relentless it is supposed to be part of Admiral Pellaeons command, what is, the Relentless doing here?"

Luke shrugs his shoulders and replies, "I don't know, but the Relentless was part of the fleet at Bilbringi, so this must mean that the Relentless was transferred here after the battle."

A worried Mara responds, "That either means that the rumours about Thrawn's return are true or that Admiral Pellaeon knew about this base all along, anyway you look at this, it does not look very good."

Luke nods and says, "Or that Thrawn told Pellaeon about this base before his death and ordered him to guard it. That could explain why Pellaeon has not tried to create his own Empire."

Mara responds, "Maybe, but the more we look into this the more question are raised."

Luke nods and replies, "Agreed"

Luke then looks at Mara and asks, "Which I suppose leads us to the question of what we do with this information?"

Mara thinks for a moment and replies, "Funny you should ask that, a few years ago, I'd have said flat out we blast our way in and get rid of this base. However now it's not so simple anymore, with the Caamas Document Crisis, we do not what to anger Admiral Pellaeon. This would unleash a powerful strike force against the New Republic and we would be to blame for it."

Luke thinks for several moments and replies, "I agree, I think we need to keep this information to ourselves for the time being, maybe at a future date we can release it, when things have calmed down a bit."

Mara replies, "I was thinking the same thing, we can quite easily store this information and then wipe the ships computer, then restore the basic ships functions, I also know that R2 can keep a secret. So we have a solution, when we get back we can say we found nothing."

Luke says, "I agree, let's do it."

The both set to work on Jade's Fire making sure that there is not trace of the information, except on one data card that Mara will keep hidden until needed.

**Hand of Thrawn Fortress**

Several weeks after Jade's Fire had jumped into hyperspace, General Fel stands down the alert level, stating that the impending attack by the New Republic does not seem to be apparent, especially after receiving the news of the peace deal between the Empire and the New Republic.

Deep under the Hand of Thrawn fortress, in concealed chambers, a countdown has almost reached the end of cycle set on a ten-year timer, soon it would reach zero.

Then who knows…

**The End!**

With the Imperial Remnant able to provide an unaltered copy of the Caamas Document, so that the truth of the Caamas Document Crisis can finally come out. This will be the basis for the New Republic and both Imperial factions enter into peace neogociations.

At this time, Mara and Luke return to the New Republic to find that the Caamas Document Crisis is over and the New Republic and both Imperial factions are well into peace negotiations. This reinforces both of them to keep what they had found in the Unknown Regions to themselves, if it came out the war may restart and neither Mara and Luke what that to happen.

When Mara and Luke inform the New Republic government that the lead they had was a dead end, no one in the New Republic government is interested in this answer and does not draw any further questions from any quarters. As the New Republic government now has a copy of the Caamas document, there is no need to continue the search or ask either of them any difficult questions, much to the relief of Mara and Luke.

Several weeks later, Mara and Luke are married, following the peace deal between the Empire and the New Republic.

What neither of them knows is that the galaxy's view of the Jedi will be, forever changed by this action.

For now, the New Republic and the Empire are coming to peace terms, that is all that matters to all sides.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**14. A Lasting Peace?**

With an unaltered copy of the Caamas Document now is the possession of the New Republic government, the Caamas Document Crisies is quickly ended thanks to the Imperial Remnant providing the unaltered copy of the Caamas Document.

What would follow would be two peace deals, the first being the Daala-Gavrisom Treaty, or Bastion Accord, the second being the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty also known as the Yaga Minor Accords.

Both of these treaties are almost identical.

**Terms of the two treaties**

The two treaties would not outline a surrender of any sort on the side of either of the two Imperial main factions or the New Republic, instead, it put forth terms that would leave what remained of the Galactic Empire intact but with an end of hostilities between the two rival parties. It additionally opened the two Imperial main factions to trade and commerce with the New Republic, and put forth limitations on smuggling for both governments to enforce. In addition, systems in either government group could choose their alignment, satisfying those Imperial-loyal systems in New Republic space.

With the Imperial Remnant down to its core fourteen sectors, none of the systems or worlds within the Imperial Remnant would choose to join the New Republic. With several independent systems, bordering Imperial Remnant space would choose to join the Imperial Remnant (mainly for economic reasons). Much to the surprise of the New Republic's government as the New Republic had expected (naively) the Imperials to collapse after the peace treaty.

With Admiral Pellaeons command, it was much the same, as none of the systems within the Yaga Minor sector wished to join the New Republic. Though in a different approach Admiral Pellaeon will not accept any further systems under his protection, instead he points them towards the Imperial Remnant and Admiral Daala. This action by Admiral Pellaeon puzzles the New Republic government, as they do not understand Admiral Pellaeons course of action, the New Republic's government is still unaware of the existence of the Empire of the Hand.

As the dust settles, in the aftermath of the Caamas Document Crisies and the find made by Luke and Mara, for which they will keep secret due to the peace deal with the two Imperial factions. This decision by Luke and Mara not to say what they found in the unknown regions will have ramifications in the years to come, when an old opponent returns from the dead.

The first twelve months of peace is quite different for both remaining Imperial Factions

**Imperial Remnant**

Of the two Imperial factions, the Imperial Remnant will be hit hardest, as not all the current covert deals can be reviled at once, that would cause both the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic too many problems, by raising a lot of questions, that neither side would like. Economically, the Imperial Remnant suffered tremendously following the signing of the treaty. Cheaper goods from the Republic flooded Imperial markets, and the Imperial credit's value plummeted rapidly and remained weak for the first twelve months after the peace deal.

At the beginning of the second year, the Imperial Remnant had now brought most of the covert deals out into the open this had been done by openly negotiating with the companies concerned. This would lead to much better deals for the Imperial Remnant, as these companies could no longer charge outrageous prices for covertly supplies the Imperial Remnant.

Deals such as gaining the right to licence manufacture Incom I-7 Howlrunner fighters for planetary defence, along with such deals as the Imperial Remnant owning the production rights to the SoroSuub Preybird class medium fighter and so on.

In social terms, the Imperial Remnant was drastically different from the Palpatine-era Empire. Blatant anti-alien and anti-female bias was a thing of the past, in addition to a higher number of female navy captains. In terms of basic rights, life in the Remnant, though still far ahead of Palpatine's Empire, still lagged slightly behind the New Republic at the time of the peace treaty.

The same can also be said for Admiral Pellaeons command (the Empire of the Hand).

**The Empire of the Hand and Admiral Pellaeons Command**

With Admiral Pellaeons command, also coming to peace terms with the New Republic at the same time as the Imperial Remnant, to the galaxy as a whole it seemed as though the Empire was now at peace. However, the rest of the galaxy is still unaware of the existence of the Empire of the Hand or that this command includes the Imperial military forces under Admiral Pellaeon.

Admiral Pellaeons command has not changed very much in size since it was formed, with the recent exception of replacing all current strike class medium cruisers, star galleon class frigates, lancer class frigates and the frigates of various types with the new versions of the Modular Taskforce Combat Cruiser.

Once the replacement warships has been constructed, as each new warship enters service the warship that the Combat Cruiser is replacing is listed as being scrapped. These "scrapped" warships will be sent (covertly) to the Empire of the Hand, though officially they are listed as being scrapped. This way the Empire of the Hand can acquire several hundred warships without razing any suspicions from either the New Republic or the Imperial Remnant over the next few years.

Like the Imperial Remnant, the Empire of the Hand is drastically different from the Palpatine-era Empire, in that the anti-alien and anti-female bias was never part of Thrawn's command from that start. The Empire of the Hand in this respect is well ahead of the Imperial Remnant and slightly ahead of the New Republic in terms of rights for all sentient beings.

**The Empire**

The Empire (both Imperial factions) would adopt an isolationist stance against the New Republic for the next six years with only some diplomatic contact, more so with Admiral Pellaeon's command than the Imperial Remnant.

**Thrawn's Sleeper Cells**

Grand Admiral Thrawn's clone sleeper cells, on receiving the new that this Thrawn was a fake would go back to "sleep", to await the real Thrawn's return. The sleeper cell that tried to helped Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade disappears in the aftermath of the Nirauan Incident, as they just want to be left alone.

This leaves Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade wondering how many sleeper cells Thrawn seeded throughout the galaxy, awaiting his call. They also do not fully inform the New Republic of their suspicions that Thrawn may have seeded large numbers of sleeper cells throughout the galaxy, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade estimate of the numbers of sleeper cells is much more than the New Republics own estimate.

The answer to this question (about the true number of sleeper cells) will remain unanswered for many years to come, however when they are awakened the true number of sleeper cells will be much larger than anyone suspected.

Meanwhile, with the new peace deal in place the Imperial military forces guarding the Yaga Minor sector are switching from wartime operations to peacetime operations, especially in guarding its boarders.

Several weeks after the peace deal between the Empire and the New Republic, one of the new Modular Taskforce Combat Cruisers, the Phoenix, is about to set off on its first patrol mission.

**Modular Taskforce Combat Cruiser, 108, Phoenix**

As Commander Rejlii Mithel, Captain of one of the new Combat Cruisers looks around the bridge of his new command he smiled, as the crew of Combat Cruiser 108 the Phoenix where also young. This crew is the first of the next generation of Imperials that are not part of the Pre Endor generation, that have been raised with the new way of thinking that is not biased towards aliens or females.

Commander Mithel can now see why Admiral Pellaeon had him fast tracked through the advanced officer-training program, along with a number of other personnel that Thrawn had picked out as special.

The Phoenix has a crew complement of 4,128, plus 400 Imperial army and stormtroopers onboard, the Phoenixes combat capabilities are impressive with 45 Medium turbolasers, along with 10 Ion Cannons, 5 Tractor Beam projectors, along with a point defence laser system and up-rated shielding and armour, in addition this heavy cruiser can carry's 3 squadrons (36) starfighters in is hanger.

The starfighter split consists of 24 TIE Defenders (TIE-D) and 12 Scimitar assault bombers, in addition to 2 assault shuttles as well as several normal shuttles.

The hyperdrive consists of a main class 1 with a class 9 as backup, the sublight engines are quicker that a strike class medium cruiser, this makes this type of combat cruiser much more manoeuvrable than a ship of its class or size would normally be.

Due to the modular nature, the cost of producing a single one of these new Modular Taskforce Combat Cruisers is much less than that of it nearest competitor the strike class medium cruiser. Unlike the other versions of the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser, the Combat Cruiser version is a more permanent construction than the other versions, as the Combat Cruiser does not need to switch roles as the other versions need to.

A month after the peace treaty with the New Republic, Admiral Pellaeon has not let his guard down, the Phoenix has been assigned to patrol the boarder area of the Yaga Minor sector for a standard six month patrol pattern.

Commander Mithel again smiles to himself and thinks, his own command, then he says, "Helm jump to hyperspace toward the first patrol point."

The helmsman replies, "Aye Captain", the helmsman pulls the hyperdrive leavers and the Phoenix jumps into hyperspace.

Commander Mithel looks out of the bridges armoured windows as the Phoenix jumps into hyperspace, in few hours the Phoenix will be at its first patrol point.

**A Few Hours Later**

The Phoenix drops out of hyperspace at the boarder between the Yaga Minor sector and New Republic controlled space.

From the sensor pit one of the operators says, "Commander, I have a ship on long range sensor. It appears to be shirting the boarder area."

Commander Mithel responds, "Let me know when you have identification of this ship, set the ship to alert level 3."

Sensor operator replies, "Yes sir"

The Phoenix will adopt a parallel course with the unknown ship, until the ships identification can be made.

As the sensor operator begins a more detailed scan, the Phoenix moves to level 3 alert, this puts the ship on a state of standby readiness, above level 3 is level 2 this is also known a Yellow alert, above that is level 1 also known as Red alert and at the top is battle stations.

After several minutes the sensor operator says, "Sir I have an identification of the ship, it is a New Republic Assault Frigate, probably a mark two version, looks like it is our opposite number on boarder patrol, as I can see no signs of preparation for battle."

Commander Mithel smiles and responds, "Good work, stand down from level 3 alert. Communications hail that ship, let's see if they respond."

From the communications pit an operator replies, "Aye sir"

Commander Mithel, now sitting in his captain's chair waiting to see if the New Republic would like to talk, look at the display the Assault Frigate is matching the course of the Phoenix.

From the communications pit an operators says, "Incoming communication from the Assault Frigate."

Commander Mithel responds, "Good, put it through."

In front of Commander Mithel appears a human female with the New Republic naval rank of Captain, the New Republic Captain says, "I am Captain Sarah Lilly, commander of the New Republic Assault Frigate, Freedoms Dawn."

Commander Mithel thinks to himself, what a daft name for a warship, then replies, "Greetings Captain Lilly, I am Commander Rejlii Mithel, Captain of the Imperial Cruiser Phoenix, please state your intentions."

Captain Lilly replies, "I am on patrol in this area of New Republic space please state your intentions."

Commander Mithel replies, "I am also on patrol in the area of Imperial space, looks like we both have the same mission in this area of space."

Captain Lilly replies, "Yes it does, looks like we may be seeing more of each other then?"

Commander Mithel replies, "Looks like we might. I am sure we will talk again, goodbye for now Captain."

Captain Lilly replies, "Goodbye Commander." With that, the communication is ended.

Commander Mithel asks, "Communications, I assume that was all recorded?"

From the communications pit an operator says, "Yes sir"

Commander Mithel says, "Good, hand it to intelligence for analysis."

The communications operator replies, "Yes sir"

Commander Mithel says, "Helm, jump us to the next set of coordinates, but do it slowly, no point in showing the New Republic what the Phoenix is capable of doing, with a free demonstration."

The helmsman replies, "Aye Captain", the helmsman pulls the hyperdrive leavers and the Phoenix jumps into hyperspace, at a much more leisurely pace than the Phoenix would normally do.

Within four months, Commander Mithel and the crew of the Phoenix will soon know the true extent of what they are part of, after being transferred to Hand of Thrawn fortress for special assignment.

For the next three months, Commander Mithel and the crew of the Phoenix will continue to perform there assigned patrol duties.

Within three months after the peace treaties between the Empire and the New Republic, the Empire of the Hand will see a dramatic change.

**Hand of Thrawn fortress**

Deep under the Hand of Thrawn fortress, a countdown has almost reached zero and soon those that run the Hand of Thrawn fortress will be made aware of this secret chambers existence.

After that, almost anything will be possible!

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me. The description of Thrawn's cloning chamber is taken from the novel "Vision of the Future"._

**15. Mitth'raw'nuruodo**

Hand of Thrawn fortress, three months after the peace treaties between the Empire and the New Republic.

The commander of the Hand of Thrawn fortress who is also the commander of Thrawn's own personnel Household Phalanx guard, Chiss Commander Kres'ten'tarthi, with General Fel being his nominal superior officer while Admiral Parck is not present.

Rear Admiral Dorja, who commands that defence fleet is also Commander Kres'ten'tarthi superior officer, however Commander Kres'ten'tarthi has final say on the defence on the Hand of Thrawn fortress and Thrawn's own personnel Household Phalanx.

As such Commander Kres'ten'tarthi can always be found in the command centre of the Hand of Thrawn fortress monitoring what is going on.

Just over three months after Jade's Fire discovered Admiral Dorja task force guarding the Hand of Thrawn. A Chiss engineer monitoring the power levels notices a strange power fluctuation, and says, "Commander I have a power fluctuation on grid nine."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi calls up the information on his display and replies, "Reroute that power grid and get maintenance onto it."

The Chiss engineer replies, "Yes sir" and then tries to carry out the orders, but the engineer is unable and then says, "Commander, I am unable to reroute grid nine, as the main computer says I have insufficient clearance to do so."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi checks what the operators has just told him and he confirms that it is true, Commander Kres'ten'tarthi then uses his own command codes to reroute grid nine, this also fails, at this time General Fel enters the command centre.

General Fel leans over Commander Kres'ten'tarthi shoulder to see what the problem is, seeing that there is a power drain grid nine, General Fel moves to his own station and get a more detailed view of the problem.

After several minutes General Fel suddenly discovers where the power drain from grid nine is originating from, Thrawn's own quarters, in the Hand of Thrawn fortress, Commander Kres'ten'tarthi has also reach the same conclusion as well. Both of them look at each other, with both of them coming to the same unspoken conclusion, that Thrawn's quarters had been sealed ten years ago on his death. When Thrawn was last at his fortress he had told Admiral Parck that he would return ten years after his death and Thrawn always kept his word.

Now just after the tenth anniversary of Thrawn's death his quarters where showing signs of activation and the bases computers are not allowing the power demands to be shut down without the use of Thrawn's own command codes.

General Fel is the first to speak, he says, "Commander Kres'ten'tarthi come with me please and bring two guards."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi replies, "Yes sir" and indicates to two Chiss guards to follow them.

A short distance later, all four of them are at Thrawn's quarters that have been sealed since his death ten years ago, Commander Kres'ten'tarthi breaks the seal, then enters followed by General Fel, with the two Chiss guards remaining outside.

After looking around Thrawn's quarters in silence, neither of them can find the reason for the power drain in Thrawn's quarters, as all the equipment appears to be turned off, Commander Kres'ten'tarthi says, "What now?"

A mechanical voice says, "Identity recognised, access granted" with that a secret entrance opens up, with a blast of dust coming through the opening, General Fel and Commander Kres'ten'tarthi exchange glances, then enter.

As they both descend, General Fel manages to discover and then deliberately trip a conner net that he sees in the nick off time. A conner net is a small net that can be used as traps against intruders. In this application, they can be lethal.

General Fel and Commander Kres'ten'tarthi now proceed more slowly downwards, soon they will discover Thrawn's secret cloning chamber.

**Thrawn's Cloning Chamber**

General Fel and Commander Kres'ten'tarthi run into two more of the disguised conner nets along the way, both of which General Fel insisted on tripping and disposing of, though Commander Kres'ten'tarthi was not convinced that that was necessary but on the other hand he could not see how it could hurt, either. If the first net hadn't triggered any reaction and there is no indication that it had, then taking down the other two probably wouldn't do anything, either and at least it gave the service droids something to do, that back out of their way.

As they both went deeper, the background hum had also increased as they travelled down the tunnel, reaching a volume where Commander Kres'ten'tarthi could definitely tell it was coming from above them. They are now both directly under the fortress's huge power generator undoubtedly sealed safely away inside solid rock beyond their reach this would explain the power tap into grid nine, this area must have been constructed when the fortress was first built.

Eventually, after perhaps another hundred meters or so, the tunnel ended in a large, well-lit room. General Fel and Commander Kres'ten'tarthi both stood together at the archway entrance.

General Fel states, "I knew he'd have a place like this stashed away. Even in his own fortress, hidden away from his own people. I just knew it, but until now I did not know were it was."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi nodded silently in agreement with General Fel, gazing into the chamber. It was roughly circular, dome-shaped at the top, sixty meters across at the base, and a good ten high at the centre, all carved out of solid rock. A three-meter-wide ring of tiled floor ran around the outer edge at the level of the tunnel, dropping then a meter down to the main floor, which was also tiled. Five meters up the sides, behind a protective railing, a balcony deeply indented into the rock ran two-thirds of the way around the room, its inner walls lined with electronic equipment.

On the main floor to their far right was a more modest version of the command centre on the upper floor of the Hand of Thrawn fortress. This one was only a single ring of consoles, cantered not on a galactic holo but on the wide, squat cylinder of a super storage library/computer information base. Again, as in the fortress above, a handful of glowing lights indicated the equipment was waiting patiently for orders, now that the equipment was activate. The rest of the main floor was empty except for a row of furniture lined up against one edge of the raised walkway beneath a plastic sheet.

From the first moment they had entered the room, General Fel's full attention was focused on the deep alcove coming off the main room over to their left. Sealed there behind a solid transparisteel wall was a complete cloning apparatus: a Spaarti cylinder wrapped in nutrient tubes and flash-learning cables, surrounded by support equipment. All of it tied into a humming fusion generator and floating gently in the centre of the cylinder, asleep or perhaps not even yet truly alive is a blue-skinned adult humanoid, a humanoid with an exceptionally familiar, if a much younger face.

Grand Admiral Thrawn.

For several monuments, they both just stand there looking at the Spaarti cloning cylinders occupant.

General Fel says quietly, "Ten years, just like you said," Speaking to the clone of Thrawn floating in the Spaarti cylinder, then pausing for a moment again, and says, "He said that he'd return in ten years, he always kept his word."

Then General Fel suddenly laughs aloud, realizing what Thrawn had just achieved and says, "The old fraud" the words that General Fel mutters are in sharp contrast to the awe General Fel that could see in Commander Kres'ten'tarthi eye's. General Fel could sympathize, the alcove and its occupant where intimidating in their subtle grandeur, and in their equally quiet threat that the occupant of the cloning cylinder posed to the Empires enemies.

General Fel was now looking at the controls, but not touching them, says, "Look like Thrawn had the cycle set on a ten-year timer and just reset it back to zero every time he dropped by for a visit, along with updating the flash teach equipment with a scan of his updated memories. Looks like we now know what triggered the power surge on grid nine. As this small power generator is enough to power this single Spaarti cylinder for decades, but the reawakening requires much more power. This much be what Thrawn meant by 'awaiting his signal' very clever."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi who seemed to come out of his daze, says, "We need to get him out of there."

General Fel who is still looking at the controls says, "Agreed, a clone of Thrawn is still Thrawn, especially with Thrawn's memories, even if they are ten years out of date. Commander Kres'ten'tarthi go a fetch some help, but do not broadcast what we have found down here, only get a few people to start with, along with the necessary medical equipment."

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi replies, "Yes sir." With that Commander Kres'ten'tarthi heads for the stairs back to the entrance, still in a daze about what they have discovered.

**One Hour Later**

A small team of a dozen medics and engineers are very carefully examining the Spaarti cloning cylinder and the flash teach equipment, along with the apparently large amount of information stored in the flash teach memory banks than would be normal for a clone.

One of the medics speculates that Thrawn uploaded a full scan of his brain this would give his clone the full life experiences of Thrawn, making the clone exactly like Thrawn up to ten years ago.

After several more hours, the small team is confident that the awakening process should be allowed to proceed, General Fel says, "Very well proceed awaken Thrawn."

With that order the small team of a dozen medics and engineers, activate the Spaarti cloning cylinder, the process of awakening does not take long, the Spaarti cloning cylinder drains the liquid suspending the clone of Thrawn, then downloads Thrawn's memories into the body.

After the process is completed, the medics lift Thrawn out the Spaarti cloning cylinder onto a medical gurney and start a medical examination of Thrawn's vital signs. Several minutes later one of the medics turns to General Fel and says, "Sir, the life signs are stable, I would recommend allowing him to awaken at his own pace."

General Fel breaths a sigh of relief, along with Commander Kres'ten'tarthi, General Fel ask, "How long until Thrawn awakens?"

The medic replies, "Anytime from a few minutes to a few hours. We will continue to monitor until he is awake."

General Fel says, "Good, Commander Kres'ten'tarthi, we will need Admiral Parck here as soon as possible, can you see to the arrangements and then return here?"

Commander Kres'ten'tarthi replies, "Yes sir I will" and leaves to makes the arrangements for Admiral Parck to come to the Hand of Thrawn fortress as quickly as possible.

Shortly afterwards, a courier ship departs from the Hand of Thrawn fortress, for Admiral Parck's current location within the Empire of the Hand.

**Two Hours Later**

Slowly Thrawn awakens and looks around the room, observing who is present and there expressions then Thrawn says in his usual tone, "So I am dead then?" this is more of a statement than a question.

Even so, General Fel responds, "Yes sir"

Thrawn then nods slightly and says, "A lot must have happened in the past ten years" indicating that the clone of Thrawn realizes how long it has been since the original Thrawn's death.

General Fel responds again, "Yes sir, a lot has changed. I would suggest for the moment you rest and let the medics check you out, Admiral Parck is on his way back here now."

Thrawn responds, "Good work General, once the medics have given me a clean bill of health you can start briefing me on what has happen since my 'leave of absence' over the past ten years."

General Fel replies, "I will start preparations right away, sir." Then leaves to begin perpetrations to explain Thrawn's return to Admiral Parck first and then the much more difficult task of explaining this to Admiral Pellaeon, after Admiral Pellaeons recent experience with Flim this will be a more difficult task.

General Fel also will prepare a briefing from Grand Admiral Thrawn on the events of the past ten years the briefing will consist of a summery and a more detailed version.

For dealing with Admiral Pellaeon, General Fel uses the peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic to summon Admiral Pellaeon to the hand of Thrawn to brief Admiral Parck on the details of the deal. Quite cleverly, in his message to Admiral Pellaeon, General Fel would point out that it would be a lot safer at the Hand of Thrawn fortress, than Yaga Minor, as the New Republic ambassador may notice.

A light cruiser is dispatched to Yaga Minor with the meeting invitation at Nirauan for Admiral Pellaeon.

When General Fel returns to the cloning chamber, he find that Thrawn is now dressed in his Grand Admirals uniform, General Fel can't help but smile at Thrawn in his uniform, this will give much need hope to the remains of the Empire.

Grand Admiral Thrawn, looks as General Fel and says, "General rebuilding the Empire this time will not be as easy as is was ten years ago, I assume the after my death the various Imperial factions either briefly united then started fighting amongst themselves again?"

General Fel replies, "Yes Admiral they did briefly reunite, but after the fall of Coruscant a deverstaing civil war started between the various Imperial factions."

Grand Admiral Thrawn eyes narrow then he says, "Let move to my quarters and mu own briefing room, you can fill be in on the highlights of what has happened after that."

General Fel replies, "Yes sir" and walks with Grand Admiral Thrawn towards the stairs that lead to Thrawn's quarters, General Fel continues, "After a year of civil war the Emperor returned in a clone."

Half way up the stairs, Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "So the Emperor did have another cloning facility" then thinking for a few moment Thrawn asks, "I assuwm it was on Byss?"

General Fel replies, "Yes sir, it was, however Byss was destroyed" then as they slowly make there was up the stairs General Fel continues to fill Grand Admiral Thrawn on what has happened after that. By the time, the two of them have reached Thrawn's quarters and his briefing room General Fel has finished his summery of the events over the past ten years.

Over the next seven days General Fel gives a much more detailed briefing of not only what has happened over the past ten year but also the state of the Empire of the Hand, along with the peace deal between the Empire and the New Republic.

On hearing, the news of the peace deal Thrawn's only comment is one word "useful" this was not the reaction, General Fel was expecting from Thrawn. Between these briefings, Thrawn has been studying his holographic art collection, along with the bios of those who are now leading the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic.

On day seven Thrawn agrees with General Fel that Admiral Pellaeon will be the most difficult to convince of his return due to the incident with Flim.

Thrawn says to General Fel, "This peace deal between us and the New Republic is very good, as it will allow much more freedom of movement then if we are still at war. I should be able to merge the Imperial Remnant into my command, however first I must acquire certain items and personnel."

General Fel replies, "Yes sir, may I enquiry what these items and personnel are?"

Thrawn says to General Fel, "All in good time General, first thing if first, Admiral Parck will be arriving soon, then after that Admiral Pellaeon, once those tow are convinced that I am who I am, then we can start to move forward."

General Fel does not bother to push Thrawn on getting any more information and replies, "Yes sir"

After that, the rest of the senior command staff of the Hand of Thrawn fortress are informed of Thrawn's return, along with a very stunned Rear Admiral Dorja. Dorja does however acknowledge Thrawn as his new commander over that of Admiral Pellaeon.

Once Dorja is back onboard the Relentless, he smiles to himself, knowing that Admiral Pellaeon has been pushed in fourth place in the chain of command and that he now has the responsibility of guarding Grand Admiral Thrawn. Dorja has also been thinking that he might be in line for another promotion and maybe if he plays his cards right his own much more powerful battle group to command, or perhaps his current battle group maybe reinforced.

**Thrawn's Quarters**

Back in his quarters Thrawn has been thinking about Dorja and that Dorja has done a very good job in enhancing the fortress defences against attack, even though the defence plan is not spectacular it is sound, though Thrawn has a few ideas of his own to improve the defences.

Thrawn thinks to himself that Dorja should be promoted to Vice Admiral and enhance his command to not only this system but also the whole sector, to ensure the safety of the fortress from any attacking force in the future. This will keep Dorja fully occupied instead on constantly plotting against Pellaeon.

**Seven Days Later**

A week later the light cruiser returns from Yaga Minor, General Fel is relived to find out that Admiral Pellaeon accepts the meeting with no objections and will arrive within a few days after dealing with various diplomatic engagements on Yaga Minor, over the next week or so. To leave without completing these diplomatic engagements would raise too many questions.

General Fel informs Thrawn of Admiral Pellaeon acceptance of the meeting invitation to Nirauan.

Within the next few days, Admiral Parck will arrive and a few days or so after Admiral Parck, Admiral Pellaeon will arrive at the Hand of Thrawn fortress to find that Grand Admiral Thrawn has come back from the dead.

Will Admiral Parck and/or Admiral Pellaeon accept a clone of Grand Admiral Thrawn as there leader?

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**16. Assuming Command**

The first to arrive at Nirauan is Admiral Parck, when Admiral Parck enters Thrawn quarters he comes to a complete halt, just staring at Grand Admiral Thrawn for what seems like an eternity.

Grand Admiral Thrawn is the first to speak, he says, "Greetings Admiral Parck, I think we have a lot to discuss."

Still rooted to the spot, all Admiral Parck can say is, "Yes" he feels like he is in some sort of dream, then after a while Admiral Parck manages to recover enough to be shown the "tour" of the cloning facility, along with an explanation from Thrawn. With General Fel stating how he and Commander Kres'ten'tarthi had found the cloning chamber. After the tour, General Fel explains to Admiral Parck about the events after the discovery of the cloning chamber and Thrawn's subsequent awakening.

After the tour of the cloning chamber, Admiral Parck has had time to let the information sink in, Admiral Parck says, "Welcome back Grand Admiral Thrawn, I hereby transfer back command of the Empire of the Hand back to you, along with all the resources available to this command."

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "Thank you Admiral Parck, I accept command of the Empire of the Hand along with all the resources attached to this command, you have done an excellent job of managing the Empire of the Hand in my absence. Now we need to get down to business, it will be a few days before Admiral Pellaeon arrives I think he will need a lot more persuasion that you Admiral Parck, especially after the incident with Flim."

Admiral Parck replies, "Yes sir, it will probably take both myself and General Fel to convince Admiral Pellaeon, though I think eventually he will accept your return."

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "I agree with your assessment Admiral Parck, we will need to handle Admiral Pellaeon carefully and give him time to come around to my return. After what he has been though recently he will be very distrustful of seeing me here."

Both Admiral Parck and General Fel nod in agreement with Grand Admiral Thrawn reasoning, as Admiral Pellaeon is not one to be fooled by the same trick twice, even though this time it is not a trick.

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "In the meantime you can begin briefing of the operational state of the Empire of the Hand and also the Imperial Remnant under the leadership of this Fleet Admiral Daala."

Admiral Parck replies, "Yes sir" and the detailed briefing from Grand Admiral Thrawn begins

**Several Days Later**

As the Chimaera drops out of hyperspace at the planet Nirauan, one of the sensor operators says, "Admiral, I am detecting that the defence shield is up on the planets surface."

Admiral Pellaeon frowns and looks at his display, and says, "Communications get me either General Fel or Admiral Parck. Put the ship on condition three alert." The response from the communications pit is aye sir, the Chimaera's alert level is raised.

A few moments later one of the communications operators says, "Sir, I have General Fel for you."

Leaning back in his chair, Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Good put him through."

A hologram of General Fel in front of Admiral Pellaeon chair, Admiral Pellaeon asks, "General Fel can you explain why the defence shield is up?"

General Fel replies, "Yes Admiral I can, but I would prefer not to over a communications channel."

Admiral Pellaeon asks, "Why, no one will be able to intercept the communication."

General Fel replies, "Sorry, but I have my orders"

Admiral Pellaeon asks, "Who gave you these orders?"

General Fel pauses for a moment then replies, "Admiral Parck, he is waiting to brief you Admiral."

Admiral Pellaeon frowns and says, "Very well I will be down shortly."

General Fel replies, "See you soon Admiral." With that, the communication is ended.

Admiral Pellaeon, then for several moments just stares at where General Fel's holographic image had been, then he hits a button on his command chair and says, "Get me Colonel Tierce" after a few moments, Colonel Tierce says, "Colonel Tierce Admiral, is there a problem?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "I don't know Colonel, I need a security detachment to accompany me down to the planet."

After a short pause, Colonel Tierce says, "Understood Admiral, I will come with you as well, if that is ok?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "That is fine Colonel see you in the main shuttle bay in five minutes."

Colonel Tierce says, "Yes sir."

Admiral Pellaeon leaves the Chimaera's bridge and heads towards the turbolift, leaving the Chimaera on condition three alert until he returns.

**Five Minutes Later, Chimaera's Main Shuttle Bay**

Standing in front of the Lambda class shuttle, is Colonel Tierce and eighteen stormtroopers, ready to accompany Admiral Pellaeon down to the planet. What Admiral Pellaeon does not know is that Colonel Tierce is a clone of a former member of the Emperors Royal Guard and one of Grand Admiral Thrawn's clone experiments.

At some point after the death of Palpatine, the original Tierce came to serve as a Stormtrooper officer under Grand Admiral Thrawn aboard the star destroyer Chimaera. Having impressed Thrawn with his martial skill and physical prowess, Thrawn chose Tierce to act as a template for a new type of clone two months before the Battle of Bilbringi. The original Tierce died on Generis soon after, but the clone remained and took over the duties after the originals death onboard the Chimaera.

The clone of Grodin Tierce is aware that he is a clone he has simply not chosen to inform Admiral Pellaeon of this fact. In the years since the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn at the hand of his Noghri bodyguard, Rukh, Grodin Tierce has become the head of security onboard the Chimaera, there is little that Grodin Tierce does not know about, including the existence of the Hand of Thrawn, again he has kept this to himself and has not filed any reports.

Colonel Tierce is very loyal to Admiral Pellaeon, especially after he was promoted to head of security for the Chimaera. Colonel Tierce has been training a small detachment of stormtroopers up to the standards of the Royal Guard, Grodin Tierce along with eighteen stormtroopers that he has trained up to be an elite force, though not yet equal to the Royal Guard, but much better than any normal stormtrooper unit.

Once onboard the shuttle they head down to the planet, then land in the Hand of Thrawn fortresses main hanger.

In the main hanger, Admiral Pellaeon can see General Fel waiting to greet him with a small, honour guard, however when General Fel sees that Admiral Pellaeon has brought a small stormtrooper detachment with him, he is taken aback. General Fel was not expecting this response from Admiral Pellaeon.

General Fel says, "Welcome Admiral Pellaeon, why the stormtrooper detachment?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Something is going on here and until I am satisfied that there is no threat to me, the stormtrooper detachment remains with me."

A taken aback General Fel at Admiral Pellaeon's comment, says, "That is unnecessary Admiral, I can assure you that you are in no danger."

Admiral Pellaeon in a voice that reeks of distrust, replies, "I will be the judge of that, General." Colonel Tierce shifts his stance slightly, something that General Fel does not seems to pick up, Colonel Tierce is preparing to defend Admiral Pellaeon against any possible threat, and the stormtrooper detachment is ready to defend Admiral Pellaeon.

General Fel is about to reply, when his comm bleeps, after speaking into his comm General Fel says, "Very well Admiral, come this way" and walks off toward the nearest exit from the main hanger. After a moment, Admiral Pellaeon follows with Colonel Tierce and his stormtroopers in tow. Admiral Pellaeon's lack of trust of his fellow Imperials had been severely shaken after the incident with Flim, even though the incident with Flim was not directed against his forces it still has shaken him.

What Admiral Pellaeon does not know is that General Fel has been told by Grand Admiral Thrawn (who has been monitoring what has been going on) to allow Admiral Pellaeon to bring his escort.

**Grand Admiral Thrawn Quarters**

As the small group reaches Grand Admiral Thrawn quarters, Admiral Pellaeon stops outside, looking as the plaque on the wall stating that this is Grand Admiral Thrawn private quarters. Admiral Pellaeon looks at General Fel and says, "Aright General, what is going on, why have you brought me here?"

General Fel stops just inside the open door and replies, "I have someone here who wishes to see you Admiral." General Fel then disappears into the room, leaving the door open.

Admiral Pellaeon is about to reply to General Fel, when a familiar voice says, "Come in Admiral Pellaeon I have been expecting you and bring Colonel Tierce with you, you leave the stormtroopers outside."

Admiral Pellaeon pales slightly as he recognises the voice and then steps into the room, followed by Colonel Tierce who indicates to the stormtroopers to wait outside.

Standing in the middle of the room is Grand Admiral Thrawn, with Admiral Parck, standing to Thrawn's left and General Fel standing to Thrawn's right.

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Welcome Admiral Pellaeon" and extends is hand.

For several moments, Admiral Pellaeon seems rooted to the floor, then he moves and shakes Grand Admiral Thrawn and replies, "Thank you." Everyone in the room notices that Admiral Pellaeon does not use the 'Sir' when addressing Thrawn.

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "I would assume you have a large number of questions Admiral?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Yes I do." again there is no 'sir' in Admiral Pellaeon reply, as he is not convinced that this is really Grand Admiral Thrawn standing in front of him.

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "Well if you will follow me I think most of them can be answered." Indicating to a second door in Thrawn's quarters. Thrawn continues, "Colonel Tierce can come as well."

Still with a sceptical look on his face Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Very well lead the way."

With Grand Admiral Thrawn in the lead followed by Admiral Pellaeon then Admiral Parck and General Fel, with Colonel Tierce bringing up the rear, with the eighteen stormtroopers remaining on guard outside of Thrawn's quarters. At the end of the stairs, Admiral Pellaeon found Grand Admiral Thrawn's Cloning Chamber, and then all the pieces fall into place.

Admiral Pellaeon lets out a long sigh and says, "Now I understand, you are a clone of the original Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "Much more than that Admiral Pellaeon, I am Grand Admiral Thrawn, as I have my memories from up to ten years ago, so that makes me Grand Admiral Thrawn. It is if I had been in a coma for the past ten years and just woken up."

Grand Admiral Thrawn pauses for a moment then goes onto say, "You have a choice to make Admiral Pellaeon, what it ultimately comes down to is a simple matter of trust, whether you trust me personally. Whether you trust the Emperor who approved my promotion to the rank of Grand Admiral, whether you can accept commands from a clone with all the memories and skills that I posse, and whether you trust the late Emperor and his decision to place me in command here."

Admiral Pellaeon looked at Grand Admiral Thrawn and all the hopes that had been shattered over the past ten years ago, along with the relentless march of the New Republic and his allying with the Empire of the Hand command under Fleet Admiral Parck.

Thrawn continues, "Never assume things are necessarily the way they seem, Admiral, particularly when dealing with me" causing Admiral Pellaeon to involuntarily shiver at Thrawn's last comment. Thrawn's glowing eyes seemingly boring into Admiral Pellaeon head, Thrawn's eyes glittered

Admiral Pellaeon after a short pause says, "Welcome back Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "Thank you Admiral Pellaeon, it is good to be back." Then turning slightly towards Colonel Tierce, Thrawn asks, "And you Colonel Tierce, have you made up your mind. What does a former member of the Emperors Royal Guard say?"

That last comment makes everyone in the room look at Colonel Tierce, with Admiral Pellaeon whispering to himself, "Royal Guard"

Colonel Tierce exhales softly, then Colonel Tierce says, "I suppose there's no point in making noises of protest, is there?"

Colonel Tierce then straightens up from his usual "slouch" and everyone in the room except Thrawn finds themselves taking an involuntarily step backwards. Suddenly the competent Colonel Tierce who had served as Pellaeons military aide, then as Pellaeons head of security onboard the Chimaera for the past ten years was gone.

In his place stood a warrior, Pellaeon had heard it said that a discerning person could always recognize an Imperial stormtrooper from a Royal Guardsman, whether he stood before you in full armour or lay dying on a sickbed. He had always discounted such things as childish myths however now with Colonel Tierce standing before him Pellaeon would not discount such things again.

Admiral Pellaeon looking from Colonel Tierce to Thrawn then asks Thrawn, "Admiral, you knew?"

Thrawn turns and looks at Admiral Pellaeon and replies, "Yes I did, I have worked with the Royal Guard in the past, I know one when I see one." Then Thrawn asks, "Colonel Tierce, are you going to give me an answer to my question?"

Colonel Tierce replies, "Grand Admiral Thrawn, you are the most senior Imperial Officer left, I will obey you." Colonel Tierce then salutes Grand Admiral Thrawn, who returns Colonel Tierce salute.

Grand Admiral Thrawn then says, "Good, now we need to get down to business. The first thing is to return to my quarters, as there is not much room down here for a proper briefing."

Once back in Thrawn's quarters, the full briefing begins, with Grand Admiral Thrawn, Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Parck, General Fel and Colonel Tierce.

In the briefing, it is revealed to both Admiral Pellaeon and Colonel Tierce that one other member of the Empire of the Hands command is missing, that of Admiral Dagon Niriz. Admiral Niriz commands a force of warships that has been detached from the main military force of the Empire of the Hand for almost two decades, this force is referred to as Shadow Force and has been shadowing an alien race that is skirting the edge of the galaxy.

However, neither Grand Admiral Thrawn nor Admiral Parck will revel anything more about Admiral Niriz's mission, Admiral Pellaeon does not bother to pursue the subject as he knows from past experience that Grand Admiral Thrawn will inform him when he is ready to.

The briefing last several days, in which Grand Admiral Thrawn is filled in on the past events of the past ten years, including the peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic. This peace treaty does not bother Thrawn, when Thrawn he supports the treaty.

During the meeting, it is agreed that Grand Admiral Thrawn's return should be kept secret, as the sudden return of Grand Admiral Thrawn to the galaxy would cause more problems than it would solve.

At the end of the meeting, Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "You gentlemen have done very well while I was absent. I will need a warship." Pausing and picking up a data pad, then Thrawn goes onto say, "I think the Phoenix from Admiral Pellaeon's command will be ideal for my purposes."

Admiral Parck states, "The Phoenix is only a Combat Cruiser, I would suggest a star destroyer at least, the risk is too great we cannot afford to lose you again Admiral."

Grand Admiral Thrawn responds, "No, a star destroyer would draw too much attention, a Combat Cruiser would be much better for my needs."

Admiral Parck knows that once Thrawn has made up his mind there is usually no way to change in, Admiral Parck responds, "Understood sir, Admiral Pellaeon once you return to Yaga Minor, you will have the Phoenix transferred here, remember this much been done as discreetly as possible."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Understood Admiral, I will summon the Phoenix to Yaga Minor as soon as I return."

Grand Admiral Thrawn then says, "Admiral Pellaeon you have my instructions along with the schematics for the Spaarti cloning cylinder technology that I have given you?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Yes sir I have. These schematics will be very useful indeed, they will allow us to begin fabrication in under a year from now, this should allow us to produce the initial batch of 100,000 units needed within two years after that, possibly sooner."

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "That is what I have already estimated, with 50,000 units being sent here, so that as the saying goes we do not put all out eggs in one basket. Along with the increased production from the deep ranged shipyards, the military forces of the Empire of the Hand should start to grow in strength within the next three years, after that more rapid growth can commence."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Yes sir, one question what of the Imperial Remnant and Admiral Daala?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "For the short term, you will say nothing to Admiral Daala about my return, until I have had time to study the current situation no one outside of this base should know that I have returned, is that understood?"

All in the room agree with Thrawn that this is the best course of action for the short term.

After that, the meeting is wound up with only a few minor points, with Colonel Tierce remaining behind as Grand Admiral Thrawn's new bodyguard.

Admiral Pellaeon will return to Yaga Minor with the "gift" that Grand Admiral Thrawn had given to him during the meeting.

For now, Admiral Pellaeon felt that trill of being under Grand Admiral Thrawn's leadership once again he thinks to himself things will be much more different this time.

As for Grand Admiral Thrawn, he now commands a much more powerful Imperial military force than he did ten years ago, even so, Thrawn will not move hastily, this time he will begin by building up his forces first. For this to happen more quickly all exploration of the Unknown Regions will be suspended, the deep-ranged shipyards will concentrate on building warships and not exploration vessels.

The initial production from the deep-ranged shipyards will be to concentrate on production 100 new Imperial II class star destroyers, for crewing these new Imperial II class star destroyers will not be a problem thanks to the cloning chambers that will start churning out clones at about the time when the first batches of clones are being produced.

**A Different Enemy**

All of these military efforts by Thrawn and not solely directed at the New Republic, this time there is a much more powerful enemy that Thrawn will have to deal with, that Admiral Niriz command has been shadowing. Admiral Niriz will be briefing Thrawn within the next few months on what he has discovered about this alien race.

For now Thrawn with concentrate on building up the Empire of the Hands offensive military forces, by ceasing exploration and focus on building up the Empire of the Hands combat strength.

Grand Admiral Thrawn's is an unprejudiced, non-oppressive leader, in contrast to the corrupt Empire of Palpatine the Empire of the Hand from the start reflected Grand Admiral Thrawn's policy.

The Empire of the Hand now has a much better chance with the return of Grand Admiral Thrawn of fulfilling its original orders. These orders have little or nothing to do with the New Republic, unless the New Republic gets in the way.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**17. Phoenix Rising**

**Chimaera, Several Hours Later**

Admiral Pellaeon was now sitting in his quarters onboard the Chimaera heading back to Yaga Minor, reviewing the orders that Grand Admiral Thrawn, along with the schematics for the Spaarti cloning cylinder, along with a how to construct and setup guide. This last piece of information will help the researchers complete there work on reconstructing the Spaarti cloning cylinders recovered from Mount Tantiss. This will allow (after testing) to begin fabrication of Spaarti cloning cylinders, then after that cloning of personnel can begin.

Grand Admiral Thrawn's own estimates, indicates that it will take fours years before full cloning operations can begin. Admiral Pellaeon has also come to that same conclusion, as the schematics for the Spaarti cloning cylinder along with the "how to" guide, will help, it will still take time (2-3 years) to fully test this technology to make sure there are no bugs.

In the "old days" when the Empire controlled the galaxy, setting up this sort of project would not have caused any problems, however the Empire is a shadow of its former self. However, in theory the production facilities could research and manufacture the Spaarti cloning cylinders in much less time. This would draw that attention of the New Republic, due to the specialist materials needs to manufacture the Spaarti cloning cylinders, some of these materials are not present in the Yaga Minor or the Bilbringi system.

Some of the systems in the Empire of Hand have the raw minerals necessary to manufacture the materials needed however setting up the mining and refining necessary for this would take even longer. This means that setting up a cloning cylinder production facility must be done on Yaga Minor and not within the unknown regions.

It is much easier and safer to take the path that Grand Admiral Thrawn has outlined once the initial test batch of Spaarti cloning cylinder's are produced. Then after that, it will take another year to manufacture sufficient Spaarti cloning cylinders (100,000) to begin large scale cloning operations. All of these clones will be sent into the unknown regions, to begin crewing the new warships that should be coming of the Deep Ranged Shipyards at the same time that large-scale cloning operations have begun.

The Empire of the Hand has only managed to access a fraction of the resources that it has found within the 250 explored sectors of the unknown regions and is in the odd position of having the potential resources, but having no way to access these resources in the short to medium term. In the long term, the Empire of the Hand will be better able to access the resources within the 250 explored sectors, and then the full potential of the Empire of the Hand will come to the forefront.

In the short to medium term, the Empire of the Hand will have to rely on the resources from the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system, that can be covertly shipped to the various bases and shipyards scatted through the 250 explored sectors.

Admiral Pellaeon thinks to himself this technology will solve the Empires manpower problems, allowing military production to run a full tilt in just under four years time. All that is needed is time for the Empire of the Hand to begin its expansion of its military forces, once this is well underway then the Empire of the Hand should be able to deal with any problems that come its way. The only problem with this is that neither the shipyards in the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system can be used at anywhere near fully capacity without tipping off the New Republic, so for now these two shipyards will not be involved in Thrawn's plans.

As far as Thrawn's other instructions, these are just adjustments to the defence layout of the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system. Thrawn had spotted weaknesses in the defences and had given Pellaeon instructions on how to fix these weaknesses.

Grand Admiral Thrawn has issued clear instructions about the Imperial Remnant, in that the Imperial Remnant will not to be informed of his return, even Admiral Daala is not to be informed. Thrawn himself, when he is ready will inform Admiral Daala of his return. In addition, the number of Imperial command personnel that need to be informed of Thrawn's return will also be kept to a minimal.

Admiral Pellaeon's first job on his return to Yaga Minor will be to issue new orders to Commander Rejlii Mithel, Captain of the Phoenix.

Grand Admiral Thrawn's hand is now stretching forth once again.

**Combat Cruiser Phoenix, On Patrol, Yaga Minor Sectors Boarder with New Republic controlled space**

So far, the first patrol for the crew of the Phoenix is turning out to be uneventful, when a communications comes in ordering the Phoenix to return to Yaga Minor at best possible speed for reassignment. Admiral Pellaeon himself has signed this order this causes a few raised eyebrows on the bridge of the Phoenix.

Commander Mithel orders the Phoenix to return to Yaga Minor at flank speed, little does he know he is about to find out what is really been going on over the past ten years.

A short journey later the Phoenix has entered the Yaga Minor system then Commander Mithel boards a shuttle towards the Chimaera to be briefed on his new assignment.

**Chimaera, Admiral Pellaeon's Private Quarters**

Once Commander Mithel is seated, Admiral Pellaeon says, "Commander Mithel I have a new and highly classified assignment for you, you will answer to me directly for this assignment do you understand what I am saying?"

Though Commander Mithel does not really understand the reasons for this level of secrecy, he replies, "Yes Admiral I do."

Admiral Pellaeon looks at Commander Mithel for a short while then says, "For some time now we have been developing a secret base within the unknown regions. The location of this base is only know to a very few, I am sending you to this base to meet the commander of the Imperial forces that I serve."

Commander Mithel interrupts and says, "Sorry sir, you said that you serve?"

Admiral Pellaeon smiles at Commander Mithel then replies, "Yes Commander, I only command the forces here at Yaga Minor and Bilbringi, but not all. You will find out more when you arrive at this base in the unknown regions, if that is you feel up to this assignment Commander Mithel?"

Commander Mithel is still slightly stunned to find out that Admiral Pellaeon is not there commander after all, after a short pause he replies, "Yes Admiral I feel up to this assignment."

Admiral Pellaeon nods and says, "Good Commander Mithel" then hands Commander Mithel a data card and continues, "On that data card are the coordinates of the base within the unknown regions, along with the correct security clearances you will need. Once you are underway you will make not communications to this base or any other, you will also not answer any hails of any kind until you reach this system within the unknown regions, is that understood?"

Commander Mithel looking at the data card then to Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Yes Admiral I understand my orders."

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "That's good, you will leave as soon as you return to the Phoenix, as your ships supplies are being topped up as we speak. Any questions you have will be answered when you reach the base in the unknown regions, dismissed Commander."

Commander Mithel stands up salutes Admiral Pellaeon then leaves and heads back to the fully restocked Phoenix. Shortly afterwards the Phoenix jumps into hyperspace towards Nirauan and the Empire of the Hand fortress, were Grand Admiral Thrawn is waiting for the Phoenix to arrive.

On the journey to Nirauan Commander Mithel is eager to meet his true commander, all the crew of the Phoenix know at the moment is they are being reassigned to a secret base in the unknown regions and nothing more.

**Nirauan**

As the Phoenix emerges from hyperspace close to the planet Nirauan, the communications operator sent the clearance codes, shortly afterwards he says, "Commander, we have been given clearance to enter orbit."

Commander Mithel replies, "Very well, Helm innate orbit as indicated."

The helmsman replies, "Air sir" and innate the orbital insertion around Nirauan.

Commander Mithel says, "Prepare a shuttle I will be going down to the base to receive my orders, I will probably be some time."

The first office replies, "Air sir."

Commander Mithel leaves the bridge and then onboard one of the Phoenix's shuttles down to the fortress below, Commander Mithel is still unaware that his new commander giving him his instructions will be Grand Admiral Thrawn.

**Meeting Thrawn**

Once in the fortress main hanger, Commander Mithel is led to Grand Admiral Thrawn's private quarters, outside he finds Colonel Tierce waiting for him, Commander Mithel knows Colonel Tierce from his time onboard the Chimaera. Commander Mithel finds that Colonel Tierce seems different from when he last met him on the Chimaera, however he cannot quite put his finger on why Colonel Tierce seems different.

Colonel Tierce indicates for Commander Mithel to enter the room, once in the room he is met by a sight that he thought he would never see again, that of Grand Admiral Thrawn sitting a chair surrounded by holographic art show.

Colonel Tierce says, "Sir, Commander Mithel"

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "Thank you Colonel Tierce"

Colonel Tierce nods then leaves the room.

Grand Admiral Thrawn looking at Commander Mithel says, "It has been a long time Commander Mithel. I will be travelling onboard the Phoenix with you for the next few months."

Commander Mithel can only reply, "Yes sir"

Grand Admiral Thrawn continues, "At the moment the Phoenix is being prepared for this mission to my specifications. We will be travelling through New Republic controlled space under diplomatic protection, as far as the New Republic is concerned, we are on a fact finding mission for Admiral Pellaeon. The New Republic will be sending one of its warships on a similar mission into the Yaga Minor sector."

Commander Mithel finally manages to find his voice says, "Sir, if I may ask a question?"

Thrawn replies, "Granted, Commander."

Commander Mithel asks, "Why are you not sending someone else on this mission?"

Thrawn replies, "Because this mission needs my presence, the fact finding mission for Admiral Pellaeon is just a cover, we are after a certain individual that will be of great help to me."

Commander Mithel responds, "Understood, Admiral" though Commander Mithel really does not understand what Thrawn is on about.

Thrawn says, "Once the Phoenix is prepared I will be transferring to the Phoenix, along with Colonel Tierce and my personnel stormtrooper bodyguards."

Commander Mithel asks, "May I ask what these preparations are Admiral?"

Thrawn says, "The preparations are mostly preparing my quarters onboard the Phoenix, but also adding a large number of Ysalamiri placed all over the Phoenix, so that the crew cannot be scanned by any Jedi. These preparations should be complete within the next ten days."

Thrawn continues, "First however I think your crew will need to be made aware of my return, along with the need for secrecy on this mission."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes, Admiral, my crew will be very shocked at your return."

Thrawn says, "Precisely Commander, it will take them several days to get used to my presence onboard the Phoenix, the ten days of refitting the Phoenix should be enough time for the crew to get used to my return."

The penny finally drops for Commander Mithel, now understands why Thrawn is taking ten days to refit the Phoenix, as it would only normally take two days at the most, Commander Mithel says, "Yes sir"

An hour later a shuttle with a strong fighter escort is on its way to the Phoenix, it takes the rest of the day for the crew of the Phoenix to take in the enormity of Thrawn's return from the dead.

After that, the crew of the Phoenix begin to star adjusting to Thrawn's return from the dead, along with the news that Thrawn will be travelling onboard the Phoenix for the next few months.

**Eleven Days Later**

On the eleventh day, the Phoenix jumps into hyperspace heading back to the galaxy, for most of the trip back to the galaxy Grand Admiral Thrawn spends most of his time in his quarters, studying various imperial intelligence reports, in addition Thrawn has spent a lot of time studying various forms of art from different cultures. This art represents the current leadership of the New Republic, along with various independent governments that had sprung up since Thrawn's "death" just over ten years ago.

One of the most interesting is the Corporate Sector Authority the Corporate Sector Authority (CSA) is the government of a free enterprise fiefdom known as the Corporate Sector, which is located at the end of the Tingel Arm. The Corporate Sector currently has several thousand systems under its control, along with several billion employees (the CSA referrers to its population and employees rather than citizens) living with the Corporate Sector.

The Corporate Sector was first formed in 500 years ago, in order to resolve differences between Galactic Republic lawmakers and the heads of many of the galaxy's largest corporations. The Corporate Sector originally consisted of a few hundred star systems, in small corner of its current sector, all of which were devoid of intelligent life. The corporations where allowed to operate in this sector could purchase entire regions of space, however they where meant to be supervised by the Galactic Republic.

In the last years of the Republic, a group of lobbyists known as the Galactic Corporate Policy League, backed by such influential figures as Baron Tagge began to get in close with the then Chancellor Palpatine, presumably representing the loyalist companies in the sector, although during the Clone Wars most of the Corporate Sector supported the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

After the conflict's resolution, several of his influential corporate allies convinced him to expand the Corporate Sector to thousands of star systems, and with the signing of the Corporate Sector charter a new umbrella company was formed from the GCPL to rule the newly-expanded sector: The Corporate Sector Authority. The CSA took possession of many of the remaining droids belonging to the former Confederacy and as per its agreement with the Empire paid an annual stipend of 3% of the sector's gross product, as well as a tithe of materials and ore produced.

In the years after the wars end much of the surviving Corporate Alliance's assets relocated to the Corporate Sector. Eleven sentient species where discovered in this expansion, though the Corporate Sector was careful to cover this fact up. The Corporate Sector also came into conflict with the felinoid Trianii species, with an armistice eventually signed between the Corporate Sector and the Trianii three years after the start of the conflict.

Corporate Sector Authority has a large list of companies affiliated with it these companies have production, research and development facilities, within CSA controlled space (The Corporate Sector), to supplement their own production facilities. The laws within the CSA as much more lax then the Empires laws, with one exception any individual can become wealthy within the CSA, whatever race they come from, up until before the Battle at Endor.

Before Endor the CSA officially only supplied military equipment to the Empire and some independent governments, but only if the Empire gave the ok. After Endor the CSA began to sell to anyone will the credits to purchase their products, also the CSA does not have to pay out the 3% to the Empire anymore making its accounts look very good indeed.

Before Endor, the CSA Security Division also maintains a large fleet but of relatively outdated vessels to patrol their sector. Most of the fleet consisted of first-generation Victory I class star destroyers, Invincible class Dreadnaughts, second hand Recusant class light destroyers and Marauder class corvettes.

After the death of the Emperor at Endor, the CSA Security Division begins a refitting program for their fleet, especially the Victory I class star destroyers, these star destroyers after Endor where being steadily upgraded with the most advanced weapons that the CSA had available. This would lead to the Victory I class, being extensively upgraded apart from the framework this would be a new class of warship, leading to this upgraded VSDI being called the Victory III class star destroyer.

This upgrading work to the bulk of the warships operated by the CSA Security Division would be carried out by Rendili StarDrive shipyards inside the Corporate Sector.

The Victory III class star destroyer is optimised for space combat unlike the old Victory I class that was optimised from planetary assault the Victory III class is also improved over the Victory II class. The CSA Security Division has 520 Victory I class star destroyers that now have been upgraded to the new Victory III class standard since Endor. This gives the CSA a strong and highly mobile defensive force against any potential attack, and though none of the various governments would ever attack the CSA, as they need the CSA production capability.

The CSA also has plans to deal with the eleven sentient species that live inside the Corporate Sector once and for all, but to do this they needed a powerful fleet of modern warships, not the second hand warships with outdated equipment. In the long term, these eleven sentient species futures look bleak there will be little the New Republic can do about this, even if the New Republic finds out in time (which is unlikely).

For now, the CSA is secure in its position, providing arms to all sides, though most of the sales are going to those that have the deepest monetary pockets.

The New Republic tolerates the CSA, however the New Republic cannot move against the CSA without losing a large proportion of its military infrastructure support and building facilities.

While Thrawn is reading up of the CSA, Commander Mithel has already noticed that when Thrawn is away from his quarters Colonel Tierce is always at Thrawn's side. Commander Mithel finds this unusual that a Colonel like Tierce should be an aid to a Grand Admiral, what Commander Mithel does not know is that Colonel Tierce is Thrawn's new bodyguard and a former member of the Emperors Royal Guard.

As the Phoenix heads back towards the galaxy, Thrawn has a threefold mission, firstly to see firsthand what is going on in the galaxy as a whole since his absence. Secondly, to deploy several hundred stealth beacons on his travels, these stealth beacons will allow Thrawn to communicate with his clone sleeper cells without the need to use the holonet communications network.

The third and final part of the mission is to location the last remaining members of the Royal Guard that is still at large and to try to convince this last Guardsman to join with him just as Colonel Tierce has done. This will allow Thrawn, if successful to implement a secondary plan concerning the Royal Guard.

The last remaining member of the Royal Guard is Kir Kanos, who is still fiercely loyal to the late Emperor and has been on a personal crusade against those who had betrayed the late Emperor.

Kir Kanos current identity is that of Kenix Kil an independent bounty hunter, this has allowed Kir Kanos to remain hidden since the final death of the Emperor.

Kir Kanos is a cold and brutal individual. Kanos is known to kill without mercy or feeling, and has felt little guilt about this if any at all. Kanos has developed these characteristics through a brutal upbringing filled with harsh lessons and images of death from the very start of his career in the Empire.

Kanos is also an extremely loyal and dedicated warrior to the point of fanaticism, and mourned for almost ten days following the death of his highly respected Emperor. Kanos felt a unique sense of connection with Palpatine, and his one visit to the Academy at the same time as Kanos's training resulted in the Emperor of the Galaxy briefly meeting eyes with Kanos. Due to this, Kanos looked up to the Emperor as a father and has been driven by revenge following the Emperors death.

Since the peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic Kir Kanos has been quiet, though he has been killing the occasional rouge Imperial that has cropped up from time to time. This seems to be an attempt to protect the two remaining Imperial factions, in an indirect manner by Kanos, though neither Admiral Pellaeon nor Admiral Daala knows this they both have there own suspicions that this is the case.

When Admiral Daala seized command of remaining Imperial assets in the Deep Core, she recruited stormtroopers into a new Royal Guard unit. These new Royal Guard are simply elite stormtroopers they have no connection with the original Royal Guard.

With Thrawn's return, Thrawn has ordered that the bounty on Kir Kanos be withdrawn this has been done as soon as Admiral Pellaeon returned to Yaga Minor. As soon as Admiral Pellaeon has cancelled the bounty on Kir Kanos, Admiral Daala followed suit. Admiral Daala has been mirroring what Admiral Pellaeon has been doing since there first meeting and subsequent meetings over the past few years.

Commander Mithel is unaware that part of this mission is to find Kir Kanos, though he is aware of the other two parts of this mission.

**Phoenix**

As the Phoenix begins is travels through the galaxy, Thrawn begins the process of eliminating the possible locations that Kir Kanos may be based or operating from. Kir Kanos has had several years since the final death of the Emperor to establish himself under his bounty hunter alias.

What Thrawn is now finding out is that "Kenix Kil" has become a very successful bounty hunter this has allowed Kir Kanos to amass a small fortune very quickly. This fortune has allowed Kir Kanos to form his own small but highly effect intelligence gathering unit, this unit allows Kir Kanos to monitor his fellow Imperials and also use this intelligence gathering unit to find the location of whoever he is hunting at the time.

Kir Kanos does not know that Thrawn has returned from the dead, though he does know that Admiral Pellaeon does have some sort of secret base somewhere within the unknown regions, so far Kanos has not been able to find its location or what the base is being used for.

It will be many months, before Thrawn has managed to track down Kir Kanos location, until then his command is undergoing several changes that Thrawn has implemented.

Meanwhile the Empire of the Hand has started to implement Thrawn's long-term plans.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**18. The Empire of the Hand**

The Empire of the Hand is still split into two separate parts, the first being the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system under Admiral Pellaeon, the second being the unknown regions command of 250 explored sectors. Grand Admiral Thrawn has insisted that this remains the case, as unifying the two parts of the Empire of the Hand may cause the New Republic to notice this or more possibly the Imperial Remnant.

As the Imperial Remnant has proved to be "leaky" in the past because of the New Republic managing to infiltrate spies within the Imperial Remnants government and military, even at one point managing to plant one of their agents onboard Admiral Daala's star destroyer, the Gorgon.

These days the Imperial Remnant is more secure than is was in the past thanks to Admiral Daala's various security crackdowns over the past few years, however the Imperial Remnant still remains leaky in certain areas. These areas can be traced back to the Council of Moffs, most of these Moffs cannot seem to keep the mouths shut this is the reason that Admiral Daala has not informed the Council of Moffs of her own secret research base located within the Deep Core.

**Planet Yaga Minor, Main Imperial Base **

Admiral Pellaeon and General Hestiv are discussing Admiral Pellaeon's latest visit to Nirauan.

Admiral Pellaeon starts by saying, "General Hestiv, on my latest visit to Nirauan, Admiral Parck has given me a copy he found of Spaarti cloning cylinder technology, don't ask me how he got it as he would not tell me. This should allow our engineers to complete their studies of how to manufacture Spaarti cloning cylinders within the year or so." What Admiral Pellaeon is not telling General Hestiv is that this information really came from Thrawn, Pellaeon does not like deceiving his friend General Hestiv, but it is unavoidable for the short term.

General Hestiv smiles broadly and replies, "That is good news Admiral I will pass this information onto our engineers. I don't really care where Admiral Parck got this information, as long as the information is valid and can help us."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "Admiral Parck has instructed me to keep the numbers of people that know about this to a bare minimum for the obvious security reasons. When the manufacture Spaarti cloning cylinders begins, we must cover the production and cloning areas in Ysalamiri to keep the Jedi from discovering what we are up to, we must also ensure that the New Republic does not find out what we are doing. In addition, no communications are to be sent about this or any records to be kept on the main data base, as in the past they have been hacked, all information must be kept on an isolated system."

General Hestiv replies, "I agree Admiral we must maintain maximum security on this project, the engineers working on this project will work and live within the research and production area, only you and I will be able to enter and leave, that should keep the facility secure."

Admiral Pellaeon says, "General proceed along those lines, the other item that Admiral Parck has ordered is that the initial 100,000 Spaarti cloning cylinders that are to be manufactured, half of these Spaarti cloning cylinders are to be sent to Nirauan, so that even if the cloning facility here is discovered and destroyed we will have a backup facility."

General Hestiv replies, "That is a good plan Admiral, I will implement it at once."

It will take the next year to begin manufacturing the Spaarti cloning cylinders and another two years to setup, both manufacturing facilities on both Yaga Minor and Nirauan, after that production of clone troops can begin.

Meanwhile on Nirauan, preparations are underway to convert part of the Hand of Thrawn fortress into a cloning facility.

In the Empire of the Hands 250 surveyed sectors, the Deep Ranged Shipyards are now shifting there emphasis towards producing new warships, especially Imperial II class star destroyers. By the time the first of these new warships start coming of the Deep Ranged Shipyards, the first clones will be available to crew them.

The Imperial bases and Deep Ranged Shipyards that are scattered through the 250 surveyed sectors of the Empire of the Hand, with now concentrate on internal growth, rather than focusing on exploring the rest of the unknown regions.

It is unfortunate that the in the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system can not be used at anywhere near fully capacity without tipping off the New Republic the Empire was expanding is military forces. This would lead the New Republic to ask the question were where all the troops coming from to crew these new warships and that would lead them to the conclusion that Yaga Minor had a cloning facility, so for now these two shipyards will not be involved in Thrawn's plans.

**Hand of Thrawn Fortress**

With General Fel now absent on his own mission to inform the various elements of the Empire of the Hand of there new instructions on shifting the emphasis from exploration to building a more offensive force.

Admiral Parck is now based in the Hand of Thrawn fortress, coordinating the construction of the new cloning facility. This will include shipping large numbers of Ysalamiri from Admiral Pellaeon's command to the Hand of Thrawn fortress to increase the protection from the Jedi. The ground bases defence plan is being overhauled by Admiral Parck, who has received his instructions from Grand Admiral Thrawn on improvements to the defensive positions and overall planning for the defence of the Hand of Thrawn fortress.

The Hand of Thrawn fortress along with its surrounding garrison bases is receiving Thrawn's own "touches" in the defensive planning. Lieutenant General Rodman who commands the six garrison bases surrounding the Hand of Thrawn fortress is implementing the defensive plan changes under the direction of Admiral Parck General Rodman has not been informed of Thrawn's return.

The Deep Ranged Shipyards throughout the Empire of the Hand are slowly switching to producing more combat orientated warships such as the Imperial II class star destroyer and the Modular Taskforce Cruiser. These two types of warships will become the backbone of the Empire of the Hands naval forces.

These changes across the Empire of the Hand will take many years to achieve at the Empire of the Hand does not have instant communications across its 250 sectors or even between the Deep Ranged Shipyards. Communications across the Empire of the Hand is the other part of Thrawn's long ranged plans that are also being implemented. As at the moment all communications have to be done by warships, usually a Carrack class light cruiser, this is due to the Carracks impressive speed and manoeuvrability make it a highly versatile warship in keeping the various parts of the Empire of the Hand in touch with each other.

Thrawn's has ordered that a communications net be setup within the Empire of the Hand, this communications net will be limited to just linking the various Deep Ranged Shipyards and Imperial bases. This should take less than a year to setup, as there are not that many permanent Imperial bases within the 250 explored sectors.

Within the first month, this communications net has already established communications between the Hand of Thrawn base and the nearest Deep Ranged Shipyard. This Deep Ranged Shipyard that is nearest to the Hand of Thrawn base is this first to be established with the Empire of the Hand and is the largest of all the Deep Ranged Shipyards, along with being the most established.

Along with being the first shipyard to be setup, the world that the shipyard orbits is also one of the first colonies that Thrawn setup within the unknown regions, making this the largest of the colonies within the Empire of the Hand with a current population of just over fifteen million people.

While the Empire of the Hand was shifting its focus the Imperial Remnant, was also trying to shift its focus towards rebuilding its military strength.

**Imperial Remnant**

Six months into the peace treaty between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant is suffering from economic problems, due to the flood of cheap goods imported into the Imperial Remnant from the New Republic.

However at the Imperial Remnant enters its seventh month, the Council of Moffs and Fleet Admiral Daala can see that they have turned the corner and by the end of the first twelve months the Imperial Remnant economic problems will start to ease greatly.

This is due to the first of the covert deals becoming overt, such as the deal for the rights to licence manufacture Incom I-7 Howlrunner fighters for planetary defence, along with such deals as the Imperial Remnant owning the production rights to the SoroSuub Preybird class medium fighter and so on.

In social terms, the Imperial Remnant was drastically different from the Palpatine-era Empire. Blatant anti-alien and anti-female bias was outdated leading to a higher number of female Imperial Navy captains. In terms of basic rights, life in the Remnant, though still far ahead of Palpatine's Empire, still lagged slightly behind the New Republic at the time of the peace treaty, even seven month on the Imperial Remnant is still lagging, but catching up with the New Republic.

The economic problems of the Imperial Remnant have had a knock on effect with the Imperial military forces the production of new warships has slowly stopped. Shipyards within Imperial Remnant are concentrating on refitting warships rather than building new ones, as this is more cost effective in the short term.

Those shipyards within Imperial Remnant space that are not involved in the refitting of Imperial warships are focusing on modernising there facilities as the Imperial military budget will allow.

With in the Imperial Remnant, Fleet Admiral Daala popularity is still very high, even with the ongoing economic problems, in an address to the citizens of the Imperial Remnant, Admiral Daala states that the Imperial Remnants economic problems should start coming to an end within the next six months or so.

Those Imperial business operating within Imperial Remnant space can see the first stages of the economic recovery, the CEO's of the business are supporting Admiral Daala and the Imperial Remnant, as they are taking a bet that over the long term the Imperial Remnant will recover economically, thus allowing greater economic growth.

These CEO's are correct in there assessment of the economic recovery, they are also hoping that they will be allowed to trade with Admiral Pellaeon's command of the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system.

The main Imperial Corporation supporting Admiral Daala and the Imperial Remnant is KDY, the manufacture of the Imperial class star destroyer. However, Admiral Daala has been indicating that a new more crew efficient design is needs, this design needs to have the firepower (or more) of an Imperial II class star destroyer, but be smaller and more crew efficient, much less crew needed than the 37,000 for the current Imperial II class star destroyer.

KDY comes up with a solution the Turbulent class star destroyer, this new type of star destroyer was what Admiral Daala and the Imperial Remnant had been wanting. The Turbulent class star destroyer is much smaller that an Imperial II class star destroyer 1,400 meters in length compared to 1,600 of the Imperial II class.

This smaller size however did not come with a reduction in firepower the Turbulent class star destroyer has the firepower equivalent of an Imperial II class star destroyer, with crew level of just over 12,000. The cost of manufacturing the Turbulent class star destroyer is half that of the Imperial II class, eighteen months after the treaty with the New Republic Admiral Daala gives the go ahead to begin manufacturing the Turbulent class star destroyer, with the Imperial class production be ended once those Imperial II class star destroyer currently in production are completed.

The first of these new star destroyers, the Turbulent is already in service with the Imperial Remnants navy and has proved an outstanding success during its trials.

The Imperial Remnants capital ship manufacturing capability levels are very low, due to the lack of money and resources, this means that only a few of the new Turbulent class star destroyers can be manufactured a year.

Once these new Turbulent class star destroyers start coming out of the Imperial Remnants shipyards, the fourteen under strength sector groups will start to receive these new star destroyers first. This will allow over the next few years to start to bring the Imperial Remnants fourteen-sector groups up to something resembling full operational strength.

The one warship that is still in production with the Imperial Remnant is the Enforcer class patrol cruiser this warship still forms the backbone of the Imperial Remnants cruiser forces.

Both Imperial factions have come to the same conclusion, in that they need more crew efficient warships. Even though the Empire of the Hand will have the ability to clone its troops, this will not stop the Empire of the Hand from continuing to manufacture more crew efficient warships such as the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser.

What of course no one knows (outside of a small but growing circle of key Imperial command personnel) is that Grand Admiral Thrawn is back and is currently starting a tour of New Republic space, under the cover of a fact-finding mission.

The New Republic sees this fact-finding mission by the Phoenix that is under the "command" of Commander Rejlii Mithel as Admiral Pellaeon attempt to have closer ties with the New Republic. The New Republics government is wrong in this assessment, as Grand Admiral Thrawn is pulling their strings again the New Republics government are puppets dancing to Grand Admiral Thrawn's tune.

**New Republic**

The New Republic being at peace with the Empire has brought economic benefits for the Republic, though these economic benefits will only last for the first twelve months. After this, these economic benefits will start to drop of at the Empire moves the bulk of its covert deals into the open.

With the recent event of the Combat Cruiser Phoenix, starting a fact-finding mission through New Republic space along with several neutral governments as well, the New Republic government has welcomed this as an opportunity to create stronger ties with the Imperial forces of Admiral Pellaeon's command. What the New Republic does not know is that Grand Admiral Thrawn is onboard, if they did they would freak out.

The New Republic also sees this fact-finding mission by the Phoenix as an opportunity to try to split the two remaining Imperial factions, by getting Admiral Pellaeon's command to sign a mutual defence pact with the New Republic, after the Phoenix has completed its fact-finding mission. This is what Grand Admiral Thrawn hand planned that the New Republic government would do Thrawn has correctly predicted the actions of the New Republics government and is again making the New Republics government "dance" to Thrawn's "tune" without New Republic knowing it.

The Phoenix will be left well alone by the New Republics military though it will be shadowed during parts of its fact-finding mission, but no one will try to stop the Phoenix in its mission. If the New Republic were aware of the Phoenix's true objectives of her mission, they would never allow the Phoenix into New Republic controlled space.

**Jedi**

With the peace deal between the Empire and the New Republic holding the Jedi start to move back to what they where during the Old Republic, enforces of the peace. The Jedi, under Skywalker's instructions have been keeping clear of Imperial controlled space, as neither Imperial faction likes any Jedi anywhere within its space.

The recently married Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade are discussing the recent peace deal along with what they had discovered in the unknown regions.

Luke says, "Well now there is a peace deal do you think that we should inform the New Republic government about what we discovered in the unknown regions, orbiting that planet?"

Mara replies, "No I do not think that we should it is too early, this peace deal it in its early stages, with the Imperial Remnant suffering from economic problems, any questions raised by this would cause immense problems."

Looking up at the ceiling as if listening to a distant voice, Luke says, "Possibly, however I feel that there is something else going on with both of the Imperial factions, I sense a shifting of forces, also I feel that Admiral Pellaeon's command is concealing a much bigger secret than a hidden base within the unknown regions. However I feel as if the force is being blocked in someway and I cannot see clearly what is going on."

Mara looks at Luke and replies, "With both Imperial factions making extensive use of Ysalamiri not only onboard there command warships, but also throughout their major bases as well. I have also heard that they are setting up breeding programs on other planets so that they do not have to rely on "harvesting" Ysalamiri from Myrkr."

Luke looks at Mara and asks, "Where did you get that kind of information?"

Mara grins at Luke and replies "Wouldn't you like to know, all I will say is that I have my own sources from when I was working with Talon Karrde."

Luke shrugs his shoulders, knowing Mara that is all he will get out of her about this, Luke continues and says, "Still I think we should at least tell someone about what we found, perhaps Lea would be a good place to start?"

Mara grins at Luke and replies, "Well that might be a good idea as Lea will need to keep quiet about what we have discovered and knowing Lea she will want to go and have a look herself and will cause problems, especially if Han goes along, you know he has a habit of getting into trouble?"

Luke thinks about what Mara has said for several moments then says, "I see your point I suppose it won't do any harm keeping this to ourselves for a few more years until things have settled down a bit."

Mara, who is still grinning at Luke and replies "Glad you see it my way."

For the next few years Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade will keep what they found in the unknown regions a secret, when they do inform the New Republic it will be too little too late, as another treat will be baring down on the New Republic.

**Phoenix**

As the Phoenix travels through the galaxy deploying the stealth beacons and making diplomatic contacts with various governments (Commander Mithel handles these diplomatic contacts while Thrawn keeps to his quarters), Thrawn has been eliminating the possible locations that Kir Kanos may be based or operating from. Kir Kanos has had several years since the final death of the Emperor to establish himself under his bounty hunter alias.

The meeting between Grand Admiral Thrawn and Kir Kanos will not be for some months however, a minor obstacle will confront Thrawn during his mission. This will should the crew of the Phoenix that Thrawn has lost none of his tactical skill as a Grand Admiral.

The "minor obstacle" that will become known as the Bison System Incident, will demonstrate to the crew of the Phoenix, how deadly a Grand Admirals tactical skill really is.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**19. The Bison System Incident**

As the Phoenix drops out of hyperspace within the Bison System, the sensor operator spots several ships within the system, this is unusual as the Bison System is classified as uninhabited, along with either being of no value at all, in raw materials for mining operations or possessing any habitable planets for colonisation.

The sensor operator says, "Commander I have detected three ships in this system."

Commander Mithel replies, "Can you identify them?"

The sensor operator replies, "Not at this range sir, it will be several minutes before I have a positive ID."

Commander Mithel replies, "Very well, let me know when you do" then he hits a switch on the arm of his chair and says, "Admiral sorry to bother you, we have three unidentified ships in this system."

From the other end of the comm Thrawn replies, "I can see them" from Thrawn's own quarters, Thrawn could switch the holographic system from displaying his art collection to that of a bridge in miniature.

**Thrawn's Quarters**

As soon as Commander Mithel had contacted him, Thrawn had flicked a switch Thrawn's holographic art his gone and is replaced by a miniature bridge monitor, with helm, engine, and weapons readouts on the walls and double display circle. The open space has become a holographic tactical display in one corner there is a flashing sphere indicated the location of the three unknown ships adjacent to the asteroid field.

The wall display gives an ETA estimate of twenty minutes, until the three unknown ships would be within weapons range of the Phoenix at the Phoenix's current speed. This display is also showing all available data on the three ships, though at there current range the amount of data available is limited.

Thrawn says into the comm, "Go to yellow alert launch four TIE Defenders towards the unknown ships."

Commander Mithel replies, "Aye sir", this is usual for Thrawn, as this is his standard tactic for sniffing out an opponent.

Less than a minute later four TIE Defenders are heading towards the three unknown ships with an estimated intercept time of three minutes, the Phoenix is closing on the three ships at slow speed, weapons range for the Phoenix is now eighteen minutes. While the four TIE Defenders are heading towards the three ships, the remaining TIE pilots are getting ready to launch, this is standard Imperial practice during yellow alert.

A minute later, the display changes from three unknown ships to three IPV-1, a few seconds later the display shows that the three IPV-1 are equipped with a hyperdrive system, this highly unusual as they are not normally are equipped with a hyperdrive system. The feed coming in from the four TIE Defenders continues to be updated and more detailed, as the four fighters get closer to the three IPV-1s.

Grand Admiral Thrawn is now looking intently at his display, over the comm he replies, "I see them, IPV-1 with hyperdrives, very interesting." As IPV-1 are not normally equipped with hyperdrives, are regarded as the first line of defence against purveyors of contraband and various organizations attempting insurrection against a populated system. These ships rely on their speed and manoeuvrability to catch and disable or destroy enemy craft with there system, only those "acquired" by pirates or some criminal organizations are fitted with hyperdrives.

Commander Mithel says, "Yes sir" looking at his display goes onto say, "they also appear to be running without any Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) active."

Grand Admiral Thrawn is by now leaning forward and studying the display more closely replies, "Again interesting, Commander, hail them and ask their intentions?"

Commander Mithel says, "Yes sir" then catching the eye of the communication operator "send a standard hail and ask their intentions."

The communications officer replies, "Aye sir" after a short pause says "No response Commander."

Across the room, four blue dots on their intercept vectors towards the three IPV-1s. From the corner of his eye, Colonel Tierce (watching over Thrawn) sees Thrawn lean slightly forward in his seat as the three IPV-1s shifted in response and then opened fire on the four TIE Defenders, causing the four TIE Defenders to veer off from the incoming fire from the three IPV-1s.

Leaning back in his chair Thrawn says, "Excellent, that will do, Commander, pull the four TIE Defenders back, and launch the remaining TIE Defenders, I think will have company shortly, in the form of enemy fighters. Once the fighters are launched go to battle stations and prepare to close with the enemy at battle speed."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir"

Shortly afterwards, Thrawn can see from his displays that the remaining TIE Defenders are starting to launch, the TIE Defender pilots had been in there cockpits since yellow alert had been sounded, at the same time the battle stations alarm goes off. Off to the right of Thrawn's chair Colonel Tierce remains unmoving as the battle stations alarm going off.

Thrawn is looking at his displays, then he says in the comm, "Bridge, I want a twenty-five degree port yaw rotation, bring us flat to the hostiles vector, so that the Phoenix pointing at them. As soon as they're within our outer weapons perimeter, the four TIE Defenders are to re-form behind Phoenix with our fighters and then jam all enemy transmissions."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir"

Thrawn straightens slightly in his chair and says, "Bridge, bring us to flank speed. Prepare to commence attack, expect enemy fighters from vector two seven nine, from the asteroid field point that the 3 IPV-1s are guarding."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir" several minutes later the fighters are in position and Commander Mithel says, "Ready Admiral"

Thrawn replies, "Engage at attack speed" the Phoenix along with her 24 TIE Defenders leap forwards towards the three IPV-1s.

Within thirty seconds of moving to attack speed, the sensor operator says, "Sir I have multiple contacts coming from vector two seven nine, they appear to be various types of fighters, they currently number forty-seven."

On the bridge Commander Mithel is worried, as his fighters are outnumbered two to one, over the comm Thrawn says, "This is nothing to worry about commander, we are not in danger, as soon as we are in firing range of the 3 IPV-1s, have our fighters engage the enemy fighters, we can handle the 3 IPV-1s, by ourselves."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir", then thinking to himself, how can Thrawn know what I am thinking when he is in his quarters and I am on the bridge, this though causes Commander Mithel to smile slightly.

Shortly afterwards, the battle commenced, this would be a short a brutal affair, Thrawn's tactical skill assured victory for the Phoenix.

Two hours later, it was all over, all forty-seven fighters have been eliminated along with all three IPV-1s.

After the last IPV-1 is destroyed, Commander Mithel says, "Well that is the last of them Admiral, permission to stand down from battle stations?"

Thrawn replies, "Permission denied commander, as that is not the last of them, there is still the pirate base within the asteroid field to deal with."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir, sorry sir"

Thrawn replies, "No apologies necessary commander, have the fighters return to refuel and rearm. While they are doing that prepare both Gamma class assault shuttles for launch with a full complement of spacetroopers onboard each assault shuttle."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir" then nods towards the communication operator to rely Thrawn's instructions, the fighters are soon on their way back to the Phoenix to refuel and rearm.

From his quarters, Thrawn says, "Good commander, now move the Phoenix to cover the exit vector two seven nine, that should prevent anyone getting away, though I doubt they will try anything. I would surmise that they are attempting at the moment to fortify there base as best as they can."

In the hanger bay the Gamma class assault shuttles are being prepared for launch, these ships are composed of three sections. The first section was the command crew cockpit, where a crew of five not only controlled the shuttle, but monitored its spacetroopers as well. The second section, the main body, was where the forty spacetroopers that are carried onboard each assault shuttle.

While being stored in the assault shuttle, the spacetroopers' power armour is constantly being recharged each compartment was equipped with a foldaway door, allowing the shuttle to quickly launch its troopers into space towards their target.

To protect its elite spacetroopers, assault shuttles are very well shielded, unlike most combat ships, which devoted 25% of their power to shields, the shields of a Gamma class assault shuttle takes up a full 62% of its power, with over half of that directed to the ship's front arc. This allows assault shuttles to withstand heavy damage as they close with an enemy vessel, in an attempt to launch there spacetrooper complement or dock.

It takes on thirty minutes to refuel and rearm the 24 TIE Defenders and prepare the two Gamma class assault shuttles.

By this time the Phoenix has moved to cover exit vector two seven nine and is maintaining station covering exit vector two seven nine.

Thrawn says over the comm, "Commander, launch the two Gamma class assault shuttles and the TIE Defenders."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir" it only takes five minutes to launch and form up the two Gamma class assault shuttles along with the 24 TIE Defenders into attack formation.

Once in attack formations, Thrawn says, "Have them follow exit vector two seven nine back to the pirate base of operations, then we will see where these pirates are based. Once they have identified the base they are to capture the base and eliminate all resistance."

Commander Mithel replies, "Yes sir" and nods towards the communications officer to pass on the attack orders.

A few moments later the two Gamma class assault shuttles along with the 24 TIE Defenders head into the asteroid field, to deal with the pirate base.

Four hours later, the pirate base is captured, this pirate base is located inside a large asteroid deep within the asteroid field the pirates themselves put up some resistance however, this is futile as the spacetroopers superior training and weapons easily win the battle.

The two Gamma class assault shuttles along with the 24 TIE Defenders escorting them, return from attacking and capturing the pirate base deep within the asteroid field. From the post beefing analysis it seems as though the only safe exit from the asteroid field is along one route, this is what the 3 IPV-1 where guarding, the entrance/exit to this route.

Losses to the spacetroopers are none, with all the pirates killed and only some minor damage to one of the assault shuttles during the initial attack on the pirate base, the attack is a complete success. Once secure the bases main computer records are downloaded to a portable data storage computer for examination later, by both Thrawn and by the Imperial Intelligence team onboard the Phoenix.

**Phoenix Briefing Room**

Commander Mithel after reading the reports of the boarding commander and the two squadron leaders on the action taken to capture the pirate base, no prisoners are taken alive, Commander Mithel looks at Thrawn trying to figure out how Thrawn knew.

Thrawn knowing what Commander Mithel is thinking says, "Commander you have a question I believe?"

Commander Mithel looking a Thrawn, replies, "Yes sir, how did you know that there was a base in the asteroid field, the three IPV-1s could have just been waiting there."

Thrawn replies, "No commander they were not waiting there, if they where just waiting, on our exit from hyperspace they would have jumped into hyperspace straight away. They remained to engage us because there knew two things, firstly they knew that there own fighters would be launched from there base within the asteroid field. Secondly they assumed that there forces where a match for the Phoenix, they where wrong on the second point."

Commander Mithel says, "You learned all that from sending the four TIE Defenders against them."

Thrawn replies, "Yes I did. Any normal pirate confronted by an Imperial warship would flee back to there base, however these three ships could not flee back to there base as this system was there base. So that left them with two options, one to flee and abandon there base or two stand and fight. They chose to stand and fight, that was the wrong option for them to choose."

Commander Mithel says, "Yes sir, I understand now." Though Commander Mithel says that he understands he does not really, as he has never grasped how Thrawn understands these things.

Thrawn says, "Have a shuttle sent to back the pirate base, with a demolition crew onboard, we do not what to leave this base for others to occupy. Once the shuttle has returned and the base has been destroyed launch the stealth communications beacon for this system."

Commander Mithel says, "Understood Admiral"

Thrawn replies, "Dismissed commander" Commander Mithel gets up and leaves the briefing room to carry out Thrawn's orders.

Just over an hour later, the pirate base has been destroyed shortly afterwards the stealth communications beacon is launched into the edge of the asteroid field, as the asteroid field will provide good cover for the beacon.

A few minutes afterwards the Phoenix jumps into hyperspace, with Thrawn studying the recovered information from the pirate bases main computer, to see if there is any useful information that maybe of use to Thrawn. Along with the data retrieved from the pirate bases main computer there are also some minor works of art that had been discovered at the pirate's base, these would be added to Thrawn's own collection when he gets back to Nirauan. Thrawn's has also made holographic copies of this art to add to his own considerable holographic art collection.

On a detailed review of the art discovered at the pirate base, Thrawn indicates that he would have liked to talk to the pirate leader about his art collection, before the pirate leader would have been executed for his crimes. Unfortunately, the pirate leader was killed during the taking of the pirate base, making this impossible for Thrawn to do.

For the next few months, the Phoenix jumps from system to system, to establish diplomatic relations with various independent governments, or to pass through various systems that are part of the New Republic as part of the Phoenix's fact-finding mission. During these visits, Thrawn keeps to his quarters and monitors what is happening via remote cameras.

The other part of the Phoenix's is to deploy stealth communication beacons to act as Thrawn's own private communications network. This communications network will be one of the key parts of Thrawn's plan to deal with not only the alien race, but also in the long term to deal with the New Republic.

**Four Months Later**

Finally, after four months of searching Thrawn has the location of Kir Kanos, on a planet in the Outer Rim Territories called Potrass, this is a neutral planet with a small population numbering only a few million.

Can Grand Admiral Thrawn convince Kir Kanos to join with him just as Grodin Tierce has done?

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**20. The Last Royal Guardsman**

On the planet Potrass deep within the Outer Rim Territories, Kir Kanos has established his current base of operations, under his bounty hunting ails of Kenix Kil. In the years, since the Emperors final death Kir Kanos, under his bounty hunting ails of Kenix Kil has been able to build up a formidable reputation as a bounty hunter. His small compound is maintained entirely by droids, with his own small intelligence gathering unit (controlled via covert communications from "Kenix Kil" to his people) to monitor his fellow Imperials, Kir Kanos also uses this intelligence gathering unit to find the location of whomever he is hunting at the time.

Kir Kanos fortified compound is contained surrounded by a high and heavily reinforced wall, with only one visible entrance in and out. Within the compound, are Kir Kanos living areas and a landing pad and hanger for his modified X-wing fighter. Kir Kanos fortified compound is operated entirely by droids, with a modified protocol droid overseeing the other droids operations and maintenance/security of his compound.

The irony is not lost on Kir Kanos that his skills as a guardsman has made "Kenix Kil" bounty hunting services popular throughout the known galaxy, his abilities have allowed him to gain a considerable fortune in a very small amount of time. The vast amount of credits (numbering in the millions of credits) Kir Kanos has only spent a small fraction of his wealth, the rest he has invested via a shadow company in the Corporate Sector Authority. These investments have been paying Kir Kanos a considerable return on his investments as they have grown.

The only people to visit Kir Kanos compound are those that are seeking "Kenix Kil" bounty hunting services, the population of Potrass have learned to keep clear of this bounty hunters compound.

**Contact**

Kir Kanos was having a meal when the comm went off, with his protocol droid saying, "Master an Imperial warship has entered orbit over the main colony."

Kir Kanos asks, "Do you have an identification yet?"

His protocol droid replies, "Yes master, it is a Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Combat Cruiser, its Identification Friend of Foe (IFF), identifies it as the Phoenix."

Kir Kanos thinks for a few moments, then says, "Put the compound on silent alert"

His protocol droid replies, "Yes master" and signs of, silent alert put the compounds defences on standby without revealing that they are active, this also triggers his X-wing fighter to be prepared for launch.

Kir Kanos thinks to himself, the Phoenix was not supposed to come here, though if the Empire was out to kill me they would have sent a much bigger force, anyway the bounties from the Empire against me have been cancelled nearly a year ago, so why is the Phoenix here?

A few moments later the comm goes off again, with his protocol droid saying, "Master the Imperial warship, has launch a shuttle with four fighters escorting it, from current indications it is headed in the direction."

Kir Kanos asks, "What are the types of shuttle and fighters?"

His protocol droid replies, "Master, the shuttle is a standard Lambda class the four fighters and listed as TIE Defenders."

Kir Kanos replies, "I am on my way to the control room now" and heads towards his small control room. On his way to the control room Kanos thinks to himself that this is strange, no one in to Empire knows that Kenix Kil is really Kir Kanos. Just before entering the control room Kanos shakes his head at the thought that the Empire would know his true identity.

Once in his control room Kir Kanos can see on the display that the shuttle along with its four escort fighters are approaching his compound, he says, "Send a warning, that if they attempt to land in the compound they will be fired upon"

His protocol droid replies, "Yes master" a few moments later the droid says, "Warning sent, however I do not believe that they will land in the compound master."

Kir Kanos asks, "Why?"

His protocol droid replies, "Master, the shuttles flight path indicates that the shuttle will land just outside the compound." Kanos thinks, after all if they want to hire the bounty hunting services of Kenix Kil that would not be a bad opportunity, to make some Imperial links.

Kir Kanos looking at the readout, his droid is right, he says, "Allow the shuttle to land outside of the compound, let's see what they want."

His protocol droid replies, "Yes master" and goes about instructing the other droids in the control room.

Kanos compounds defences are quite formidable, these include a shield that can protect the compound from orbital bombardment, along with a small set of concealed automated anti starfighter laser cannons and a single battery of missiles that can either engage in surface to air or surface to surface to modes.

Several minutes later, the Lambda shuttle lands a few hundred meters from the entrance to the compound, with the four TIE Defenders climbing back into orbit.

Kir Kanos watches the display as the dust clears, the ramp of the shuttle lowers and an Imperial officer walks down the ramp with two stormtroopers flanking him, at the bottom of ramp he indicates for the two stormtroopers to wait at the bottom of the ramp while he heads towards the entrance of Kir Kanos compound.

As the Imperial officer approaches Kir Kanos focuses on the officer's face, Kir Kanos jaw drops slightly as he recognises as one of his fellow guardsmen. His face then changes to suspicion that this maybe an impostor posing as one of his fellow guardsmen.

At the entrance of Kir Kanos compound the Imperial officer stopped, pressed the buzzer, the droid asked what he wanted, the Imperial officer replied that he wished to see Kir Kanos and said that his name is Grodin Tierce. Kir Kanos who was listening to this, then heard Grodin Tierce says something in the secret code only known to those of the Royal Guard.

His protocol droid then asks, "Master shall I admit this guest or have him killed?"

Kir Kanos replies, "Have this guest admitted and show him to the visitors room."

His protocol droid replies, "Yes master"

A short while later, as Kir Kanos enters the visitors room, he sees Grodin Tierce waiting for him, Tierce is the first to speak, "Greetings brother, I see you have been doing very well as a bounty hunter" waving his hand casually around to indicate not only the room but also the compound as well.

Kir Kanos replies, "How do I know that you really are Grodin Tierce?"

For the next few minutes, Grodin Tierce tells Kir Kanos things that only a fellow guardsman would know, especially those things that went on during there time guarding the Emperor.

Kir Kanos removes his bounty hunter helmet and says, "Very well I believe that you are Grodin Tierce, you are welcome brother. What brings you here?"

Grodin Tierce says, "I would like you to join with an Imperial commander that I have aligned with."

Kir Kanos shakes his head replies, "Why should I, I have no allegiance to neither Admiral Pellaeon nor Admiral Daala."

Grodin Tierce responds, "Neither do I"

A slightly puzzled Kir Kanos asks, "Then who are you talking about?"

Grodin Tierce in an amused tone says, "Grand Admiral Thrawn"

Kir Kanos replies, "Thrawn is dead"

Grodin Tierce responds, "No Thrawn lives, I have proof that he lives" slowly removing a cloth covered box from inside his jacket and hands it to Kir Kanos, indicating for Kir Kanos to remove the cloth and open the box.

Taking the box Kir Kanos removes the cloth covering to reveal an unbroken Imperial seal that he recognises that dates before Endor, this seal is unusual as it the Emperors private seal.

Looking at Grodin Tierce, Grodin Tierce says, "Break the seal and open the box"

Kir Kanos breaks the seal and opens the box to reveal a Grand Admirals baton, specifically Grand Admiral Thrawn's, as each Grand Admiral had there own customized baton given to them by the Emperor himself. After looking over the baton for several minutes Kir Kanos says, "This is not a fake, it is real"

Grodin Tierce says, "Yes it is, Thrawn is waiting to meet you at this moment. Thrawn thought that this would be the best way to introduce himself to you," pointing at Thrawn's Grand Admirals baton.

Kir Kanos snaps up from looking at the baton to Grodin Tierce and realises what Grodin Tierce had just said, Kir Kanos says, "He is onboard the Phoenix?"

Grodin Tierce says, "Yes he is, Thrawn wants to put his proposal to you in person"

Kir Kanos looks back at the baton and the again to Grodin Tierce, then says, "Very well, but I will travel in my ship."

Grodin Tierce says, "That is fine, Thrawn already anticipated that request and your reply, your ship has been cleared to land onboard the Phoenix."

For the first time in a long while Kir Kanos smiles at what Tierce had just said, he shakes his head in amusement, as Thrawn as usual had predicted what he would do before even he knew what he was going to do.

Kir Kanos says, "I will follow you up shortly brother."

Grodin Tierce shakes his bother guardsman's hand and says, "I will see you in the Phoenix's main hanger bay shortly."

With that, Grodin Tierce leaves Kir Kanos for his shuttle and then back to the Phoenix to await Kir Kanos arrival and to report the success of his mission to Thrawn.

Shortly afterwards Kir Kanos X-wing fighter lifts off from his compound and heads towards the Phoenix, the one thing that Kir Kanos and that only Grand Admiral Thrawn would know is that they have met before, Kir Kanos also knows that Grodin Tierce is not aware of how he and Thrawn first met. If this is Thrawn, then he should be able to tell Kir Kanos how they first met, along with what happened during that time.

If not, then Kir Kanos will not join with Thrawn.

**One Hour Later, Phoenix's Main Hanger Bay**

As Kir Kanos climes out of his X-wing fighter in his bounty hunter armour were he is met by Colonel Tierce who welcomes him onboard the Phoenix. Once Kir Kanos has made his X-wing fighter secure, he follows Colonel Tierce to Thrawn's quarters, to meet Thrawn and to see if he will join with Thrawn or not.

A short trip later, Kir Kanos and Colonel Tierce area entering Thrawn's quarters.

Once in Thrawn's quarters, Thrawn says, "Greetings Kir Kanos it is good to see you again after all these years. I see that my calling card was sufficient motivation for you to come and see if I am who I claim to be?"

Kir Kanos replies, "Yes, the Grand Admirals baton, with the seal to the box unbroken is sufficient to get me up here and see for myself, also your anticipation of my reactions is something only a few could know about including Grand Admiral Thrawn."

This last comment from Kir Kanos surprises Grodin Tierce who looks at his fellow guardsman and asks, "You have worked with Thrawn before?"

Kir Kanos replies, "Yes along time ago, when was that Grand Admiral?" still testing Thrawn to satisfy himself that this is really Thrawn, as in the past several individuals have tried to convince him that they are someone else, like Admiral Pellaeon he is suspicious of those kinds of people.

A thin smile appears on Thrawn's lips and Thrawn says, "It was six months into my mission into the unknown regions, yourself and seven other of you fellow guardsmen had been assigned to act as both my bodyguards and watchers, just in case I decided to go rouge, though the Emperor was wrong about the second part."

Kir Kanos nods and replies, "Indeed" he thinks to himself so far so good.

Thrawn continues, "It was eighteen months prior to the Battle of Yavin IV, we where about to encounter a very deadly alien race that had come from another galaxy."

Grodin Tierce, is surprised at this information, as he had be serving the Emperor during many briefings and he had not overheard any of this, Tierce listens to Thrawn's recollection of the events of there first contact with the deadly alien race.

Over the next few hours Thrawn will not only tell the story of how he met Kir Kanos, but also of the alien race that they encounter in the unknown regions, this will come as a surprise to Grodin Tierce, Thrawn would later learn the race name of this alien race, the Yuuzhan Vong.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**21. Flashback Part I**

_Authors Note: The next parts will be a flashback to Thrawn's first encounter with this alien race (the Yuuzhan Vong), this is well before Thrawn became a Grand Admiral._

This first part between the (+) is taken from "Command Decision", by Timothy Zahn

(+)

As Thrawn had said to then the Captain Dagon Niriz, "The Empire is a living entity. All living entities must grow if they're to survive." Later Captain Niriz after there first alien encounter the then Commander Parck had told Captain Niriz about there true mission in the unknown regions and what was really going on.

Commander Parck says to Captain Niriz, "There are tremendous things out there waiting to be discovered, Captain. New species, rich worlds ripe for the taking and any number of potential threats to the Empire our job is to find those threats, identify them... and eliminate them."

Commander Parck looks back at Niriz and says "And that's why we're here, because Thrawn is the best."

Niriz eyes him and asks, "So you're saying this whole thing really wasn't just the fallout from a political battle."

Parck snorted and replies, "Hardly I'm sure Thrawn's enemies thought so, but as usual they were at least three steps behind Thrawn and the Emperor. No, Thrawn has wanted to bring the Imperial presence to the unknown regions for a long time. His enemies merely provided a convenient excuse for the Emperor to send him here without anyone knowing the real reason behind it. Eventually, depending on how quickly the Emperor can put down all these brush-fire revolts, we will be getting more ships and men to assist us. Planting bases and garrisons maybe even a few full-range colonies."

(+)

Parck says, "The Empire is on the move and we will be leading the way, with Thrawn in command. Thrawn's command will grow to that of the equivalent of an Imperial Oversector, possible something even larger and much more different and than possibly Imperial Oversector, an Empire within an Empire."

Niriz smiles at Commander Parck and looks forward to this new command and the coming opportunities that will arise, now that Niriz knows this is not a punishment but a reward.

This would become the Empire of the Hand, shortly after the conversation between Captain Niriz and Commander Parck.

**Six Months Later**

Eighteen months prior to the battle of Yavin IV and the destruction of the first Death Star, the then Admiral Thrawn was six months into his "mapping" mission of the unknown regions.

Things where starting to change, the newly formed Empire of the Hand, had started to receive a trickle of additional warships and supplies (as the Emperor has promised), the first Deep Ranged Shipyard was nearing completion. The Admonitor has surveyed several dozen potential systems that would be of value to the Empire, one of these systems is already being used as the base for the first Deep Ranged Shipyard, along with the first Imperial colony of the Empire of the Hand.

In addition to the warships, personnel and equipment that are steadily being sent to Thrawn's command, the Emperor had sent eight members of his own Royal Guard, in the dual role of bodyguards for Thrawn and also to keep an eye on Thrawn to make sure that Thrawn does not go rouge and try to setup his own mini Empire.

The eight members of the Royal Guard have been onboard the Admonitor for nearly two months now and the crew has gotten used to there presence. There are at least two members of the Royal Guard at Thrawn's side at any one time protecting and keeping an eye on him, during combat between four and six guardsmen are on the bridge.

The eight members of the Royal Guard have there own quarters in close proximity to Thrawn's own quarters, this has led to a shuffling of the senior officers around the command quarters. No one has openly complained though several junior officers are slightly put out having to share there quarters wither other junior officers, rather than having there own private quarters. They fear if they complain the Royal Guard will inform the Emperor directly, as it is well known that the Royal Guard can communicate directly with the Emperor, without needing to go through the chain of command onboard the Admonitor.

Though the Royal Guard can only communicate directly with the Emperor when they are within range of the holonet system, deep within the unknown regions they are unable to communicate directly with the Emperor for several weeks or even months at a time.

Thrawn had decided to plunge deep into the unknown regions, in fact the Admonitor, along with the Imperial class star destroyer Fury and the Victory II class star destroyer Peacekeeper, they where now skirting the very edge of the of the unknown regions that boarders the very edge of there galaxy.

Thrawn had thought that this would prove useful in seeing if there where any useful systems or planets where the Empire could place deep range bases/shipyards in one of these systems, then these bases could be used to scout into the unknown regions, while the other part of Thrawn's command moved towards these bases.

This would then speed up the exploration process, however Thrawn's small group of warships where about to encounter and extra galactic race. This encounter would end Thrawn's hope of setting up bases along the edge of the galaxy.

This new policy of Admiral Thrawn's is about to brought to a dramatic halt, with an encounter that will change that galaxy forever, as the Admonitor is about to enter this next system.

**System, J-172-X-997 (Imperial Designation)**

On entering this system the Admonitor, Fury and the Peacekeeper begin a series of scans of the system and find that the system contains one barely habitable planet and a large asteroid field. Just as the three ships are about to launch there TIE fighters to do reconnaissance sweeps of the system Admiral Thrawn says, "Stand down the launch of TIE fighters, however keep the pilots at cockpit readiness."

Captain Niriz who is surprised by Thrawn's order, says, "Understood Admiral" then to the communications pit, Captain Niriz says, "Have the TIE fighter's stand-down launch, but keep the pilots at cockpit readiness and relay these orders to the Fury and the Peacekeeper."

From the communications pit comes an, "Aye sir" followed by a conformation of Thrawn's orders to the Fury and the Peacekeeper.

Captain Niriz move next to Thrawn, who has been studying the large asteroid field intently, Captain Niriz says, "Admiral may I ask why you have stood down the fighters, this system is empty, the scans show that."

Admiral Thrawn replies, "The system is not empty Captain, in fact the asteroid field contains a large number of potential enemy ships, these ships seem to resist our scans at long range, however they are obvious to those who know what they are looking for."

Captain Niriz glancing back at his display Captain Niriz does not see anything but asteroids, and replies, "Admiral, I don't see anything except the asteroid field."

Admiral Thrawn replies, "Look at the spacing for the asteroids Captain, then tell me what you see?"

Captain Niriz again looks at his display, but this time uses the tactical feature of the display, to analysis the positioning of the asteroids, after a few seconds the ships computer displays, the asteroids in what appears to be a formation within the asteroid field. Captain Niriz says to himself, "Impossible, asteroids do not hold formation like that they are in a constant state of movement."

Admiral Thrawn replies, "Correct Captain, our adversary has some interesting technology, most likely organic in nature, with a "natural" form of masking, so that their ships can be hidden in an asteroid field or even in the case mimic an asteroid field."

Captain Niriz realizing what Thrawn has just said, replies, "Oh hell, Admiral, permission of go to battle stations?"

Admiral Thrawn in his usual calm voice replies, "Granted, as I believe our opponents are about to engage us."

Captain Niriz hit his comm button on his command station and says, "All hand to battle stations" with that the battle alarm goes off and the communication operator says, "Instructions relayed to the Fury and the Peacekeeper and acknowledged."

Captain Niriz can now see the enemy ships beginning to move towards their position, the tactical display, now shows them as ships, not asteroids, from the power readings and size of the approaching ships most of the appear to be fighters of some sort. As the Admonitor, Fury and the Peacekeeper are now starting to launch their own fighters to intercept the incoming fighters Admiral Thrawn has been studying the approaching fighters and has been issuing his own orders to the fighter crews.

As the two fighter forces clash, the instructions that Thrawn has relayed to the TIE pilots, seems to be working, as they devastate the first wave of enemy fighters with ease, only losing six TIE fighters in the first pass.

As the battle passes the first hour mark Captain Niriz is pleased with the performance of the Imperial fighter pilots, as they seem to be a match for these unknown fighters. However, Admiral Thrawn has been studying the tactical display and has seen the enemies capital warships headed towards the three Imperial warships.

As soon as the enemy capital warships are with range they open fire, on the Imperial warships, some of the enemy capital warship appear to attempting to weaken the shields of the Admonitor. While the other enemy capital warships are focusing on destroying the Peacekeeper and the Fury, in addition what appear to be boarding craft are approaching the Admonitor, while ignoring the other two Imperial warships.

Admiral Thrawn says, "It appears we are about to be boarded Captain, it looks like whoever is commanding has been able to figure out that this is the command ship or that they simply choose this ship to be captured, to study our technology, fascinating either way."

Captain Niriz replies, "Aye Admiral" then to the communications operator says, "Sound intruder alarm." With that, the intruder alarm goes off.

Admiral Thrawn says, "General Haverel deploy your troops accordingly."

General Haverel replies, "Already underway Admiral" Haverel is relaying instructions to his troops on there deployment positions throughout the Admonitor, especially towards the main hanger bay.

As the first boarding shuttle penetrates the Admonitor's weakened shields, and enters the Admonitor's own main hanger bay, once landed, the enemy boarding shuttle begins disembarking the alien troops, who are shooting at anything that moves. Captain Niriz can see on his display, the hanger crew diving for cover as the enemy troops pore out of there boarding shuttle onto the floor of the main hanger bay, with several of the hanger crew are killed before they can get to cover.

The Imperial Army and Stormtrooper units then begin entering the hanger bay, as the Imperial troops begin to engage the enemy troops with their weapons, bringing down a number of the aliens with the first volleys of there fire, the enemy troops return fire, as the battle for the Admonitor's main hanger bay is now well underway.

At the same time as the firefight in the main hanger has started the Peacekeeper comes under concentrated fire from several of the enemy warships, before Thrawn can react the Peacekeeper is destroyed, by overwhelming enemy fire.

With the destruction of the Peacekeeper, Admiral Thrawn has quickly come to the conclusion that this battle is not winnable and says, "Recall our fighters have the Admonitor's own fighter's dock with the Fury along with those fighters from the Peacekeeper, as our hanger seems to be occupied at the moment."

Captain Niriz replies, "Aye Admiral" and the instructions are relayed.

Admiral Thrawn says, "Once our fighters are recovered jump into hyperspace, it does not matter what direction, just a short jump will do until we can deal with these intruders, otherwise we will continue to be boarded as our shields cannot stop everything at once."

Captain Niriz nods in agreement replies "Aye Admiral" then issues Thrawn's orders to the TIE fighters and the Fury.

Thrawn knows that he cannot with this battle with just two Imperial class star destroyers, more forces are required to defeat these aliens. This is not the first time Thrawn has withdrawn from an un-winnable battle Thrawn is not the sort of Imperial commander that will make some sort of futile last stand.

Several tense minutes later all the fighters have been recovered by the Fury, including those of the destroyed Peacekeeper along with the Admonitor's fighters as well. Just before the Admonitor is able to jump into hyperspace two more boarding shuttles penetrates the Admonitor's weakened shields, moments later the Admonitor and the Fury jump into hyperspace, with the firefight still raging on in the Admonitor's main hanger bay.

If the two star destroyer's had not managed to jump into hyperspace when they did, these two warships would have either been destroyed or much worse been captured by these unknown aliens, thanks to Thrawn's understanding of the way the battle was going, this would not and did not happen.

**Hyperspace**

On the bridge of the Admonitor, all eight members of the Royal Guard are now protecting Thrawn, as the Admonitor travels through hyperspace to its destination several light years away from their current location.

The battle for the main hanger bay had been going for an Imperial victory until the addition of two new boarding shuttles and there accompanying troops joined the fray, this allows the enemy troops to breakout of the hanger bay into the interior of the Admonitor.

At his command station on the bridge General Haverel, is directing his troops to deal with this breakout, with Admiral Thrawn also pitching in his ideas to assist General Haverel's troops in dealing with the intruders. General Haverel along with Admiral Thrawn notices that several groups of the intruders have broken off and appear to be heading towards the main access shafts, if they get access to these shafts they will able to go almost anywhere in the ship.

After fifteen minutes in hyperspace, both Imperial warships drop out of hyperspace, with firefights now going on throughout the interior of the Admonitor.

**Main**** Bridge****, Admonitor**

On the main bridge, Admiral Thrawn along with General Haverel can see that they will win the battle against the alien intruders in the long term, as an Imperial class star destroyer complement of troops and security personnel is in excess of 10,000, while the intruders number only a few hundred.

With main engineering well protected it will be impossible for the alien intruders to detonate the main reactor, the same goes for the backup reactors as well, however as they are about to learn that is not the aliens main objective.

While the crew have been monitoring the movements of the various groups of aliens on the loose throughout the Admonitor, on the bridge the eight members of the Royal Guard are stationed in a protective formation near Admiral Thrawn with two guardsmen flanking Admiral Thrawn, while the other six are guarding the entrances to the Main Bridge.

Suddenly two of the turobolifts open and two dozen of the aliens pore into the bridge, six of the guardsmen, begin to move very quickly to halt the alien advance, with the two guardsmen flanking Admiral Thrawn moving to interpose themselves between the aliens and Admiral Thrawn.

The Royal Guard are the best military unit in the Empire there training is extremely arduous and lethal, but even so two of the guardsmen are dead within a few seconds of the aliens coming out of the turobolifts, with several of the aliens dieing in the process. The bridges own security also engages the aliens, but the bridges security forces' training is much less that the Royal Guard and they cannot hope to match them.

As the first aliens had burst on the bridge, Admiral Thrawn had pressed an alarm button on his command chair to indicate that there are intruders on the Main Bridge of the Admonitor this would trigger more troops to be sent to the bridge.

The Royal Guard are fighting the aliens valiantly however the aliens outnumber the Royal Guard, the aliens are loosing numbers rapidly but also the Royal Guard numbers are dropping. The bridges security troops are dead, the Royal Guard are fighting the aliens on there own.

At this point Thrawn says to the two guardsmen protecting him, "Guardsmen, assist your fellow guardsmen."

The two guardsmen take only a few a couple of seconds to think about Thrawn's order, then join the battle against the aliens.

Thrawn then says, "Bridge crew, arm yourselves, transfer command to the auxiliary bridge, Commander Parck you have command of the Admonitor." Thrawn at the same time removes a concealed blaster pistol from a compartment in his command chair.

From the comm Commander Parck replies, "Understood Admiral and good luck." Deep within the core of every Imperial Class star destroyer there is a backup bridge, this secondary bridge is heavily armoured and protected, making it very hard to get too. The secondary bridges doors are very heavily armoured, also protected by concealed defences as well.

As the numbers of guardsmen are slowly reduced, so are the numbers of aliens, it is now a "race" of sorts to see which side will be eliminate first.

Until finally there is only one guardsman left fighting a dozen of the remaining aliens, this guardsman is not only managing holding his own against a dozen of these aliens, but is also managing to reduce there numbers.

After several minutes of hand-to-hand combat, the last alien is dead and only one guardsman remains standing amongst the bodies of the aliens, his fellow guardsmen and the bridge security.

A minute after the last alien has been killed several squads of stormtroopers burst onto the bridge, much to the amusement of some of the bridge crew this laughter is just the nervous tensions finding a release.

After the threat to the bridge has been eliminated, it takes another hour to mop up the remaining aliens on onboard the Admonitor, after that the Admonitor is secure once again. Thrawn orders the Admonitor and the Fury to make several random hyperspace jumps to make sure that the aliens are not following them (they are not). These random hyperspace jumps are within the vicinity of system J-172-X-997.

**Twelve Hours Later**

As the aliens bodies are being removed for examination later, along with the dead Imperial troops and personnel, during this process several of these aliens are found to have been knocked out, these aliens are kept under maximum restraint in the Admonitor detention cells for questioning later.

At the same time, several stealth probes are launched back towards the system, to see what is happening, what the probes reveal to be a large alien fleet coming out of hyperspace. It takes several hours of checking to reveal that the exit vector of this alien fleet indicates that these aliens are from another galaxy and that this appears to be the vanguard of an invasion force from another galaxy.

Though what no one knew yet is this large alien fleet was the last part of the Yuuzhan Vong war fleet to arrive in the galaxy, as the first scouts of the combined Yuuzhan Vong war fleets had started to arrive 26 years before that battle Yavin IV. It had taken many decades before the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong war fleet to arrive, what Thrawn had found was one of the last parts of the Yuuzhan Vong war fleet arriving in the galaxy.

In Thrawn's quarters, Admiral Thrawn, General Haverel, Captain Nirizm, Captain Long (of the Fury) and Commander Parck, along with the last guardsman left alive after the alien incursion.

Admiral Thrawn says, "From the information available it appears that these aliens are from another galaxy and that the forces we have encountered are the vanguard of an invasion force."

General Haverel states, "We cannot engage such a force by ourselves, we must return to the Empire and inform the Emperor of this new threat."

Captain Niriz is the next to speak, he says, "I agree with General Haverel, we must return to the Empire and inform the Emperor, we also have samples of the aliens and there technology, this will be useful for analysis."

Admiral Thrawn replies, "I have already come to the same conclusion, however we must copy all the information we have, along with one of the aliens shuttles and several of the alien prisoners to the Fury, if the aliens are able to follow us, as least one star destroyer must return to the Empire."

In Thrawn's quarters all the Imperials present agree, that if the aliens are able to reengae them that one star destroyer will stay behind to hold the aliens at bay while the other returns to the Empire to report to the Emperor, after that Thrawn dismisses them, with the exception of the last remaining guardsman.

Thrawn asks, "What is your name guardsman?"

The guardsman shifts slightly too fully face Thrawn and replies, "Kir Kanos, Admiral."

Thrawn says, "You have done very well Kir Kanos, I shall say that in my report to the Emperor."

Kir Kanos knows that such praise in unnecessary and replies, "As you wish, Admiral."

Thrawn then dismisses Kir Kanos and orders him to get some rest, as there are now several dozen stormtroopers guarding Thrawn's quarters, along with other key areas of both star destroyers.

With Admonitor transferring one of the aliens shuttles to the Fury, along with all the tactical and sensor data that had been gathered during the attack on the Imperial warships.

**Two Days Later**

The Admonitor and the Fury both jump into hyperspace, back towards the Empire and the Emperor, with the news of this alien invasion of there galaxy, there trip back will be uneventful the expected ambush does not happen.

They do make one small stop at the Hand of Thrawn fortress to drop of a copy of the information that has so far been gained from the analysis of these aliens via the preliminary autopsies. Along with the preliminary analysis of the aliens technology (hand weapons and shuttles), with Thrawn's own thirst for more information on these aliens has just begun. This information will be held in Thrawn's own private files, these files are in a separate database from the main database.

The journey back to the Empire is uneventful, soon these two star destroyers will be at Coruscant then the Emperor will know of this new threat to his Empire.

To be continued (in Flashback Part II).


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**22. Flashback Part II**

**Coruscant**

Five weeks after the battle with the unknown alien race, both the Admonitor's and the Fury are in orbit around Coruscant, much to the surprise of those in the Imperial court that had thought that Thrawn was still in exile in the unknown regions on his mapping mission. The members of the Imperial court that had "forced Thrawn out" where mystified why the Emperor had summoned him back from the unknown regions.

Some members of the Imperial court who (very polity) enquired about why Thrawn had returned, are told by Lord Vader (acting on the Emperors instructions) to mind there own business or he would deal with them "personally" if they continued to ask questions about why Thrawn had returned, they all knew what that meant. So officially, they backed off however certain members of the Imperial court would continue (covertly) to try to find out why Thrawn had returned this would prove to be a fatal mistake, for those members of the Imperial court.

When the Admonitor had re-entered Imperial space Kir Kanos had sent a report (via the Royal Guards own secure communication frequency) on what had happen and why the Admonitor and the Fury where on their way back to Coruscant, via the Royal Guards own coded communication signals. The Emperor was shocked to learn that this alien race had killed seven of his own guard, along with Thrawn's conclusion that they had come from another galaxy, but he was also pleased that Thrawn had managed to take prisoners, along with examples of the alien's technology.

The Emperor ordered that Kir Kanos was to inform Thrawn that he wished to see the prisoners as soon as Thrawn arrived at Coruscant (Thrawn had already anticipated that order). The assault shuttles could wait until later, along with the dead aliens, as the Emperor was more interested in the aliens that had managed to defeat his own elite guard.

During the time it took the two star destroyers to arrive at Coruscant, the Emperor has tried to used the Dark Side of the force to detect there aliens presence on the edge of the galaxy. Even using the full power of the Dark Side of the force available to the Emperor, he is unable to detect the alien's presence. At the time, the Emperor assumed that is was a combination of distance and that he had not had any contact with these aliens being the reason why he could not detect them with the Dark Side of the force.

This causes a great disturbance in the force.

On both Tatooine and on Dagobah, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda had detected Darth Sidious use of the Dark Side of the force, but neither knew the reason for this and closed there minds to the force, preventing Darth Sidious from finding them. Though Darth Sidious was not searching for either of them, he was searching for something else at the time.

Shortly after entering orbit several shuttles departed the Admonitor and the Fury with the prisoners, along with Admiral Thrawn and General Haverel along with Kir Kanos onboard, along with a strong contingent of stormtroopers to keep an eye on the prisoners.

The shuttles are cleared to land at the Emperors private landing pad there they are greeted by Lord Vader, along with several dozen members of the Royal Guard who will take over from the stormtroopers in watching over the alien prisoners.

As they enter the Imperial Palace and head towards the Emperor's Throne Room, Thrawn prepares himself with an ordinance with the Emperor.

**Imperial**** Palace**

The Imperial Palace was originally called the Presidential Palace or the Palace of the Old Republic when the President of the Galactic Republic used it and as a complex of offices for the Senate, this was changed to the Imperial Palace when Palpatine become Emperor.

Palpatine drastically rebuilt the Palace into a massive complex the Imperial Palace looks like a hybrid of a cathedral and a monumental pyramid, and bares much of a resemblance to a Sith Temple. Palpatine's redesigned palace has a total height of three kilometres, making it the tallest building on Coruscant. Beneath the structure of the Palace, there are a series of chambers, which holds the Imperial Information Centre leading to Coruscant being called the Imperial Centre.

Numerous architectural styles and design motifs can be found all over the Palace. In some areas, the structure is open with much illumination while other areas are dark with carved friezes on the ceiling.

The highest tower of the Imperial Palace contains the Emperor's throne room. It is a sunken auditorium, similar to a large crater, dug into bedrock. On the audience decks, there are flat stone benches arranged in long arcs, where visitors could come to hear any pronouncements from the Emperor himself.

**The Emperor's Throne Room**

As they enter the Emperor's Throne Room the Royal Guard secures the prisoners, then Lord Vader and Admiral Thrawn kneel before the Emperor.

The Emperor says, "Rise my friends" Lord Vader and Admiral Thrawn rise, with Lord Vader moving to the right of the Emperors throne. The Emperor looking at the aliens, strangely he could not properly detect the restrained alien prisoners through the Dark Side of the force.

The Emperor continues "Admiral Thrawn, I have read you report on these aliens" point towards the prisoners held by the Royal Guard "these aliens technology seems to be entirely organic in nature?"

Admiral Thrawn replies, "Yes sire, this is very unique technology, I have never seen anything like this before."

The Emperor darkly chuckles to himself and says, "You have done well to bring this invasion to my attention. Firstly we must study there technology along with interrogating these prisoners and performing autopsies on the dead aliens you have onboard the two star destroyers."

Admiral Thrawn replies, "Yes sire, I would request that the Imperial fleet be fully mobilized to move against this alien fleet, if we move quickly we can eliminate this menace before they have time to gain a much stronger foothold in our galaxy."

The Emperor chuckles to himself and says, "No that will not be necessary Admiral Thrawn, I have a weapon that can deal with this alien invasion force, with one blow."

Without showing a hint of emotion in his voice Admiral Thrawn's replies, "Yes sire, I would assume that you mean the Death Star project under Grand Moff Tarkin?"

The Emperor laughs a sickly laugh and says, "Very well done Admiral Thrawn, yes the Death Star should be completed within the next eighteen months. Lord Vader will go to the Death Star to make sure that the Death Star is completed on time and to keep an eye on Tarkin." The Emperor would have killed anyone else within the Empire instantaneously, as knowledge of the Death Star project is closely guarded, but not Thrawn.

To the Emperors right Lord Vader in a quiet voice replies, "As you wish my master."

The Emperor thinks for a few moments then says, "Admiral Thrawn, I have orders for you, you will monitor these aliens to try and find out their numbers, along with any useful intelligence information that you find. We will send you a large number of stealth equipped scout ships and probe droids for this task."

Admiral Thrawn bows slightly and replies, "Yes sire"

The Emperor says, "Good. Next, we will need to setup a research base to look into these aliens technology, I have decided that this base will be located in the unknown regions this base will come under your command Admiral Thrawn. I would suggest that General Haverel be placed in charge of this base, as he has knowledge of these aliens."

Looking at the Emperor with his glowing red eyes Admiral Thrawn replies, "Sire, I would think that General Haverel is not the best choice for this sort of mission?"

The Emperor looks up at the ceiling of his throne room for a few moments then says, "Possibly, however we need to keep the number of senior Imperials that know of this threat to a minimum, as General Haverel knows of this race and has fought them, he is the best choice to command this research base."

Admiral Thrawn knows that there is no changing the Emperors mind and replies, "As you wish sire."

The Emperor is about to continue but at this point one of the captive aliens says, "You will all suffer for this."

The Emperor responds without looking at the alien and says, "Be silent, I will deal with you later" at the same time casually pointing towards the alien that had just spoken.

The captive alien replies, "I will not be silent, you are all sinners with your technology, you are un-pure we will purge your galaxy of your evil."

The Emperor again, in a more annoyed tone this time and says, "Be silent or you will be punished."

The captive alien replies, "No, I will not be silent" at this point the Emperor, indicates to one of the Royal Guard who presses a button that sends a shock through the restraints of the alien, causing the alien to scream.

However, this does not stop the alien from continuing to insult the Emperor the guardsman continues to shock the alien with no real effect. Then suddenly without warning, the Emperor unleashes force lightning from his fingertips towards the alien who screams at the top of his lungs.

The Royal Guardsman, who had been administering the shocks to the captive alien, steps back out of the way of the Emperor.

Force Lightning is a purely offensive in nature, energy-based attack that channels Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms; Force Lightning can be executed with either one or two hands. Powerful discharges branch out into dozens of smaller forks thus skilled practitioners could target several foes at once (as the Emperor can).

The intensity can be varied based on a number of factors. A skilled user can render a target unconscious with only a short burst. A single, powerful blast is sufficient to kill a person instantly. For example, the Emperor could often electrocute his opponents to death on contact. The Emperor can conjure lightning so powerful that not only would it instantly kill its intended target, it would also physically hurl them backwards.

The fact that the force lightning causes not only severe physical damage but also unbearable agony to the victim led to it being widely used as a form of torture by the Emperor. Sometime even if the Emperor did not want any information from the victim!

After this first burst of Force Lightning, the alien continues to insult the Emperor (bad move) the Emperor continues to use his Force Lightning to try to subdue the alien.

After an hour or the alien is still refusing to be silent, the Emperor then says in a cold voice to the alien, "Now you will feel the full power of Dark Side of the force."

The Emperor unleashes a continuous stream of Force Lightning over several minutes, until not only the alien is dead but also burnt so badly that the alien's body is now blackened and charred, making the remains almost unrecognisable from the Emperors Force Lightning attack. The remaining aliens have remained silent during the confrontation between the two.

The Emperor then says, "Remove these others to the cells, I will have a word with them later, and remove this mess for examination later" the Royal Guards move immediately to obey the Emperors orders.

The Emperor now facing Thrawn says, "Do you have any further objections to appointing General Haverel as head of the research base, Admiral Thrawn?"

Admiral Thrawn bows deeply and replies, "No Sire"

The Emperor replies, "Good, I thought you would not. We must discuss what to do once the Death Star is fully operational and how to use this weapon against these alien invaders."

Admiral Thrawn replies, "Yes Sire."

Now the time has come to start making detailed plans on how to not only to deal with these aliens, but also to examine there technology for weaknesses, along with the interrogation of the remaining prisoners and the examination of the alien dead for any biological weaknesses.

Several days later, the briefings are complete Admiral Thrawn has his instructions from the Emperor, along with the additional resources that will be shifted to his command in the unknown regions over the next few weeks and months.

After Thrawn returns to his command, Thrawn continues to explore the unknown regions, but this time from the Hand of Thrawn fortress outwards, with the promise of increased reinforcements to come, until that is the Death Star is operational. Unfortunately, like all plans things do not go as the Emperor had thought.

The Emperor does not inform the rest of the Imperial court of the reason for Thrawn's temporary return no one in the Imperial court dares directly ask the Emperor that question, as it could prove to be fatal for them as the Emperor is in no mood to discuss what had taken place between himself and Thrawn.

Those members of the Imperial court that did try to investigate simply disappeared, after a dozen members of the Imperial court had disappeared under mysterious circumstances, no one else would dares to try to find out what occurred during the meeting.

Thus, the meeting that day between the Emperor and Thrawn would remain a mystery to the Imperial court.

**Present Day, Grand Admiral Thrawn Quarters, Phoenix**

After listening to Thrawn's story of how Thrawn knows Kir Kanos, both guardsmen are silent for several moments, as the enormity of what Thrawn has just told them sinks in.

Grodin Tierce is the first to speak, "So the Emperor had planned to use the first death Star against these aliens."

Thrawn replies, "Yes that is correct, however as you know the rebels managed to destroy the first death star forcing the Emperor to start construction on a second Death Star in addition this led to the speeding up of the expansion the military forces of my command."

Grodin Tierce asks, "So the second Death Star was not built to deal with the Rebels then?"

Thrawn replies, "Yes and no, the second Death Star was built to deal with these aliens first then the Rebels second, the Emperor initially considered the aliens to be the greater threat. However as the second Death Star construction commenced the Emperor change the order of the plan, to the Rebels first then the aliens, this was a tactical error by the Emperor. The Emperor considered the Rebels to be the greater threat that these aliens in the short term, he had planned to wipe out the Rebels fleet at Endor, and then finish the second Death Star. Once completed the Emperor planned to personnel hunt down and eradicate the whole of this alien race, so that these aliens would never pose a threat to his Empire again."

Grodin Tierce asks, "So that is why the Emperor failed at Endor then, because he changed his plans."

Thrawn replies, "Partially, yes. As the incomplete second Death Star was vulnerable to attack the Emperor chose to use himself as bait to trick the Rebels into launching a full-scale attack on the second Death Star. The same can be said when he returned from the dead, the Emperor had by then lost sight of the alien threat and was fixated on getting Skywalker to become his next apprentice."

Thrawn continues, "Shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star, I had a meeting with the Emperor, he was none too pleased with Tarkins actions, if Tarkin had somehow survived the destruction of the Death Star, then Emperor would have most likely tortured Tarkin to death for his failure, which led to the destruction of the first Death Star. The Emperor then authorised a rapid increase in the military forces displaced to my command, this would include 600 Victory I class star destroyers, that had been listed as scrapped, but in fact had been upgraded to an advanced form of Victory II class star destroyer. Along with additional resources to follow these aliens and gain as much inflation as possible until the second Death Star could be built."

Grodin Tierce asks, "A lot of things have suddenly become very clear now."

Thrawn replies, "Yes, I thought that they might."

Grodin Tierce asks, "I assume that is why you remained in the unknown regions for four years after the Emperors death at Endor?"

Thrawn replies, "Yes, you are correct, I had to concentrate on the greatest threat first, however as the Rebels gained ground, I was forced to intervene."

Grodin Tierce asks, "So if the Rebels had not been so successful you would have not come out of the unknown regions?"

Thrawn replies, "Possibly, however I would have returned to warn and assume command of the Empires military forces, as the last Grand Admiral, most of imperial military would have followed my orders."

Grodin Tierce says, "I understand sir"

Thrawn replies, "Good" then Thrawn turn slightly too fully face Kir Kanos and asks, "Now Kir Kanos will you join my command again?"

Kir Kanos who had been listening intently to Grand Admiral Thrawn's story, replies, "I will Grand Admiral."

Thrawn in a tone that seems to indicate that is the answer he expected, Thrawn replies, "Good, as I have tasks for the both of you, firstly one you will become my new bodyguard. I will not make the same mistake I make with the Noghri, and secondly the other will setup a new training facility to expand the size of the Royal Guard beyond the two of you. I would assume that neither of you have a disagreement with this?"

Kir Kanos looks at Grodin Tierce then both of them say, "No Admiral"

Thrawn replies, "That's what I thought you would say."

Grodin Tierce looks at Kir Kanos and asks, "Brother, why did you keep all of this secret from your fellow guardsmen?"

Kir Kanos replies, "It was the Emperors order to do so."

Grodin Tierce nods and replies, "Understood", no more needs to be said between the two guardsmen.

Thrawn asks, "Which one of you will be the new instructor for the Royal Guard to reform and which one will be my bodyguard, you may decide between the two of you."

Kir Kanos says nothing instead he pulls a coin out of his pocket, then flips the coin and looks at Grodin Tierce who says, "Heads", Kir Kanos reveals the coin that has come up tails.

Grodin Tierce says, "I will be the new instructor for the Royal Guard, Grand Admiral."

Kir Kanos says, "I will be your bodyguard Grand Admiral."

Thrawn, who shows no reaction in the odd way that the guardsmen have chosen there assignments, says, "Agreed, you will proceed. I have selected a world in the unknown regions that will become the new training centre for the Royal Guard, preparations are already underway."

Grodin Tierce looks at Kir Kanos, who just shrugs his shoulders, looks like Thrawn had already known the decision that both members of the Royal Guard would make even before they both knew the question.

Thrawn also indicates that Kanos can do what he wants with the small fortune that he has amassed while he masqueraded as a bounty hunter, Kanos chooses to leave the investments in the Corporate Sector Authority, to allow them to continue to grow.

Commander Mithel is not informed of whom this bounty hunter really is (for the moment), only that "Kenix Kil" will be staying onboard the Phoenix and that "Kenix Kil" is to have unrestricted access to all areas of the Phoenix. Commander Mithel does not understand why, but does obey Thrawn's orders.

The remainder of the mission through New Republic space goes of without any further incidents.

Soon the Phoenix will be back at Nirauan, where Thrawn will receive a full briefing from Admiral Dagon Niriz, commander of Shadow Force, this force has be gathering information on this alien race for nearly twenty years.

Admiral Dagon Niriz should be able to give Thrawn the information he needs to effectively deal with these aliens once they begin there invasion of the galaxy is underway.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**23. Admiral Dagon Niriz and Shadow Command**

After finishing their mission, the Phoenix returns to Nirauan, via Yaga Minor so that Thrawn can get an update from Admiral Pellaeon on the progress so far. Thrawn also instructs Admiral Pellaeon to make the appropriate noises towards the New Republic, to make them think that he wants closer ties with the New Republic.

Several days later the Phoenix jumps into hyperspace heading back towards Nirauan.

After Thrawn has left, Admiral Pellaeon does make the aspirate noises towards the New Republic and the New Republics new Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya. This makes Borsk Fey'lya more determined than ever to keep on both of the Imperial factions good side, Borsk Fey'lya instructs the New Republics ambassadors to both Imperial factions that additional fact-finding missions into New Republic space will not be opposed by his government.

This is something that Thrawn had anticipated that Borsk Fey'lya would do, as Borsk Fey'lya is looking for something to top his long service in the New Republic (and before that the Rebel Alliance), once his term or even terms as Chief of State is up.

Thrawn has been studying holographic representation of Borsk Fey'lya art collection.

Thrawn has just one more stop to make before returning to Nirauan.

**Secret Imperial Research Base, Unknown Regions**

Just before returning to Nirauan, Thrawn orders the Phoenix to the research bases that had been setup to investigate these aliens and there technology. It only takes a few days for General Haverel to brief Thrawn on the discoveries that he had made about the aliens technology and biology.

Since this research base had been setup, General Haverel had been under standing orders not to share this research with anyone except Grand Admiral Thrawn or the Emperor. Even after Thrawn's death at the Battle of Bilbringi, General Haverel had refused to inform even Admiral Parck of the progress of the research into the alien's technology and biology, which his scientific research teams had made.

The research base, is based on a small moon, this moon is encompassed in a full planetary shield that is continually active (only being "opened" to allow shuttles to come and go with supplies) thus making any attempt to gain access to the research base almost impossible, even if someone knew where the bases location was. The primary shield generators have several backup generators, along with back up reactors as well initially General Haverel thought that this was overdoing the research bases defences however as the years have passed General Haverel, views on this have changed.

General Haverel research base is probably one of the most secure research bases that currently exists within the known in the galaxy.

After several hours of discussions with General Haverel about what he has discovered in the past ten years since Thrawn's "leave of absence", Grand Admiral Thrawn sets course for Nirauan, he now had another piece of the puzzle on how to defeat this race called the Yuuzhan Vong.

Thrawn will gain yet another piece of the solution to the Yuuzhan Vong problem from Admiral Dagon Niriz the commander of Shadow Force within the next few days.

**Shadow Force**

Admiral Dagon Niriz is the commander of Shadow Force that has been shadowing the Yuuzhan Vong for almost twenty years, with his small but highly effective force of stealth ships. This force has been steady gaining intelligence information on the Yuuzhan Vong from their observations and interceptions of the alien's communications.

Shadow Force contains a force of over one hundred vessels however; none of these vessels is bigger that a Carrack class light cruiser, as Shadow Force is designed for observation and scouting not direct combat. The bulk of Admiral Niriz Shadow Force is made up of a modified version of the Vibre class assault cruiser, along with Carrack class light cruisers acting as command ships.

The Vibre class assault cruiser, was designed by the Silviut Corporation nearly two decades ago the initial design plans had been "acquired" by the Emperor and sent to Admiral Thrawn's command after the destruction of the first Death Star.

The Vibre class assault cruiser (though in fact it was more a corvette type vessel) is a 100-meter long vessel that had originally been designed especially for commerce raiding (though at the height of the Empire this design was seen as unneeded) and had been adapted for stealth reconnaissance by the Empire of the Hands, Imperial engineers.

These ships are armed with four turret mounted turbolasers and several ion cannons. They are also equipped with sensor masks to allow them to approach enemy ships undetected (up to optimum firing range though Shadow Force ships does not open fire). Unlike other vessels of this type, they were originally designed to capture enemy ships. The modification by the Empire of the Hand had these designs altered for observation rather than attack, by removing the boarding troop carrying capability and replacing this with enhanced range and improved passive sensors. The ship's initial hyperdrive is a powerful class 1, allowing it to move from system to system very quickly without being detected, due to the ships sensor masks.

The Vibre class assault cruiser would later entered into production by the Empire after the battle of Endor and would later become part of the Imperial Remnant fleet, under its original design, that of a commerce raider for the Empire.

With this "fleet" of stealth ships Admiral Dagon Niriz has been able to build up almost complete profile of the Yuuzhan Vong civilization and their various warship types and capabilities over the past two decades.

**Nirauan, Hand of Thrawn Fortress**

Once the Phoenix had returned to Nirauan, Thrawn was quick to catch up on what had been going on since his mission, along with giving Colonel Grodin Tierce the authority to start reforming the Royal Guard.

Three days after Thrawn's return to Nirauan, Admiral Dagon Niriz command ship the Carrack class light cruiser, Watcher, comes out of hyperspace, will Admiral Niriz be in for a surprise just like Admiral Pellaeon Admiral Parck.

**Grand Admiral Thrawn Quarters, Briefing Room**

After Admiral Dagon Niriz goes through the same explanation as both Admiral Pellaeon Admiral Parck had been through, Admiral Niriz quickly accepts Grand Admiral Thrawn's return.

Admiral Niriz starts be saying, "It is good to have you back Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Thrawn replies, "It is good to be back, Admiral Niriz, now for your briefing on this alien race. I believe that you have discovered that this alien races race name is the Yuuzhan Vong."

Admiral Niriz says, "Yes Admiral, it is the Yuuzhan Vong" Admiral Niriz touches a holographic display that will call up the various displays as he briefs Thrawn.

Admiral Niriz says, "The Yuuzhan Vong and their Chazrach slaves are among the few alien species known to originate outside the galaxy (the only known others being the Kwa, Silentium, and Abominor). The Yuuzhan Vong resembled Humans in form, though they are taller and heavier than the average Human and had less hair on their heads. The Yuuzhan Vong are religious zealots who view mechanical technology as blasphemy."

Thrawn interrupts, "The Yuuzhan Vong has a religious dislike of mechanical technology?"

Admiral Niriz replies, "Yes Admiral"

Looking at the holographic display, show an average Yuuzhan Vong male, Thrawn says, "Interesting, continue."

Admiral Niriz continues, "Their technological innovations are genetically engineered and purely organic. Additionally, the Yuuzhan Vong deeply respected pain to the point of masochism, and continuously strives to improve their physical capabilities through organ grafting. Such grafting is a status symbol within Yuuzhan Vong society from what we have been able to gather from our observations."

Thrawn interrupts again, "Another piece of information that is not on any files is that when the Emperor was questioning the captives from our first encounter with them. The Emperor discovered that the Yuuzhan Vong is unable to be sensed directly through the Force. However, some Force attacks are capable of being used upon them. This confounded the Emperor when he first began to question the Yuuzhan Vong prisoners because prior to their discovery all life forms where thought to have a Force energy signature."

Admiral Niriz asks, "Very interesting piece of information Admiral. That means that the Jedi will be of little or no use against the Yuuzhan Vong. I will add this to the information we already have."

Thrawn says, "Yes it is interesting, however if a Jedi can see a Yuuzhan Vong, then that Jedi can still use the force against the Yuuzhan Vong, as the force can be used to 'grab' the space around where the Yuuzhan Vong is standing and crush or hurl a rock at the Yuuzhan Vong. The Emperor was able to use force lighting against the Yuuzhan Vong prisoners to inflict pain to question them and to kill one of them. So the Jedi may initially be 'fazed' by the Yuuzhan Vong, however based on past performance the Jedi will adapt to this new threat."

Thrawn continues, "The Yuuzhan Vong biggest weakness is their religion, especially their views on mechanical technology."

Admiral Niriz asks, "Admiral, I don't see how that is of use?"

Thrawn who is making notes on his own data pad replies, "You will Admiral, for now what are the Yuuzhan Vong currently doing?"

Admiral Niriz responds, "Yes Admiral. The Yuuzhan Vong are slowly and carefully expanding, as they do not yet want to engage in combat against the Empire or the New Republic until their forces have been built up to sufficient strength to engage either the New Republic or the Empire. I think that the Yuuzhan Vong will move against the New Republic, as I think the Yuuzhan Vong will see the New Republic as their biggest threat."

Thrawn looking at the current position of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet that is currently skirting the edge of New Republic controlled space, replies, "I agree, from a Yuuzhan Vong point of view the New Republic will appear to be there biggest threat, they will strike there first."

Admiral Niriz says, "In addition the Yuuzhan Vong seem to have been planting infiltrators within the New Republic to gain as much information as possible. We only know this because of the technology we acquired from the Yuuzhan Vong all those years ago. This allows us to track the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators on a specific planet. The Yuuzhan Vong fleets as you have indicated admiral are still skirting the edge of the galaxy, they may strike very soon."

Looking as the information scrolling across the holographic displays, Thrawn replies, "No they won't, and I estimate they will start their campaign against the New Republic within the next two years."

Admiral Niriz says, "With respect Admiral, they have a very large combined battle fleet, which has been skirting the edge of the galaxy for nearly twenty years, surly they do not need to wait any longer?"

Thrawn replies, "Oh they will wait, remember I have fought them in battle, I have also studied there ships, as this is a form of art to the Yuuzhan Vong race, we have time, take my word for it, Admiral Niriz."

Admiral Niriz replies, "Understood Admiral."

Thrawn says, "On his next meeting with Admiral Daala, Admiral Pellaeon will give Admiral Daala the necessary data to hunt down and eliminate any Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators within her command. This is something that Admiral Pellaeon has already started to do within the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system."

Admiral Niriz replies, "That will be useful, if I may ask Admiral when do you intend to inform Admiral Daala of your return?"

Thrawn says, "Perhaps after the cloning facilities are up and running, within the next two years or so. I will get Admiral Pellaeon to arrange a meeting between himself and Admiral Daala onboard the Chimaera, as these meeting between the two of them happen at semi regular intervals this should not be a problem. I doubt if Admiral Daala will have a problem with my return, especially with Admiral Pellaeon at my side."

Admiral Niriz asks, "That seems to be a long time, why not sooner sir?"

Thrawn replies, "Admiral Daala will need time to clear out the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators within her command this will take time. After this has been done, this will lessen the chances of a Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator trying to kill me during my first meeting with Admiral Daala."

Admiral Niriz replies, "I understand Admiral."

Thrawn replies, "Good, now we must discuss the intensification of your surveillance mission on the Yuuzhan Vong, to increase the amount of information that we can gain. In addition, instead of sending reports in every six months, reports will now be sent every ten days. I will arrange courier ships to be attached to your command to deal with this increased activity."

Admiral Niriz replies, "Yes sir, I will make the necessary preparations when I return to my command."

Thrawn replies, "Good, now let us get down to the details of what you will need to look for."

Over the next five hours, Thrawn instructs Admiral Niriz on his revised surveillance mission of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Once the briefing is finished Admiral Niriz returns to his command ship and set course for his command with Thrawn's revised instructions.

Once Admiral Niriz had left, Thrawn begins to study the report on the Corporate Sector Authority, along with its recent expansion along its sector border area.

**Corporate Sector Authority**

The New Republic has the same problem with Corporate Sector Authority that the Empire has, in that if the New Republic moves against the Corporate Sector Authority, the New Republic will lose its largest source of arms, supplies and equipment.

So not unlike the Empire, the New Republic leaves the Corporate Sector Authority alone, to its own devices.

Under the CSA charter, the CSA cannot expand outside of the CSA own sector, in other words acquire systems outside of their sector, but the companies that make up the CSA can acquire systems to expand their production base. These systems are protected by the CSA Security Division that has been hired by the corporations to provide security for these systems this is something that the CSA is allowed to do.

This service has now been offered to other systems outside of the companies that make up the CSA, to independent system governments. This kind of offer is for the CSA Security Division to provide system and planetary defence for a percentage of the GDP of that system, usually around five percent.

This new "service" has become a very nice "little" earner for the CSA and especially the CSA Security Division, which was always a drain on the resources and money of the CSA, but now the CSA Security Division is actually making a profit, something that the board of the CSA thought was impossible to do.

These systems under the CSA Security Divisions protection still have their own government and the CSA Security Division does not interfere in the local elections. These systems are essentially "protectorates" of the CSA in everything but name.

Currently around one thousand systems are either company systems or independent systems under the CSA Security Divisions protection. These systems under the CSA protection are defended very aggressively (against any attacking force) as the CSA does not want to loose any income, if one of these systems should be lost, the other systems under CSA protection might not want the CSA protection and go elsewhere for protection.

Like the New Republic or even one of the two remaining Imperial factions.

The CSA Security Divisions military forces have begun to expand in size with new warships being produced for system defence and convoy escort (to escort the resources back to the Corporate Sector) these new warships are the latest version of the Imperial II class star destroyer.

Both of the two remaining Imperial factions view this move into system defence, by the CSA's Security Division, with some concern, however both Imperial factions will take very little action. The New Republic on the other hand is downright worried about the CSA Security Divisions move into system defence, the New Republic has made a large number of written protests. The CSA board has politely ignored these written protests, the New Republic can do little about this as those independent systems bordering the Corporate Sector governments have been democratically elected and interfering with an independent democratic government is against the New Republics charter.

The CSA management is making many trillions of credits with this new service and the CSA Security Division is becoming a very powerful voice within the CSA board.

The CSA Security Divisions fleet has now expanded beyond on the 520 Victory III class star destroyers along with the other upgraded obsolete warships that had been purchased second hand. Limited production of new Imperial II class star destroyers as part of the CSA Security Divisions fleet is seen by many as a way of the CSA as a whole of staking its own independence, at the moment the CSA Security Divisions fleet only has 50 of these Imperial II class star destroyers, however more are being produced.

The CSA Security Division could become quite aggressive if it chose to be with this growing military force at its disposal.

The coming of the Yuuzhan Vong will put a halt to the CSA expansion ideas for several years to come.

Thrawn finishes reading the report and thinks to himself, that the CSA will need to be brought back into line after he has dealt with the Yuuzhan Vong meanwhile he has a military force to build up.

By the beginning of Year 4, the first batches of clones will be coming out of the two new cloning facilities, along with the new warships coming out of the shipyards based in the unknown regions.

However, even Thrawn could not predict that a single Jedi would be able to foresee what Thrawn would do during the Yuuzhan Vong attack fortunately (for Thrawn) this Jedi's prediction will be ignored by the New Republic government headed by the now by Borsk Fey'lya as Chief of State, he was recently elected with a three-fifths majority.

With Borsk Fey'lya having had many run-ins with Luke over the years and now that he is in power, Borsk Fey'lya will most likely oppose any action that may lead the New Republic into another war, especially after the peace deal with the remains of the Empire is holding.

**Yavin 4, Jedi Academy**

As the Empire of the hand grows stronger, a Jedi is having a frightening vision of the future.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**24. Vision of the Future**

On Yavin 4, at the Jedi Academy, a Jedi named Loran Lutz is having another vision of the future, gathered around her, are several Jedi including Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, to her of her vision.

Loran Lutz visions of the future have been very accurate her Jedi training has been focused on enhancing her visions for the future. Lutz current visions have been of a reoccurring vision, but each time she has this vision again, as the weeks and months have passed these visions are getting stronger and more vivid with more detail than the previous visions.

There are now several Jedi present each time the Loran Lutz has this one particular vision, the final time that Loran Lutz has this vision, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade along with several other Jedi are present.

With her eyes closed focusing on the force, Lutz says, "I see a great darkness converging on this galaxy, I see this darkness conquering many planets and systems, for many years this darkness will conquer and kill. Strangely I cannot see the enemy force that will conquer, however I can see that this enemy will kill billions of beings across the galaxy."

An astounded Mara says, "In the billions?"

Lutz now crying slightly at the images that she is seeing in her mind, replies, "Yes, many planets populations will be wiped out, so many deaths, these visions are the worst."

Luke nods slightly, then says, "Loran, shift your concentration focus on the forces fighting the 'Great Darkness'"

Lutz takes a deep breath and replies, "Yes Master" then shifts slightly as she concentrates "I see a joint fleet stretching out to fight this darkness."

Mara asks, "Joint fleet?"

Lutz in a now distant voice replies, "Yes I see vast fleets of warships moving against the darkness to come."

Mara shakes her head at the answer, then asks, "What I meant to ask was, what forces make up these fleets?"

Lutz replies, "I see, New Republic, Imperial and other ships that I cannot identify these warships number in the thousands, possibly larger. I see the images of so many warships, with so many different markings, all working together against the darkness to come."

Luke frowns and thinks to himself for several moments then asks, "Can you foresee who is leading this joint fleet?"

Lutz focuses the force, she is now pushing herself to the very limit of her force capabilities, for several minutes she says nothing, then she says, "I see a control room with a vast map of the galaxy, around the central display I see a mix of Imperial and New Republic officers. Some of the Imperials faces I recognise such as Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Daala, some I do not. Those New Republic officers faces I also recognise Generals Wedge Antilles and Garm Bel Iblis."

Mara now every curious asks, "Can you see who is in overall command?"

Lutz focuses more intensely with the force and replies, "No, for some reason the force is blocked around the commander, all I see is a dark area around the commander no more. I do not understand why the force cannot seem to provide an answer to that question, however I hear his name over and over again, echoing in the background."

Luke asks, "What is the commander's name?"

Lutz suddenly opens her eyes and says, "Mitth'raw'nuruodo" then she passes out. Several Jedi healers then take the unconscious Lutz to the Jedi healing centre.

Once Lutz has been carried from the room, Luke looks at Mara, who is still staring at the area where Lutz had been meditating with her mouth slightly open.

Luke says, "Well what Lutz just said sounded like gibberish to me."

Mara still staring at the area where Lutz had been meditating says, "No it was not gibberish."

A slightly puzzled Luke asks, "Well what does it mean then?"

Her voice suddenly grim, Mara replies, "Mitth'raw'nuruodo what Lutz was pronouncing is Thrawn's full name, what we call 'Thrawn' is what Thrawn referred to as his core name."

Jedi Knight Kyp Durron who had been listening says, "Impossible, Thrawn is dead, his own bodyguard killed him."

Mara looks at Kyp Durron says, "Would you bet your life on that? Because I would not, remember this, "never underestimate an Imperial Grand Admiral", the New Republic did once before and Thrawn was able to bring the New Republic its knees with a small fraction of the remaining Imperial military forces available at the time."

Kyp Durron frowns at Mara and replies, "No, I would not bet my life on it."

Luke changes the subject back and asks Mara, "So you were on a full-name basis with the guy?"

Mara turns to look at Luke and replies, "Hardly, but I did know his full name and there weren't a lot of people in the Empire who did. In fact, only about a dozen or so senior Imperials knew Thrawn's full name. Thrawn's full name was never put on any official database this was by order of the Emperor himself. I am one of the last Imperials left who knew Thrawn's full name."

Curiosity gets the better of Kyp Durron and he asks, "You know anything about his history? His early history with the Empire, I mean?"

Mara shakes her head and replies, "Not really, some Imperial commander ran into him on a deserted world just inside the Unknown Regions just after the creation of the Empire while chasing smugglers. He was impressed by his tactical ability and brought him back to Coruscant rumour was his own people had exiled him there. When the commander that found him brought Thrawn back, he supposedly received fast track advanced training, after that the Emperor himself rapidly promoted him through the Imperial ranks, until Thrawn held the rank of Fleet Admiral. After that, Thrawn was what you might call a Fleet Admiral without a portfolio or the Emperors trouble-shooter, sort of like Lord Vader but much more subtle, Thrawn did earn a reputation as a brilliant strategist. Just before that Battle of Endor he was secretly promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral, a ceremony that I attended as the Emperors Hand, and after that he just disappeared for nearly five years."

Kyp asks, "Why?"

Mara replies, "I don't know, this is one of the many secrets that the Emperor kept to himself."

For several moments, no one says anything, then Luke asks, "If Thrawn is back from the dead or if he was not killed at Bilbringi, why has he waited so long to return. When the Emperor returned, why did he not have Thrawn join with the Empire?"

Mara replies, "I don't know, but on the other hand I do not doubt Lutz's visions that she has been having."

Kyp asks, "What is Thrawn waiting for, if he is back why is he not reuniting the two remaining Imperial factions into one?"

Mara replies, "I don't know and that is what is worrying me more than anything else. A Grand Admiral usually does not 'hang around' for several years or even decades, unless there is a very good reason and I am wondering what that reason is? However Thrawn never does things by the book, if he is waiting there is usually a very good reason. Knowing Thrawn whatever he is planning it will be brilliant and probably very artistic."

Kyp says, "Either way it will not be good for the New Republic?"

Mara replies, "Maybe, however Lutz did say that Thrawn would be leading the fleet that resists this coming invasion."

Kyp says, "An Imperial leading the New Republic military that sounds a bit farfetched"

Mara replies, "Yes it does, however if this invasion threatens the Imperial they most likely side with us."

Luke chips in, "With Thrawn's reputation, it would be likely that he would lead the military forces against this invasion, of all the military leaders that I have encountered he was or should that be is, the best?"

The discussion about Lutz's visions goes on for several more hours, with the various options being discussed including that Lutz's visions may not come true, however it is decided that Lutz's visions as they have been getting stronger they must be a vision of what will be, until Luke asks the question, "Who should we inform about these visions?"

Mara answers, "The New Republic must be told about this."

Luke replies, "I agree, but should it be to the full New Republic Senate or just the New Republic Security Council?"

Mara thinks for several moments than says, "Not the full New Republic Senate that would be a bad move, as this unknown enemy may already have spies inside the New Republic. I would suggest the New Republic Security Council, is a good place to start."

Luke replies, "I agree, I will ask Leia to set the ball rolling that should get me into see the New Republic Security Council along with Lutz at my side to explain her vision."

Mara grins and says, "Well with Borsk Fey'lya as Chief of State you are going to have 'fun' convincing the New Republic Security Council."

Luke replies, "Thanks" and gins at Mara.

Several hours later after Luke has contacted Leia and explained what he had needed, Leia had agreed to get an appointment with the New Republic Security Council, after all the New Republic Security Council would be hard pushed to refuse a Jedi Master request. Once Luke has ended his communication with Leia, Mara informs him that Lutz has fallen into a deep coma, the Jedi healers feel that Lutz last vision may have overwhelmed her and she needs time to recover.

Luke makes the decision to see the New Republic Security Council and not to delay the meeting until Lutz has come out of her coma, as coma's can last for month or in rare accessions years. Luke feels that he can convince the New Republic Security Council than Lutz visions warrant an investigation on whether this alien race is out there.

Luke sets off in his X-Wing starfighter for Coruscant.

**Coruscant, New Republic Security Council, Meet Chamber**

For the first hour of the meeting, Luke explains why he is here along with Lutz visions about the coming invasion of the New Republic, when Luke gets to the part about the Empire and the New Republic siding together, several members of the New Republic Security Council state there disgust at that idea.

Borsk Fey'lya, who his chairing the meeting remains silent throughout Luke's briefing

When Luke states that Grand Admiral Thrawn may be alive, Borsk Fey'lya then says, "That is nonsense, Grand Admiral Thrawn is dead we all know that. Furthermore if Thrawn was alive he would not have allowed a peace deal between the Empire and the New Republic."

Luke replies, "It may be the case that Thrawn has allowed this peace deal through to give time for the Imperial military to rebuild?"

Borsk Fey'lya replies, "It is not, we have agents watching all the main Imperial shipyards and other military facilities, via our embassies within the two Imperial factions and since the peace deal, these Imperial military facilities have been at peacetime levels. They are not preparing for war."

Luke replies, "All I can offer in reply is the visions of one of my Jedi."

Borsk Fey'lya asks, "Then why is this Jedi not standing beside you?"

Luke replies, "After her vision, she fell into a coma and has not yet woken up from it."

Borsk Fey'lya eyes narrow and says, "I see, so you want me to go to the New Republic Senate and ask them to put the New Republics military forces on a high state of alert, on the pretext of a Jedi that had a vision who is now in a coma, am I right?"

Luke who is not going to be goaded by Borsk Fey'lya replies, "I am not asking for the New Republics military forces to be put on alert, but to check to see if this potential threat to the New Republic is genuine or not."

Borsk Fey'lya shakes his head and says, "As you cannot provide a location to start searching for this threat, my recommendation is that your request is denied until you can provide this council with a location, so that this council can investigate this so call threat." Around the room, the other members of the New Republic Security Council all nod in agreement with Fey'lya comment.

Luke who is trying to remain calm replies, "You need to check with all the New Republics agents thought the Republic, to see if they have spotted any unusual activity at the very least."

Borsk Fey'lya fur ripples slightly then he shakes his head and says, "No I will not do this either, this would cause unnecessary panic amongst the people, as such check throughout the New Republic would be noticed."

Luke seeing that the New Republic Security Council will not be moved whatever he says, replies, "Very well if that is the way you wish to go, I will abide by your decision."

Borsk Fey'lya says, "Thank you Jedi Master" then in a consolatory move, Borsk Fey'lya says, "When this Jedi has come out of her coma, bring her before this council, then we can better decide whether or not to proceed with an investigation."

Luke replies, "I will, thank you." Then Luke thinks to himself, it may be too late by then.

After the meeting, Luke explains what has happened to Leia, who is not surprised at Borsk Fey'lya response, as Borsk Fey'lya has had time since becoming Chief of State to put his people in key positions throughout the New Republic. With several key commanders "retiring" including Admiral Ackbar and Hiram Drayson Director of Alpha Blue, the New Republics clandestine intelligence agency.

Within the next few months Lutz vision of the future will start to come true, even then Borsk Fey'lya will not take action that will threaten the 'peace of the galaxy'.

**Imperial Cloning Efforts**

On Yaga Minor, the Cloning Research Centre has been making progress over the past few years on producing new Spaarti cloning cylinders so that mass production can begin.

Grand Admiral Thrawn's long-term plans are now starting to bear fruit it is almost time to inform Fleet Admiral Daala that he is alive.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**25. Cloning a Military Force**

Over the past three years, the Cloning Research Centre and the two cloning facilities have grown since their inception by Grand Admiral Thrawn.

**Yaga Minor, Cloning Research Centre**

On Yaga Minor, in the Cloning Research Centre (also now includes a very large area set-aside for the 50,000 Spaarti cloning cylinders and their associated equipment as well as an area being set-up to mass-produce the Spaarti cloning cylinders).

Admiral Pellaeon along with General Hestiv had originally setup this Cloning Research Centre to try to reverse engineer the remains of several Spaarti cloning cylinders, however the remains brought back by Admiral Pellaeon were not enough to reverse engineer a single Spaarti cloning cylinder.

During the first year, the recent acquisition by Admiral Pellaeon (via Grand Admiral Thrawn) of a complete set of schematics for the Spaarti cloning cylinder, along with a how to construct and setup guide. The scientific and engineering research teams were amazed at the level of detail in the data cards that are passed onto the scientific and engineering research teams by Admiral Pellaeon.

The scientific and engineering research teams set about their tasks for building the first prototype of a Spaarti cloning cylinder this would take them more than a year, as they insisted on documenting every single step. This level of detail was painfully slow, but when something went wrong, the scientific and engineering research teams could simply start from the last step that they made, rather than from the beginning.

In this way, the long path that they would take would ensure that when fabrication of the Spaarti cloning cylinders began, these Spaarti cloning cylinders would be able to produce a working clone.

As the first year went by the scientific and engineering research teams began to construct there, first prototype Spaarti cloning cylinder, this process would take them six months of methodical systematic approach. Once the first prototype Spaarti cloning cylinder was constructed the testing began of the prototype Spaarti cloning cylinder, this testing would take another six months.

During the second year, several additional prototype Spaarti cloning cylinders are constructed, these are considered pre production units, by the end of the second year there are twenty Spaarti cloning cylinders set up to begin cloning. These clones will be produced from different genetic samples, to test the different clone versions that need to be produced in the prototype Spaarti cloning cylinders.

By the end of the second year the twenty prototype Spaarti cloning cylinders have been fully tested by cloning various test subjects of Imperial Army and Navy personnel, these first clones have gone through various medical tests to ensure that the Spaarti cloning cylinders are working properly.

At the beginning of the third year, production of the 100,000 Spaarti cloning cylinders is given the all clear to proceed by the scientific and engineering research teams, just as Thrawn had predicted.

**Three Years Later**

As the third year comes' to an end the final batches of the 100,000 Spaarti cloning cylinders are coming of the production line from the cloning research and now production base on Yaga Minor.

The cloning facility on Nirauan is almost ready to begin production of their clones, as is there "sister" facility on Yaga Minor.

By the beginning of year four cloning will be well underway, with the first batch of the new Imperial class star destroyers coming out of the Deep Ranged Shipyards in the unknown regions.

The Empire of the Hands military forces are set to explode in there numbers of not only military personnel but also warships, by the end of year four there will be an additional 100 Imperial class star destroyers available to the Empire of the Hand. This does not include various versions of the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser and an increase in TIE Defenders production to match the numbers of clone pilots being produced.

Along with these warships and starfighter, the ground forces of the Empire of the Hand are also seeing an expansion.

After Thrawn's meeting with Admiral Niriz, several other projects are started, these project a specifically designed to deal with the coming war against the Yuuzhan Vong. For this part of Thrawn's strategy, he is able to use the production facilities on Yaga Minor, as the production of these bits of military equipment does not involve the use of the Yaga Minor shipyards and therefore can be concealed from the New Republic.

The pieces of Thrawn's plans are now starting to fit together.

The removal of the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators has caught the attention of Warmaster Tsavong Lah.

**Yuuzhan Vong Infiltrators**

When Thrawn first returned, he gave certain information to Admiral Pellaeon about the Yuuzhan Vong this has allowed Admiral Pellaeon to eliminate certain Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators that had managed to gain access to some areas within the Yaga Minor sector and to a lesser extent the Bilbringi system.

The Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators that have managed to infiltrate the New Republic along with certain areas of the two Imperial factions with ease over the past few years (before Thrawn's return). However, recently several Yuuzhan Vong infiltration teams within the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system, within six months of Admiral Pellaeon's crackdown, all Yuuzhan Vong infiltration teams have been eliminated.

Admiral Pellaeon then informs Admiral Daala for this alien threat, for deception purposes stating that it is probably the New Republic Admiral Daala also begins a purge of these Yuuzhan Vong infiltration teams from the Imperial Remnant.

The size of the Imperial Remnant means that it will take Admiral Daala a lot longer to deal with these alien spies than Admiral Pellaeon took to eliminate them. What Admiral Daala has not been told by Admiral Pellaeon is that these aliens are not part of the New Republic, but the vanguard of an alien invasion from another galaxy, Thrawn will deal with that issue later when he announces his return to Admiral Daala.

**Worldship of Warmaster Tsavong Lah**

Warmaster Tsavong Lah was viewing the recent report that all of the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators within the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system had been eliminated this has also led to the Imperial Remnant to also started to eliminate there Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators as well. The numbers of Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators are quite small compared to the numbers deployed against the New Republic. However, the elimination of the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators in any numbers has been flagged for Warmaster Tsavong Lah attention.

Warmaster Lah asks, "How have these Imperials managed to discover our infiltrators with their blasphemous technology?"

Yuuzhan Vong executor Nom Anor replies, "Warmaster Lah, I do not think that they have discovered our infiltrators by using their blasphemous technology."

Warmaster Lah asks, "Then how?"

Nom Anor replies, "Warmaster, these Imperials have been hunting for New Republic spies within their midst, I think during these sweeps they simply 'bumped into our infiltrators' so to speak and eliminated them. This would then lead these Imperials to seek out more of our infiltrators, as they assume that they are from the New Republic.

Warmaster Lah asks, "So it is just pure coincidence then due to these Imperials paranoia, so how soon will these Imperials will make public what they have discovered."

Nom Anor replies, "Possibly not Warmaster, so far the Imperials have not gone public with this information, I suspect that they do not want to provoke the New Republic into attacking them."

Warmaster Lah says, "These Imperials do not seem much of a threat as they once did."

Nom Anor replies, "You are correct Warmaster Lah, they only control fifteen sectors and a few very minor holdings." Pausing for a moment, then nervously Nom Anor says, "If I may make a bold suggestion Warmaster?"

Warmaster Lah looks at Nom Anor and says, "You may make your suggestion Nom Anor."

Nom Anor bows deeply and says, "Thank you Warmaster. I would suggest that we ignore these imperials, along with the other minor powers, until the New Republic has been defeated."

Warmaster Lah looks at Nom Anor and laughs, causing Nom Anor to take a few steps back from Warmaster Lah, who then replies, "I have already come to that conclusion Nom Anor. We will strike here at the edge of New Republic space, you have already started to stir up rebellion between Rhommamool and its neighbour Osarian to distract the New Republic from its our important attacks that will follow."

Nom Anor replies, "Yes my agents have done this, I am posing as the leader of the Red Knights of Life. This has proved to be a relatively easy task as the populations of Rhommamool and its neighbour Osarian already distrusts each other."

Warmaster Lah says, "Good, we are almost ready to be cleansing this galaxy of their blasphemous technology."

Nom Anor replies, "Yes Warmaster. What of these Imperials, shall I dispatch more agents to replace those that have been lost?"

Warmaster Lah thinks for a few moments then says, "No need, these Imperials are weak, focus your efforts on the New Republic, we will deal with these Imperials after the New Republic has been eliminated."

Nom Anor bows deeply and says, "As you command Warmaster Lah."

Warmaster Lah replies, "Good."

Warmaster Lah is certain that their enemy's blasphemous technology will prove to be inferior to their own pure "technology".

What Warmaster Lah does not know about is that there is a growing Imperial force within the unknown regions, led by an Imperial commander that everyone thought was dead.

**End of Year Three**

At the end of the third year, Thrawn's cloning and manufacturing facilities within the Empire of the Hand are now running at full capacity, with additional manufacturing facilities coming online every few months, along with a rapid as possible expansion of the existing Deep Ranged Shipyards as well.

Grand Admiral Thrawn has also chosen his new flagship to replace the Phoenix, this is one of the first of the New Imperial II class start destroyers that has come off the nearest Deep Ranged Shipyard, Thrawn has named this Imperial II class start destroyer, the Executor (for obvious reasons).

The Executor is now in orbit around Nirauan, with Thrawn running the Empire of the Hand from his own quarters onboard the Executor, these quarters are similar to those onboard the Chimaera, when he had assumed command of the Chimaera four years after that battle of Endor.

Thrawn's quarters onboard the Chimaera had been a conversion of existing facilities. Thrawn's new quarters along with his own private meditation chamber/command room on the Executor had been constructed from scratch to Thrawn's own personal specifications. The Executor has become Thrawn's own custom-built Imperial II class start destroyer.

Rejlii Mithel is now captain the Executor, along with the crew from the Phoenix forming the core of the crew for the Executor, along with a large number of clones forming the bulk of the crew, fighter pilots and troops. The Executor has shielding and weapons that superior to standard production Imperial II class star destroyers, making the Executor a dangerous opponent in combat, even without Thrawn onboard, however with Thrawn in command this makes the Executor almost unstoppable.

From his private meditation chamber/command room Thrawn flicks the comm button and says, "Captain Mithel, set course for the edge of the Yaga Minor sector, I am sending you the coordinates now, we will not need any escort for this mission."

Over the comm Captain Mithel replies, "Understood Admiral, coordinates received."

Thrawn says, "Jump to hyperspace when ready Captain."

Over the comm Captain Mithel replies, "Yes sir."

Thrawn says, "Good, Thrawn out" and switches of his comm, standing next to the entrance to his private meditation chamber/command room is his personal bodyguard, the Royal Guardsman Kir Kanos resplendent in his new crimson/black guard uniform.

In the years since Thrawn has united the last two remaining guardsmen, a new Royal Guard training facility had been setup. The Royal Guard has expanded from just the last two remaining Royal Guard, Kir Kanos and Grodin Tierce. With Grodin Tierce running the new Royal Guard training facility somewhere with the unknown regions, the Royal Guard now number thirty-two including Kir Kanos and Grodin Tierce.

With all thirty of these new Royal Guardsmen onboard the Executor as the cadre of Thrawn personal bodyguard unit, in the long term Thrawn hopes to steadily increase the size of the Royal Guard back up to its pre Endor levels.

Within the next ten years, the Royal Guard will have the strength in numbers equivalent to an Imperial Line Regiment of 2,304 Guardsmen. Thrawn has "toyed" with the idea of cloning Guardsmen, but then dropped that idea, even though Grodin Tierce is a clone, Thrawn has decided that it is better to train the Guardsmen the traditional way, rather than clone as many as he needs, as Royal Guard training produces a better Guardsmen than cloning.

Thrawn does not send the Royal Guard directly into combat missions, instead Thrawn is using detachments of 10 Guardsmen at a time that are rotated into elite stormtrooper and Imperial Army units, such as the Storm Commandos so that they can gain combat experience. These missions have so far been against opponents in the unknown regions over the past few months, Thrawn never sends either Kir Kanos or Grodin Tierce on these missions, as they are too valuable to loose on such minor missions.

**Executor**

Thirty-three minutes after Thrawn had issued his instructions, the Executor jumps into hyperspace towards the coordinates at the edge of the Yaga Minor sector that Thrawn had given to Captain Mithel.

On the journey to the edge of the Yaga Minor sector, Thrawn is again studying Fleet Admiral Natasi Daala profile along with the various forms of art works that Admiral Pellaeon had observed in Admiral Daala's quarters onboard the Gorgon during his frequent meetings over the past few years.

**Fleet Admiral Natasi Daala**

Rank had not come easy to Natasi Daala, because Daala was female, born in the Renatasia system she enlisted in the Imperial Navy on Carida, but was discriminated against due to her gender. While she was a very talented student and officer at the Imperial Academy, she was continuously passed over for promotion due to her gender, though accounts by Imperial military officers said that she argued too much.

To take out her frustrations toward the male-dominated military, she made herself a false computer identity. Under this alias, Daala was able to defeat many high-level officers, including some of her own instructors, in simulated battles, many of her tactics where based upon ideas formed by former Galactic Republic commander Jan Dodonna. Daala's tactics where studied and then implemented throughout the entire Imperial military despite the fact that the no one was aware of her identity. Daala graduated from the academy, but ended up a non-commissioned officer in the Imperial Army, without knowing the academy had put one of their star pupils at the bottom of the pile of graduates.

Due to her talents, she soon gained the attention of Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. He investigated Daala's hidden exploits at the academy, hiring two black-market slicers who worked for several months to find the identity of the hidden strategist. He was pleasantly surprised to discover not only her identity, but also that the hidden strategist was female. At the time of her discovery by Tarkin Daala held the rank of corporal and had first been a computer clerk, then a member of the kitchen staff preparing food for visiting star destroyers.

When the Carida staff discovered her identity, at first they were shocked, then embarrassed at how easily Daala had fooled them for too long, the Carida staff then planned to reassign her to a meteorological station at the planet's southern pole. The one thing that the Carida staff could not do is discharge Daala from the academy, as this would get out, as Daala would be free to tell her story to the whole galaxy and that would not be very good for the promotion prospects of the Carida tutors. However, Tarkin took her on as his protégé and mistress, using his influence and authority to bypass the normal military hierarchy and promote her rapidly though the ranks of the Imperial fleet. Daala eventually received the rank of full Fleet Admiral, though, in later years, her rank badge would come to represent the rank of Grand Moff.

"My skills came to the attention of Moff Tarkin, who journeyed to Carida so that he could meet the mysterious individual who had developed such innovative tactics. Tarkin was astonished to learn I was a woman and even more astonished to see that I was a lowly corporal working in the kitchen" Admiral Natasi Daala, to the late Commander Kratas onboard the Gorgon after their escape from the "Rebel trap" at Kessel.

After Admiral Daala's unsuccessful campaigns against the New Republic and then the eventual peace treaty with the New Republic, Admiral Daala has proven to be a successful supreme command of the Imperial Remnants military forces. Daala has also found time to marry her first love Liegeus Vorn and have a son.

As Thrawn looks through the reports, he sees Tarkins influence in the way Admiral Daala is running of the Imperial Remnant, along with those tactics and traits that she used to hide her real identity from her instructors. Thrawn thinks that Daala is slowly moving away from Tarkins influence and cresting her own tactics, in the way she did when she was at the Imperial academy on Carida. Tarkins influence in Thrawn's mind has been a backward step by Daala not a forward one, Thrawn however will change all that, Daala will become much more potent after Thrawn has finished with her.

This is good Thrawn thinks it means that Daala is not enraged as she once was after coming out of the Maw all those years ago.

It will be several weeks before Admiral Pellaeon will be able to arrange a meeting with Admiral Daala, after that it will be another few days before Admiral Pellaeon can bring Admiral Daala to the rendezvous point onboard the Chimaera.

The Admiral Daala will understand why Admiral Pellaeon has been refusing unification attempts by Admiral Daala between their two Imperial factions.

The one other thing that Grand Admiral Thrawn notes is to review all the current and past crops of Imperial academy pupils' records, for ones like Daala, to make sure that no else is being discriminated against. Once the Imperial Remnant becomes part of the Empire of the Hand, it would be such a waist of good command personnel, if personnel like Daala are being sidelined due to discrimination. Thrawn is sure to find several academy pupils like Daala that have been discriminated against, even with Admiral Daala improvements to the Imperial Remnant there are still problems that need to be addressed.

That however, is for later, for now, Thrawn must focus on getting Admiral Daala's support.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**26. Imperial Unification**

**Yaga Minor System**

Admiral Pellaeon was waiting for Admiral Daala's shuttle to arrive, he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, hoping that he does not make a mess of Grand Admiral Thrawn's instructions concerning Admiral Daala.

As Admiral Daala walks down the ramp of her shuttle, Admiral Pellaeon moves to meet her and says, "Welcome onboard the Chimaera Admiral Daala"

Admiral Daala replies, "Thank you Admiral Pellaeon, may I ask why you have come to greet me in person, as you do not normally do this for our meetings?"

Admiral Pellaeon responds, "Not normally, however I have a surprise of sorts for you Admiral Daala."

Admiral Daala smiles at Admiral Pellaeon as Admiral Pellaeon previous surprises have benefitted the Imperial Remnant replies, "A surprise Admiral, what sort of surprise?"

Admiral Pellaeon responds, "A highly classified one Admiral, which will require you to come with me onboard my shuttle." Admiral Pellaeon points towards the other side of the Chimaeras' hanger bay.

Admiral Daala asks, "You intend to pilot the shuttle yourself?"

Admiral Pellaeon responds, "Yes Admiral I do, it will be on you and me, no one else."

Admiral Daala who is now very curious replies, "Very intriguing, Admiral" then removing her comm link from her belt Admiral Daala informs the Gorgon that she will be out of comms range for a while, then to Admiral Daala says, "Let's go Admiral."

Admiral Pellaeon leads Admiral Daala across to his waiting shuttle soon afterwards the shuttle departs the Chimaeras' hanger bay and heads towards clear space to make a jump into hyperspace.

Just before Admiral Pellaeon jumps the shuttle into hyperspace, Admiral Daala asks, "Now that we are alone where are we going Admiral?"

Admiral Pellaeon glances as Admiral Daala and replies, "We are going to meet the true commander of the military forces of the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system."

Admiral Daala jaw drops slightly then Admiral Daala asks, "Who is the true commander of the Imperial forces of the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system?"

Admiral Pellaeon looks at Admiral Daala, smiles, and replies, "You will find out shortly Admiral." Then Admiral Pellaeon pulls the hyperdrive leavers back and the shuttle jump into hyperspace.

As the shuttle jumps into hyperspace, Admiral Daala has an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that there is more going on than she realised.

During the short trip, Admiral Daala tries to prise more information out of Admiral Pellaeon, however Admiral Pellaeon is not forthcoming with any additional information, so after a short while Admiral Daala stops trying.

**Rendezvous Point at the Edge of the Yaga Minor Sector**

After travelling in hyperspace for little more than one hour, the shuttle comes out of hyperspace in the void between systems.

Admiral Daala looks out of the shuttles flight deck windows to see an Imperial class star destroyer waiting for them, Admiral Daala glances as the sensor readings, showing the name of the star destroyer as the Executor. Admiral Daala thinks to herself that that is, not one of the warships that are part of Admiral Pellaeon forces, intriguing could Admiral Pellaeon be building his own military forces in secret. This would make the forces at Admiral Pellaeon disposal much larger than is currently "visible" to the galaxy as a whole.

Admiral Pellaeon, who is talking into the shuttles comm, says, "This is Admiral Pellaeon to the Executor, permission to dock?"

Over the comm a reply comes, in a polite tone, "Permission granted Admiral Pellaeon."

As the shuttle comes into land, Admiral Daala can see an honour guard waiting for her, with an Imperial Captain waiting for them, Admiral Daala recognises the Captain as Rejlii Mithel. Once landed and after the introductions are over, Admiral Pellaeon leads Admiral Daala from the hanger bay to the turbolifts and then to the command quarters in the bridge area of the Executor.

As the turbolift doors open, Admiral Daala sees four members of the Royal Guard, resplendent in there red uniforms, Admiral Pellaeon simply walks past them, Admiral Daala then follows after pausing for a few seconds. As they walk towards what would be the Flag Admirals quarters onboard a normal Imperial class star destroyer, Admiral Daala notices more members of the Royal Guard positioned along the corridor.

The feeling in Admiral Daala stomach is getting much worse, as if she knows what is about to happen.

Reaching a set of blast doors, Admiral Pellaeon says to the two guardsmen at the door, "Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Daala reporting as ordered."

The blast doors then quietly open, to revel a single guardsman, in a slightly different version of the Royal Guard uniform sporting black and well as red as part of his uniform, this makes Admiral Daala momentarily stop. The room that they are both in appears to be a small antechamber between the main access point and the Admirals (Thrawn's) quarters.

The guardsman in a chilling tone says, "You are both expected, you may enter." The final set of doors open, Admiral Pellaeon enters first followed by Admiral Daala then the guardsman quietly enters and stands to one side of the door as it closes behind them.

As Admiral Daala enters the room, she finds herself in a holographic art museum, in the centre of the room is a chair similar to one used by an Admiral on the bridge of a star destroyer, whoever is still in the chair has its back to Admiral Daala.

Coming to a stop beside Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Daala notices that Admiral Pellaeon has a slight smile on his face.

Suddenly from the chair in the centre of the room, in a claim and cool voice says, "Welcome onboard the Executor Admiral Daala" the chair slowly turns around to reveal Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Admiral Daala eyes narrows the she turns to Admiral Pellaeon and asks, "Is this some sort of trick Admiral?"

Admiral Pellaeon who is still smiling replies, "No Admiral Daala, this is not a trick. May I present my commander, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Admiral Daala turns to face Grand Admiral Thrawn and says, "Grand Admiral Thrawn" her voice has the edge of suspicion on it.

As if not noticing Admiral Daala suspicious tone, Thrawn replies. "Admiral Daala, I am sure you have many questions to ask." Then Thrawn flicks a switch on one of chairs arms and the holographic display is gone, the lighting in the room rises.

For the next few minutes, Thrawn explains his return (without referring to either the hand of Thrawn base or the Empire of the Hand), with Admiral Pellaeon occasionally "chipping in" a confirmation of the events that Thrawn it telling to Admiral Daala.

By the time both Grand Admiral Thrawn and Admiral Pellaeon have finished, Admiral Daala is convinced that this is the real Thrawn and that he is the most senior Imperial commander remaining. Neither Grand Admiral Thrawn nor Admiral Pellaeon informs Admiral Daala that Thrawn is actually a clone of the original, nor do they inform Admiral Daala as to the full extent of the size of Thrawn's true command (that will come much later, as Thrawn quite rightly knows that this would be too much in one go for Admiral Daala).

At the end Admiral Daala who is now satisfied that this is really Thrawn, says, "Grand Admiral Thrawn, I herby place my command and all the resources of the Imperial Remnant under your command."

Thrawn replies, "Fleet Admiral Daala, I herby accept yourself and the resources that you have under your command are now under my command, thank you."

Thrawn then flicks another switch on his chair and a panel opens up revealing a briefing room, Thrawn says, "Shall we move to more comfortable surroundings?"

Thrawn sits as the head of the table with Admiral Pellaeon sitting to his right and Admiral Daala sitting to his left, with Thrawn's Royal Guard bodyguard standing behind Thrawn to Thrawn's right.

Thrawn starts by says, "The first order of business is that no one outside this room must yet know I have returned, especially the Council of Moffs."

Admiral Daala who nods in agreement and replies, "I thought you might say that, as the Council of Moffs in my opinion cannot be fully trusted, I keep the meetings between myself and Admiral Pellaeon from them."

Thrawn says, "That is one reason there are many other, however at this point in time you do not need to know the full reasons for keeping my return a secret."

Admiral Daala is slightly confused at Thrawn not fully trusting her, Admiral Daala asks, "Sir, I can keep all this information to myself, so why not inform me of what is going on?"

Thrawn still in a claim and neutral tone replies, "I can see why your instructors at that academy thought that you where disruptive of authority. However, I do not have to inform you of any of my decisions Admiral Daala, you have recognised me as your commander, all you need to know for the moment is what I tell you and no more, is that understood?"

Admiral Daala's cheeks turn slightly red at what Thrawn has said, and then she replies, "Understood sir."

Thrawn says, "Good. Now we can begin. You will considerate on eliminating those alien spies that have infiltrated your command, this will be done to the exclusion of all else."

Admiral Daala replies, "That is already being done Admiral, the data that Admiral Pellaeon supplied on these aliens has allow my security forces to identify over one hundred of the New Republic spies."

Thrawn shakes his head slightly and responds, "These aliens do not work for the New Republic Admiral Daala. Your security forces need to shift their efforts away from the New Republic to focus on these aliens exclusively."

Admiral Daala is stunned by this news as she had assumed that these alien where part of the New Republic, Admiral Daala asks, "These aliens are not New Republic spies, then who do they work for?"

Thrawn replies, "For the moment that must remain secret, I will inform you when the time is right, it is important that you eliminate these aliens from within the Imperial Remnant."

Admiral Daala says, "I do not fully understand why you choose to keep this information from me Admiral however I will obey your orders in this matter."

Thrawn nods slightly and responds, "Good. I have prepared a data card with the relevant orders that I have laid out, you can read it on your way back to Yaga Minor. After all you do not want to be absent too long from the Gorgon otherwise your crew may become worried and do something dangerous."

Admiral Daala takes the data card from Thrawn and replies, "I will follow these orders sir"

Thrawn responds, "Thank you Admiral Daala, in the fullness of time you will understand why you have been kept out of the loop. For now it is good bye, we will meet again when the time is right." Thrawn then stands up and indicates to the guardsman who opens the door to the corridor.

Admiral Daala stands up and says, "Until next time sir." Then she leaves along with Admiral Pellaeon, back to the hanger bay, then boarding the shuttle for the trip back to the Chimaera, then to the Gorgon.

**Imperial Remnant**

Several days later, once back in Remnant space, Admiral Daala implements Thrawn's orders concerning the alien infiltrators. These orders are issued as if they where Admiral Daala's orders not as though she was issuing them on behalf of someone else.

One thing that Daala wonders is if Thrawn's knows about her own secret research facility, the new Maw Research Facility that is developing the weapons systems from the original Maw facility.

Daala thinks to herself that only time will tell.

Meanwhile Grand Admiral Thrawn has added the last remaining Imperial faction to the Empire of the Hand, the chain of command of the Empire of the Hand is slightly fragmented, however once these aliens attack the Empire the Imperial chain of command will become more unified.

Thrawn's long-term plans are starting to come together.

**Empire of the Hand, Chain of Command**

Until the Empire of the Hand fully reveals itself, the chain of command will remain slightly divided, with the various elements controlled by their current commanders.

Very few outside of these listed below know the full picture of the recently reunified Empire, even though the reunification will remain covert for some time yet, until Thrawn is ready to reveal himself fully to the galaxy as a whole.

Grand Admiral Thrawn, Supreme Commander, Empire of the Hand

Fleet Admiral Parck, deputy commander, Empire of the Hand

General Baron Soontir Fel, third in command, Empire of the Hand, also head of starfighter training

Fleet Admiral Natasi Daala, commander of the Imperial Remnant forces

Admiral Pellaeon, Commander of the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system

Admiral Dagon Niriz, Commander or Shadow force

General Larr Haverel, Commander Empire of the Hands research facility into the Yuuzhan Vong

Vice Admiral Dorja, Commander of the forces protecting the newly formed Nirauan Sector Command

Commander of the Hand of Thrawn fortress who is also the commander of Thrawn's own personnel Household Phalanx, Chiss Commander Kres'ten'tarthi

Within the unknown regions 250 sectors, there is greater awareness of Thrawn's return, especially in the Nirauan system, than within the two Imperial factions or the rest of the known galaxy.

**Imperial class star destroyer, Executor**

A few weeks after his conversation with Admiral Daala, Thrawn is viewing the reports from Admiral Dagon Niriz and thinks to himself that the war is about to begin.

Thrawn wonders, how long before these aliens attack the Empire, according to his own estimates it may be several years before these aliens attack the Empire. This would be useful, as it would allow Thrawn to continue to build up the Imperial military forces within the unknown regions.

If the aliens do attack, Thrawn has instructed both Admiral Daala and Admiral Pellaeon to keep their respective forces on defensive alert, but to take no offensive action unless attacked.

Thrawn than calls up various works of art of the various members of the New Republic government, to see how the new government of the New Republic will respond to the Yuuzhan Vong, especially the artwork of the New Republics Head of State, Borsk Fey'lya.

**Yavin IV, Jedi Academy, Six Months Later**

Six months later, still in her coma, Loran Lutz suddenly awakens, much to the surprise of the Jedi healer who is watching over her.

Lutz says only one thing, "It has begun" then slips back into her coma, three days later she dies.

The Jedi healers are mystified why she has died, as they had used every Jedi technique they know to try to save her, it is if her body had just given up living.

At the same time that Loran Lutz dies, Kyp Durron has been dispatched to deal with the problem between Rhommamool and its neighbour Osarian, what Kyp does not know is that this is the beginning of the invasion that Loran Lutz had predicted.

The Yuuzhan Vong have begun there offensive, the Yuuzhan Vong War has started.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

_Authors Note: Parts of this part are taken from the New Jedi Order book series._

**27. The Yuuzhan Vong War, Opening Shots**

The opening shots of what would become known as the Yuuzhan Vong War would begin on the distant world Rhommamool, the invaders, through Nom Anor, disguised as the leader of the Red Knights of Life, stirred up rebellion between Rhommamool and its neighbour Osarian to distract the New Republic from its more important attacks. Once war had been reached between the two worlds, Nom Anor faked his own death. This allowed him to move on, as well as escalating the conflict and diverting the Republic's attention from the true target.

On Belkadan on the edge of the galaxy, a team of scientists from ExGal-4 are charting the abyss for extra-galactic life. Finally, they discovered an asteroid heading for the nearby Helska system. Yuuzhan Vong agent Yomin Carr began killing many of the ExGal-4 workers, save the few that went to Helska 4 to investigate the extragalactic object that had landed there. He also unleashed deadly toxins into the atmosphere, making it virtually uninhabitable, and killing all local wildlife.

The extra-galactic object, a Praetorite Vong world ship commanded by Prefect Da'Gara touched down on the icy and unknown planet Helska 4, where they unloaded a massive, tentacle creature known as a yammosk, or "war coordinator".

Da'Gara's world ship is also noticed by the "Dozen and Two Avengers" a Republic starfighter squadron led by Kyp Durron. The Avengers and the ExGal team arrived in the Helska system, only to be ambushed by a group of coralskip fighters, killing all but Durron, Miko Reglia and Danni Quee. Kyp Durron managed to escape; Reglia, an Avenger, was captured, as was Danni Quee, an ExGal scientist. Reglia was tortured strenuously by the yammosk, but the Yuuzhan Vong spared Quee this, seeing her fit to die an honourable death.

While the initial attacks by the Yuuzhan Vong against the New Republic were going on reconnaissance stealth ships of the Shadow Command were observing these attacks. These reconnaissance stealth ships are designed for stealth and speed and not for combat and they are very good at their job as Nom Anor is unaware of their surveillance operations.

Nom Anor has many informants and spies within the New Republic to keep him informed of any discoveries that the New Republic's intelligence services makes. As the New Republic's intelligence services are unaware of the existence of the Empire of the Hand or Hand of Thrawn fortress, all that Nom Anor is aware of are the "myths and legends" surrounding the Unknown Regions as has ignored them (just as the New Republic has).

The Yuuzhan Vong used their yammosk to coordinate an attack on Sernpidal, using the ancient Yo'gand's Core tactic to crash the planet's moon Dobido into the surface. They discovered that the Yuuzhan Vong had planted a gravity-manipulating dovin basal east of Sernpidal City to draw its smallest moon toward the planet. The mayor sacrificed himself to kill the creature but this was too late to stop the moon from plummeting from the sky.

Han, Chewbacca and Anakin managed to save many civilians, but while rescuing a small child, Anakin was knocked from the ship by some debris. Chewbacca rescued him and hauled him back into the ship before he was separated from the others. Anakin made the decision to fly away in order to save the others as the moon crashed down, killing Chewbacca.

Leia Organa Solo, unable to convince Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya of the threat the Yuuzhan Vong posed, Leia was only able to amass one Star Destroyer the Rejuvenator. The Rejuvenator arrived with her small task force, consisting of a dozen of warships, including a number of smaller cruisers, six Ranger class gunships, cargo support, and even a crew transport for the attack on Helska 4.

The small Republic task force went forward and attacked the Helska system, and though Jacen Solo rescues Danni Quee during the fighting, the Rejuvenator is destroyed, and what few ships the small Republic task force had left had to retreat and regrouped, as all the remaining warships had suffered various forms of battle damage.

**The Next Few Years**

Once the New Republic realised the danger, the New Republic's military forces began to mobilise slowly as Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya did not want an all out war against the Yuuzhan Vong. So Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya tried to negotiate with the Yuuzhan Vong, this strategy would prove to be ultimately futile for both Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya and the New Republic.

Over the next two years, system after system falls to the Yuuzhan Vong fleets, but the Yuuzhan Vong does not attack any Imperial controlled systems or worlds and deliberately go out of their way to avoid contact with any Imperil military forces from either the Imperial Remnant or the Imperial forces in the Yaga Minor sector or the Bilbringi system.

What of course the Yuuzhan Vong does not know is that they are not dealing with two separate Imperial factions, but one unified Empire, though only a few high-ranking Imperials know this (not the Council of Moffs).

This would prove to be an effective strategy as both Imperial forces had peace treaties with the New Republic, but the New Republic did not have a mutual defence agreement with these Imperials, so these Imperial forces would watch from the sidelines, which suited the Yuuzhan Vong.

Unfortunately, for the Yuuzhan Vong, this is what Thrawn had led the Yuuzhan Vong to believe in fact the unified Empire under his covert leadership is fully prepared for an attack by the Yuuzhan Vong.

**The Fall of Coruscant**

After two years of bloody combat the Yuuzhan Vong are finally ready to attack the Galactic capital of Coruscant. After a preliminary assault on Reecee, the Yuuzhan Vong is ready to make their move. During the third year, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet emerged above Coruscant, with the defensive minefields around Coruscant very doing little damage. The attackers used refugee ships to bombard the planetary shield until it collapsed then attacked the planet's surface.

The Republic commanders struggled against the onslaught, unwilling to fire on the refugee ships eventually General Garm Bel Iblis did so, causing conflict with the other commanders and weakening Coruscant's defences. Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya realising what damage he has done confronted Tsavong Lah's subordinate Commander Romm Zqar, detonating a bomb that kills him, along with twenty-five thousand Yuuzhan Vong warriors, and destroyed much of the Imperial Palace including the records archive of the New Republic, thus denying this information to the Yuuzhan Vong.

The loss of Coruscant to the New Republic is a heavy blow, however some good does come out of it, the Bothans were angry at what the Yuuzhan Vong had done to Borsk Fey'lya. The Yuuzhan Vong thought that this would weaken the position of the Bothans and maybe force them out of the war this however had the opposite effect.

Just before his death, Borsk Fey'lya as Chief of State of the New Republic declared a state of total war against the Yuuzhan Vong.

Whether or not this noble action redeemed him is questionable, but essentially Borsk Fey'lya died a hero. To both his own people and the New Republic at large, he had become a modern day martyr, and his death inspired the Bothans, for the first time in centuries, to declare a state of ar'krai total war on the Yuuzhan Vong by the Bothan people.

**Ar'krai**

Ar'krai is a state of genocidal war among the Bothans. The basic tenets of ar'krai state that if it was declared, all fit Bothans and usually those that were not required to volunteer for military service against an enemy that threatened the Bothans with extinction and the Bothans were to repay the enemy in kind. The enemy was to be destroyed to the last individual in an act of speciecide, their name be wiped from history, and their home world be ground to dust. In recorded Bothan history, ar'krai has been declared only two other times.

This would be the third time that Ar'krai had been declared in the history of the Bothans, after the Fall of Coruscant and the sacrifice of the Bothan Borsk Fey'lya, President of the New Republic.

The full might of the Bothan military and peoples was now deployed against the Yuuzhan Vong with the full fury that the Bothan species could bring to bare against the invaders, the Bothan fleet acting in concert with the New Republics military forces was able to bring the Yuuzhan Vong offensive of the past three years to a virtual crawl.

This would bring a change of direction for the Yuuzhan Vong towards the Imperials, with Warmaster Tsavong Lah assuming that the "weak" Imperials would be an easy victory for his forces.

The state of Ar'krai by the Bothans will indirectly cause the destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong, with the "help" of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

**Imperial Moves, Years One to Three**

During the initial twelve months of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of New Republic space, both the Imperial factions raised there alert levels, putting there forces on a higher level of military activity.

This is in accordance with Thrawn's instructions.

The raising of the Empires alert level, especially within the Imperial Remnant will allow Admiral Daala to reposition the Remnants military forces without raising suspicion within the Council of Moffs. The Council of Moffs does not fully trust Admiral Daala, however the Council of Moffs will not move against Admiral Daala due to her popularity within both the senior Imperial military and the general civilian population of the Imperial Remnant.

Within Admiral Pellaeon's part of the Empire, he has also raised the alert level of his military forces, however unlike the Imperial Remnant, Admiral Pellaeon does not have the same problems that Admiral Daala has with the civil administration.

Overall, the Empire over the past three years is much stronger and better coordinated than it was three years ago, even though the Empire is still divided in three parts. Though thanks to Thrawn's command of these three parts, the Empire is acting as one part, though most of the Imperials in each part still think that they are separate, only a few senior Imperial commanders know the truth.

**Grand Admiral Thrawn**

Thrawn is now using the Executor as his mobile base of operations, in a clever use of the Royal Guard Thrawn is using them as messengers between himself and Admiral Pellaeon. As the Royal Guard cannot be bribed or corrupted, they make excellent messengers, as Thrawn knows that no one would be able to take the message from them.

Once Thrawn's instructions have been delivered, the Royal Guard returns with any information that Admiral Pellaeon has for Thrawn, in addition the Royal Guard also bring reports from Shadow Command, along with reports from Admiral Parck for Thrawn's attention.

Admiral Pellaeon is used by Thrawn as a conduit to Admiral Daala, to issue his instructions to Daala, Thrawn times his instructions, so that they allow for the delay in being delivered to Admiral Daala.

**Years Two to Three**

During the next two years, Thrawn orders that the Shadow Command observe the Yuuzhan Vong from a distance (rather than what they had been doing, that of close observation), this will lessen the chances of a vessel from Shadow Command becoming involved in combat.

As the Yuuzhan Vong rapidly advance through New Republic space, the Yuuzhan Vong avoid such areas as the Corporate Sector Authority and other independent governments, as the Yuuzhan Vong want to eliminate what the Yuuzhan Vong perceive as the biggest threat first, the New Republic.

Through Thrawn's own private communications network, Thrawn has ordered his sleeper cells on those worlds that the Yuuzhan Vong are about to conquer to withdraw and not to engage the Yuuzhan Vong. The sleeper cells obey Thrawn's orders and withdraw to Thrawn's holding position on the border area between the unknown regions and the rest of the galaxy. This way Thrawn can stay in touch with what is going on via the news networks and receive couriers from both the unknown regions and Admiral Pellaeon.

During these first three years, Thrawn is building up a very good picture of the battle tactics of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Thrawn is keeping the three parts of the Empire separate the Unknown Regions part had been expanding its shipbuilding and colonies, along with expanding mining operations etc within its current 250 explored sectors. The other two parts of the Empire have seen very little overt activity, as most of their operations have been concentrated against Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators these operations against Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators have been very successful. With Admiral Pellaeon command completely clear of Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators and Admiral Daala's command ninety-five percent of the way there.

These operations against the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators have been helped by the fact that the Yuuzhan Vong has not been replacing infiltrators that have been eliminated, as the focus for the Yuuzhan Vong for the past three years has been the New Republic.

Meanwhile the New Republic is looking for new allies against the Yuuzhan Vong, Leia offers to go to both Imperial factions to see if they are willing to help against the Yuuzhan Vong. The new Chief of State Cal Omas agrees with Leia that is worth the effort to try, however he does not think that either Imperial faction will join with the New Republic against the Yuuzhan Vong.

The Yuuzhan Vong infiltrators inform Warmaster Lah that the New Republic is trying to bring in the two Imperial factions against them.

Warmaster Lah decides to send a single Yuuzhan Vong fleet to the Capital of the Imperial Remnant, Bastion in an effort to dissuade the Empire to join the fight against them this will backfire on Warmaster Lah.

This will have the opposite effect and bring Grand Admiral Thrawn's existence into the open and reunify the Empire under him command.

**New Republic**

As the war against the Yuuzhan Vong is about to enter its fourth year, at the end of the third year of the war New Republic diplomat and Jedi, Leia Organa Solo is being sent to the Bastion system to see if she can convince Admiral Daala to join the fight against these aliens.

Leia is travelling to the Bastion system onboard the Falcon with her husband General Han Solo.

**Bastion**

Several days later, the Falcon has landed in the main hanger of the Executor class star dreadnought Reaper for a meeting with Admiral Daala.

After the initial welcome, Leia and Han are lead to the Reaper's command deck, to Admiral Daala's private briefing room.

As the meeting between Admiral Daala and Princess Leia drags on over the next few hours, with Princess Leia trying to convince Admiral Daala to bring the Imperial Remnant in to the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, though with little success.

Just as Princess Leia was giving up hope, the comm next to Admiral Daala, a voice from the other end says, "Sorry to interrupt Admiral, but there is a large fleet coming out of hyperspace in the Bastion system."

Admiral Daala asks, "Can you indentify the type of ships?"

The voice from the other end replies, "Yes Admiral they are Yuuzhan Vong warships"

Admiral Daala looks menacingly at Princess Leia, and then Admiral Daala says, "All hands to battle stations have Bastion raise the planetary shields." Switching of the comm, then looking at Leia and says, "Looks like the Imperial Remnant is now in this war."

Princess Leia replies, "I did not know that this was going to happen, you have to believe me."

Admiral Daala eyes narrows and replies, "We shall see, for now I must protect the Bastion system and raise the alarm with the rest of the Empire."

With that, Admiral Daala leads both Princess Leia and Han to the nearest turbolift to the main bridge.

**Reaper, Main Bridge**

By the time, Admiral Daala has reached the Reaper's main bridge the forces defending Bastion are at full alert, with Bastion's planetary defence shield already raised.

Admiral Daala sitting in her command chair asks, "Status report?"

The captain of the Reaper replies, "Bastion system defences active, as is Bastions planetary defence shield, the Reaper and all Imperial warships within the Bastion system are at alert, no transmissions are possible beyond the Bastion system as we are being jammed."

Admiral Daala replies, "Prepare the modified assault shuttle, have Lieutenant Forbs report to the bridge for orders and have a squadron of TIE Defenders prepared to escort the assault shuttle to the hyperspace jump point."

The captain of the Reaper replies, "Aye Admiral" and goes about issuing the relevant orders.

A few minutes later and Imperial Lieutenant is standing in front of Admiral Daala, Admiral Daala asks, "Do you understand your orders Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Forbs replies, "Yes Admiral I do"

Admiral Daala says, "Good, here are your detailed instructions" handing Lieutenant Forbs a data disk, Admiral Daala continues, "Do not read these instructions until you are clear of the Bastion system, also do not allow these instruction to fall into enemy hands, is that understood Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Forbs replies, "Understood, Admiral."

Admiral Daala says, "Good, dismissed Lieutenant and good luck."

Lieutenant Forbs replies, "Thank you Admiral" Lieutenant Forbs then salutes and leaves the bridge.

A few minutes later a single assault shuttle with an escort of twelve TIE Defenders heads away from the Reapers main hanger bay, a short time later the assault shuttle and the twelve TIE Defenders are clear of the Reaper and her escorts guarding Bastion.

**Lieutenant Forbs Escape from the Bastion System**

As the Lieutenant Forbs assault shuttle with an escort of twelve TIE Defenders nears the Yuuzhan Vong fleet, the TIE Defenders begin to engage the Yuuzhan Vong fighter forces.

At their current speed, it will only take the assault shuttle a few minutes to get clear to allow the assault shuttle to jump into hyperspace however this is time enough for the Yuuzhan Vong to destroy the assault shuttle.

After several tense minutes, the assault shuttle manages to jump into hyperspace, but at a very high cost, all twelve TIE Defenders have been destroyed protecting the assault shuttle.

As the assault shuttle enters hyperspace, Lieutenant Forbs leaves behind the Imperial forces beginning to engage the Yuuzhan Vong fleet in battle, the battle for the Bastion system is now beginning.

It is now that Lieutenant Forbs reads his orders, what he reads initially does not seem odd, until he reaches the last part of Admiral Daala orders.

The final part states the following, "You are to proceed to the following coordinates and report what is happening in the Bastion system to Grand Admiral Thrawn."

It takes Lieutenant Forbs several minutes to grasp what he has just read, then his training takes over and he follows his first set of orders.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**28. Mobilising the Empire**

As the battle for Bastion is underway, Lieutenant Forbs modified Gamma class, assault shuttle has reached its first stop point.

As the assault shuttle drops out of hyperspace, Lieutenant Forbs jettisons a communications beacon, as per his orders from Admiral Daala, this communications beacon will transmit Admiral Daala's orders to the rest of the Imperial Remnants military forces, as the Bastion system is being jammed by the Yuuzhan Vong.

These instructions are not Admiral Daala's they are actually Grand Admiral Thrawn's orders, which he had given to Admiral Daala via Admiral Pellaeon during one of their meetings. Though Admiral Daala will be in charge of running the defence of the Bastion system, as even Thrawn cannot run a battle that he does know exactly when a were the battle will take place, Thrawn Can only leave general instructions, Admiral Daala is more that capable of dealing with the running of the Battle for Bastion.

Thrawn's anticipation of where the Yuuzhan Vong would strike first against the Empire is correct.

Once this is complete, Lieutenant Forbs enters the coordinates for the Yaga Minor system for the next part of his missions then the assault shuttle jumps back into hyperspace.

Just after the assault shuttle jumps back into hyperspace, the communications beacon begins transmitting its coded message, once this message has been acknowledged the communications beacon will self-destruct.

**Deep Space, Executor class star dreadnought Intimidator**

The Intimidator and her accompanying warships are part of the Imperial Remnants mobile reserves this Imperial battle group is under the command of Admiral Sil Sorannan.

On the bridge of the Intimidator, a communications operator says, "Sir I am picking up a priority coded message" pausing for a few moments, then the communications operator says, "The message is a Alpha Red Message"

The Captain of the Intimidator after verifying from his command console what the communications operator has just said flicks a switch and says, "Admiral, we have just received an Alpha Red Message, this requires your authorisation codes to read."

From the other end of the comm. Admiral Sorannan replies, "I am on my way to the bridge put the fleet on Yellow alert, just to be on the safe side."

The Captain replies, "Aye air."

Less than a minute later Admiral Sorannan is on the bridge, with the fleet under his command coming to Yellow alert status.

After entering his command codes, Admiral Sorannan begins to read the message

The message reads as follows

From: Fleet Admiral Natasi Daala

To: Admiral Sil Sorannan

The Yuuzhan Vong has attacked the Bastion system this is not a drill.

You are herby authorised to initiate Case Black in my name.

Once you have initiated Case Black, you will mobilize the Imperial Remnants military forces, you will also cooperate fully with the Imperial forces under the command of Admiral Pellaeon.

If I am killed, you are herby ordered to accept Admiral Pellaeon as supreme command of all Imperial Remnant military forces.

Signed

Fleet Admiral Natasi Daala

Supreme Command, Imperial Remnant

Admiral Sorannan reads Admiral Daala's orders twice, just to make sure.

Admiral Sorannan looks out across the bridge of the Intimidator at the crew going about their duties, then after a few moments Admiral Sorannan says, "All hands to battle stations, this is not a drill, the Yuuzhan Vong have attacked the Bastion system, the Empire is at war." Alarms go off and the bridge of the Intimidator is bathed in red light, Admiral Sorannan says, "Captain, bring the fleet to a combat posture, I have to make an urgent call."

The Captain replies, "Aye air."

Admiral Sorannan heads towards the secure communications room just off from the main bridge. Once there, Admiral Sorannan seals the room, then he says to the ships computer, "This is Admiral Sil Sorannan, verify?"

The ships computer thinks for a few seconds and replies, "Verified"

Admiral Sorannan takes a deep breath and slowly lets it, in the enormity he is about to do and says, "Initiate Case Back on my authority."

The ships computer replies, "Enter authorization code."

Admiral Sorannan enters his code on the keyboard the ships computer thinks for a few seconds and replies, "Verified" then after another short pause, the ships computer says, "Case Black orders are being sent"

Across the Imperial Remnant, the Imperial military forces begin mobilizing under the orders of Case Black.

Admiral Sorannan nods to himself, satisfied that the ships computer will carry out the orders, Admiral Sorannan then returns to the bridge, leaving the ships computer to send the instructions to the various parts of the Imperial military to begin preparations for war.

Now Admiral Sorannan must prepare his fleet for war.

**Assault Shuttle**

After jumping into hyperspace, Lieutenant Forbs thinks to himself next stop Yaga Minor system and Admiral Pellaeon, after that, Grand Admiral Thrawn, who is suppose to be dead, this is way too much to take in one go, he wishes that Admiral Daala had given him more information. He wishes that he had never volunteered for this duty, though it did fast track him to the rank of full Lieutenant,

A few hours later, the assault shuttle comes out of hyperspace at the edge of the Yaga Minor system, even before the Imperial patrol vessels in the Yaga Minor system has time to hail the assault shuttle, Lieutenant Forbs transmits the coded message that Admiral Daala had given him to send to Admiral Pellaeon.

A few moments after the message has been transmitted, Lieutenant Forbs jumps the assault shuttle back into hyperspace towards its final destination, Grand Admiral Thrawn's location.

Back in the Yaga Minor system, after reading the message from Admiral Daala, Admiral Pellaeon also starts mobilizing the forces under his command, he thinks to himself, that there is no need for secrecy for much longer, the galaxy will soon seen the Empire reborn.

Admiral Pellaeon, smiles to himself and thinks that again Thrawn has predicted the movements of the Yuuzhan Vong, just like the old days, then Admiral Pellaeon shakes his head and sets about his tasks.

**Imperial II class Star Destroyer Executor**

Captain Rejlii Mithel had been reviewing the latest additions to Thrawn's small but growing task force, apart from the Executor the rest of the task force is made up of fourteen CR90 Corvettes also known as the Corellian corvette. This particular version is classified as pocket carriers, for their ability to carry a dozen starfighters this makes them ideal for his and run operations.

Originally, when Thrawn had created these sleeper cells, the pocket carriers carried a dozen TIE Interceptors (fitted with shields), however as each corvette had arrived at Thrawn's location, the TIE Interceptors have been replaced with TIE Defenders, giving each corvette much more of an offensive punch.

One of the sensor operators says, "Captain an assault shuttle has just come out of hyperspace."

Captain Mithel says, "Have the nearest fighter patrol intercept the incoming assault shuttle, communications send a request for identification."

The communications operator replies, "Sir, we are already being hailed" pausing for a moment to look at the transmission, then continues, "It appears to be transmitting Admiral Daala's recognition code, along with two words 'Open Visor' this appears to be some sort of secondary code, though it does not appear to be in the data base."

Captain Mithel looks at his display to confirm, then says, "Have that assault shuttle escorted to the Executor's main hanger bay, then have the pilot escorted to Grand Admiral Thrawn's quarters."

The communications operator replies, "Aye sir" and issues the instructions.

Captain Mithel, flicks a switch, activates his comm, and says, "Captain Mithel for Grand Admiral Thrawn."

From the other end of the comm, the replies is, "This is Thrawn"

Captain Mithel says, "Sir, an assault shuttle has just come out of hyperspace transmitting Admiral Daala's recognition codes, along with the code phrase 'Open Visor'. I have ordered the shuttle to dock and the pilot to be taken to your quarters, Admiral."

There is a short pause, then Thrawn says, "Good work Captain, put the fleet on Yellow Alert, but do not deploy and fighters and recover our current fighter patrols, we will be jumping into hyperspace within the next hour or so."

Captain Mithel replies, "Understood sir."

**Grand Admiral Thrawn's Quarters**

A short time later, standing before Grand Admiral Thrawn is Lieutenant Forbs, who has just finished giving Admiral Daala's message to Thrawn.

Thrawn's says, "Thank you Lieutenant Forbs, I will have quarters assigned to you and your crew onboard the Executor, dismissed Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Forbs salutes and leaves.

Thrawn then flicks the comm switch on his chair and says, "Captain, ready my fleet, I will be on the bridge shortly."

From the other end of the comm Captain Mithel replies, "Understood Admiral"

At Thrawn's current location, Thrawn has been assembling a small fleet of warships around the Executor these include a dozen of the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser (Carrier Variant) they are each carrying TIE Droid fighters (144 on each carrier). These TIE Droid fighters have been specially programmed, on Thrawn's instructions, this programming is one part of Thrawn's strategy against the Yuuzhan Vong.

In addition to the Executor, there are forty-nine Imperial II class star destroyers along with 300 other warships (various types, mostly they are variants of the Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser) and support vessels that are part of Thrawn's "small" fleet.

**Executor, Main Bridge**

A short time later Grand Admiral Thrawn enters the main bridge of the Executor, with his personal Royal Guardsmen Kir Kanos following close behind, around the bridge of the Executor there are a dozen other Royal Guard, with the remainder protecting the access areas to the main bridge.

On the bridge, Grand Admiral Thrawn is now sitting in his command chair, looking over the bridge with his glowing red eyes then focuses on the displays to see the status of not only the Executor, but also the other ships of his fleet.

A few moments later Thrawn asks, "Captain, is my flagship ready?"

Captain Mithel snaps to attention and replies, "The Executor is fully at your command, Grand Admiral," the formal question and response a ghostly remembrance of the days before Endor when proper military protocol was the order of the day. Here and now a slightly different military protocol exists, were all crewmembers and troops of the Executor, whatever their rank, are allowed to make suggestions freely, without fear of being punished or executed.

Thrawn's command style is very different.

Then Thrawn asks, "Captain, is my fleet ready?"

Captain Mithel replies, "You fleet is ready and awaiting your order, Grand Admiral,"

Then Thrawn says, "Captain, all ships to battle stations, jump my fleet into hyperspace, course is the Bastion system."

Captain Mithel replies, "Aye sir", then turning to the bridge pits and Captain Mithel says, "All ships to battle stations, set course for the bastions system." Waiting for a few minutes for the confirmations to come in, then finally Captain Mithel says, "Jump the fleet into hyperspace."

The rest of Thrawn's fleet follows the Executor as it jumps into hyperspace towards the Bastion system.

Captain Mithel thinks to himself, the Yuuzhan Vong is in for a surprise then he thinks to himself, the New Republic will be more shocked at Thrawn's return than the Yuuzhan Vong will.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**29. Thrawn's Return**

After several hours of combat, the battle between the Reaper and her small fleet of ships and the Yuuzhan Vong fleet is not going well, as several of the Reaper's supporting warships have been destroyed, though most of the evacuation ships carrying the civilian population have managed to get away (Bastion has always had an evacuation plan, just in case).

Onboard the Reaper is Princess Leia, who had been on a diplomatic mission to the Imperial Remnant to try to get the Imperial Remnant in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong. However, the attack by the Yuuzhan Vong will now have convinced the Council of Moff's (once Thrawn has "officially" returned they will not have any choice anyway) that the Yuuzhan Vong cannot be negotiated with and must be defeated.

The sensor operator on the bridge of the Reaper reports that there is hyperspace activity between the Yuuzhan Vong fleet and the edge of the Bastion system, but he cannot yet identify what may have come out of hyperspace.

Admiral Daala says, "Keep an eye on those readings they may be additional Yuuzhan Vong warships."

The sensor operator replies, "Aye Admiral."

Princess Leia says, "They may be New Republic warships, as I did manage to send out a call for help via the Falcon and it would have taken the New Republic this length of time to send ships, they may be waiting for a signal?" What Princess Leia does not know is the message she sent did not get through the Yuuzhan Vong jamming.

Admiral Daala replies, "That is possible, communications try to open a channel to those ships that have come out of hyperspace."

Before the communications officer can send a signal he says, "a powerful incoming communication, Admiral, it is breaking through the jamming within the system."

Admiral Daala turns and says, "From the Yuuzhan Vong?"

The communications officer replies, "No sir, it is a general broadcast from an Imperial warships, it's comm single indicate that it is an Imperial class star destroyer called the Executor sir."

Admiral Daala eases back into her chair and smiles and says, "Put it on the main display." Princess Leia notices Admiral Daala mood seems to have picked up, as though she is aware of who is onboard the Executor.

The main display on the bridge of the Chimaera changes from tactical readouts, to an image of an Imperial logo.

Then a holographic image appears of a man in a Grand Admirals uniform sitting in the command chair on the bridge of an Imperial class star destroyer, Thrawn!

Thrawn says in an unnervingly calm voice, "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Galactic Empire, to all Yuuzhan Vong forces in the Bastion system you will stand down and prepare to be boarded, you have five minutes to comply or be destroyed, no further warnings will be issued, Thrawn out."

Once the transmission is finished, the Imperial logo returns, but this time with a countdown of the time the Yuuzhan Vong has left to surrender. As the seconds and then minutes go by the Yuuzhan Vong fleet re-orientates itself towards the small group of Imperial warships, while a number of Yuuzhan Vong warships are keeping the Reaper and her ships pinned against Bastion.

On the bridge of the Reaper Princess Leia says, "That single Imperial class star destroyer does not stand a chance against that large number of Yuuzhan Vong warships".

However, as those words are barely of her mouth, when the sensor operator says, "Admiral I am picking up a large number of warships coming out of hyperspace just behind those Imperial warships."

Admiral Daala asks, "More Yuuzhan Vong warships?"

The sensor operator does not reply but goes very pale and his jaw drops, Admiral Daala this time with more command in her voice says, "Are those Yuuzhan Vong warships, answer me, that is an order."

The sensor operator replies in a small voice, "No Admiral they are Imperial warships, hundreds of them" the sensor operator has gone very pale.

Admiral Daala frowns and says, "Show me, put up the tactical display."

The sensor operator replies, "Aye sir."

The tactical display shows the warships still dropping out of hyperspace, with forty-nine Imperial class star destroyers along with 300 other warships and support vessels.

Admiral Daala is sitting in her command chair now with a very big grin on her face Admiral Daala cannot keep up the pretence anymore.

The battle for Bastion has just turned in the Empires favour.

Princess Leia, who is still stunned with her mouth open, turns to Admiral Daala and asks, "You knew Thrawn was still alive?"

Admiral Daala still smiling replies, "Yes"

Princess Leia realizes that Admiral Daala is not going to reveal much of what is really going on, also as Admiral Daala command chair is covered in several of the force repelling ysalamir creatures, Princess Leia cannot read Admiral Daala, even if she wanted to.

As Princess Leia watches, Thrawn deploys his fighters, these fighters are being deployed from there Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruiser (Carrier Variant) they are TIE Droid fighters this is one part of Thrawn's strategy against the Yuuzhan Vong.

Once formed up these TIE Droid fighters head towards the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. As these TIE Droid fighters head towards the Yuuzhan Vong warships they begin to broadcast on the Yuuzhan Vong frequencies the same message over and over again, "we are droids, we a superior"

The Yuuzhan Vong reaction is almost instantaneous, the Yuuzhan Vong fighters break formation and head towards the TIE Droid fighters, breaking their own battle formation, even a few of the Yuuzhan Vong warships begin to move to engage the TIE Droid fighters.

As the battle starts, several of the TIE Droid fighters manage to take out several Yuuzhan Vong fighters, those TIE Droid fighters that have achieved a kill change their transmission to "we are droids, we have destroyed you, we are superior".

Thrawn's simple strategy against the Yuuzhan Vong is turning the tide of battle towards the Imperial forces.

Princess Leia watches in astonishment as the Yuuzhan Vong fleet rapidly falls apart, as the individual Yuuzhan Vong warships and fighters engage the TIE Droid fighters, to the exclusion of all else.

After the first thirty minutes, Thrawn's warships and manned fighters enter the battle, now that the Yuuzhan Vong warships have lost the advantage of their battle formation and unity.

Eighteen hours later, it is all over the Yuuzhan Vong fleet has been defeated the Empire is victorious.

Several hours after the battle (or slaughter) was over, the entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet that had been sent to the Bastion system had been virtually wiped out. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet was so out matched in tactical skill (though not firepower) they did not stand a chance against the Imperial fleet led by Thrawn. Those Yuuzhan Vong warships that tried to surrender are destroyed without mercy, only a few Yuuzhan Vong warships manage to escape.

The Yuuzhan Vong warships that do manage to escape, there crews will have the unenviable task of informing Warmaster Lah of the loss of so many Yuuzhan Vong warships and the failure of the mission to keep the Empire out the war.

**Several hours after the Battle of Bastion**

Onboard the Reaper Admiral Daala had been watching Thrawn's small battle fleet make short work of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. Admiral Daala thinks to herself, Thrawn is a brilliant tactician and seems to be more than a match for the Yuuzhan Vong.

Beside Admiral Daala, Princess Leia with an increasing sense of unease about the newly discovered information that Thrawn is alive and in command of a fleet of Imperial warships. Princess Leia does not know yet that Thrawn now commands both Imperial factions' military forces along with additional force within the Unknown Regions, though she soon will know about the first two but not the last.

The communications officer says, "Sir, transmission coming in from the Executor."

Admiral Daala says, "Put it though" in front of Admiral Daala is a holographic image of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Greetings Admiral Daala, I assume that Princess Leia is on the bridge with you" after a short pause with no reply, Grand Admiral Thrawn goes on to say "good, this will save me the bother of repeating myself. I am sending you a set of coordinates for a rendezvous in ten days time, to discuss how my command can help deal with this Yuuzhan Vong invasion. You may each bring one warship to the rendezvous. Do both of you agree to come?"

Without hesitation, Admiral Daala replies, "As leader of the Imperial Remnant I agree to come and thank you for your help Grand Admiral." As that is what had already been prearranged between them.

Then turns her chair to face Princess Leia and at the same time switching the holographic feed from her to Princess Leia.

Princess Leia says, "I agree as well" even though she has not yet gotten the approval of the New Republic to go to this meeting as there representative.

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Good I will see you both in ten days then, Thrawn out."

Admiral Daala looking at Princess Leia, and says in a sarcastic tone, "Well this will be an interesting meeting."

Princess Leia does not reply to Admiral Daala comment, instead heads towards the turbolift and then to the main hanger, then to the Falcon with Han, to report what has happened to the New Republic.

When the New Republic finds out that Thrawn is alive, that should provoke a reaction of one sort or another!

**48 Hours Later, New Republic Security Council Meeting**

The meeting of the New Republic Security Council had been dragging on (mostly due to several hours of shouting by several council members) for the past four hours, after Princess Leia and General Han Solo had delivered there reports on Thrawn's return, along with Thrawn's invitation to a rendezvous within the next eight days.

The main reason is that most of the New Republic Security Council does not believe that Thrawn has really returned and this was some sort of imposter, however over the past four hours the New Republic Security Council has exhausted most of their arguments.

However, Princess Leia needs to leave with the next three days so that she can make the rendezvous, so the New Republic Security Council needs to make a quick decision!

Princess Leia in summing up her briefing to the New Republic Security Council says, "In addition I believe that Admiral Daala was aware of Thrawn's return and that this is the real Thrawn not some imposter as several council members have indicated."

Chief of State Cal Omas asks, "Why do you think that?"

Princess Leia replies, "I think that, because apart from Admiral Daala every officer and crew member on the bridge of the Reaper was surprised to see that Thrawn is still alive. All Admiral Daala did was smile, at Thrawn's return, as if she had been expecting this to happen."

Chief of State Cal Omas says, "Very interesting, if this is true, then Thrawn may not have been killing at Bilbringi, merely inured, perhaps. This would also mean that Thrawn has been influencing events from afar."

Fleet Admiral Sien Sovv, Supreme Commander says, "I would like to point out that even if Thrawn was badly injured, why he would wait for fourteen years before returning?"

Princess Leia replies, "I don't know the answer to that question Admiral Sovv. I would suggest that the only way to find out is to go to the meeting then we may have our answers. At the very least the Empire is not in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong?"

Chief of State Cal Omas says, "I agree with Princess Leia, we need to go to this meeting, Thrawn may have been an enemy in the past but now we have a peace treaty with the Empire, an Empire that will now most likely unify around Thrawn's leadership. Also the Empire is now at war with the Yuuzhan Vong, just as we are, we have what we need the most at this time an ally against Yuuzhan Vong."

The Bothan council member says, "I fully support Chief of State Cal Omas motion, I also support the Empire joining the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, all else is secondary at this time." The Bothans only care about winning the war, nothing else is important to them.

Around the room, the other Security Council members begin to agree with the Bothans, as the Security Council does have very little information on what Thrawn was likely to do next and the New Republic needs all the allies it can get.

Chief of State Cal Omas says, "I call a vote all those in favour of sending a representative to meet with Thrawn indicate" pausing looking around the table with all the Security Council indicating then he say, "Motion carried with none against and no abstentions"

Chief of State Cal Omas looking at Princess Leia says, "Princess Leia will lead the delegation, as she has knowledge of Thrawn and has dealt with him in the past. As soon as the diplomatic tem is ready they will leave for the rendezvous point, meeting adjourned."

Fourteen hours later, the Nebula class star destroyer Republic Fury departs for the rendezvous point.

Then things will get interesting!

**Imperial Reaction**

The Council of Moffs are none too happy with Thrawn's return, however there is nothing that they can do about it, as Admiral Daala has transferred command of their Imperial military forces to Thrawn. What the Council of Moffs does not know is that Thrawn's command is much larger than they could possibly imagine.

For now the Council of Moffs will have to throw its full support behind Thrawn, otherwise the Yuuzhan Vong may win and the Council of Moffs do not want that to happen, as they would lose all their power and wealth and that is something that they fear to lose more than Thrawn gaining command of the Imperial military.

In addition, Admiral Pellaeon has transferred command of the Imperial forces to Thrawn, though this is a mere formality, as Thrawn has been covertly commanding these forces for many years now. Moff Kurlen Flennic who had run the civil administration since Pellaeon had turned up with the remains of Thrawn's fleet after Thrawn's "death", is one of the first Moff's to fully support Thrawn and back him, Moff Flennic is no fool, backing Thrawn is always good politics.

The Empire is now united again under Thrawn's leadership.

**Imperial Chain of Command**

Some parts of the Imperial chain of command are revealed to the galaxy as whole, some parts are not.

Grand Admiral Thrawn, Supreme Commander Imperial military forces and de facto ruler of the reunited Empire

Fleet Admiral Parck, deputy commander, Empire of the Hand (not revealed to the galaxy as a whole)

General Baron Soontir Fel, third in command, Empire of the Hand, also head of starfighter training (not revealed to the galaxy as a whole)

Fleet Admiral Natasi Daala, fourth in command

Fleet Admiral Pellaeon, fifth in command

Admiral Dagon Niriz, Commander or Shadow force (not revealed to the galaxy as a whole)

General Larr Haverel, Commander Empire of the Hands research facility into the Yuuzhan Vong (not revealed to the galaxy as a whole)

**Other Commanders within the Empire of the Hand**

Vice Admiral Dorja, Commander of the forces protecting the newly formed Nirauan Sector Command (not revealed to the galaxy as a whole)

Commander of the Hand of Thrawn fortress who is also the commander of Thrawn's own personnel Household Phalanx, Chiss Commander Kres'ten'tarthi (not revealed to the galaxy as a whole)

The only overt change is the promotion of Pellaeon to the rank of full Fleet Admiral.

The Empire of the Hand and those who command the Unknown Regions will not be revealed to the galaxy, as whole Admiral Parck will run the Unknown Region command from Nirauan, while Thrawn deals with the Yuuzhan Vong. Admiral Parck also maintains a fully-grown clone of Thrawn, as backup, just in case Thrawn is killed again.

Thrawn's quarters on Nirauan are protected by a detachment of Royal Guard along with Thrawn's own Household Phalanx under the command of Chiss Commander Kres'ten'tarthi/

The Council of Moffs will continue to run the civil administration of their sectors under Thrawn's leadership, whether the like it or not, most likely they do not like it!

The Empire now contains fifteen sectors, thanks to the addition of the Yaga Minor sector, the addition of both the Yaga Minor and the Bilbringi shipyards and production facilities if a great boot to the Empire.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**30. Meeting and Revelations**

After several days in hyperspace, the Nebula class star destroyer Republic Fury has arrived at the rendezvous point.

**Rendezvous point, deep space…**

When the star destroyer Republic Fury comes out of hyperspace at the rendezvous coordinates. On the bridge of the Republic Fury's they are all stunted to see the largest Imperial fleet assembled since Endor. With one hundred Imperial class star destroyers and several thousand other warships and support vessels, including Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruisers in various configurations, all the way down to corvettes and patrol vessels to name but a few types.

For several minutes there is silence on the Republic Fury's bridge, which is broken first by the sensor operator on the Republic Fury says, "Sir, we have fighters coming towards us."

The captain of the Republic Fury's says, "Show me"

The sensor operator says, "Aye sir" the holographic display shows a group of 36 fighters coming towards the Republic Fury.

Then focusing in on one of the incoming fighter for Princess Leia to examine, Princess Leia eye's narrow and she says, "They are TIE Defenders, looks like Thrawn has been busy."

The communications officer says, "Communications coming in from the lead fighter."

Taking the lead Princess Leia says, "Put it through"

On the speakers comes though a voice that says the following, "This Captain Stern of Nova Group to Republic Fury, I have orders from Grand Admiral Thrawn to escort you to the Executor."

Princess Leia replies, "This is Princess Leia to Captain Stern acknowledged Nova Group lead."

As the TIE Defenders form an escort around the Republic Fury, as they head deeper into the fleet of Imperial warships that have gathered at the rendezvous point. As New Republic star destroyer approaches the centre of the fleet, the Republic Fury starts to close on Thrawn's command ship, the Imperial II class star destroyer, Executor.

On the Republic Fury's bridge Princess Leia is looking out of the bridges windows in amazement at the amount of firepower that Thrawn has been able to deploy. However, no one onboard the Republic Fury knows is that the warships here are just tip of the resources that Thrawn has available or that will soon be available to Thrawn, when Thrawn officially takes command of all Imperial forces.

**Approach and Arrival**

As the Republic Fury approaches the Executor though the protective screen of warships and fighters surrounding Thrawn's command ship, on the bridge of the New Republic warship Republic Fury, Princess Leia along with her brother Jedi Master Skywalker and Mara Jade-Skywalker.

When Princess Leia turns to see what everyone else on the bridge is doing, Leia notices that Mara Jade seems to be gazing at the floor with a faraway look on her face, Leia asks, "Is everything ok, you look a bit far away."

Mara looks at Leia as if she has woken from a deep sleep and says, "I am remembering something that the Emperor once told me in a passing conversation."

A curious Leia says, "What was that?"

Mara now looking out of the bridge window replies, "It was just after Yavin IV and Luke had just destroyed the first Death Star. The Emperor said to me that the future of the Empire would be in Thrawn's hands. I had thought at the time he meant the next generation of Imperial officers, but what he really meant was this" waving her hands casually towards the assembled Imperial warships.

A shocked Leia as the realization begins to creep in, looking at Mara says, "You mean that the Emperor had already chosen him to command this military force. That means that the Emperor must have been planning this for years before the battle of Yavin IV."

Mara replies, "Yes it does, the Emperor was always one for planning well ahead, sometimes decades, but why was Thrawn ordered to build up a secret Imperial fleet, I suspect, the more we look into this the more questions will be raised."

Pausing for a moment, Mara goes onto say, "As you know, I met Thrawn several times at various parties and gatherings on Coruscant before his promotion to the rank of Grand Admiral, though he did not know me as the Emperors Hand at the time, I always thought that he was extremely smart and cunning, along with being extremely charming. With Emperors 'phobia' against aliens, though with Thrawn tactical genius I can understand why the Emperor 'tolerated' Thrawn, but maybe there was more going on than I knew."

All Leia can do is look at Mara and thinks to herself that Grand Admiral Thrawn with his abilities to, she almost felt sorry of the Yuuzhan Vong, that has also made Leia very nervous of their meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Leia then asks aloud, "I wonder why he waited until now to intervene?"

Mara replies, "I don't know and that is what is worrying me more than anything else. A Grand Admiral usually does not "hang around" for several years, unless there is a very good reason, I am wondering what that reason is. Though Thrawn has done this before, he did wait for five years after Endor before assuming command of the Imperial military."

Before Leia can reply the Captain of the Republic Fury informs them that it is time to go to the shuttle bay as they are at the coordinates to shuttle over to the Executor. Once the shuttlecraft has cleared the hanger bay the TIE Defenders move to form an honour guard for the shuttlecraft.

It only takes a few minutes to travel the short distance between the Republic Fury and Executor, on the approach to the Executor main hanger bay, Leia can see row after row of Imperial Army, Navy and Stormtroopers to make up an honour guard to greet the shuttles carrying the New Republic diplomats. At the end of the honour guard Leia can also see several dozen members of the Imperial Royal Guard along with several Imperial officers waiting to greet them but no Grand Admiral.

Leia reaches out with the force and she notices that several areas of the star destroyer are "dark" this can mean only one thing, Ysalamiri, looking at Luke, who just nods to confirm what Leia is thinking.

After landing both parties from the two shuttlecrafts disembark to be met by an Imperial officer in the uniform of an Imperial Fleet Captain, the Captain says, "Welcome onboard the Executor, I am Captain Rejlii Mithel, Captain of the Executor, Grand Admiral Thrawn has asked me to escort you to the briefing room."

Captain Mithel polity nods towards the New Republic diplomatic party, there is still a noticeable distrust by Imperial personnel towards the New Republic, Princess Leia and her party of New Republic diplomats will have their work cut out in that area.

What no one yet knows is that the Emperor knew about the Yuuzhan Vong invasion many decades ago or the true nature of Thrawn's mission in the unknown regions. All the New Republic can do is speculating on Thrawn's long absence from commanding the Imperial forces.

**Main Meeting Room - Executor**

After a surprisingly short journey by turbolift, they arrive at the meeting room. As they enter on one side of the table is a row of Ysalamiri on one side of the table where Grand Admiral Thrawn is standing he says, "Welcome onboard the Executor, you will have to excuse the Ysalamiri, but I would like to keep my thoughts to myself when there are Jedi around. The Ysalamiri's force-neutral bubble should only extend to halfway across the table, please be seated, while we wait for the others to join us." Thrawn does not move out of the Ysalamiri's protection.

Princess Leia is the first one to speak she says, "Thank you for your invitation Grand Admiral Hammond, but the Ysalamiri are unnecessary as we would never read your mind or try to influence you."

Grand Admiral Thrawn smiles and replies, "That is your opinion, not mine, the Ysalamiri are saying." This causes both Leia and Luke to exchange quick glances and all Luke does is shrug is shoulders and Princess Leia says, "Understood, no offence was meant" and goes to her assigned place at the table.

Grand Admiral Thrawn continues to smile seemingly unaffected by Leia's request and replies, "None taken"

The next person to enter the room, with two stormtroopers fitted with Ysalamiri carrying frames, Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "May I introduce Fleet Admiral Pellaeon commander of the Imperial forces in Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system" Pellaeon recent promotion from Admiral to full Fleet Admiral, by Thrawn.

Leia looking at Admiral Pellaeon expression, that there is no surprise, Leia thinks to herself that Admiral Pellaeon must have known all along that Thrawn was alive, that would explain Admiral Pellaeon neutral stance during the final phases of the war between the New Republic and the Empire.

The next to enter is Admiral Daala who is also flanked by two stormtroopers fitted with Ysalamiri carrying frames, Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "You already know Admiral Daala"

There are the usual exchange of pleasantries between the New Republic and the Imperial parties Admiral Pellaeon sits to the right of Thrawn with Admiral Daala sitting to the left of Thrawn.

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Good, Now that we are all here we can begin."

Princess Leia trying to regain some initiative starts by saying, "The Yuuzhan Vong has vastly superior technology also their tactics are also superior to ours, though we have managed to win a few battles, but the war still goes on."

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "The Yuuzhan Vong can quite easily be defeated and their so called technology is not that impressive."

Princess Leia asks, "How can you know so much about the Yuuzhan Vong?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "I have had past dealing with the Yuuzhan Vong."

Luke's jaw drops and then a few moments later he asks, "You have fought the Yuuzhan Vong in battle?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Yes, many years before the Battle of Yavin IV"

Princess Leia who has now caught up with the conversation asks, "That would also mean that the Emperor knew about the Yuuzhan Vong well before that battle of Yavin IV?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Yes, that is also correct. You foiled his plan to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong with the first Death Star and you foiled his second plan to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong when you destroyed the second Death Star."

Around the room, there is a murmur of conversation between the various New Republic diplomats, as the penny drops, Princess Leia asks, "Are you saying that the first Death Star was not built to deal with us?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "No, the first Death Star was originally built to deal with the rebellion, however the coming of the Yuuzhan Vong, caused the Emperor to change priorities, however Tarkin exceeded his authority by taking the first Death Star to Yavin IV."

Before Leia can ask any more questions, Thrawn raises his hand and says, "Before you start asking more questions, I must point out that for the time being they must wait, we must deal with the here and now, do you agree?"

After looking at the other representatives of the New Republic Leia replies, "Agreed"

Grand Admiral Thrawn replies, "Good, now we can get down to the business of dealing with the Yuuzhan Vong threat."

For the next few hours both sides discuss a general outline of the alliance between the Empire and the New Republic, with Grand Admiral Thrawn acknowledged as head of the Empire by the New Republic.

After nineteen hours, the initial agreement between Empire and the New Republic has been reached and the New Republic representatives leave the Executor with a deal that the Empire will fully join the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, as part of a Galactic Alliance.

**Main Bridge, Executor**

On the main bridge of the Executor Grand Admiral Thrawn along with Admiral Daala and Admiral Pellaeon, watch as the Nebula class star destroyer Republic Fury jumps into hyperspace.

Admiral Daala asks, "Sir, do you think that the New Republic government will agree to what we have decided here?"

Thrawn replies, "Yes I do, they are desperate for victory. They believe I will bring victory for them that's all that matters for the short term. I will bring them the victory that they crave, as the Yuuzhan Vong is an enemy of the Empire as well and the Yuuzhan Vong is more of a threat than the New Republic, in military terms."

Admiral Daala says "Understood sir."

Thrawn says, "Now you both have my instructions to carry out?"

Admiral Pellaeon replies, "Yes sir."

Admiral Daala replies "Yes sir" then pausing for a moment.

Thrawn asks, "Admiral Daala, you have something else to say?"

Admiral Daala says, "Yes sir. Once I have issued the orders to the forces under my command, request permission to leave the fleet with the Gorgon."

Thrawn looking at Admiral Daala intensely asks, "Why?"

Admiral Daala takes deep breath and replies, "I have a secret research facility, they have several weapons available, however it would need me to go in person to bring these weapons into the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong."

Without taking any time to think about his answer, Thrawn replies, "Granted"

With that, both Admiral Daala and Admiral Pellaeon leave for their commands, with Admiral Daala thinking that was easier than I thought it would be. Leaving Admiral Daala with the distinct impression that Thrawn already knows about the New Maw Research Facility.

While Thrawn brings his own fleet into the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, Admiral Daala will travel to the Deep Core to retrieve the first prototype warship that her secret research facility has been testing.

Then the Yuuzhan Vong will know the meaning of fear, Grand Admiral Thrawn will teach them the meaning!

**Republic Fury**

As the Republic Fury's heads back to New Republic space, the ambassador have been discussing there meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn, Leia has been listening in on the conversation, when she suddenly says, "We have been fools."

Everyone looks at Leia, she continues, "We assumed that both Death Star where meant to deal with us, we were wrong, we also assumed that Thrawn when he first returned was to wipe out the New Republic, we were wrong."

There is a mummer of agreement around the room, Leia continues, "It looks like the Emperor knew about these aliens well before the first Death Star and he sent his best Admiral to deal with them. We tried to kill Thrawn if we had succeeded I dread to think what our military position would be."

There is another mummer of agreement around the room, the conversation continues for the rest of the journey back to the New Republic, on how Thrawn was now the galaxy's best chance for survival.

One back the New Republic and Imperial alliance will be quickly ratified, as Thrawn is right the New Republic is desperate for victory and they do believe that Thrawn will bring them the victory that they crave. The New Republic will worry about what happens afterwards, when it happens.

The Yuuzhan Vong and Warmaster Tsavong Lah, has just heard about the defeat of the fleet he had sent to deal with the Imperials at the Battle of Bastion and is none too happy.

**Worldship of Warmaster Tsavong Lah**

Warmaster Tsavong Lah was viewing the recent report that the Yuuzhan Vong fleet sent to Bastion had been defeated. Nearby is Yuuzhan Vong executor Nom Anor awaiting Warmaster Lah response.

In an unusually quiet voice, but with the edge of menace, Warmaster Lah asks, "Nom Anor why did you not know that this Thrawn was alive? All the reports that you gave me stated that he was dead?"

Yuuzhan Vong executor Nom Anor replies, "Warmaster, with all the infiltrators eliminated within the Empire, there was no way to know that this Thrawn was still alive. From the initial reports I am getting, it appears that he has kept his survival from all the senior military and civilian Imperials."

Warmaster Lah asks, "Still there should have been some word that Thrawn may have still been alive?"

Nom Anor replies, "Warmaster, there were rumours that Thrawn was alive, however these were merely unsubstantiated rumours, they had no substance to back them up."

Warmaster Lah says, "Well these so called rumours are true, Nom Anor if you value your existence you will find out everything about this Thrawn, is that understood."

Nom Anor replies, "Yes Warmaster I understand, I will set about this task immediately" Warmaster Lah waves Nom Anor from his presence.

Warmaster Lah thinks to himself, the Empire does not have the resources to defeat my forces it will merely extend their existence for a little while longer, even if Nom Anor finds more about this Thrawn and the forces he will bring to the fight they cannot be very large.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**31. The Art of War**

With the formal agreement between the New Republic and the Empire now in place, while Thrawn is engaged in his initial battles against the Yuuzhan Vong, to stabilize the front line, the Gorgon carrying Admiral Daala has arrived at the edge of the Deep Core.

At the edge of the Deep Core Admiral Daala states that she will be travelling on alone, after several protests from the Captain of the Gorgon, Admiral Daala departs the Gorgon in her shuttle, leaving the Gorgon to return to Bastion, Admiral Daala travels to the New Maw Research Facility alone in her shuttle.

**Deep Core, New Maw Research Facility**

The head of the New Maw Research Facility, Admiral Whilom Phillips, who is more an engineer than a front line commander, is surprised at Admiral Daala turning up at the New Maw Research Facility without announcement. However, after Admiral Daala explains about the invasion of the Imperial Remnant space by the Yuuzhan Vong, Admiral Phillips understands.

Admiral Phillips says to Admiral Daala, "I think you will be impressed with the modifications we have made to the Redoubtable Admiral. The Redoubtable is currently a one of a kind star destroyer, we have begun construction of five additional Redoubtable class star destroyers under the early stages of construction these are the Resolution, Repulse, Renown, Revenge and Retribution. These five star destroyers will take several years to complete, after that mass production can begin in earnest."

Admiral Daala replies, "Good work Admiral Phillips, now let me see the specifications on the Redoubtable."

Admiral Phillips hands Admiral Daala the Redoubtable specifications.

**Redoubtable**

Redoubtable was originally an early-model Imperial class star destroyer, after taking significant damage in the retreat from the Battle of Endor, she was sent to the Black-15 shipyard at N'zoth. The ship was seized by Nil Spaar of the Yevetha during their uprising, and renamed the Destiny of Yevetha, after the Yevetha completed her repairs, she served in the Yevethan fleet during the Black Fleet crisis.

Redoubtable jumped to the Imperial Remnant controlled space under Admiral Daala command along with the other Imperial designed warships, which left the Yevethan fleet under the command of Sil Sorannan.

Admiral Daala sent the Redoubtable to the new Maw research facility within the Deep Core, there the Redoubtable has been heavily modified and upgraded over the years, so much so that this star destroyer can no longer be classed as an Imperial class star destroyer, the Redoubtable is now a new class of star destroyer. The New Maw Research Facility engineers and scientist have named this new class, the Redoubtable class star destroyer.

The Redoubtable has been fitted with several of the Maw deigned weapons, along with shields and armour these are some of the improvements that have been made to the Redoubtable. The Redoubtable has had the following improvements fitted to it, advanced heavy turbolaser batteries along with the installation of the now fully developed MCPS weapons that now covers all arks of fire. Along with improved shields with triple redundancy, upgraded hyperdrive and sub-light engines and finally the normal armour has been supplemented with the Quantum-crystalline armour from the Sun Crusher project. The Redoubtable now operates on a reduced crew levels from a normal Imperial II class, with a crew level of only 18,000, instead of the original complement of 37,000.

This reduced level of crew has been achieved by using a high degree of automation and an increased droid crew for none essential jobs, this high degree of automation has been achieved by using various automation technologies that had been under development in the original Maw Installation.

The Redoubtable and her crew have been spending the past year testing and refining the Redoubtable's new systems and technologies, with a series of simulated missions. The Redoubtable and her crew are now fully worked up on the prototype star destroyer, Admiral Daala intention is to take the Redoubtable and engage the Yuuzhan Vong with this state of the art Imperial warship.

With the other five additional Redoubtable class star destroyers still in the early stages of construction, it will be a while before more of these star destroyers become operational, however when they do and they will be more than a match for the warships of the Yuuzhan Vong.

Five days later, the Redoubtable is ready to leave the New Maw Research Facility for operational service.

Daala thinks to herself, I wonder if this star destroyer will surprise Thrawn or not, probably not!

**Redoubtable, Main Bridge**

Looking around the main bridge of the Redoubtable, to Admiral Daala it looked like any other Imperial class star destroyers main bridge however that is where the similarities ends, the Redoubtable was a different animal all together.

Admiral Daala says, "Prepare to get underway for the coordinates that I have given."

The helmsman replies, "Aye admiral, ready to jump at your command."

Admiral Daala says, "Jump into hyperspace"

In a few days, the Redoubtable will join that battle against the Yuuzhan Vong, in the system that Thrawn himself is currently fighting to protect against a Yuuzhan Vong attack force.

Grand Admiral Thrawn's strategy is to divide his current fleet into smaller battle groups, so that these battle groups can deal with multiple threats at a time.

**Thrawn's Battle Groups**

Grand Admiral Thrawn has divided his initial fleet into four groups; each group contains 25 Imperial II class star destroyers at its core, along with at least 300 other warships and support vessels. Added to the Thrawn's four groups is a group from Yaga Minor, under the command of Admiral Pellaeon, Admiral Daala has also added two groups from her Imperial military forces.

Thrawn himself is commanding one of these groups, this group is referred to as group one.

This gives Grand Admiral Thrawn a force of seven groups to start his initial campaign, these initial groups will be added to as forces are deployed from the Empire of the Hand command, these forces are due to arrive within the next thirty to forty days. In addition, the large Imperial shipyards in the Yaga Minor and the Bilbringi systems are gearing up to full war production. Something that they could not have done until the Yuuzhan Vong attacked the Empire, now the Empire can mass-produce warships without raising any suspicions from any quarter.

The remaining Imperial military forces have been deployed to defend the fourteen sectors that had been Admiral Daala command, the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system along with a few other Imperial holding scattered throughout the galaxy, Thrawn will not be weakening the defences of these Imperial controlled sectors.

As the Yuuzhan Vong are yet unaware of the existence of the Empire of the Hands 250 explored sectors within the unknown regions, Thrawn does not yet see the Yuuzhan Vong moving to attack what they do not know about.

Thrawn will be quite happy to keep the knowledge of the existence of the Empire of the Hands 250 explored sectors within the unknown regions a secret for as long as possible, from as many people as possible, even within the Empire.

**Redoubtable Enters the Fire**

In a system on the new boarder that is slowly being formed by Thrawn working his "magic", Admiral Daala onboard the Redoubtable is about to join the fight with Thrawn, in the New Republic system Thrawn is currently defending.

The main bridge of the Redoubtable is bathed in the red light of battle stations, Admiral Daala from her command chair can see as the Redoubtable is travelling through hyperspace towards the New Republic system Thrawn is currently defending.

The helmsman says, "Admiral we will be dropping out of hyperspace in one minute"

Admiral Daala replies, "Understood. All stations stand ready we will be coming out into combat zone." Around the bridge, there are a series of acknowledgments, from the bridge crew.

Admiral Daala is worried about one thing, that the Redoubtable is not carrying any fighters however the Redoubtable armament should more than make up for that.

As the Redoubtable comes out of hyperspace, the tactical display comes alive with information, including the location of Thrawn's command ship, the Executor.

Admiral Daala says to the officer in charge of the tactical pit, "Engage the nearest Yuuzhan Vong warship with conventional weapons only, standby with the MCPS. Let's see how the standard weapons perform first this should also prove to be a useful test of the enhanced point defence system, as well as the up-rated ships shield and armour."

From the gunnery station, the tactical officer replies, "Aye Admiral" and goes about selecting the first target for the Redoubtable's gunners.

As the Redoubtable closes rapidly with the neatest Yuuzhan Vong warship, her turbolasers and ion cannons open up, with considerable effect, the Yuuzhan Vong warship is rocked by a series of well-placed shots.

The Yuuzhan Vong warship returns fire on the Redoubtable, with some of the Yuuzhan Vong warships fire able to penetrate the Redoubtable shields, however the Redoubtable's upgraded armour is easily able to defect those shot that mange to penetrate the Redoubtable shields.

After several minutes, the Redoubtable's conventional weapons have destroyed the first Yuuzhan Vong warship, the tactical officer then directs' the gunners fire to the next Yuuzhan Vong warship.

**Executor, Main Bridge**

Thrawn had watched as the Redoubtable had dropped out of hyperspace and begins to engage the nearest Yuuzhan Vong warship then several minutes later, destroying the Yuuzhan Vong warship.

Thrawn thinks to himself, interesting, this must be the research from the original maw research facility then continues to watch the Redoubtable while directing the main battle against the Yuuzhan Vong forces in this system.

**Redoubtable**

After destroying its third Yuuzhan Vong warship, with no battle damage so far, the Redoubtable is doing very well, however the Yuuzhan Vong are moving more warships in to destroy the Redoubtable from there reserve forces.

Admiral Daala says to the officer in charge of the tactical pit, "Enough testing with the conventional weapons, switch to the MCPS, have our conventional weapons switch to defensive fire only."

From the gunnery station, the tactical officer who is unable to suppress a grin, replies, "Aye Admiral"

The Metal Crystal Phase Shifter (MCPS) is designed to penetrate the shields of a starship and damage its hull once encountering the area of the phase shifter's effect the target's hull would be turned into powder and thus be weakened greatly during the attack. While the MCPS does not dramatically turn an entire ship's hull into powder, it does create many tiny cracks and weak spots throughout the hull, which is sufficient to make the vessel lose critical structural integrity and collapse on itself.

The first Yuuzhan Vong warship hit by the MCPS, initially begins to fall apart, then suddenly as the structural failure reaches the Yuuzhan Vong warships power core, the power core overloads and detonates.

As the Redoubtable begins to engage more Yuuzhan Vong warships, Grand Admiral Thrawn had been observing the Redoubtable on his tactical displays from the main bridge of the Executor.

**Main Bridge Executor**

Thrawn has been watching the Redoubtable make short work of the Yuuzhan Vong warships, he says, "Captain what do you make of the Redoubtable?"

Captain Mithel replies, "An impressive warship sir, it appears to be easily able to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong warships."

Thrawn is still studying his displays and says, "Indeed, the Yuuzhan Vong is now preparing to withdraw from this battle."

Captain Mithel looking at his own displays cannon see what Thrawn is seeing, replies, "I don't think that the Yuuzhan Vong are preparing to withdraw from this battle sir."

Thrawn smiles slightly and says, "Trust me Captain."

Captain Mithel replies, "Yes sir"

Sure enough, a few minutes later the Yuuzhan Vong fighters begin to disengage and shortly afterwards the Yuuzhan Vong fleet begins to jump into hyperspace, just as Thrawn had predicted.

Once the last Yuuzhan Vong warship has jumped into hyperspace, Thrawn says, "Secure the fleet from battle stations, then move the fleet into the defensive positions that I have indicated. Have Admiral Daala report to my quarters within the next three hours."

Captain Mithel replies, "Yes sir" and goes about issuing Thrawn's instruction to Thrawn's fleet.

**Thrawn's Quarters, Three Hours Later**

Thrawn has finished reviewing the capabilities of the Redoubtable and starts by saying, "I assume that these weapons come from the original Maw Installation Admiral?"

Admiral Daala replies, "Yes sir"

Thrawn says, "You have six of these devices coded as X zero nine eight five seven dash zero one three onboard the Redoubtable. They will be of use once I have fully stabilized the front line and begun a counter offensive."

Admiral Daala replies, "Yes sir, I thought that they might be useful."

Over the next few hours, Thrawn will go through with Admiral Daala what the old Maw and the new Maw research facilities had been and are currently researching, along with the any prototypes that are also being worked on.

Thrawn has also been given the location of the new Maw research facilities and the security codes to gain access, though for now Thrawn is more than happy to leave the new Maw scientist and engineers to their current projects.

**Thrawn's Offensive, the First Thirty Days**

With the New Republics military now (grudgingly) taking orders from, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the strategy is to keep the Yuuzhan Vong off balance, while taking back a system or systems at a time.

Thrawn was using an old strategy from his first time when he had returned, this was not just another tactical strike against the Yuuzhan Vong, after all-not a minor shipping raid or even a complex but straightforward hit-and-fade against some insignificant planetary base. After nearly a month of frenzied preparations, Thrawn's master campaign for the Alliances road to final victory was about to be launched.

By the end of the first thirty days, the Yuuzhan Vong had seen enough of Thrawn's tactics by now to expect the coming raids against the systems that Thrawn had targeted to be a feint and to respond accordingly. On the other hand, an attack force consisting of three Imperial star destroyers (or New Republic star destroyers) and thirty supporting warship was hardly something they could afford to dismiss out of hand, either.

The Yuuzhan Vong would send a few ships to the first diversionary raid to fight the Imperial attack force, and a few more to the second to fight the Imperial attack force there, and a few more to the third so on and so on. With the use of TIE droid fighter to goad the Yuuzhan Vong as well, this is something that the Yuuzhan Vong troops cannot avoid going after, however much they are ordered not to be their superiors.

By the time the main group of fifteen Imperial class star destroyers hit the main military base in the sector base itself, would be down to a skeleton defence and screaming itself for all the reinforcements the Yuuzhan Vong main fleet could send.

That would leave Thrawn's true target for Admiral Pellaeon's force to take.

For the past thirty days, several key systems where back under the newly formed Galactic Alliance, consisting mainly of the New Republic and the Empire, although there are several independent governments that have joined, especially since Thrawn assumed command of the Galactic Alliances military forces.

With Thrawn's initial successes, against the Yuuzhan Vong and several key sectors having been reclaimed by the Galactic Alliances military forces, the Bothans however, want to remove the Yuuzhan Vong from existence however the New Republic will not use the ultimate weapon it has at its disposal.

However, the Bothans know someone who will use this weapon.

Grand Admiral Thrawn

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**32. Breaking Ranks**

As the war goes on, more and more systems, place their defence forces under Thrawn's control, especially after he has retaken several systems from the Yuuzhan Vong, this is something that the New Republic seemed unable to do.

At the end of the second month, the New Republic under increasing pressure from their members turns (temporary) control of the New Republic military over to Grand Admiral Thrawn, who graciously accepts command of the remaining New Republic military forces.

Loran Lutz vision of the future is now coming true.

The Jedi under Jedi Master Skywalker are even taking orders from Grand Admiral Thrawn, mainly because of Loran Lutz vision of the future.

As the war entered its second month, the Bothans where about to take the war to the most brutal level, by breaking Ranks with the New Republics policy on the deployment of a secret weapon, code named Alpha Red.

This weapon would change the course of the war for the Galactic Alliances military forces.

**Alpha Red**

Before the Empire joined the war against the Yuuzhan Vong the New Republic was looking for an effective weapon against the Yuuzhan Vong, this would come in the form of a bio weapon, code named Alpha Red.

Alpha Red is a clandestine experimental research group within the New Republic Intelligence Service. A task force within Alpha Blue (a secretive arm of New Republic Intelligence), Alpha Red reported directly to Admiral Dif Scaur, the Director of New Republic Intelligence, and was tasked with researching the extragalactic biology of the Yuuzhan Vong, determining weaknesses in their systems and developing methods to exploit those weaknesses.

The crowning achievement of Alpha Red's research is a biological weapon codenamed "Alpha Red". The airborne pathogen proved in their laboratory tests to target local a unique genetic strand amongst all Vong related creatures, and destroy it, thus killing the Yuuzhan Vong and destroying any Yuuzhan Vong technology.

Alpha Blue scientist Joi Eicroth led the team of New Republic bio-technicians that worked alongside New Republic Intelligence scientists. The New Republics bio-technicians where secretly reporting to Admiral Dif Scaur, the Director of New Republic Intelligence on their experiments.

Once the news of the project "Alpha Red" became known, the New Republic Security Council allowed its continued development. The use of the pathogen is restricted by order of the New Republic Security Council and would be held as a last resort option, even though the New Republic at the time was losing ground rapidly. Alpha Red was presumed to be shut down by the New Republic Security Council (it was) once the Empire entered the war against the Yuuzhan Vong.

However, two months after the Empire joined the war against the Yuuzhan Vong the Bothans, using their extensive spy network setup a secret meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn onboard his flagship, the Executor.

During this meeting the Bothans hand over all the research relating to Alpha Red, on the condition that Thrawn uses this weapon against the Yuuzhan Vong, the Bothans also point out that is Thrawn fails to use this weapon, the Bothans will inform the New Republic government and take the consequences.

What the New Republic Security Council does not know is that the Empire has acquired Alpha Red from the Bothans who do not agree with the New Republic Security Council that Alpha Red was not going to be use against the Yuuzhan Vong. However, the Bothans knew that Thrawn would have no such qualms about using Alpha Red.

Mass fabrication of Alpha Red has begun almost immediately by the Empire, Thrawn could now accelerate is plans thanks to the Bothan's and Alpha Red.

**Thirty Days Later**

Admiral Daala and the Redoubtable had just humped into hyperspace towards her two targets, these two attacks would draw off a vast number of Yuuzhan Vong warship, leaving Thrawn's target relatively clear of enemy warships,

Admiral Pellaeon onboard the Chimaera, is now in command of the main strike group, Grand Admiral Thrawn onboard the Executor is using himself as a diversion. While the Admiral Pellaeon main strike group hit the real target Coruscant.

Admiral Pellaeon main strike group is a mix of Imperial and New Republic warships, in the Chimaera main hanger is a single squadron of Scimitar assault bombers loaded with Alpha Red.

As the first diversionary raids go in the Yuuzhan Vong respond accordingly, a few hours later when Thrawn's flagship the Executor, along with Thrawn's own strike group attacks a major Yuuzhan Vong stronghold, the Yuuzhan Vong deploys it major reserves from Coruscant against Thrawn's attacking force.

**Redoubtable**

Meanwhile the Redoubtable is waiting in deep space to attack her two targets these are the systems of Rhommamool and its neighbour Osarian, where the Yuuzhan Vong first launched their attacks against the New Republic. These two systems contain ship manufacturing where new Yuuzhan Vong warships and fighters are grown.

On the bridge Admiral Daala cannot wait to use the weapons onboard the Redoubtable, this will certainly be one of the weapons that will be a war winner, though Alpha Red is a much better weapon, as it will leave a system and its planets intact, unlike the weapons Daala is about to be used twice.

A communications operators says, "Admiral we have just received the go code."

Admiral Daala replies, "Battle stations, raise shields, arm all weapons" around the Redoubtable's crew prepare the ship for the coming attack.

Once the Redoubtable is ready, Admiral Daala instructs that the Redoubtable jumps into hyperspace, it will take just over two minutes to reach Rhommamool.

Admiral Daala says, "Captain commence arming of a resonance torpedo."

The Captain replies, "Aye Admiral commencing arming of a resonance torpedo."

It takes just over a minute to arm a single resonance torpedo, the command to fire the resonance torpedo is known only to Admiral Daala, due to the power of the resonance torpedo.

A resonance torpedo is a missile that is capable of causing the sun to supernova. It was the primary weapon of the now destroyed Sun Crusher, now is one of the primary weapons of the Redoubtable.

Upon detonation, a resonance torpedo dissolved metals and expanded into a massive explosion. The explosion then misbalanced the fusion reactions of a sun, causing it to supernova. This massive explosion would cause any nearby planets or objects within the system to be engulfed in the exploding star, nothing within the Rhommamool system will survive.

A minute later the Redoubtable exits hyperspace, in close proximity to the sun within the Rhommamool system.

Admiral Daala enters her authorisation code, the ships computer verifies her code and a small panel on her command console opens, revealing the launch button for the resonance torpedo. With only a small hesitation Admiral Daala presses the launch button, on her display she can see that the resonance torpedo has launched successfully and is heading into the sun.

The Captain looking at his readouts says, "Admiral the resonance torpedo has entered the sun, a begun the process, estimated one hour until the sun goes nova."

Admiral Daala smiles then looking at her tactical display, says, "Good, time for some target practice, helm head towards the approaching Yuuzhan Vong warships and fighters."

The Captain replies, "Aye admiral."

When in range of the Yuuzhan Vong warships and fighters, Admiral Daala says, "tactical open fire at will, with both conventional weapons and the MCPS."

The tactical officer replies, "Aye Admiral"

For the next thirty minutes, the Redoubtable engages the Yuuzhan Vong warships and fighters, while she is head on her exit vector out of the system on her sub light engines. Once the thirty minutes the Redoubtable jumps into hyperspace, leaving behind a mystified Yuuzhan Vong commander, who orders a full scan of the sun in the Rhommamool system.

As the clock ticks by the Yuuzhan Vong finally figure out what the warship had launched into the sun, however it is too late to evacuate the planet within the system of the ship manufacturing facilities. Only the Yuuzhan Vong fleet guarding the Rhommamool system can jump into hyperspace just minutes before the Rhommamool sun explodes destroying the system and several million Yuuzhan Vong.

The Redoubtable second target, the Osarian system goes the same way as the Rhommamool system. Once both systems have been destroyed, Admiral Daala sends the signal that her mission has been completed, this is the go that Admiral Pellaeon onboard the Chimaera has been waiting for.

**Chimaera**

Once the go signal has been received, Admiral Pellaeon gives the attack order, the Chimaera along with her joint attack fleet of Imperial and New Republic warships jump into hyperspace for the short trip to Coruscant.

**The Battle for Coruscant**

As the Chimaera along with her joint attack fleet of Imperial and New Republic warships come out of hyperspace, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet begins to react to the Chimaera's attack fleet, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet defending Coruscant has been greatly reduced by Thrawn's multiple attacks.

Onboard the Chimaera Admiral Pellaeon smiles to himself and thinks, Grand Admiral Thrawn has done it again, now for the hard part, removing the Yuuzhan Vong fleet guarding Coruscant, though Grand Admiral Thrawn has given Admiral Pellaeon a battle plan to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong fleet.

As Admiral Pellaeon begins the space battle for Coruscant, he knows that the battle plan that Grand Admiral Thrawn had given him would work, the firepower of his joint attack fleet, does outmatch the remaining Yuuzhan Vong fleet guarding Coruscant, though it would still be a hard fight.

As the battle wore on the Yuuzhan Vong fleet would slowly be whittled down in numbers, with the joint attack fleet taking loses, though with Thrawn's droid fighter trick still working, this would help keep Admiral Pellaeon joint attack fleet loses down.

After thirty hours of combat, the considerable remains Yuuzhan Vong fleet withdraw from the Coruscant (after receiving instruction to do so from Warmaster Lah). Warmaster Lah wishes to preserve as much of his fleet as possible for his coming counter attack, however the events that will take place on Coruscant will change all that.

Admiral Pellaeon sighs after thirty hours of combat, he feels both tired and alive at the same time, he says, "Communications send the signal to the fleet to enter high orbit over Coruscant, nothing is allowed to leave."

From the communications pit the reply is "Aye sir"

Admiral Pellaeon fleet begins to move into encirclement position in orbit around Coruscant, this process takes just over an hour to achieve.

The communications operator says, "Admiral all ships in position, damaged ships are being move to holding potion Zulu."

Admiral Pellaeon then flicks a button on his command chair that link him to the Scimitar bombers in the Chimaera main hanger, he says, "Commander you are cleared to launch, let me know when you are in position."

The reply from the other end, "Aye sir, launching now, will inform you when my bombers are in position."

On the Chimaera tactical display, Admiral Pellaeon launching from the main hanger, once clear the Scimitar bombers split up into pairs, heading towards equidistant positions over Coruscant.

While watching the bombers, Admiral Pellaeon wonders if the Yuuzhan Vong know what is about to happen to them.

After another twenty minutes the bombers and in position, the commander of the Scimitar bombers says, "Over the comm, we are in position Admiral, awaiting deployment on your order."

In reply, Admiral Pellaeon says, "Deploy."

The commander of the Scimitar bombers says, "Deploying now, weapons away."

From the Scimitar bombers several large missiles are launched, heading in to Coruscant's atmosphere, once well inside Coruscant's atmosphere, begins releasing Alpha Red into Coruscant's atmosphere. While this is going on the Scimitar bombers head back to the Chimaera, to reload, just in case a second attack is needed, after all this is the first live test of Alpha Red.

**New Republic Warship, Freedom**

General Tallinn has been watching what Admiral Pellaeon had been up to since the Yuuzhan Vong fleet had withdrawn he had said nothing, just watched, as over the past few months, he had seen Thrawn work his "magic" on the Yuuzhan Vong, he was eager to see what Thrawn had planned for the Yuuzhan Vong on Coruscant.

Ground battle against the Yuuzhan Vong had proved to be very costly in lives for the New Republic, however Thrawn had yet to engage in a major ground battle against the Yuuzhan Vong, so far Thrawn had merely maintained the current borders, this was Thrawn's first major offensive in regaining a major system from the Yuuzhan Vong.

On his display he could see that the missiles had released some kind of gas into the atmosphere of Coruscant, General Tallinn had an uneasy feeling what was about to happen next.

As the gas was released several hundred atmospheric probes where released from several of the orbiting Imperial warships, as the high altitude feed started to come in, General Tallinn could see that some of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors where starting to become affected by what the bombers has released.

General Tallinn quickly realised that this was not a gas, but a biological agent, he is both shocked and pleased, as this should reduce their troop looses to a bare minimal.

It take the biological agent a full twelve hours to fully encompass Coruscant, to complete its work, the side effect of the biological agent, is that the Yuuzhan Vong organic power sources once infected rapidly overload and explode. This creates several dozen large and over one hundred small explosions over the surface of Coruscant.

During the thirteenth hour Imperial and New Republic troops begin landing on Coruscant, there is very little opposition left, what Yuuzhan Vong warriors are left are quickly dealt with.

Thrawn's first major system has been captured with no losses to the Galactic Alliances ground forces.

Imperial and New Republic troops begin to secure Coruscant over the next few days.

The Imperial troops outnumber the New Republic troops by a factor of three two one.

With the success of Coruscant there are celebrations from the New Republic government, however these are muted once they learn of the use of biological weapons by the Imperial military. However, the New Republic Security Council decides to say nothing about the biological weapons used by the Imperial military, as they need Thrawn's and the Imperial military to win this war.

When they hear about Admiral Daala's attack and destruction of both the Rhommamool and Osarian systems, using the resonance torpedo, that was part of the project under Admiral Daala and the former Maw Installation.

The New Republic Security Council after much debate sends a private formal protest to Thrawn, who in reply just acknowledges the New Republic Security Councils formal protest and does nothing more about it, as Thrawn already knows via the Bothans that the New Republic Security Council will not push the issue.

**Worldship of Warmaster Tsavong Lah**

With the news of the destruction of the Rhommamool and Osarian systems Warmaster Tsavong Lah, orders the execution of Nom Anor however Nom Anor manages to escape and is never heard from again.

Warmaster Tsavong Lah orders that all production be dispersed, so that the Imperials cannot find a large enough target to use this system destroying weapons against. In the respect, Warmaster Tsavong Lah is right, Grand Admiral Thrawn will only use the resonance torpedoes against large targets this will be the only time the resonance torpedoes are used in this war.

Thrawn has turned the tide of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, with the recapture of Coruscant.

This will be followed by a series of rapid victories against other Yuuzhan Vong holding in the Core Systems, these will include Azure, Coruscant, Farlax and the valuable shipbuilding Kuat sector.

The end of the war is in sight, however the Yuuzhan Vong do not realize this yet, it will be over a year and the virtual annihilation of the Yuuzhan Vong race before the war will end.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**33. The Beginning of the End**

Over the next six months, Grand Admiral Thrawn will prove that he has not lost his touch in his combat skills, as repeatedly he is able to defeat Warmaster Tsavong Lah battle plans.

The New Republic government is keeping quiet about the use of Alpha Red and the use of the resonance torpedo, the one thing that the New Republic was not expecting is for the Imperials to withdraw from former New Republic held systems and worlds. This is quite a surprise for the New Republic government, as they had expected the Empire to want to keep their troops there for "security reasons".

Once a system or world is secured by the New Republic military then the Imperial forces withdraw, when requested to do so by the New Republic government, this has left the New Republic government confused (along with the Council of Moffs), this however is part of Thrawn's long term planning for a post war galaxy.

Several other things had come to the attention of the New Republic, the first being the use of clone troops, this was another surprise to the New Republic as they thought that the cloning facility on Wayland had been that last cloning facilities that had been left over from the clone wars. The New Republic was now re-examining all the old cloning facilities location that had existed during the clone wars, however the New Republic was barking up the wrong tree.

All the Empire does is conform that they are using clone troops the Empire will not divulge the location of the cloning facility to the New Republic. However, what the New Republic does not know is that the Empire posses two cloning g facilities one on Yaga Minor and the other on the planet Nirauan in the Unknown Regions. In addition, Thrawn has also scouted several other locations for back up cloning facilities to be located, in the unlikely event that these two facilities are destroyed.

As Thrawn scored victory after victory against the Yuuzhan Vong, several neutral governments decided to join the Galactic Alliance, the biggest catch is the Corporate Sector Authority. The Corporate Sector Authority had been sitting on the sidelines during the war between the New Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong, however with Thrawn running the military operations, the Direx Board, which is made up of 55 members, all of whom are high-ranking business executives, decides to declare war on the Yuuzhan Vong three months into Thrawn's campaign.

The government of the Corporate Sector Authority is made up of several of the most powerful corporations in the galaxy, with the liberation of the Core Systems including the powerful Kuat shipbuilding sector, along with most of the Core Systems. Where the corporations that made up the 55 members of the Direx Board had their largest moneymaking companies had been based, saw this as an opportunity to regain their lost industrial assets.

In addition, the Direx Board was also looking to the Galactic Alliance to procure more weapons and equipment this was seen as a good investment by the members of the Direx Board.

Thus after the recapture of the Kuat sector, the Executive Officer of the Direx Board approached the Galactic Alliance with a view to joining the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, the Galactic Alliance would very quickly accept the Corporate Sector Authority as a full member of the alliance. Adding the Corporate Sector Authority's Security Division (military arm) to the Galactic Alliance's own military forces, though the main benefit would be the Corporate Sector Authority's industrial capability.

The Corporate Sector Authority's industrial capability had been unaffected by the war, this has the effect of adding a vast industrial sector to the war effort.

The New Republic would see the Corporate Sector Authority joining the Galactic Alliance yet another victory for Grand Admiral Thrawn and another failure for the New Republic government. As the New Republic Government, had for the first three years of the war been trying to convince the Corporate Sector Authority to join the fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, this had not proven successful.

**Yuuzhan Vong, Retreat**

Over the past six months the Yuuzhan Vong forces have been withdrawing from systems after system, some systems they stand and fight others that have no value, the Yuuzhan Vong simply withdraw from these systems. Warmaster Tsavong Lah informs his commanders that this is part of his plan to make the Galactic Alliance overstretch themselves, and then he plans to launch a devastating counterattack.

In reality, Warmaster Tsavong Lah is simply trying to preserve his forces, while new Yuuzhan Vong warships are produced (well grown, due to the ships organic nature). With half of the conquered territory lost to the advancing Galactic Alliance is does not seem as though Warmaster Tsavong Lah will have enough time to produce enough warships to halt the Galactic Alliance's advance.

At the end of the six months of advances by the Galactic Alliance's fleet led by Grand Admiral Thrawn, these advances begins to slow, it seems as though Warmaster Tsavong Lah tactics have worked, or have they.

**Council of War**

From his flagship the Executor, Grand Admiral Thrawn views the slowing of the advance as worrying, as the Galactic Alliance's need to keep up their momentum, however the main problem is that the freed systems need protecting. This is taking up a large proportion of the Galactic Alliance's military forces (mostly New Republic military assets).

The Empire on its own still does not have the military power to deal with the Yuuzhan Vong on its own, the shipyards are producing new warships, however the first of the new warships (star destroyers) from the Yaga Minor and the Bilbringi systems will not be completed for another six months. Though a large number of lesser warships are being produced, these lesser warships are simply maintaining the lost Imperial warships. Until the shipyards of the Kuat sector and the CSA are up to full production, Thrawn will be short on warships.

The use of such weapons as Alpha Red is of little use in space, as Alpha Red needs oxygen to work, the same goes for the resonance torpedo, as Thrawn needs to recapture systems not destroy them.

With Admiral Daala and Admiral Pellaeon present onboard the Executor, Grand Admiral Thrawn is about to open the final stages of his battle against the Yuuzhan Vong. The full Galactic Alliance's military command will be briefed later Thrawn prefers to brief his own Imperial military first, then the Galactic Alliance's military command.

Grand Admiral Thrawn started the Imperial war conference between the three of them, by saying, "The war is going very well against the Yuuzhan Vong you are both to be congratulated."

Admiral Daala responds, "Thank you sir, however I do have a question."

Thrawn says, "You are free to speak your mind Admiral Daala."

Admiral Daala says, "Admiral, why are we not occupying those former New Republic systems and worlds that we have helped liberate?"

Thrawn replies, "That is quite simple Admiral Daala, if we were to occupy those former New Republic systems and worlds, then we would be seen as just as hostile as the Yuuzhan Vong, possibly even more so. However if we withdraw when asked, then the New Republic cannot paint the Empire as hostile towards them, after all we have a peace treaty with the New Republic. In addition, those systems and worlds that have asked to become part of the Empire cannot be 'liberated' by the New Republic, as the New Republics own laws prevent them from interfering in the internal policies of the systems and worlds."

Admiral Daala says, "Admiral, I understand, however the numbers of systems rejoining the Empire is quite small compared to those systems that are rejoining the New Republic."

Thrawn replies, "Indeed, however I have a long term plan, after we have dealt with the Yuuzhan Vong, that will increase the size of the Empire without a shot being fired and the New Republic will be powerless to interfere with."

Admiral Daala says, "Admiral, I would like to know about these plans if I may?"

Thrawn replies, "For now I am not prepared to reveal my plans for the New Republic, once the Yuuzhan Vong are defeated I will inform you of these plans, understood Admiral Daala."

Admiral Daala replies, "Understood, Sir."

Thrawn says, "Good, for now I must deal with the Council of Moffs, I will be travelling to Bastion, to inform them of who I have chosen to be the new head of the Council of Moffs."

A grinning Admiral Pellaeon says, "The Council of Moffs are just going to love that."

Thrawn replies, "I will persuade the Council of Moffs to accept the person who I have chosen, if they do not choose to follow, then they will be removed as Moffs, though not killed, unless necessary." Thrawn's cold and dark tone makes both Admiral Daala and Admiral Pellaeon shiver slightly.

For the next few hours Grand Admiral Thrawn informs Admiral Daala and Admiral Pellaeon of the plans for the next round of battles and the targets for the Galactic Alliance fleets to attack, the various commanders of the Galactic Alliance fleets will be briefed later, after Thrawn's meeting with the Council of Moffs.

**Bastion, Capital of the Empire**

In orbit the Executor had been receiving the fifteen members of the Council of Moffs, now that the Council of Moffs are assembled, with a Royal Guardsman standing behind each Moff (so that they are reminded who is in command here), the Moffs await Thrawn.

A few minutes after they have settled into their seats Grand Admiral Thrawn enters followed by his own personal guardsman, Kir Kanos.

Once seated Thrawn is the first to speak, he says, "I am here to inform you, that the war against the Yuuzhan Vong goes very well, I estimate that the war will be over in under a year, perhaps sooner."

Moff Kurlen Flennic of both the Yaga Minor sector and the Bilbringi system is the first to reply, he says, "That is excellent news Grand Admiral Thrawn, you are to be congratulated." Moff Kurlen Flennic is that last remaining Moff that had been appointed to the position of Moff by Emperor Palpatine himself, the rest of the Council of Moffs are either self appointed or have been appointed by the Council of Moffs to the council.

Around the room, the other council members murmur in grudging agreement with Moff Flennic, most of the council do not like that Thrawn has returned, in addition Thrawn's ongoing victories against the Yuuzhan Vong has made him incredibly popular with the Imperial people. The council is also aware of the clones that Thrawn is using as his military forces these clones are loyal to Thrawn, making a hostile takeover by any of the Moffs suicidal.

In a neutral voice, Thrawn replies, "Thank you Moff Flennic. Now to then main order of business, as you all know the former head of this council, Vilim Disra was arrested on charges of treason. This council has failed to elect a replacement over the past years, this is unacceptable, and therefore I will appoint one of you the position of head of the council."

On this, not unexpected, news there is a murmur of disagreement around the room, the first to respond, is Moff Andray, he says, "Grand Admiral Thrawn, the re-election of a new head of this council is not easy, we need more time."

Thrawn replies, "Moff Andray, the council has had years, to re-elect a new head of this council that is more than enough time. However, the new head of this council will serve for a term of no more than seven years, after that you will vote for a new head of this council. That will give this council seven years to decide who will be the new head of this council."

The council members are suppressed by Thrawn's response as a head of the Council of Moffs, is elected for life (or until the holder is pushed out of office by the other Moffs), Moff Edan is the next to speak, he says, "That seems reasonable Grand Admiral, may I ask who you have in mind for this seven year position?"

Thrawn replies, "I thought that the council would find my proposal acceptable. As for my choice, I choose Moff Kurlen Flennic, as he is the most senior of all the Moffs here, do you all agree?"

As the Moffs, look around the room at each other, some eyeing the Royal Guardsmen watching over them, they all know that Thrawn can easily impose a leader of the council, however Thrawn is offering a olive branch to the council members, allowing them to look like they made the decision.

One after another all the other fourteen council members agree.

After the agreement Thrawn says, "Good, the council can make the announcement about selecting a new head of this council, stating that I fully support the council's decision."

The Moffs look around the table at each other, all knowing that Thrawn is giving them the credit for this decision. The Moffs now know that this is what Thrawn had been planning from the very beginning. Allowing the council to publicly make the announcement will allow the Moffs to save face with the Imperial citizens.

Thrawn has been pulling the Moffs "strings" without them knowing about it until he made that announcement of who would be the new head of the Council of Moffs.

Thrawn then says, "On a final note the number of sectors is likely to increase after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, I will expect this council to have at least fifteen names ready for my approval to become Moffs on this council, within the next year."

Moff Flennic responds, "I understand we will have the names of likely candidates within the time limit, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

Thrawn says, "Good."

After that, Moffs leaves the Executor to allow the Council of Moffs to start discussing (arguing) over the list of Imperial officials that they will put forward as new Moffs for the council.

**Executor, Main Bridge**

After the Council of Moffs has left the Executor, the Executor jumps back into hyperspace to begin launching Thrawn's final operations against the Yuuzhan Vong.

The end of the war is in sight, well in Thrawn's eyes, it is!

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**34. Endgame**

Over the next six months, Thrawn's campaign regains it momentum, with system after system falling to the Galactic Alliances military, led by Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Yuuzhan Vong under the leadership of Warmaster Tsavong Lah are losing ground at an increasing rate, that by the end of the six months, the Yuuzhan Vong hold only ten percent of the territory that they had before the Empire joined the fight against them.

The ground battles are very limited due to the use of Alpha Red, the Galactic Alliances (Empires) ground troop losses drop to virtually nil. The New Republic is none too happy about the use of Alpha Red, however the rest of the members of the Galactic Alliance approve of the use of Alpha Red due to its ability to take whole planets with little or no casualties.

The only planets were ground combat takes place is on lifeless moons and other such bodies where there is no atmosphere for Alpha Red to be effective, even then the Galactic Alliances losses are relatively low, thanks to Grand Admiral Thrawn's strategies being employed.

Grand Admiral Thrawn cannot be everywhere, but Thrawn is always involved in the planning of attack on every system, where the Galactic Alliances military commanders follow Thrawn's plan there is a victory, where they do not, the Galactic Alliances military commanders (mostly New Republic) do not follow Thrawn's plan they always take heavier causalities.

These losses over the past six months, has led to a number of senior Yuuzhan Vong commanders to start, to quietly question, Warmaster Tsavong Lah fitness to lead the Yuuzhan Vong in this war.

**Thrawn Lunges**

The combined military forces of Galactic Alliance under Grand Admiral Thrawn's have gathered several fleets as per Thrawn's orders. Thrawn is planning to launch a deep penetration attack against the Worldship of Warmaster Tsavong Lah, to remove him this would allow a quick ending to the war.

Around the Executor there are warships from the Empire, New Republic, Corporate Sector Authority and many other races, the total numbers of warships present at the rendezvous point, numbers over 3,000 of all types.

The system that they are about to attack is a major coordination centre for the various remaining Yuuzhan Vong fleets. In the system, there are almost 4,000 Yuuzhan Vong warships of all types including the Worldship of Warmaster Tsavong Lah.

On the bridge, Grand Admiral Thrawn is sitting in his command chair waiting for Captain Mithel to report that the backup hyperdrive system is ready for use, in addition all available weapons and shields have been prepared, just in the unlikely event of any hostiles in the system they are going to jump too.

A short while later Thrawn asks, "Captain, is my flagship and my fleet ready?"

Captain Mithel snaps to attention and replies, "The Executor is fully at your command, the fleet is in formation and awaiting you launch order, Grand Admiral," the formal question and response a ghostly remembrance of the days before Endor when proper military protocol was the order of the day. Here and now a slightly different military protocol exists, were all crewmembers and troops of the Empire are allowed to make suggestions freely, without fear of being punished or executed.

This freedom to make suggestions, has led to some surprising ideas on how to improve existing systems coming from the Empires military personnel, a large number of these ideas have been adopted by Grand Admiral Thrawn. This idea has spread throughout the Empire since Thrawn's official return to running the Empire moral throughout the Empire is now at an all time high and still growing, even though the Empire is once again at war.

The number of female Captains in the Imperial fleet has increased by several hundred percent, initially the "old guard" had resisted, however after the success of these female Imperial Captains the "old guard" now grudgingly supports both the use of females and aliens within the Imperial military. Daala is now no longer unique within the Imperial fleet, there are now a large number of female Imperial naval officers and they are steadily rising through the Imperial fleet ranks.

Thrawn says, "Good Captain, I see no reason to keep the Yuuzhan Vong waiting, begin the count."

Captain Mithel smartly salutes and then says, "Communications, Grand Admiral Thrawn has given the order, begin the countdown to the jump into hyperspace."

From the communications pit and operator replies, "Signal sent, countdown has begun."

Captain Mithel looks at his display showing the countdown until the fleet jumps into hyperspace, 60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50…

The bridge of the Executor is alive with activity as the ship's crew begin to prepare for the jump into hyperspace and the coming battle. From the bridge, windows can be seen the combined Galactic Alliance fleet stretching as far as the eye can see, the bridge crew do however have time to admire the sight.

When the countdown hits zero, the fleet begins to jump into hyperspace for the short trip to their destination.

**Yuuzhan Vong Occupied System**

Onboard his Worldship Warmaster Tsavong Lah is viewing the recent looses of his forces to the relentless advances of the Galactic Alliances fleets, under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Warmaster Lah thinks to himself, whatever I do this Thrawn seems to know what I am thinking, is this rate of lose continues within the next year we will have no planets left. I cannot seem to stop this Thrawn whatever plan I come up with he always is able to counter it even Thrawn's subordinate commanders are also starting to come up with counter strategies without referring to Thrawn.

Warmaster Lah is still pondering what to do next when the alarm goes off, switching to the tactical display, Warmaster Lah is shocked to see a large Galactic Alliances fleet coming out of hyperspace. Looking at the numbers Warmaster Lah smiles to himself, and think that Thrawn has made a mistake by not bringing overwhelming numbers to destroy the forces that are assembled in this system.

Warmaster Lah immediately issues orders to bring all the Yuuzhan Vong warships in the system to a combat posture.

**The First Hour**

During the first hour, the battle between the Galactic Alliance and Yuuzhan Vong fleets are pretty much well matched, looses are even, neither side is in any real danger of being destroyed.

At the end of the first hour, onboard the Executor, Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Captain Mithel I think that it is time for phase two."

Captain Mithel replies, "Understood sir." Then to the communication it Captain Mithel says, "Communications send the signal for phase two."

A communications operator replies, "Aye sir" a few moments later, the operator says, "signal sent."

Grand Admiral Thrawn looks at another countdown had begun.

Captain Mithel knows what is about to happen, and thinks to himself that the Yuuzhan Vong will be surprised.

**Phased Two**

Warmaster Lah has been watching the battle for the first hour and it has been going better than he expected. However suddenly several dozen interdictor cruisers drop out of hyperspace at the edge of the battle a begin powering up there gravity well projectors designed to pull ships from hyperspace and/or prevent them making the jump to light speed.

The Yuuzhan Vong warships are now trapped in the system, unless they can destroy the interdictor cruisers.

Warmaster Lah is now puzzled on why Thrawn would use interdictor cruisers, there is no reason to use them in this battle, as both fleets are evenly matched. Warmaster Lah however sends a warning to his commanders to prepare for unexpected events or attacks, he also instructs his reserve forces to remain alert and be prepared for sudden orders.

For now, all Warmaster Lah will do, is continue to fight the battle he knows about and adapt to any surprises that Thrawn has planned.

For the next four hours the battle continues, with the Yuuzhan Vong warships being careful when engaging Alliance warships, the TIE Droid trick that Thrawn had used in the past is much less successful in this battle than previous battles, as Warmaster Lah is issuing orders directly rather than though subordinate commanders.

**Phase Three**

As the battle enters, its fifth hour, Thrawn allows himself a very thin smile, Warmaster Lah is doing exactly as he had expected him to do.

Looking at the main tactical display at the progress of the battle so far, Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Captain Mithel I think that it is time for phase three with interdictor group five being the right choice."

Captain Mithel replies, "Understood sir." Then to the communication it Captain Mithel says, "Communications send the signal for phase three, with interdictor group five."

A communications operator replies, "Aye sir" a few moments later, the operator says, "signal sent."

Grand Admiral Thrawn looks at another countdown had begun, this time interdictor group five will allow a single warship to drop out of hyperspace without the need for exact coordinates.

**Redoubtable, Deep Space**

Admiral Daala had given the preparation orders as soon as the signal had come in Thrawn had informed her that he doubted that Warmaster Lah would treat the Redoubtable as a serious threat. Thrawn had stated that all Warmaster Lah would do is to try to contain the Redoubtable, even with the Redoubtable advanced systems and that Daala was to play along until he gave Daala her go signal.

Watching the countdown hit zero, the Redoubtable, jumped into hyperspace for the short journey to the battle.

With interdictor group five's location and the shifting the focus of the gravity well projectors, this would allow the Redoubtable to drop out of hyperspace between the main battle and Warmaster Lah Worldship.

As the Redoubtable travelled through hyperspace towards the coordinates, the Redoubtable at the right point is pulled out of hyperspace by interdictor group five's gravity well projectors, right between the main battle and Warmaster Lah Worldship.

For the next few minutes the Redoubtable is alone, this however does not last long, Warmaster Lah dispatches some of his reserves to contain (while keeping the bulk of his reserves near his own Worldship) the Redoubtable, just as Thrawn had predicted.

**Worldship of Warmaster Tsavong Lah**

Warmaster Lah watched as the lone star destroyer come out of hyperspace, for a few moments Warmaster Lah thought Thrawn was mad by sending a lone star destroyer, however once is was identified as the advanced star destroyer Redoubtable. Warmaster Lah ordered a detachment of warships from his reserve force to contain the Redoubtable, as he was not prepared to commit his entire reserve for trying to destroy a lone star destroyer, however advanced it was.

Warmaster Lah was certain that Thrawn was trying to bait him by forcing him to commit his reserve fleet Warmaster Lah was determined not to be fooled by Thrawn. What Warmaster Lah did not know is that Thrawn was already pulling his strings.

**Executor**

Captain Mithel was looking worriedly at the Redoubtable by itself being attack by several dozen Yuuzhan Vong warships.

From his command chair Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Captain Mithel, do not worry about the Redoubtable or Admiral Daala, they are in no danger."

Captain Mithel replies, "Understood admiral" though his fears are not entirely abated by Thrawn's reassurance.

However, after another hour of combat, the Redoubtable with Admiral Daala in command is holding their own against the Yuuzhan Vong warships attacking the lone star destroyer.

Grand Admiral Thrawn says, "Captain Mithel I think that it is time, for phase four, send the signal to Corporate Sector Authority fleet to begin their countdown."

**Deep Space, Location of CSA Fleet**

At their holding position 250 Victory III class start destroyer have been waiting for Grand Admiral Thrawn go signal.

On the bridge of his command ship, the Victory III class start destroyer Profit Motive, Fleet Admiral Doug Max, a former Imperial officer who after Endor has left Imperial service for the CSA. Where he was quickly promoted through the ranks of the CSA fleet to the rank of Fleet Admiral, the pay from the CSA is several times what an Imperial Fleet Admiral would get.

Doug Max has also been very good a persuading other former Imperial officers to come to the Corporate Sector, every time he got an former Imperial officer to join up he got a 100,000 credit recruiting bonus. Doug Max had managed to recruit several hundred former imperial officers to join the Corporate Sector that had made his very wealthy.

Now he commands a fleet of 250 Victory III class start destroyer, this had been one of his first suggestion of the head of the CSA Security Division, with his current flagship being the test bed for the Victory III class start destroyer.

After the death of the Emperor at Endor, the CSA Security Division begins a refitting program for their fleet, especially the Victory I class star destroyers, these star destroyers would be upgraded with the most advanced weapons that the CSA had available. This would lead to the Victory I class, being upgraded to much the apart from the framework this would be a new class of warship, leading to this call being call the Victory III class star destroyer.

This upgrading work to the bulk of the warships operated by the CSA Security Division would be carried out by Rendili StarDrive shipyards in the Corporate Sector.

The Victory III class star destroyer is optimised for space combat unlike the old Victory I class that was optimised from planetary assault. The CSA Security Division had 520 Victory I class star destroyers that have been upgraded to the new Victory III class standard in the years since Endor, this gives the CSA a strong and highly mobile defensive force against any potential attacking force.

Admiral Max's fleet is made-up entirely of Victory III class star destroyer's, with no other types of warship in his fleet. Before the battle Thrawn himself had briefed him, he knew his instructions by heart, though he did not understand Thrawn battle strategy, he knew enough to follow Thrawn's orders, as Thrawn's plans always seemed to work.

Breaking through his thoughts the communications offers says, "Admiral we have received to go signal the clock is running."

Admiral Max grins and replies, "Good news, have the fleet go to full battle alert, instruct the gunnery officers that we should have a free shot at the enemy warships when we come out of hyperspace."

The communications offers says, "Understood sir" and goes about relaying the admiral's orders.

A short time later, the CSA fleet jumps into hyperspace towards the ongoing battle, this is an impressive sight, 250 Victory III class star destroyers jumping into hyperspace.

**Worldship of Warmaster Tsavong Lah**

Since the Redoubtable had entered that battle the star destroyer had not attempted to do anything, this had reinforced Warmaster Lah option that the Redoubtable was a faint by Thrawn.

Just as Warmaster Lah was relaying the instructions that the attack by the Redoubtable was most likely a faint by Thrawn, the 250 Victory III class star destroyers of CSA are drawn out of hyperspace by the interdictor cruisers. As soon as the 250 Victory III class star destroyers drop out of hyperspace on the opposite side of the battle to where the Redoubtable is, these star destroyers open fire on the Yuuzhan Vong warships, before joining in the fight.

Though this sudden attack had initially taken the Yuuzhan Vong commanders by surprise, with the warning from Warmaster Lah that this sort of attack might happen, the Yuuzhan Vong commanders surprise did not last long.

Now Warmaster Lah knew where Thrawn's main thrust would be he dispatched ninety percent of his reserve forces to deal with this attack by Thrawn.

However, there was one small flaw in Warmaster Lah thinking, it was completely wrong, this is not what Thrawn has planned as his main attack.

**Redoubtable**

As per her orders, Admiral Daala had been "playing" with the Yuuzhan Vong warships attacking the Redoubtable, until Thrawn sends the launch signal for the Redoubtable's real attack to begin.

For the past few hours the Redoubtable gunners had been engaging the Yuuzhan Vong warships without trying to destroy them (as per Thrawn's orders), the Redoubtable was not in any real danger due to her advanced system, if Daala chose to do so the Redoubtable could quite easily deal with the attacking Yuuzhan Vong warships.

From the communications pit one of the communications operators says, "Admiral, I have receive the proper authorisation codes from the Executor for Phases five and six."

Admiral Daala can't help but crack an evil smile on her fact, then replies, "Acknowledge the single. Helm set course for the Worldship of Warmaster Lah, have the six modified assault shuttles prepare for launch on my command. Guns prepare to eliminate these Yuuzhan Vong warships on my command."

From around the bridge there are a series of Acknowledgements, once Admiral Daala had verified that the Redoubtable, Daala says, "Guns eliminate the attacking Yuuzhan Vong warships. Helm, prepare to go to emergency flank speed on my command."

From the gunners pit the gunnery offer replies, "Aye admiral" then instructs his gunners through the comm to eliminate the attacking Yuuzhan Vong warships."

To the surprise of the attacking Yuuzhan Vong warships, the Redoubtable gunners open fire with all the Redoubtable main armaments. The attacking Yuuzhan Vong warships are quickly eliminated.

The Redoubtable is now alone again in space, surrounded only by the remains of the Yuuzhan Vong warships then from the Redoubtable engines is a sudden surge in thrust propelling the Redoubtable at emergency flank speed.

In the Redoubtable main hanger bay, there are six heavily modified Gamma class assault shuttles, the shuttles a piloted by clones. The Gamma class assault shuttles each contain ten members of the Royal Guard these guardsmen have been specially trained for their coming mission.

As the Redoubtable closes on the Worldship of Warmaster Lah, the Redoubtable begins to receive incoming fire from the Worldship of Warmaster Lah.

Once at a certain distance the six heavily modified Gamma class assault shuttles are launched from the Redoubtable main hanger bay, with the Redoubtable providing as much cover as possible for the Gamma class assault shuttles.

The six Gamma class assault shuttles head towards one of the Worldships landing bays, by the time the Gamma class assault shuttles land in the landing bay of the Worldship the number of assault shuttles have been reduced to only three.

The guardsmen know there mission, once outside of the shuttle they open the values on the canisters of Alpha Red that each one of them is carrying to infect the Worldship, while the Alpha Red is being dispersed into the air the guardsmen hold their ground around the three Gamma class assault shuttles.

The Yuuzhan Vong troops quickly engage the guardsmen it takes only a few minutes to eliminate the guardsmen along with the clone pilots. However the guardsmen's work is done, Alpha Red is already killing the Yuuzhan Vong troops that killed the guardsmen.

It takes only twenty minutes before the Worldship of Warmaster Lah explodes killing Warmaster Lah.

With the destruction of the Worldship of Warmaster Lah and the death of their military leader, the Yuuzhan Vong warships immediately begin to break off their engagements and withdrawn from the system. The Yuuzhan Vong warships coordinate their attacks on one section of the blockade and manage to destroy one of the interdictor groups, thus creating a hole in Thrawn's containment.

Most of the remaining Yuuzhan Vong warships do mange to withdraw from battle, though they do take casualties in doing so.

Grand Admiral Thrawn's strategy to eliminate Warmaster Lah has succeeded.

They only thing that remains is to deal with the remainders of the Yuuzhan Vong.

The various news networks across the galaxy will be headlining this battle for several weeks to come.

To be continued.


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**35. Here is the News!**

Across the known galaxy, the defeat of the main Yuuzhan Vong by the Galactic Alliance military forces led by Grand Admiral Thrawn makes the headlines.

Watching the holo news, the civilians and military of the various members that make up the Galactic Alliance, watching the Galactic New Network as the reporter describes the victory.

"Good evening, I am Kath Wicker. Here is tonight main headline. In a major battle between the Yuuzhan Vong and the Galactic Alliance military forces led by Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Galactic Alliance military forces have won the battle, destroying a large number of Yuuzhan Vong warships."

Behind the reporter is a still image of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"This battle was the largest of the war so far, from our sources we heard rumours that the Yuuzhan Vong military has been broken and are on the run. Several valuable systems have been abandoned by the Yuuzhan Vong allowing the Galactic Alliance military forces to retake these systems without firing a shot."

The image begin the reporter changes to a map showing the likely systems that have been retaken by the Galactic Alliance military for, it also shows the tiny amount of space now controlled by the Yuuzhan Vong.

"In addition, we have heard from reliable sources within the alliance's military that the military commander of the Yuuzhan Vong, Warmaster Tsavong Lah was killed when his Worldship was destroyed in the recent battle. If these rumours are true then the Yuuzhan Vong has suffered a double defeat in one battle."

"According to various military sources a large number of Yuuzhan Vong did manage to escape the battle, though most of these warships according to our sources would have been heavily damaged in the battle."

"The combined battle fleet of the various governments that make up the Galactic Alliance did take causalities, however the reported loss of Warmaster Tsavong Lah will be a great blow if the reports we are receiving are true."

From the Republic News Network, the story is the same though with a slightly different take.

"Good evening, I am Tove Pelp bringing you the truth about the war. Today, coalition forces have won a victory against the Yuuzhan Vong. The combined military forces of the Galactic Alliance defeated a large force of Yuuzhan Vong warships in as yet unnamed system."

"From reports received, there are indications that a number of the Yuuzhan Vong warships managed to flee the battle, even after the reported death of Warmaster Tsavong Lah onboard his command ship."

"This failure to capture or destroy the remaining Yuuzhan Vong warships will surly extend the war for many years to come, this should come as no surprise with an Imperial Admiral in charge of the war."

From the Imperial News Network, the story is the same though with a slightly different take.

"Good evening, I am Mark Graham I bring you exciting news tonight, that a major battle has been won by forces led by our own Grand Admiral Thrawn. It is reported that a major Yuuzhan Vong fleet had been destroyed and that Warmaster Tsavong Lah has been killed."

"If these reports are confirmed, then Grand Admiral Thrawn has won a great victory against the Yuuzhan Vong, along with the death of their best military leader Warmaster Tsavong Lah, this will be a major military setback for the Yuuzhan Vong."

"There has been no word yet on the losses suffered by our forces however unnamed Imperial military sources state that fleet loses has been quite high, though according to unnamed Imperial military sources the Yuuzhan Vong loses are much higher."

Across the galaxy there is much calibrating, even with the bias reporting by some news networks, it is very clear to the population of the galaxy that the victory against the Yuuzhan Vong was due to the leadership of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Several days after the battle, the New Republic government is reluctantly forced to issue a public statement, stating that this victory against the Yuuzhan Vong was due to the leadership of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

What the galaxy waiting for is the next move this next move, this next move will not be Thrawn's it will be the Yuuzhan Vong.

**Executor**

Fourteen days after the battle is over, the Executor is in orbit around Bastion Grand Admiral Thrawn has been studying the news reports, especially after the New Republic government statement about this being a success for Thrawn.

Across from Grand Admiral Thrawn, is Thrawn's deputy commander, Fleet Admiral Voss Parck, who has been running the Empire of the Hand within the Unknown Regions while Thrawn has been fighting the Yuuzhan Vong.

Grand Admiral Thrawn finishes reading the news reports, then puts down his data pad, and says, "Admiral Parck, your report please on the state of the Empire of the Hand?"

Admiral Parck replies, "During the past eighteen months the Empire of the Hand has been in the ongoing process of consolidation. This process includes the expansion of the Deep Ranged Shipyards and colonies where the shipyards are based. The shipbuilding program is also starting to bear fruit, with the increase in shipbuilding now growing at an exponential rate, I estimate that the Empire of the Hand can produce 100 Imperial II class star destroyers every twelve months or a larger number of lesser vessels."

"Though at the moment the Empire of the Hand is only producing 25 Imperial II class star destroyers every twelve months, with several hundred Tagge Industries Modular Taskforce Cruisers being produced in its various configurations, though mostly the Combat Curser variant. Starfighter production is cantered around the TIE Defender model, production could in theory outstrip pilots, therefore TIE Defender production is currently is pegged back only at forty percent of maximum capacity."

"The next point is cloning, the cloning facility in the Hand of Thrawn fortress on Nirauan, producing 50,000 clones every thirty days. Without this cloning facility the Empire of the Hand would be unable to expand at this rate, I would also assume that the cloning facility on Yaga Minor is also running at full capacity?"

Thrawn put up his hand for Admiral Parck to stop and says, "You are correct Admiral Parck, the cloning facility on Yaga Minor is also running at full capacity, this facility is about to replace loses in our battle against the Yuuzhan Vong. However, the Empires current ship building capacity is yet to catch up with the Empires need for warships and I do not intend to reveal the existence of the Empire of the Hand unless I have to. Please continue your report Admiral."

Admiral Parck already knew that Thrawn would not reveal the existence of the Empire of the Hand unless he is forced to do so, Admiral Parck continues his briefing and says, "Next is your own race the Chiss. They where to put it mildly very surprised that you were still alive, though once the Ruling Families had accepted that you where alive, along with the technology transfer that you suggested, they were much more willing to believe myself and General Fel."

"The Chiss have been designing a new warship based on the star destroyer design we have named it the Chiss class star destroyer. The destroyer resembles the 900-meter long Victory class star destroyer design, but its grey hull is slightly longer and slimmer, giving it an aggressive, needle-shaped appearance. The one distinct difference from most star destroyers is that this class of star destroyer lacks any obvious command superstructure, apparently in an attempt to deny attackers easy and visible targets, quite a cleaver design in my option."

Thrawn who has been looking at the design on the holographic display says, "Most artistic design" then indicates for Admiral Parck to continue.

Admiral Parck continues his briefing, "Primary armament consisted of beam weapons, including both light and heavy mountings, and are divided between conventional turbolasers and the distinctive Chiss energy/particle megamasers. The ships will be outfitted with tractor beams projectors, ray shields, and particle shields. The ships hanger bay can carry four squadrons of fighters, giving each star destroyer a complement of forty-eight fighters. These fighters will be the Nssis class Clawcraft starfighter."

Thrawn asks, "When will the first of these star destroyers enter service?"

Admiral Parck replies, "That is very difficult, as you know the Ruling Families are tight lipped about the number of warships of this type that are under construction, though I would estimate that the first batch should be ready within the next few months."

Thrawn nods and says, "I agree will your assessment, I would surmise that with my knowledge of my races shipbuilding capability, that a dozen of these warship would be produced per year. That assumes that my people will also be maintaining and producing different classes of warships beyond these new star destroyers."

Admiral Parck makes a note of what Thrawn has told him and says, "In summery the Empire of the Hand is growing, the Empire of the Hand will be fully self sufficient within the next three years."

Thrawn says, "Good work Admiral Parck, you will continue along these lines until I say otherwise."

Admiral Parck replies, "Understood sir"

The meeting then comes' to an end with Admiral Parck returning to the Empire of the Hand.

Soon the war will be over and there will be peace.

**Unconditional Surrender**

Three months after the death of Warmaster Lah, the remaining Yuuzhan Vong under the leadership of Warmaster Nas Choka after discussing the impending annihilation of the Yuuzhan Vong as a species with the other Yuuzhan Vong commanders. This leaves the Yuuzhan Vong with only one option, to surrender.

Warmaster Nas Choka calls for a ceasefire truce with the Galactic Alliance, with the intention of ending the war.

Grand Admiral Thrawn in his capacity as supreme commander of the Galactic Alliance military forces agrees to an immediate ceasefire, pending negotiations with the Yuuzhan Vong on their surrender terms.

Warmaster Nas Choka knew that the Galactic Alliance has only one term of surrender for the Yuuzhan Vong, unconditional, Warmaster Nas Choka thought that he might be able to get a slightly better deal.

After several weeks of dragging out the negotiations with the members of the Galactic Alliance, Warmaster Nas Choka signed the unconditional surrender of the Yuuzhan Vong to the Galactic Alliance.

Then Warmaster Nas Choka ordered the Yuuzhan Vong to surrender.

The war was over.

**Yuuzhan Vong Surrender Terms**

The Yuuzhan Vong would be denied space flight the Yuuzhan Vong would be imprisoned on an uninhabited world chosen by the Galactic Alliance. All Yuuzhan Vong ships and weapons would be destroyed, thus not allowing the Yuuzhan Vong to pose a threat to the galaxy ever again.

One of the terms of surrender the Galactic Alliance placed before the Yuuzhan Vong was that the Yuuzhan Vong where to help rebuild Coruscant. The New Republic would move its temporary capital to Denon, but would revert it back to Coruscant after the rebuilding was complete.

After the unconditional surrender was signed, the remaining Yuuzhan Vong were recalled from across the galaxy to their new home world, call system called new Yuuzhan Vong by the Galactic Alliance.

The Yuuzhan Vong planned to abolish their caste system and eliminated the posts of Warmaster and Supreme Overlord, although Nas Choka would remain their de facto leader.

A few dozen shapers remained behind on Coruscant to assist in the rebuilding, but some scattered Yuuzhan Vong forces in outlying portions of the galaxy refused Nas Choka's call to surrender, continuing to fight for at least several more months. Many Bothans, however, were unforgiving for the death of Fey'lya, and refused to end their state of ar'krai genocide against the Yuuzhan Vong, sending ships to hunt down these scattered Yuuzhan Vong forces.

After several months of hunting the Bothans had managed to hunt down the scattered Yuuzhan Vong forces and eliminate them, with their primary efforts finished, the Bothans agreed that their state of ar'krai had been completed as long as the Yuuzhan Vong do not try to leave there new home world (in reality a prison world).

Six months after the last of the scattered Yuuzhan Vong forces had been eliminated, by the Bothan's, the Galactic Alliance military command was disbanded by Grand Admiral Thrawn.

However, a task force of warships from the former members of the Galactic Alliance would be assigned to Yuuzhan Vong system on a rotating command basis, in orbit over the new Yuuzhan Vong home world, to act as guard ships of the prison world, to make sure that the Yuuzhan Vong would never again threaten the galaxy.

Grand Admiral Thrawn would now resume his position as supreme military command of the Empires military forces.

**The Empire**

With the end of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, Grand Admiral Thrawn's position as supreme command of the Empires military is assured, Thrawn is also de-facto leader of the Empire, Thrawn is Emperor of the Empire in every way but name. Thrawn however will not take the title of Emperor, as his own Royal Guard would likely execute him, as the new members of the Royal Guard have been trained by Grodin Tierce to not only be loyal to Thrawn, but also be more loyal to the dead Emperor.

The Royal Guard for Grand Admiral Thrawn is always a double-edged sword.

Thrawn being Thrawn is quite happy to remain with the title of supreme command of the Empires military forces and the rank of Grand Admiral. This gives him all the authority he will ever need, the Royal Guard will move against any of the Moffs that try to overthrow the Empire and the Imperial military will never again take orders from the Moffs.

Within the Empire of the Hand, Admiral Parck continues to follow the orders that Thrawn had given him the ending of the war will not stop the consolidation of the Empire of the Hand.

The true size of the Empire has yet to be revealed (the Empire of the Hand is still classified) to anyone outside of a small inner circle of Imperial military commanders that have been informed by Thrawn this is unlikely to change. Thrawn sees no need to inform a wider number of military personal and especially not informing the Council of Moffs.

As the Imperial military consider the Council of Moffs to be very "leaky" when it comes to dealing with confidential information.

**Imperial Command**

With the peace treaty between the Yuuzhan Vong and the governments that had made up the Galactic Alliance, Grand Admiral Thrawn is informing the Council of Moffs and senior military commanders of his next stage in his long-term strategy against the New Republic.

Thrawn starts by saying, "We will not be going to war against the New Republic instead I have devised a new strategy against the New Republic."

The Head of the Council of Moffs, Moff Kurlen Flennic is the first to respond by saying, "With the New Republic in its current state, this would be an ideal opportunity to attack them, out military forces are still continuing to grow and none of our manufacturing bases have been damaged during the war. We could easily double the size of the Empire within a few months."

For a few moments Thrawn says nothing, this makes the members of the council fell uneasy then Thrawn says, "Indeed we could do as you say, Moff Flennic. However, as soon as we launch such an attack, all the goodwill that the Empire has earned from the numerous races we have feed from the Yuuzhan Vong would turn against the Empire. Then we would be back to fighting a long drawn-out struggle again, a war without end, this would be pointless and a waste of resources."

Around the council table, the other Moffs see sense in what Grand Admiral Thrawn has just said.

The Moff Flennic says, "I understand, however you said the last time we met that the Empire will expand in size, double I believe you indicated, may I ask how this may happen without conquering?"

Grand Admiral Thrawn smiles and says, "That is quite easy Moff Flennic there is at least fifteen sectors that have already indicated that they wish to rejoin the Empire. In the next year or so, these sectors will have voted on rejoining the Empire and from the reports that I have received it is likely that the vote will be overwhelming to rejoin the Empire."

Around the council table, there is a mummer of excitement from the Moffs as they can see what Thrawn has been saying might happen.

The Moff Flennic asks, "What of the New Republic, do you really believe the New Republic would just meekly release their stolen systems back to us?"

Thrawn replies, "On the contrary, they would have no choice in the matter, their sole claim to authority is that the sectors of the New Republic willingly accept their authority. How could they then turn around and forbid sectors to renounce that authority?"

Moff Flennic then laughs at what Thrawn has just told him, as the penny has just dropped on Thrawn's long-term plan then he says, "Especially with all the small conflicts that have flared up before the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Forbidding systems or even whole sectors to leave the New Republic would be handing us a major propaganda weapon. The recent victory Yuuzhan Vong invasion is certainly still fresh enough in everyone's minds and it did take the Empires intervention to turn the tide to victory."

Thrawn replies, "Correct Moff Flennic, the New Republic would be powerless to stop and system or sector from joining the Empire. There are undoubtedly systems and whole sectors currently within New Republics current borders whose inhabitants would prefer to live under Imperial law if given that same choice. As matters stand, there is nothing we can do about such systems we do not have the ships or manpower necessary to defend them. Nor can we maintain supply routes to them under war conditions. However with the peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic such systems could be invited to rejoin the Empire."

Thrawn continues, "I would ask for your support for the long-term peaceful strategy, do I have it?"

For the next hour, the Council of Moffs debates Thrawn's strategy against the New Republic, knowing that Thrawn could have imposed this strategy on the Council of Moffs if he chose to do so. By letting the Council of Moffs debate this then vote on it Thrawn is allowing the Council of Moffs to have a voice.

When the vote is taken, all the Moffs are in favour of Thrawn's strategy against the New Republic.

The now has the Council of Moffs onboard, just as he had planned.

In the aftermath of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong, the New Republic government is beginning the process of rebuilding.

**New Republic**

With the victory over the Yuuzhan Vong, the New Republic government begins the long process of rebuilding, not only those planets that have be devastated by the war and Yuuzhan Vong occupation, but also rebuilding their military as well.

To this end the Mon Calamari shipyards are given the capital ships orders, such as the new Mediator class battle cruiser and the MC90 Star Cruiser, this would drive traditional shipbuilders to the Empire such as KDY. Those planets that are being rebuilt are given economic incentives by the New Republic to rebuild their economies, this helps rebuild those systems devastated by the war, but it does drive several systems to the Empire.

All in all the New Republic is rebuilding itself after the war, it is still the dominate power however this will not last long when Thrawn initiates his next part of his long-term plan against the New Republic.

Most systems that are still part of the New Republic are just glad that the war is over and that the peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic is still intact.

The New Republic government is very happy that the Empire will keep to its peace treaty with the New Republic. The New Republic government will do everything in its power to maintain this peace treaty with the Empire.

However, once the numbers of systems and then sectors voting to leave the New Republic starts increasing, the New Republic will begin a political campaign to retain member races in the New Republic, to try to stop systems and entire sectors from rejoining the Empire.

Some systems and sectors will never rejoin the empire other will try to get the best deal for themselves playing one side off against the other the Empire will withdraw from such games, as the Empire does not want to pay to higher price for each system that rejoins the Empire.

An early success for the Empire will be the Corporate Sector Authority.

**Corporate Sector Authority**

Within the CSA, the recent war has been very good for business now that peace has been declared, the rebuilding will also be very profitable for those complies that makeup the CSA.

The CSA board notices that the Empire has not cancelled its large military orders these are still to be fulfilled, with the bulk of their profits now coming from a rejuvenated Empire the board of the CSA is about to reactivate a deal between the Empire and the CSA that has been in abeyance since Endor.

The Empires future is bright, though the New Republic will not do to badly.

To be continued.


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, and I do not own Star Wars or any of the other authors characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me.  
_

**36. Postscript**

With Grand Admiral Thrawn in change of the Empire a different strategy would be adopted, this would be a war that gained systems without the need for firing a single shot.

In typical Thrawn style, this strategy would be artistic in its implementation and it would effectually neutralize the New Republic in being able to launch any form of military response.

**Victory without War**

This is the next stage of the long-term campaign launched by Grand Admiral Thrawn. The campaigns goal is to peacefully spread Imperial influence by providing aid and support to the people and planets that had been ruined during the Yuuzhan Vong War. The Imperial Mission was one of its programs, the Re-borne Empire under Grand Admiral Thrawn would institute this policy, even though the Council of Moffs where against this program, they could not stop it, as Thrawn is the Supreme Military Commander of the Imperial Military.

With the resources of the 250 explored sectors within the unknown regions available to Thrawn, the Empire could easily fulfil this offer, even though only a small fraction of the 250 explored sectors in the unknown regions had so far been tapped into. This does not include the rest of the unknown regions that also in the long term will be explored by the Empire.

Thrawn as Supreme Military Commander of the Imperial Military, the clones are programmed to be loyal to Thrawn and those who Thrawn appoints to the various military posts throughout the now growing Empire. The Council of Moffs runs the civil administration, but has no say in military operations an Imperial Moff or Governor cannot issue orders to the Imperial Military without first seeking approval from Grand Admiral Thrawn or an appropriate military commander.

In this way, Grand Admiral Thrawn has prevented any of the Moffs or Governors from trying to take over the Imperial Military, some of the wealthier Moffs or Governors have their own private security forces, however these private security forces are no match for the Imperial Military. The wealthier Moffs or Governors by creating their own private security forces have managed to alienate most of the Imperial military high command, as the Imperial military high command view these private security forces as an attempt to supplant the Imperial military with what they call "Rent a Soldier".

In response, Thrawn has secretly ordered his senior Admirals and Generals to keep a close eye on the Moffs and Governors within their sectors to make sure they do not try a takeover by killing them. This has kept Thrawn's senior military commanders occupied keeping an eye on the Moffs and Governors, along with maintaining control of the steadily expanding Imperial military as new systems, and sectors re-join the Empire, while Thrawn runs the Empire the way he wants to without fear of interference from any source.

One of the first major befits of Thrawn's policy is the reactivation of the agreement between the Empire, the Corporate Sector Authority.

As per its reactivated agreement with the Empire, the Corporate Sector Authority would pay an annual stipend of 3% of the sector's gross product, as well as a tithe of materials and ore produced directly into the Imperial military. This deal had been in abeyance since Endor.

This deal greatly boosts Thrawn's own authority within the reunified Empire, as well as giving the Empire a vast amount of credits and resources for little or no work.

The Corporate Sector Authority siding with the Empire is a great lose for the New Republic, as it loses the Corporate Sector Authority as a neutral player and moves the Corporate Sector Authority towards the Empire. However, the corporations that make up Corporate Sector Authority will continue to supply the New Republic with military equipment.

Thrawn is too smart to insist that the CSA supply only the Empire.

Unemployment within those systems and sectors that have rejoined the Empire has already begun to fall, the New Republic has also responded with a job creation scheme in the hope that this will slow Thrawn.

**Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon**

Within a few months after the victory against the Yuuzhan Vong, Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon retires from the Imperial military a special honour guard of Royal Guardsmen are assigned to protect Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, in recognition of his service to the Empire.

This is by the personal order of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

A year after his retirement Gilad Pellaeon is tending his garden that is part of his retirement home on Yaga Minor. Pellaeon purchased this home from the money he has earned from over 60 years service with the Empire.

Calling at Gilad Pellaeon residence a year after his retirement, Grand Admiral Thrawn has an offer to make to Gilad Pellaeon.

On arriving, Grand Admiral Thrawn is greeted at the door by Gilad Pellaeon protocol droid who then escorted to the garden, which Pellaeon has been creating over the past year.

On viewing the garden, even though it is not complete Thrawn is impressed by Pellaeon's work, under his breath Thrawn says, "Most artistic"

Once Pellaeon has sat down with Thrawn, Thrawn asks, "How have you been keeping?"

Pellaeon replies, "Very well thank you Grand Admiral."

Thrawn says, "I have here to make you an offer."

Pellaeon replies, "What offer might that be?"

Thrawn says, "A clone body and a chance to rejoin the Imperial Navy with a fleet of your own to command."

Pellaeon is stunned by Thrawn's offer, after a few minutes Pellaeon replies, "This is a generous offer and I am tempted, however I have my garden to attend to."

Thrawn nods and looks at the garden and says, "You may do both if you wish, with a clone body you will have the time. As you may wish to re clone into a new body once this new clone body has aged in the decades or even centuries to come, you can simply transfer into a new younger clone again."

After thinking Thrawn's offer over for a few minutes Pellaeon replies, "Very well I accept your offer, sir." To Gilad Pellaeon the thought of immortality is suddenly very appealing, especially will Grand Admiral Thrawn leading the Empire.

Thrawn says, "Good, I thought that you would, your clone body is already being grown on Nirauan, this body should be ready within the next year, however a full memory download will be needed every month to make sure that your new clone body will have the latest memories."

This last comment makes Pellaeon smiles, as he knows that Thrawn would never have made the offer if he did not know that answer that he was going to give.

Within a year, Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon is back in the Imperial Navy, using his new youthful clone body, along with a dozen members of the Royal Guard watching over him. The best thing is that Pellaeon can maintain his garden on Yaga Minor and even take time off to tend to his garden.

The knowledge of cloning will eventually leak out, this is Thrawn's way of confirming that the Empire posses a full cloning program with the minimum of fuss.

Neither the New Republic or the Empire will initially neither confirm nor deny the existence of the Empires cloning ability to the public, however in the long term the truth will come out, by then there is nothing that the New Republic can do to stop the Empires cloning program.

Even if, the New Republic knows where the cloning facilities are, the New Republic government will not be the ones, who will break the peace, between the Empire and the New Republic.

**Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon**

Onboard the bridge of his star destroyer the Chimaera, Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon looks around the bridge of his new star destroyer. The Chimaera is not the Imperial II class star destroyer of the past, it is one of the new Redoubtable class star destroyers that are coming out of the New Maw Research Facility.

These Redoubtable class star destroyers are difficult to produce, due to their advanced systems, therefore senior Imperial Navy Admirals are using them as command ships, so far there are only a few Redoubtable class star destroyers in service. These Imperial Admirals are Admiral Daala commanding the Redoubtable, Grand Admiral Thrawn commanding the Executor (formally known as the Resolution), the Repulse is renamed the Chimaera and given by Grand Admiral Thrawn to Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon as his new flagship.

The three remaining Redoubtable class star destroyers (Renown, Revenge and Retribution) are used by other Fleet Admirals that have been chosen by Grand Admiral Thrawn to command these advanced star destroyers. Within the Imperial Navy high command, it is considered a considerable badge of honour to have a Redoubtable class star destroyers as an Admirals flagship.

The fleet that Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon commands is one of two roving Imperial battle fleets (the other is commanded by Admiral Daala). These roving Imperial battle fleets are designed to deal with problems that an Imperial sector command cannot deal with, they are also being used as temporary sector groups during the Empires expansion phase, until a new sector that has rejoined the Empire can be assigned its own permanent sector group.

Commanding the roving Imperial Battle Fleet, Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon is getting a lot of coverage in the Imperial media (along with Admiral Daala) as Admiral Pellaeon is one of the two fleets leading the expanding Empire (by peaceful means).

Grand Admiral Thrawn is happy to leave the day-to-day running of the Empire to his subordinates, while he concentrates on the (quite literally) big picture.

**The Empire Grows**

Over the next few decades, the Empire would steadily grow until its controls half the known galaxy, along with a considerable and growing presence inside the Unknown Regions, (this is still unknown to the rest of the galaxy). The Empire of the Hand in the Unknown Regions has managed to remain secret from everyone in the known galaxy this even surprises Grand Admiral Thrawn, as even he thought that knowledge of the existence of the Empire of the Hand would leak out eventually.

The knowledge that the Empire posses cloning technology quickly comes out, only a decade after the victory against the Yuuzhan Vong is it revealed that Grand Admiral Thrawn is a clone of the original. Once this is out there is very little surprise as several senior Moffs will be cloned along with several Admirals including Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon.

The cloning of a senior Moff of Imperial military commander would remain the gift of Grand Admiral Thrawn alone, allowing Thrawn to maintain control of his senior Imperials. The two main clone facilities, are guarded by members of the Royal Guard, who answer only to Grand Admiral Thrawn (until the Emperor returns)

Thus, what would become, unofficially known as Thrawn's Empire also known as the Clone Empire is born.

Though most simply refer to it as the Empire, with roughly half the known galaxy controlled by the Empire (the other half by the New Republic, along with a number of neutral governments), not including the Empire of the Hand in the Unknown Regions.

Ends...


End file.
